Meltdown
by bluemarriott
Summary: Lo peor de la crisis ya había pasado. Solo quedaba tomar las decisiones correctas para evitar que todo se saliera de control otra vez. Bunny & otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Unas palabras antes de iniciar.

Mi experiencia con South Park es… curiosa. He visto muchos de los episodios, aunque saltando de temporada en temporada. No los he visto todos, así que es probable que haya algunas incongruencias a lo largo del fanfic, sí es así espero que me lo hagan saber. El fanatismo enfermo nació después de ver el capitulo "The Poor Kid" (La actitud sobreprotectora de Kenny -en este fanfic- hacía su hermana se basa en este capítulo. Si no lo han visto, les recomiendo que lo vean). No tengo palabras para describir lo que despertó en mí, pero desde entonces no dejo de amar a Kenny con locura. Ya lo hacía desde antes, pero Puff. Una bomba explotó en mi y el fangirlismo no ha parado.

El titulo… soy pésima (Y siempre lo he sido) para poner títulos, así que sencillamente le puse el nombre de una canción que llevo escuchando desde hace rato. Y para ser sinceros, por lo que pasará en el futuro, le queda bien.

Acerca de las parejas que habrá, les diré que son tres y la principal es Bunny. Las demás se irán revelando con el tiempo. Espero que disfruten y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Meltdown<p>

02-Diciembre-2011

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada cuando Karen McCormick se dio por vencida en lo que hacía. No entendía absolutamente nada de su tarea y toda la tarde se la había pasado tratando de entenderla, aunque debido al ambiente de su casa, no le sorprendía. ¿Como podía concentrarse si sus padres peleaban todo el tiempo? Su hermano Kevin también era un imbécil que se la pasaba molestándola sin ningún motivo y Kenny..., bueno, era el único con el que se llevaba realmente bien, pero apenas si lo veía en las mañanas, cuando iban juntos a la escuela.

Suspiró con cansancio y empezó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa. Ya se las arreglaría para copiar la tarea de alguien más, antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-¿Pero qué haces todavía despierta?- preguntó alguien, a sus espaldas. La chica se sobresaltó y tiró su lapicera, regando todo el contenido de esta por el piso. Kenny estaba en el filo de la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me has dado un buen susto, tonto. No había notado que estabas aquí- le recriminó la chica, agachándose para juntar los lápices y plumas que se habían caído. El ojiazul la ayudó a recogerlos también.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? No tienes la edad para desvelarte y mañana tienes escuela-

-¡Tengo trece años, Kenny!- respondió la chica, algo ofendida. Ya había logrado guardar de nuevo todos el contenido de su lapicera- Y además estaba haciendo tarea.

-¿La has acabado, al menos?-

-Por supuesto que no, es imposible en esta casa. No les entiendo ni un comino a las matemáticas ni a la historia, seguro voy a reprobar. Ojalá mi ángel guardián pudiera salvarme de esto también, como siempre lo hace- agregó, con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

Kenny sonrió con sorna, para sus adentros. Encontraba muy gracioso imaginarse la "sesión de estudio" con su hermana, vestido como Mysterion. La escena era demasiado surreal y bizarra, como el superpoder que tenia. Pero claro, él era un asco en la escuela y por ende, Mysterion tampoco sabía una mierda. Si se encontraba cursando la preparatoria, era por pura ironía del destino.

-Bueno, como sea- continuo hablando Karen- Ya veré que hago. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Kenny- se despidió, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera.

-Buenas noches, Karen-

Unas horas después, Kenny despertaba sin muchas ganas de ir a la escuela. Tenía mucho sueño por lo poco que había dormido y hacia demasiado frío. Se acurrucó entre sus cobijas, esperando quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero un grito estruendoso lo hizo caer de la cama de bruces.

-¡KENNY YA ES TARDE, APURATE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!-

Su madre estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, molesta.

-Si no estás listo en cinco minutos, vendré de nuevo a darte un sartenazo en la cabeza, Kenneth-

Con un bufido, el muchacho comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Su mamá siempre cumplía con lo que decía, aunque quien solía recibir esos sartenazos, era su papá por estas peleándose con ella todo el tiempo. Y a veces Kevin, por desaparecer del mapa por un largo tiempo y regresar como si jamás se hubiera ido. Tres minutos después ya estaba en la cocina, donde Karen y sus padres se encontraban desayunando unas míseras tostadas con mermelada y un poco de leche. A él no le importaba comer mal, pero sentía algo de remordimiento por su hermana, quien ya se había acabado su ración y veía con hambre el plato intacto de Kenny. Se sentó al lado de ella y, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, le dio sus dos tostadas, guiñándole un ojo. Ella soltó una risita y sonrió agradecida, empezando a devorar la comida con urgencia.

Minutos después, ambos hermanos salían de su casa, rumbo a la escuela. La secundaria y preparatoria de South Park estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, por eso Kenny siempre dejaba a su hermana en la puerta de su escuela, antes de irse él a clases.

-¿Y qué ha pasado de nuevo, Karen?- empezó a hablar Kenny, tratando de tener un poco de "Tiempo de calidad" con la chica- Bueno, aparte de que no le entiendes una mierda a ciertas materias... ¿Te han molestado de nuevo o algo?-

Karen sonrió con un poco de malicia

-No..., la tonta de Mary Richardson ya no se ha atrevido a decirme nada grosero, de nuevo. El otro día llego con un moretón en el ojo y se veía ridícula- agregó, soltando una risita.

Kenny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, riendo con ella.

-¡Hey, Kenny!-

Craig Tucker, compañero de clase del chico, con su característico gorro azul marino, se unió a ellos en la caminata a la escuela. Karen soltó una risita tonta para sus adentros. La voz grave y profunda de Craig le parecía bastante sensual, aunque parecía que estaba constipado todo el tiempo. Su hermano y él se enfrascaron rápidamente en una conversación acerca de lo imbécil que era Cartman y ella solo se limitó a escucharlos, sonriendo feliz, hasta que llegaron a la secundaria de South Park y se despidieron de ella. Kenny con un gesto de la mano y Craig con un simple movimiento de cabeza -ni siquiera la había saludado ¿Cómo iba a despedirse?- que la dejó fascinada.

* * *

><p>Si alguien echaba un simple vistazo a la preparatoria de South Park, parecía que nada había cambiado en los alumnos desde la escuela primaria. Eran casi todos los mismos, exceptuando a los pocos nuevos alumnos que habían llegado con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. O más bien, intensificado a la décima potencia. Las peleas entre Kyle y Cartman, por ejemplo, eran tremendas y se iniciaban por cosas insignificantes como donde se sentaban en el descanso, o porque Kyle tenía que estar todo el tiempo con Stan. Parecían una pareja de casados gruñones. Stan sencillamente los ignoraba.<p>

-¡Pobretón de mierda!-

Oh si, ese era el "Buenos días" de Cartman. Kenny y Craig, que venían llegando, se acercaron hasta donde estaba el culo gordo, junto con Stan, Kyle y Tweek, a la mitad del pasillo más transitado de la escuela, en esos momentos.

-Cierra la boca, culón. Es muy temprano para que estés jodiendo- habló Kenny, saludando a Stan y Kyle, chocando sus puños.

-¿Tu novio judío no te hizo bien el trabajo ayer, en la cama, Cartman? ¿Por eso estas enfadado?-

-¡Cierra la boca, Craig!- chilló Kyle, ofendido. Craig soltó una risita y se fue de ahí, con Tweek, despidiéndose con una señal grosera. Stan y Kyle le hicieron lo mismo, poniendo muy en alto su mano con el dedo medio extendido.

-Jodido Craig- susurró Eric, viendo al mencionado reír a carcajada limpia con Tweek, a lo lejos. Tucker acompañaba a su amigo a su salón. En la preparatoria había dos grupos por cada grado y la pandilla de Craig había quedado dividida, mientras que Stan y compañía seguían juntos.

La campana sonó estruendosamente, perforando sus oídos e indicando que las clases habían iniciado y tenían cinco minutos para entrar a su salón. Básicamente, la rutina escolar siempre era la misma: Kyle, como jodido niño genio, se sentaba hasta enfrente. Stan detrás de él, Cartman dos asientos detrás de Stan y el rubio hasta la última banca que estaba en la fila que daba a la ventana, donde Craig se sentaba, para echarse a dormir tranquilo. Las clases empezaban y Kenny se quedaba dormido, teniendo una suerte tremenda para que los profesores no lo descubrieran nunca y se despertaba automáticamente a la hora del almuerzo, como si su estomago le diera un puñetazo en la cara, exigiendo que lo llenara de comida. Para su suerte, dado que nunca llevaba algo para comer, alguien siempre le daba la mitad de su almuerzo. Y la mayoría del tiempo resultaba ser una chica diferente. Ser pobre y jodido, pero GUAPO, resultaba ser un comodín en la vida. Kyle le recriminaba a regañadientes que no tenía que dormirse en clase, pero él nunca le hacía caso. Morirse tantas veces lo había convertido en un "cínico de mierda", como Stan, aunque jamás había visto mierdas hablando y andando por ahí. El resto de las clases se la pasaba dibujando mujeres desnudas con tetas enormes en sus cuadernos. Si tenía algún talento, seguro era ese. Tal vez, cuando creciera, crearía su propia revista de dibujos eróticos y se volvería muy famoso. Si no moría en horario escolar de alguna forma horrible, prácticamente esa era su rutina en la escuela. Después variaba mucho lo que hacía. Salía con sus amigos si tenían buenos planes, sino se iba con alguna chica linda a tontear un rato, o a leer revistas pornográficas en el supermercado. O inclusive se iba con Craig y su pandilla a tomar un par de cervezas.

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Kenny regresó a su casa. Iba feliz de la vida porque esa tarde había tenido suerte con Bebe. La chica lo había invitado a su casa y toda la tarde se la había pasado tocándole los enormes senos que tenia, tonteando con ganas. Ni siquiera notó cuando su madre le gritó histérica que _"su casa no era un hotel de paso, que si pensaba solo llegar a dormir, que mejor se largara". _Con una sonrisa de idiota, llegó hasta la cocina, donde Karen estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, con cara de aburrida.

-Eso parece un buen par de tetas, hasta tienen bonitos pezones- señaló, apuntando con su dedo uno de los garabatos de la chica. Karen tomó aire, sorprendida, y haciendo una cara de susto tremenda

-¡No es cierto!- chilló, con la cara roja de la pena.

El rubio rió. Era obvio que no, pero amaba molestar un poco a su hermana. No siempre se la pasaba sobreprotegiéndola.

-Por supuesto que sí- insistió.- Yo tengo libretas llenas de dibujos con tetas de mujeres. Tal vez es un don de los McCormick dibujarlas con perfección.

-¡KENNY!-

-Vale, vale, es una broma- se rindió el otro, aún riendo. Karen soltó un bufido y arrancó la hoja de la libreta, roja como tomate.

-¿Es que acaso todos los niños de tu edad se la pasan pensando en sexo?- exclamó, aún algo escandalizada- Creo que voy a tener problemas con mi tutor...

-¿QUÉ?-

Automáticamente, Kenny dejó de reír y se puso muy serio.

-¿Qué dijiste, Karen...?-

-Que si todos los niños de tu edad se la pasan pensando en sexo, hermano. Tal vez los diecisiete años es cuando todos nos volvemos imbéciles por el sexo o algo así-

Kenny sacudió la cabeza, en negación.

-Los chicos nos volvemos imbéciles por el sexo desde mucho antes, te lo aseguro. Pero mencionaste a un tutor...-

-Pues claro. Justo en la madrugada te dije que no le entiendo una mierda a ciertas materias. Yo no tengo tan buena suerte como tú y necesito que alguien me explique o voy a reprobar. Apenas llegue a la escuela, solicité que se me asignara un tutor-

-¿Pero por qué dijiste que tendrías problemas con él?-

-Es de tu edad- respondió la chica, como si nada.- De hecho creo que va en tu escuela-

Kenny se sintió desfallecer por un momento. Su hermana era una víctima perfecta para que alguien le metiera la mano a la menor oportunidad. No era muy guapa, pero cualquiera podía aprovecharse de su situación social para abusar de ella y chantajearla para que no dijera nada. Prácticamente se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios, como el gran pervertido que era, y por lo bien que conocía a todos los cerdos de su escuela. Corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro.

-¡No puedes tener a un tutor más viejo que tú, Karen!-

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Kenny? - chilló la chica. Su hermano estaba haciéndole una escena por algo tan insignificante.

-¿Quien es? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!- exclamó el rubio, con un tono de dolor en la voz. Necesitaba saber su nombre, para romperle todos los huesos como advertencia de que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermanita menor.

Karen lo miró como si fuera un subnormal. Tomó su mochila y sacó el papelito donde le indicaban quien era su tutor y cuando tenía que verse con él para las sesiones de estudio.

-Leopold...Stoch- leyó, esperando ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¡¿BUTTERS?- gritó el otro, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente- ¡PERO SI BUTTERS ES UN PENDEJO!-

-¡Mi tutor no es ningún pendejo!- chilló la chica, en defensa.

Por supuesto que no lo era. Y Kenny lo sabía. Pero Butters era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ni siquiera podía definirlo. Cuando era niño se juntaba con él, pero habían pasado los años y ahora era muy diferente. Butters pasaba siempre desapercibido por que se la pasaba todo el tiempo absorto en ser "un niño bueno". Siempre estaba estudiando y se la pasaba alejado de los demás, casi rayando en "marginado social". Y si tenía algo de pendejo por que Cartman era lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo. Aunque fuera de eso, Butters era el chico perfecto para ser tutor de su hermana. Era muy inteligente y demasiado buen portado y tímido, o marica, para atreverse a hacerle algo "indebido" con ella. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Karen lo había dejado solo en la cocina. Se echó a correr hacia el cuarto de la niña, lanzando una avalancha de preguntas apenas abrió la puerta y asomando la cabeza. Tenía cierto toque de locura en su mirada.

-¿Por qué Butters es tu tutor? ¿Cómo te lo asignaron? ¿Cuándo se van a ver? ¿Qué materias te va a explicar?-

-¡Kenny, no jodas!- exclamó molesta la chica, dándole de lleno un portazo en la cara a su hermano, quien se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas inconsciente a la mitad del pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de leer.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! La historia sigue y poco a poco va avanzando hacía las otras parejas. Estoy escribiendo sobre una en especial para la persona que me pegó el fangirlismo de esto, aunque sea mala persona y me ignore. Y ni siquiera me gusta, así que deberías tratarme mejor, Helze.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que es un poco más largo que el anterior, y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Meltdown<p>

06-Diciembre-2011

Horas después, Kenny sintió que un líquido húmedo y caliente escurría por su mejilla. Era saliva. Abrió los ojos y encontró un charco de baba, donde momentos antes su cabeza había descansado sobre el suelo. Al menos esperaba que fuera suya y no de Kevin, que bien podría haberle hecho una maldad cuando estaba inconsciente. Jodida Karen, no tenía por qué haber sido tan brusca con él. Además, tenía todo el cuerpo entumido. Nadie de su familia le había hecho el favor de llevarlo a su cuarto o al menos de ponerle una cobija encima. Había dormido en el pasillo, en una posición bastante incómoda. Se puso de pie rápidamente y sintió una terrible punzada de dolor, como si tuviera la cabeza partida en dos. Y, por el rastro de sangre seca que tenía en el costado de la cara, así era. Karen le había partido el cráneo cuando le cerró la puerta.

-¡KENNY! ¡ES TARDE!-

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

Corrió a lavarse la cara y desaparecer todo rastro de saliva y sangre seca.  
>Karen no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Había tomado como una ofensa el que Kenny llamara pendejo a quien iba a ser su tutor y no pensaba volver a hablarle hasta que se disculpara. Pero su hermano no estaba prestándole atención a su ley del hielo. Metros más adelante, Craig y Stan caminaban apresuradamente y parecía que estaban discutiendo. Kenny no podía escuchar nada por la distancia que los separaba, pero sabía que algo grande se estaba cocinando ahí. En primera, Stan no vivía por esos rumbos y el que estuviera acompañado por Craig solo significaba que habían dormido en la casa del último. Además, según recordaba, ayer se había separado de sus amigos por irse con Bebe, dejando a Kyle y Stan juntos pues Cartman se había perdido desde antes. ¿Por qué Stan había terminado con Craig? ¿Los súper mejores amigos del mundo habían peleado y Stan solo había encontrado consuelo con Craig? Una sonrisa picarona se formo en su cara, aunque quedo cubierta por su anorak naranja. Dejó a Karen en su escuela y alcanzó a la pareja de chicos, que formaron un silencio sepulcral cuando lo vieron llegar, como si temieran que hubiera escuchado algo indebido.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria y se encontraron con Kyle y Cartman, pareció una escena de novela: Stan se quedó viendo fijamente a Kyle y al pelirrojo le temblaron los labios, como si quisiera gritarle algo pero no tuviera el valor suficiente. Sin nada que decir, se fue de ahí. Craig tomó por el brazo a Stan y se lo llevó a rastras, pero Stan se desembarazó del chico y fue detrás de su súper mejor amigo. Kenny se quedo con Eric y estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajada limpia

-¿Pero qué paso, culón?-

-¿Y cómo mierdas voy a saberlo, pobretón?- exclamó el chico, también muy divertido- Seguro tuvieron un pleito por no ponerse de acuerdo quién era el que recibía el paquete del otro por el trasero-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, antes de que la campana sonara, indicando el inicio de clases. Gritos de protesta y pasos apresurados inundaron el lugar. Los chicos se encaminaron juntos al salón que les tocaba, cuando un chiquillo de pelo rubio, que cargaba varios libros en el brazo, les adelantó el paso. Kenny recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

-¡BUTTERS!-

El grito asustó al muchacho. Los libros cayeron desparramados por todos lados y varios muchachos los pisaron sin miramientos.

-¡Oh no!- susurró angustiado Butters, agachándose para juntarlos. Eric se rió y paso de largo, dejando la huella gorda de su zapato sobre un pobre libro. Kenny se agachó también para ayudarlo, murmurando un insulto dirigido a Cartman. No había sido su intención asustar al muchacho y había terminado todo en desastre. En cuestión de pocos segundos, juntaron rápidamente los siete libros que habían caído al piso.

-G-gracias- habló el chico, levantando la vista para ver al otro a los ojos. Butters había quedado bajito de estatura, a comparación de los otros chicos de su edad- ¡Kenny!-

-Hola Butters- saludó el mencionado, sintiéndose algo raro. Hacía años que no hablaba "bien" con el otro muchacho, fuera de un simple saludo o unas pocas palabras cuando se encontraban de vez en cuando. Les había tocado en diferentes grupos y las metas tan distintas que tenían los habían separado por completo, aunque sabía que Butters lo hacía más para complacer a sus padres que para seguir su propio camino.

Butters miró con pánico a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba quedando vacío y él seguía ahí. Iba a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué ocurre Kenny? ¿Es urgente? Tengo que irme ya-

-¿Podemos quedar para el almuerzo?- preguntó. Tenía que hablar con calma y seriedad todo el asunto de su hermana y se notaba la urgencia del otro por irse de ahí.

-Si, claro. Te veo en el comedor- respondió Butters, un poco distraído. Se escurrió de ahí, dejándolo solo. Kenny corrió a su salón de clases y se disculpó con su maestro por pasarse de los cinco minutos de tolerancia. Echó una ojeada rápida y descubrió que Stan y Kyle no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué pasa con Stan?- le preguntó a Craig cuando se sentó detrás de él.

-Seguro se está besando con su novia judía en los baños- respondió el otro, con un tono de amargura en su voz.

Fuera lo que fuera, Kenny no vio a sus dos amigos en todo el primer periodo. Y no se durmió, esperando ver cuando llegaran al salón, juntos y sonrojados, pidiendo entrar, pero eso nunca pasó. La campana del almuerzo sonó y corrió al comedor para encontrarse con Butters, tal y como habían quedado. No escuchó las protestas de Cartman por dejarlo solo, le importaba una mierda.  
>Una horda de estudiantes hambrientos se unió a su carrera, causando pánico entre todos. Había "pizza sorpresa" ese día y todos querían alcanzar una rebanada. La multitud llegó hecha una estampida, abalanzándose al interior del comedor. Kenny, que no quería nada de la comida, estaba atrapado enmedio de todos, incapaz de escapar. Gritos de niñas histéricas, huesos crujiendo e insultos eran la música de fondo que acompañaba la horda. Kenny tropezó y cayó al piso. La cocinera de la escuela, que no había escuchado nada del ruido causado por los alumnos, porque tenía heavy metal a todo volumen escuchando en sus discman, colocó tres enormes pizzas en el mostrador. Casi en cámara lenta, todos se lanzaron encima de la pizza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kenny sintió como todos sus huesos se rompían, cuando sus compañeros le pasaban por encima y además le reventaban las entrañas. El dolor era insoportable y su último pensamiento, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y la muerte lo acogiera en un cálido abrazo, fue como esa situación era igual a la que habían pasado los pobres libros de Butters en la mañana, cruelmente pisoteados.<p>

¿Cuántas veces moriría de una forma idiota? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de revivir? Siempre era doloroso morir y despertar vivo, al otro día, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Kenny despertó lentamente, con el sol pegándole de lleno en la cara. Era un milagro que su madre no estuviera dando gritos para despertarlo. Tal vez era demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde para la escuela. Pero se dio cuenta, que era fin de semana, gracias al calendario. Una mujer voluptuosa con un diminuto bikini le sonreía desde la pared. No había clases. Se echó a dormir de nuevo y empezó a soñar una fantasía donde era el centro de atención entre Bebe y Wendy. Ambas chicas le daban besitos y restregaban sus pechos en su cuerpo haciéndolo muy feliz. Una sonrisa de idiota se formó en su cara, junto con un pequeño Kenny que empezó a elevarse triunfal entre las sabanas.

Lejos de ahí, Stan despertó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, notó que ese techo y paredes no coincidían con las de su cuarto. El dolor implacable de la cruda golpeó su cabeza como un mazo y se sintió mareado. También tenía sed y frío. Estaba completamente desnudo.

-Vuelve a dormir, todavía no es ni medio día- susurró una voz suave, proveniente de la chica que estaba echado a su lado, dándole la espalda. Stan se sonrojó levemente y obedeció, sin decir nada. Se acurrucó un poco al lado de Wendy y se echó la cobija encima, hasta la cara, protegiéndose de la luz que le molestaba. Wendy se volteó repentinamente y abrazó a Stan, pegando aún más su cuerpo al suyo. Marsh se sonrojó aún más, al sentir la suavidad de los pechos de la chica sobre su torso y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisita.

Si bien Wendy ya no era su novia, podía recordar con ella "buenos tiempos". Además, era lo suficiente madura para buscar consuelo cuando no podía ir con nadie más. Su amigo pelirrojo le había hecho una confesión que era demasiado grotesca para él. No sabía si era idiota, masoquista o tenía pésimo gusto, pero era algo que realmente no podía soportar.

Antes habían peleado, pero había sido por cosas importantes, no por estupideces que involucraban a... ¡ESO! No podía ni mencionarlo. Demonios.

¡Kyle era un imbécil!

* * *

><p>El fin de semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El tema del tutor quedo curiosamente olvidado por qué Kenny quería saber que pasaba entre Stan y Kyle. Cuando llegó a la preparatoria, solo Cartman y Butters estaban juntos.<p>

-Joder, Kenny, la armaste grande el viernes- sonrió Eric, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- Mira que morir pisoteado por estudiantes. Varias chicas estaban histéricas por que tenían restos de tu cerebro en sus zapatos

-No fue divertido, Eric- le recriminó Butters, un poco afectado

-Bueno, eso lo dices tú porque te pusiste a gritar como marica que "Kenny había muerto por tu culpa"- bufó el otro- Me largo antes de que se me pegue su homosexualidad- finalizó, dejándolos solos. Butters lo vio irse, después volteó a ver al rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿De verdad te pusiste mal con mi muerte, Butters?- preguntó extrañado. Todos en el pueblo sabían de su extraña habilidad y no le daban gran importancia. Inclusive sus amigos se acostumbraron a ignorar el cadáver que siempre dejaba atrás.

-E-es que vi tu cuerpo- se disculpó, como si hubiera hecho algo malo-. Y quedaste bastante...destrozado. Eric tiene razón. Había restos de ti en los zapatos de muchos. Una chica que tenia botas con tacón de aguja te arrancó un ojo...-

-Genial- habló, con una sonrisa en los labios. El que su muerte causara caos en la escuela, le causaba risa.

-¡Kenny!

El mencionado soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

-Vale, perdón. Pero morirme es tan rutinariamente aburrido para mí que... Bueno, eso no importa. Quiero hablarte de...-

Pero no terminó lo que iba a decir por qué la campana dio un chirrido, indicando que las clases habían dado inicio. Butters volvió a entrar en pánico. Kenny entendió el mensaje

-Te veo en la entrada del comedor, a la hora del almuerzo. Prometo no morir-

El menor asintió y se fue de ahí. Kenny dio la vuelta y chocó de bruces con Stan.

-¡Joder, hijo de...!-

Gritaron al unísono, aunque al ver con quien habían chocado, dejaron inconclusa la frase.

-¡Stan!-

-¡Kenny!-

-¡¿Pero por qué has llegado apenas? Tú siempre estas desde antes con Kyle ¿Siguen peleados?-

-Corre, que llegamos tarde- lo apresuró, ignorando la última pregunta.  
>Pero la respuesta parecía ser un obvio SÍ, cuando entraron al salón haciendo un escándalo y su amigo pelirrojo ni siquiera alzó la vista de su libro. Ambos chicos corrieron a tomar asiento. Kenny pudo notar que durante todo el primer periodo, Stan le perforó la nuca a Kyle con la mirada y el otro jamás despegó la vista del pizarrón, comportándose algo incómodo. También pudo notar como Craig, que se sentaba enfrente de él, volteaba a ver con regularidad hacia donde se encontraba Stan ¡Demonios! Todos parecían que estaban actuando dentro de una mala novela mexicana, pensaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, Kenny no salió del salón hasta ver con quien se iba cada quien. Kyle, para su sorpresa, se fue con Cartman y Stan con Craig. Esperaba con ansias que el drama siguiera en el comedor. Por mientras, se fue con mucho cuidado hasta la entrada del mismo, donde había quedado con Butters.  
>El chiquillo ya estaba ahí. Llevaba una mochila que le doblaba en anchura, rebosante de libros. Lo saludó con un gesto de la mano cuando se acercó lo suficiente hasta donde estaba. Butters le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.<br>-Vamos a sentarnos- pidió, con su bajito tono de voz.

Butters siempre se sentaba con el resto de la pandilla de Craig, pero esa vez solo estaban Clyde y Toker. Estaban charlando en voz baja y con las cabezas muy juntas, para que nadie escuchara. A duras penas regresaron el saludo de ambos rubios, con un movimiento torpe de la cabeza.

Butters dejó la mochila en la mesa, haciendo un ruido bastante considerable. Inmediatamente después comenzó a sacar varios libros para ponerse estudiar.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Kenny, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa. Su amigo negó, sacando también su almuerzo.

-No. De hecho te iba a preguntar si quieres mi comida. No quiero desperdiciarla-

Kenny iba a responder inmediatamente que no, que ya había comido a escondidas en clase, pero su estómago le hizo traición. Un rugido proveniente casi del infierno, y bastante audible, se hizo presente.

-Gracias- dijo con un sonrojo y una vocecita tan suave como la del otro, aceptando el almuerzo. Butters sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Kenny?-

-Uhm. Bueno. Das tutoría en la secundaria de South Park ¿Verdad?- preguntó, devorando el delicioso sándwich de pollo y jamón de Butters. El mencionado formó una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-Si..., lo hago para mejorar mi currículo escolar- habló, no muy animado- Mis padres me obligan a hacerlo, la verdad. Doy tutoría en la primaria, también.

Kenny se sintió incómodo. Se notaba que Butters no era muy feliz haciendo eso...

-Pero no es tan malo. Los estudiantes son buenos conmigo- se apresuró a añadir. De repente, hizo una expresión muy curiosa, como si hubiera caído en cuenta- Si lo que quieres es que te ayude a estudiar, puedo hacer un pequeño espacio para ti.

McCormick se quedó en silencio, sin comprender. Diez segundos después, le cayó el veinte.

-¡No! ¡No! - rió nerviosamente- No me refiero a eso...-

Se sentía increíblemente estúpido. Ni siquiera podía formular correctamente lo que quería. De hecho, viéndolo en retrospectiva, la "charla privada" con Butters se le hacia una idea realmente inútil.  
>-Se trata de mi hermana- habló por fin- Se me hacia raro que tú fueras su tutor si vas en la preparatoria...-<br>Butters lo miró curioso. Tomó su mochila y sacó una agenda de Hello Kitty, llena de apuntes.  
>-¿Karen McCormik es tu hermana?- preguntó, segundos después. Kenny asintió.- Bueno. Tengo las tardes con ella los miércoles y viernes. Apenas voy a iniciar esta semana...-<br>-Si, sobre eso... ¿Te importaría si estoy con ustedes cuando sean las sesiones de estudio? No quiero dejar a mi hermana sola con un chico mayor.  
>Butters se rió con ganas.<br>-Claro, claro...- dijo entre risas. Si esa era la preocupación de Kenny, le parecía muy tonta. A él ya le gustaba alguien más y las chicas menores no eran especialmente su tipo.

McCormick sonrió aliviado y siguió comiendo el almuerzo de Butters, como si nada. En silencio se dedicó a mirar al otro chico estudiar, hasta que la campana tocó de nuevo, indicando que el descanso había terminado. El segundo periodo daba inicio y tocaba deportes, la única materia que les tocaba juntos. Ambos chicos salieron del comedor y fueron al gimnasio, a cambiarse. Encontraron a Kyle en los vestidores y tenía un humor de perros.

-B-buenas tardes, Kyle- lo saludó Butters tímidamente, mientras abría el casillero donde tenía guardada su ropa de deportes. El pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en una banca que daba justo enfrente de todos los casilleros, y ya tenía puesto el uniforme de deportes, le respondió groseramente.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Butters-

Butters tragó saliva y se llevó su uniforme de deportes. Decidió mejor cambiarse en otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kyle?- preguntó Kenny, extrañado, mientras se desvestía. El chico solía ser el más educado de los cuatro y era inusual que respondiera así. Kyle se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba el otro, con una expresión de seriedad en la cara.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kenny?-

-Claro-

-¿Nunca te ha llamado la atención algo desagradable?-

-¿Desagradable?-

-Sí... ¿Nunca te has acostado con, yo que sé, una chica fea o gorda?-

McCormick soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por eso estas peleado con Stan? ¿Por qué le gusta una chica fea?-

-Es a mi quien me gusta. Bueno, no. Gustar no es la palabra adecuada. Hay algo de carácter más...vulgar, que me atrae.

-Unas tetas suaves y enormes siempre son bellas, aunque la dueña fuera la hermana gemela perdida de Cartman- respondió sencillamente Kenny- Eso, y que tenga bonitos pezones rosados.  
>Kyle hizo una mueca, mientras rodaba los ojos.<p>

-Eres un idiota-

Un silbato sonó, indicando que todos debían estar con el maestro, a la mitad del gimnasio. Los dos amigos salieron de ahí, mientras se reunían con los demás estudiantes. Como había dos grupos mezclados a esa hora, había mucho más alumnos que en clases normales. El profesor llevaba una bolsa con grandes pelotas rojas y eso solo significaba una cosa... ¡Quemados!  
>La masa de gente se dividió rápidamente en dos grupos. Kenny pudo ver a lo lejos como Butters, ya con el uniforme de deportes, se acercaba a Cartman. Y de hecho, todos sus amigos, menos Kyle que estaba a su lado, se encontraban del lado contrario.<p>

-Oh, mierda...-

El profesor repartió las pelotas y la batalla a muerte dio inicio cuando su silbato sonó una vez más. Parecía que una rápida pieza de música clásica amenizaba toda la guerra.  
>Stan lanzó una pelota con todas sus fuerzas a Kyle, directo a la cara. Cartman también lo hizo y dos balonazos le dieron de lleno, tirándolo al piso. Estaba fuera. Kenny, que era de los pocos que aún no había sido quemado, trataba de esquivar todos los balones con destreza. Quería encontrar un espacio para atacar, pero era imposible.<p>

-¡No seas marica y hazlo de una puta vez, Butters!-

Del otro lado, Eric estaba "dándole valor" a su amigo, quien tenía un balón en las manos pero no se atrevía a lanzarlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero...- balbuceó.

-¡HAZLO!- gritó el otro, antes de recibir un balonazo en el estómago, que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Butters, al verlo en el piso, se llenó de rabia. Clavó los dedos en el balón y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, aventando el proyectil lo más lejos posible, mientras gritaba. El balón salió volando y aterrizó sobre la garganta de Kenny. La tráquea colapsó al instante y el chico comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, sumido en la confusión y el dolor. Ni siquiera lo vio llegar. Sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención porque dos chicos también cayeron al suelo después de él, gimiendo exageradamente adoloridos. Kenny trataba de respirar, pero solo lograba llenar de sangre sus pulmones. Quería gritar pero solo salían gorgoritos de su garganta. Para todos, estaba actuando también. Cinco minutos después que terminara la guerra, descubrieron la verdad. Kenny, con la mirada vacía dirigida hacia el cielo, estaba muerto. Butters lo había asesinado.

-¡Mierda, mataron a Kenny!-

-¡Hijos de puta!-


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de leer.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En efecto, han adivinado casi todas las parejas que habrá en este fanfic, pero les faltaron dos más. Las más populares según la wiki del fandom de South Park. Es obvio por qué no he escrito nada de ellos, pero en este capítulo les doy un pequeñito adelanto. Este fanfic será largo, muy largo. Siempre me ha gustado escribir historias así. Desarrollo lento, pero de calidad~ (Ajá). Aún falta saber muchas cosas. La gente no se enamora de la noche a la mañana, y más los chicos que son algo difíciles.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. El inicio es algo sacado de una imagen que vi en tumblr que me conmovió hasta la médula. Tenía que escribirlo, de lo triste que era.

¡Gracias por su atención!

* * *

><p>Kenny despertó sobresaltado en su cama, con surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas.<p>

Había estado en el infierno y se había topado con el Chef. Casi nunca habían coincidido en ese lugar y Kenny había estado muy emocionado, feliz por el encuentro. Por alguna extraña razón, su aspecto no era el de un muchacho de diecisiete años, sino el de un niño de nueve. El Chef, con su voz profunda y cautivadora, pero suave, le contó que los extrañaba. A él y a sus amigos. A todos los que habían ido a la escuela primaria. A todos en South Park, inclusive a las personas que alguna vez le habían hecho algún mal. Kenny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse infinitamente triste.

-¡Pero no es para que te pongas así!- había dicho el mayor, sintiéndose apenado-. Me hace muy feliz verte. Me siento en casa.

El chico sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, incapaz de responder.

-No pienses mal de mí. No te deseo algún daño- siguió hablando el otro, dándole ligeras palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza- Pero si mueres pronto, ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo.

Kenny iba a responderle, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, cuando despertó. No había podido decir ni una palabra. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como un bebé cuando alguien tocó a su puerta mientras lo llamaba. Era su hermana.

La chica abrió la puerta. Iba vestida con la ropa mejor conservada y limpia que tenía: una falda rosa y una blusa blanca de Hello Kitty que tenia estampada la figura de la gatita en el pecho. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas, adornadas por moños rosas. Era como ver la versión morena de Marjorine.

-Apúrate, Kenny, que vamos a llegar tarde-

-¿Qué...?- preguntó extrañado. Estaba confundido por lo del sueño- ¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?-

-Claro que no. Ya son casi las cinco. Debemos ir a la casa de los Scotch...-

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Ya es miércoles? Pero si debería ser martes en la mañana- empezó a balbucear, cayendo de la cama bruscamente y llevándose un golpe en la quijada. Karen soltó un bufido.  
>-Ayer te la pasaste durmiendo todo el día. Butters me contó lo de tu amable "petición"- explicó, con un tono de molestia- Así que mueve el trasero y lávate la cara. Nos vamos en diez minutos<p>

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su apodo?- preguntó, mirándola desde el piso.

-Ayer vino a casa un rato, a verte. Como seguías dormido habló conmigo un rato- contestó, pareciendo un poco incómoda. Cuando Karen usaba ese tono al pronunciar "dormido", significaba que seguía muerto y aún no había resucitado- ¡Que te muevas, Kenny! O me voy sin ti- finalizó, saliendo del cuarto- ¡Tienes cinco minutos!-

Kenny se puso de pie, buscando sus botas. Corrió a lavarse la cara y ponerse "presentable". Minutos después ya iba con Karen en dirección a la casa de los Scotch. Le hubiera gustado encontrarse con sus amigos para contarle que había visto al Chef, pero no se topó con ninguno en el trayecto a la casa de Butters. Hubiera estado feliz de contarle inclusive a Cartman.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, la señora Scotch fue quien les abrió.

-Buenas tardes- la saludaron amablemente. Lo que recibieron en respuesta fue una fría mirada que los examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Butters, hora de la tutoría- gritó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar, sin regresarles el saludo. Los dejó solos, plantados ahí, en la puerta de la entrada. Se escucharon pasos y alguien bajo por las escaleras. Butters los recibió con una sonrisa tímida, mucho más reconfortante que el gesto grosero que había tenido su madre. Aunque a Kenny lo sorprendía. Por su culpa, Butters casi había perdido un ojo.

-Hola Karen, Kenny. Síganme por favor-. El chico los llevó hasta la mesa del comedor, donde había varios libros apilados en orden.

La hora de la tutoría dio inicio. Para Kenny fue casi como morir lentamente de aburrición. Butters y Karen se enfrascaron en la sesión de estudio, haciéndolo a un lado por completo.

Mientras escuchaba acerca de las hazañas de la reina Isabel I, narrada por Butters, se quedó mirando al muchacho, fijamente. Era bonito, tenía que admitirlo. Había conservado sus rasgos infantiles a pesar de haber cumplido 17 años, y no pareciera que fuera a cambiar con el tiempo. Además, su voz seguía con ese timbre tan suave que provocaba en los demás ternura y un poco de desesperación. Sin embargo, su cuerpo si se había desarrollado. Aunque era complexión delgada y bajito, estaba bien proporcionado. Tenía lo indicado en el lugar correcto. Butters era como un niñito encantador encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. La aburrición le estaba ocasionando pensamientos maricas. Dio una risotada tan escandalosa, burlando se de sí mismo, que Butters y Karen se le quedaron viendo.

-Perdón- se disculpó, un poco avergonzado. Era un imbécil. No tenía nada que hacer ahí y solo estaba causando problemas. Cómo le hubiera gustado que un meteorito cayera del cielo y lo matara en ese momento.

* * *

><p>En una de las pocas boutiques de South Park, una chica se probaba un lindo vestido azul mientras su mejor amiga observaba como le quedaba. El lugar era bonito a pesar de no ser lujoso. Todo estaba lleno de espejos y madera que le daba cierto aire sofisticado.<p>

-Stan debe ser un completo marica si no tiene una erección al verte...-

Wendy soltó una risotada.

-Gracias Bebe, lo tomaré como un cumplido-

La rubia sonrió picaronamente, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Pensé que su amor de niños había quedado en el pasado- comentó, llegando hasta donde estaba su compañera, quien veía con escrutinio cada detalle del vestido que llevaba puesto, frente a un espejo.

-Stan no es más que un buen amigo mío- respondió, como si nada-. No sabes el asco que me causaba verlo vomitar cada vez que sucedía algo romántico entre nosotros. Podía ser un jodido príncipe azul, pero yo no iba a soportar sus fluidos sobre mis vestidos nuevos-

Ambas rieron con ganas, atrayendo miradas curiosas del resto de los clientes de la boutique, que ignoraron por completo.

-Sin embargo has tenido acción con él últimamente ¿Verdad?- insistió la chica, un poco desdeñosa. Wendy rodó los ojos con algo de impaciencia

-Cierra la boca, Bebe. No es así. Tú sí que has "tenido acción" con Kenny y no me ves haciéndote preguntas incómodas al respecto-

La rubia abrió la boca para replicar, entre ofendida y sorprendida, pero Wendy no la dejó formular su protesta por que siguió hablando:

-Además, no sabes la clase de problema que tiene el chio. Me parte el corazón.

Wendy Testaburger no era una chismosa, pero lo que le había contado Stan Marsh era demasiado para su pobre organismo. Era como si el Apocalipsis estuviera a punto de desatarse y ella quisiera contarse lo a todo mundo. La rubia hizo un gesto de impaciencia, dando a entender que quería enterarse también. Wendy la miro, conteniendo un ataque de risa y con un debate interno acerca si debía decirle o no.

* * *

><p>La sesión de estudio duró tres horas. Habían tenido un pequeño intermedio donde Butters les había dado un rico refrigerio (Fruta, sándwiches y soda de naranja) que Karen y Kenny devoraron gustosos. Karen había logrado tener avances con historia, pero el tiempo había terminado antes de que si quiera pudieran entrar con las matemáticas. El señor Scotch les avisó que pasaban de las ocho y Butters todavía necesitaba estudiar por su cuenta, usando un tono autoritario, dando a entender que ya no eran bienvenidos.<p>

-Podríamos usar la biblioteca o vernos en el parque- habló Butters, bastante apenado por el comportamiento inconveniente de su padre, cuando los chicos estaban fuera de su casa- No es necesario que sea aquí...-

-No, está bien Butters- respondió Kenny, comprensivo-Tienes cosas que hacer y lo entendemos. Además eres tú quien está ayudando a mi hermana, lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros es no causarte muchos problemas. El viernes a las cinco esta perfecto y nos veremos aquí-

-Gracias Butters. Nos vemos el viernes- se despidió la chica, con una sonrisa tímida

-Buenas noches, chicos- contestó Butters, sonriendo también y cerrando la puerta.

Los McCormick no habían caminado ni cinco pasos cuando escucharon gritar al padre de Butters que su hijo iba a limpiar toda la casa antes de irse a dormir, por haberse pasado quince minutos del horario establecido para la tutoría. Ambos chicos sintieron una lástima infinita por el pobre de Butters.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada y Kyle Broflovsky seguía sin poder dormir. Estaba enfermo. Estaba envenenado por dentro. Quería vomitar y sacar todo el "mal" que lo acosaba, pero era irremediable. Su dolencia era meramente psicológica, no física. Llevaba media hora con la cabeza recargada en el retrete cuando se resignó a que eso era inútil y no sacaría nada de su organismo.<p>

Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlos. Las palabras de su mejor amigo seguían taladrándole el cerebro, torturándolo. Él, entre todo el mundo, tenía que haberlo apoyado en ese momento de confusión y no darle la espalda como lo había hecho. Aunque viendo la situación fríamente, era algo lógico. También él había tenido la culpa por haber sido tan grosero.

Estaba sentado en su cama, cuando decidió ver la hora en su celular. Eran las cuatro y media. Estaba a punto de dejarlo de nuevo en la mesita de noche y resignarse a dormir un par de horas cuando una llamada entró. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haber contestado. Apretó el botón "aceptar" por puro reflejo. La pantalla indicaba el nombre del emisor: Stan Marsh.

-¿Hola?- contestó, temeroso. Escuchó como alguien murmuraba "Mierda" del otro lado de la línea. Si Stan había decidido llamarle para gastarle una broma de mal gusto, pensó el pelirrojo, sin duda el que le contestara no estaba en sus planes. Pasaron un par de incómodos segundos antes de que el otro chico decidiera hablar.

-Perdón si te desperté. No fue mi intención-. La voz de Stan sonaba cortada, como si hubiera estado llorando o estuviera ebrio.

-No estaba dormido- le contestó. Era extraño hablar así, a la mitad de la madrugada y como si no estuvieran peleados, como si siguieran siendo los súper mejores amigos del mundo. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Te quiero, Kyle. Perdóname- le soltó el otro, de repente. Broflovsky estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando escuchó un hipido. Su duda quedó despejada al instante. Stan había estado tomando y estaba borracho, por eso le había marcado. Seguramente no iba a recordar nada horas después, como siempre pasaba, cuando solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza por la cruda que tenía.

-Yo también te quiero- le contestó, haciendo una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. Stan Marsh era un imbécil, pero al menos quería tener unos momentos para hablar con él de cualquier cosa, como si siguieran siendo amigos. Sabía que unas horas después ni siquiera voltearía a verlo en los pasillos de la escuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de leer.

¡Felices fiestas! Espero que este fin de semana se lo hayan pasado genial. Yo me la pase limpiando, cocinando, en casita y en familia. Una experiencia diferente para mí, después de estar toda mi vida viajando por estas fechas. No es bonito estar a la mitad de la nada, con un hambre del demonio, y en navidad. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando demasiado.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que la historia les siga gustando, aunque ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como quisiera. Entré a trabajar y es difícil mantener mis sueños fangirl cuando las obligaciones del mundo real me aplastan. Mi vitalidad juvenil es absorbida por el mundo adulto lleno de impuestos, dinero y deudas. ¡Demonios! Como sea, les dejo este capítulo que contiene Style y Bunny como regalo de navidad y año nuevo ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Era hora del almuerzo en la escuela secundaria de South Park. En el techo de uno de los edificios, Karen McCormick estaba sentada sobre un pupitre destartalado que habían abandonado ahí. Tenía unos binoculares viejos que había encontrado meses atrás, en el garaje de su casa que estaba lleno de un sinfín de porquerías. Estaba espiando a los alumnos de la preparatoria del pueblo. El gen de pervertidos-sin-remedio estaba en la sangre McCormick, no cabía duda. Tenía una vista perfecta a la cancha de la preparatoria: era ovalada y tenía una pista de carrera en los bordes, mientras que el centro estaba lleno de pasto cubierto de nieve, que solía ser la cancha de fútbol que nadie usaba. La chica sabía que la temporada de la liga de baloncesto había iniciado, así que el gimnasio estaba ocupado para los entrenamientos del equipo. A cualquiera que le tocara deportes, tenía que salir a esa cancha a ejercitarse. También sabía que en ese horario, le tocaba al grupo mezclado de su hermano y Butters. Con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y disfrutó del espectáculo que daba inicio.<p>

Los uniformes deportivos de la preparatoria no dejaban nada a la imaginación y eran iguales para todos los alumnos, sin importar el sexo. Los shorts eran cortos, de color rojo, con playeras blancas bien ajustadas. Los chicos ni si quiera podían disfrutar de mirar lascivamente a alguna chica, pues había pocas alumnas y casi todas tenían un novio capaz de romperle la boca a cualquiera.

Mientras Karen se relamía los labios con gusto, pensando lo bien que se veían los chicos con esos pequeños uniformes, todos los alumnos de la clase de deportes sufrían la gota gorda.

El profesor era un marica, en palabras de sus estudiantes, que a veces podía ser su mejor amigo o peor enemigo. Dependía mucho de su estado de ánimo. Cuando estaba de buen humor los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, y jugar fútbol americano o quemados era lo que hacían la mayoría del tiempo, pero seguía cabreado por la ultima muerte de Kenny aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Se había cargado de muchos problemas por su culpa y no estaría feliz hasta verlos sudar sangre. Los había mandado a correr cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

Obviamente, ninguno tenía condición física. Tontear una vez por semana a jugar fútbol americano u a otras cosas no era estar precisamente en forma. Además, el clima frío lastimaba su piel al contacto, como si les enterraran miles de agujas al mismo tiempo. El mero hecho de estar ahí afuera, con esos uniformes, era una tortura.

Apenas tres vueltas de haber iniciado con el "maratón", Kenny, como casi todos los demás, sentía que vomitaría sus pulmones de un momento a otro, a causa del esfuerzo. O al menos el almuerzo que no tenía ni media hora que acababa de comer. Butters estaba a su lado, jadeando de una forma bastante audible, tratando de aguantar su paso aunque era prácticamente imposible. El chico era un pobre debilucho, pero no quería quedarse atrás. El tiempo que había pasado con Kenny lo había hecho valorar una verdadera amistad, a diferencia de la que tenia con Cartman, y hasta le había tomado cierto cariño, por eso no quería separarse de él.

Ambos estaban acompañados por el resto de sus compañeros, formando un grupo bastante numeroso. Stan y Kyle eran los únicos que iban metros más adelante, corriendo más o menos a la misma altura. Quienes iban hasta atrás eran Cartman, Craig y Tweek. Eric no podía mover su rechoncho cuerpo rápidamente, aunque se esforzara, y los otros dos muchachos solo estaban trotando, evitando cansarse mucho.

Kyle y Stan estaban en una pelea a muerte. Aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, su lenguaje corporal era agresivo. Los dos corrían codo a codo y ninguno se dejaba rebasar, aunque ambos sentían como si tuvieran cuchillos clavados entre cada costilla.

Stan estaba furioso con Kyle por lo que le había dicho. Y Kyle se sentía del mismo modo, por no recibir ninguna clase de apoyo por Stan. No habían discutido "apropiadamente" y por eso ambos tenían mucha furia acumulada. Solo necesitaban un estúpido pretexto para ponerse a gritar majaderías el uno al otro, descargar sus sentimientos y después todo volvería a estar normal, como antes. O eso al menos quería Kyle, volver a ser el súper mejor amigo de Stan. Sin embargo, el otro chico quería una cosa completamente diferente. Con una mirada cargada de odio, Stan miró de reojo al pelirrojo y obligó a sus piernas a correr más rápido, aunque eso le doliera en cada fibra de su ser. Kyle soltó un bufido e hizo lo mismo, con tal de no quedarse atrás.

-Joder, solo de ver a esos dos, se me quitan por completo las ganas de correr- exclamó Craig, con cara de hastío, viendo como los chicos se adelantaban tanto que ya los habían alcanzado y rebasado por una vuelta de distancia.

-¡Ugh! ¡Demasiada presión!- gritó Tweek, con su tradicional tic en el ojo y un sobresalto- ¡Estamos demasiado atrasados!-

-¡No te alteres!- le reclamó Craig, mirándolo con severidad- Tienes tanta cafeína en la sangre que tu ritmo cardiaco es demasiado acelerado. El corazón te puede reventar de un momento a otro-

-¡Ugh! ¡No digas eso, Craig! ¡Me pone los nervios de punta solo imaginarlo!-

-Ni siquiera deberías estar tomando esta clase con tu condición-siguió hablando el otro, casi en regaño- No quiero que caigas muerto de un momento a otro por culpa de un paro cardiaco-

-Ya...dense...un...beso, maricas- jadeó Cartman, tratando de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Tweek solo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa, feliz de que tuviera las mejillas coloreadas por el esfuerzo, evitando así que Cartman notara que su comentario lo había hecho sonrojarse hasta la médula. Ya se darían muchos besos cuando él no estuviera presente.

Diez vueltas a la cancha después, Stan corría por el mero hecho de haber mentalizado que su honor estaba en juego. Muchos ya se habían rendido de correr y su profesor los había castigado con quedarse en la escuela después de clases por una semana, haciendo deportes. En ese momento, los perdedores estaban amontonados en un borde de la pista, completamente agotados y sentados en el frío suelo, mientras el maestro les gritaba que eran unos holgazanes.

Stan ni siquiera podía sentir las piernas, estaba completamente entumido por el dolor y cansancio. Kyle seguía a su lado, con un gesto de determinación en el rostro. Metros más atrás, Kenny y Butters eran los únicos que seguían corriendo. Por un momento, una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente. Tal vez ya no le llegaba el oxigeno necesario a su cerebro, pues no le pareció una mala idea. Si el lazo de amistad que tenía con Kyle ya se había ido a la mierda, al menos podía conseguir lo que siempre había deseado, aunque fuera por las malas.

-¡Me voy a morir aquí, carajo!- se quejó Kenny, adolorido hasta los huesos. No quería quedarse castigado haciendo deportes después de la escuela. No le importaría nada si tuviera que quedarse confinado en algún salón o algo por el estilo, pero ¡Deportes! Eso era una tortura que no quería soportar más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas. Sentía que de un momento a otro su cuerpo reventaría y se quedaría ahí, a la mitad de la cancha, muerto. O como mínimo inconsciente. A pesar de su agitada respiración, escuchó unos sollozos bastante audibles acompañados de unos jadeos que le recordaban a los gemidos obscenos que le gustaba oír en las películas porno de mala muerte que compraba. "Little Kenny" empezó a reaccionar por puro instinto, sin que se diera cuenta. Volteó a ver quien hacia esos sonidos y se topó con un lloroso Butters, que estaba un par de metros más atrás. Si él se la estaba pasando mal, el pobre chiquillo estaba mil veces peor. Aminoró su paso para quedar al paso del otro chico.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó, indeciso si reírse por eso o sentir lástima.

-¡Demonios, duele, duele mucho!- contestó Butters, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso disminuyera un poco el dolor que sentía en la piernas. El surco de las lágrimas se mezclaba con el sudor que le bañaba la cara, haciendo imposible notar que estaba llorando. Los sollozos eran lo único que lo delataba. El instinto lascivo de Kenny salió a flote automáticamente. Cuando se le quedó viendo, pensó que Butters estaba teniendo sexo. O al menos, ese sería el gesto que tendría cuando estuviera en pleno acto sexual: los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca entre abierta murmurando palabras obscenas y dejando escapar jadeos bastante audibles, que excitarían como loco a su compañero. La sangre se acumuló de golpe, y no precisamente en su cara.

-¡Joder, Butters!- masculló con fuerza, mientras apretaba las piernas y trataba de ocultar con sus manos a "Little Kenny", que en ese momento ya no era tan pequeño, y que en ese uniforme era bastante difícil de ocultar.

-¿Ah…?- preguntó el otro, sonando más como gemido que nada, empeorando la situación de Kenny, quien se tuvo que detener de golpe y tirarse sobre la fría nieve para calmar a su amigo, tratando también de mantenerlo alejado de la vista de todos -¡KENNY!- chilló, deteniéndose también y arrodillándose a su lado, para ver que tenía.

En ese momento, el lugar se llenó de chiflidos y gritos de sorpresa, acompañados de una avalancha de insultos por parte de Eric Cartman.

-¡JODER, MARICAS!-

Kenny se tensó por completo y abrió los ojos como platos. Los había visto sin duda alguna, pensó, todos habían observado como se había excitado por imaginar cosas obscenas con un chico. Estaba seguro que si enterraba su cara en la nieve, esta se derretiría al contacto. Su cara estaba roja y caliente por la vergüenza y la excitación.

-¡Hamburguesas!- soltó Butters, sorprendido y sonrojado al más no poder.

-¡No es lo que parece, Butters! ¡Te lo juro!- habló Kenny, deseando más que nunca morir de alguna manera estúpida y repentina. Si antes había recibido balas perdidas, salidas de la nada ¿Por qué no podía recibir una en ese preciso momento? ¡Carajo! Sin embargo, antes de seguir deseando morir, notó que el otro chico no lo estaba mirando siquiera, aunque estaba arrodillado a su lado. De hecho, ninguno de sus compañeros les estaba prestando atención a ellos. Alzó la cabeza y siguió el rumbo de sus miradas, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago cuando descubrió el espectáculo.

Stan y Kyle se estaban besando. O más bien, Stan estaba abalanzándose sobre un sorprendido Kyle, besándole con rudeza. Lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas, impidiendo que el pelirrojo pudiera soltarle un puñetazo o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía capaz de otra cosa que no fuera estar quieto como una estatua, con las muñecas en alto, y mirándole con los ojos exorbitados. La escena le parecía obscena de cierto modo. En las películas porno empezaban a tener sexo como animales en celo después de ese tipo de besos.

-¡JODER STAN!- chilló Kenny, hundiendo la cara en la nieve. "Little Kenny" había empezado a reaccionar de nuevo, provocándole dolorosas pulsaciones.

Los demás alumnos seguían armando escándalo. El profesor aunque les gritaba que se callaran, lo ignoraban por completo. Cartman en especial era quien aullaba más alto.

-¡VAYAN A UN HOTEL, MARICAS!-

-¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!- chilló Wendy, quien estaba a su lado, ofendida- ¡Pareces un puto niño de tres años, Cartman!

-¿Qué se siente haber estado enamorada de un mariquita, Testaburger?- preguntó el otro, bajando la voz lo suficiente para que solo ella escuchara- Seguro que después de estar contigo prefirió que le dieran por el culo.

La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza y gruñó. Cartman pensó que había ganado esa pelea pero recibió un puñetazo en la boca que le destrozó los labios al instante. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo caer sobre su costado, como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo.

-¡Maldita perra!- alcanzó a balbucear, escupiendo sangre en cada palabra. Todos a su alrededor empezaron a gritar "¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!" mientras Testaburger se abalanzaba sobre él para seguir golpeándolo.

Stan, que hasta entonces había ignorado todo a su alrededor, se apartó de Kyle por un instante. No podía ver nada de la pelea, pues todos sus compañeros habían formado un círculo alrededor de Wendy y Eric mientras seguían gritando, pero aún así podía escuchar claramente el sonido seco que se creaba de la carne siendo golpeada con fuerza. A Eric Cartman le estaban dando la paliza de su vida y nadie tenía la más mínima intención de ayudarlo. Ni siquiera el profesor, que estaba demasiado impresionado, y aterrado, por la forma de golpear de Wendy. Regresó la mirada y se le quedó viendo a Kyle. El pelirrojo seguía con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida. Por un momento pensó que si le soltaba las muñecas, que mantenía en alto, el chico caería de rodillas al piso. La idea le pareció divertida y malvada, como si así lograra cierto tipo de culminación. Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar otra cosa, Kyle se abalanzó sobre él. Lo besó con la misma rudeza que él mismo había utilizado sobre el pobre judío. Le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo la pulsada de dolor al instante.

-¡Kyle!- gruñó, soltándolo y apartándose de su lado. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de triunfo, llena de malicia. Al final de cuentas, el tiro le había salido por la culata y había sido él quien había terminado humillado, por decirlo de algún modo. Kyle se marchó de ahí y aprovechó el escándalo provocado por la pelea para escabullirse sin ser notado.

Butters era el único cuerdo en ese período de locura. Seguía al lado de Kenny, preocupado de que estuviera a la mitad de un ataque que le provocara la muerte, cosa que Kenny deseaba desesperado en ese momento, incapaz de controlar al monstruo que tenía entre las piernas.

Karen McCormick reía a carcajada limpia, incapaz de creer todo lo que había pasado. Amaba a todos los compañeros de su hermano, pensaba divertida, mientras seguía observando cada detalle de lo que ocurría, con sus binoculares.

-¿Karen?-

Una voz masculina sonó muy cerca de su oreja. La chica soltó un grito lleno de terror y cayó de su maltrecho asiento. No había notado que tenía compañía desde hacía rato.

-¡¿Dougie…?- chilló, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, al descubrir quien le había hablado- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

El mencionado se sonrojo levemente. Seguía igual de pecoso y su pelirrojo cabello se había vuelto rebelde con el tiempo. Fuera de la gran estatura que había ganado, cinco centímetros más que el promedio para la edad que tenía, seguía teniendo la misma apariencia del chiquillo que había acompañado a Butters en sus aventuras, como general desastre.

-No fue mi intención- se disculpó, inclinándose hacia la chica y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sus lentes resbalaron y quedaron en la punta de su nariz.

-Gracias- respondió Karen, tomando la mano ofrecida y levantándose. El chico sonrió y se acomodó los lentes correctamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La hora del almuerzo ya está por acabar-

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta- respondió la chica, evadiendo la pregunta- Mejor hay que entrar. Tengo congelado todo el cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

Meltdown

11-O1-2012

La pelea "Cartman vs Testaburger" duró menos de diez minutos. Aunque fue corta, el daño fue considerable para ambos bandos, en distinto modo. Eric terminó con los ojos amoratados y los labios rotos, además de empapar toda su playera blanca con sangre. Wendy tenía la cara tan hinchada por un par de bofetones que recibió, que apenas y si podían reconocer que era ella. Aún así, para todos los que estuvieron presentes, quién ganó fue Wendy. La chica hubiera seguido golpeando a Cartman de no haber sido por Butters, quien la separó de Eric bruscamente y le pidió que lo dejara en paz. Todos se sorprendieron y lo abuchearon al mismo tiempo.

-¡DETENCIÓN! ¡AMBOS! ¡VAYAN CON LA DIRECTORA INMEDIATAMENTE!- chilló el profesor, ahogando los chiflidos de protesta contra Butters. Eric se echó a llorar y se excusó diciendo que él solo había sido la victima de un ataque de ira de Wendy, al descubrir que su ex-novio había resultado marica. La chica estuvo a punto de írsele encima de nuevo, pero Butters se puso en medio del camino, como una barrera, protegiendo al mentiroso.

-¡Ya basta, Wendy!

-¡No me importa por que empezaron! ¡Recibirán su castigo por pelear en mi clase!- siguió gritando el maestro, tomando a ambos chicos bruscamente por un brazo y apartándolos, para evitar que empezaran a pelea de nuevo- ¡Los demás, a las duchas!- Wendy protestó, pero no la escucharon.

Oh benditas duchas. Todos obedecieron con gusto la orden. La preparatoria tenía dos cuartos llenos de regaderas, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos, que no tenía nada más. La escuela contaba con una gran caldera para brindarles agua caliente, pero no unas simples cortinas para dales algo de privacidad. Los chicos bromeaban que ese lugar sería la fantasía perfecta para su antiguo profesor de primaria, el señor Garrison, al tener todos esos cuerpos masculinos desnudos a la vista. Así como la de Kenny era entrar de improvisto al cuarto de las chicas y ver al menos una docena de senos desnudos al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que Kenny deseaba más que nada en el mundo era poder calentar su cuerpo con agua hirviendo. En retrospectiva, tirarse a la nieve había sido una idea estúpida. Tenía el cuerpo tan entumido que no podía sentir nada. Una paranoica y desagradable imagen cruzó por su mente al pensar que "Little Kenny" se había congelado y ahora no era más que un simple trozo de carne ennegrecida. Caminó con las piernas muy abiertas para no aplastarlo, hasta llegar a los vestidores, sin importarle las miradas burlonas que muchos le dedicaron. Se quitó con mucho cuidado toda la ropa, en especial los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y entró con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura al cuarto de baño, que en ese momento ya estaba lleno de vapor, resultado de todas las regaderas que tenían el agua caliente borboteando sin cesar, para gusto de sus ocupantes. El cuarto era simple y cuadrado. Las regaderas estaban sobre las paredes y todos los chicos daban la espalda a la puerta de entrada, mostrando una bonita fotografía de culos expuestos. También había unos simples ganchos, al lado de cada regadera, donde colocaban las toallas para que no se mojaran.

Kenny buscó rápidamente con la vista alguna regadera que no estuviera ocupada y se lanzó como loco desquiciado cuando encontró un lugar vacío. Abrió rápidamente la llave de agua caliente y sintió la gloria cuando el chorro tocó su cuerpo. La piel se le puso de gallina del puro gusto y hasta soltó un largo gemido de placer.

-Kenny, parece que te estás tocando. No hagas ese ruido-

Craig estaba a su lado, con ese tono de voz tan estoico que a veces le aburría mucho. Sin responderle nada, le puso en la cara el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, haciendo el característico gesto grosero que tanto identificaba al otro chico. Craig chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y no le dijo nada más.

El rubio estaba tan feliz de estar ahí, tan calientito, que se sentía el ser más feliz del universo. Sus manos acariciaron con vigor sus piernas y brazos, para comprobar que recuperaba el sentido del tacto en esas entumecidas partes. Echó una ojeada rápida a su alrededor, buscando fijamente que nadie lo estuviera viendo, y le dio un poco de trato especial a "Little Kenny". Apenas un par de roces para comprobar que no tuviera un trozo de carne muerta colgándole entre las piernas.

-Si te vas a complacer, al menos no deberías hacerlo aquí ¿Sabes?- susurró una voz en su oreja derecha. Kenny soltó un respingo.

-¡Carajo, Stan!- chilló, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria a "Little Kenny" y llevándose una dosis gratuita de dolor- No me estoy masturbando ¿Si? No me jodas…-

El otro chico soltó una risa amarga. Kenny siguió hablando.

-¿Y qué mierda fue todo lo que pasó allá afuera con Kyle, eh?

-Nada. Lo besé-

-Eso ya lo sé, grandísimo genio. Pensé que estaban enojados y no se hablaban ¿Por qué de repente las muestras de amor?-

-Su novia judía necesitaba unos pocos besos para ponerse de buen humor- habló una voz a la izquierda del rubio, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Cierra la boca, Craig!- exclamaron enfadados al mismo tiempo Kenny y Stan. Tucker rió.

McCormick no se dio por vencido. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado, así que siguió insistiendo.

-Bueno ¿Me vas a contar sí o no?-

Stan no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar del tema en ese lugar, lleno de chicos que podían escuchar su historia. Era algo bastante personal como para que cualquiera escuchara. Inclusive era difícil contárselo a Kenny, aunque eran amigos desde hacía muchos años.

-Te lo digo después ¿Vale?- respondió el otro, con una sonrisa incómoda. Kenny captó el mensaje. Sabía que aunque siguiera insistiendo, el chico no diría nada más, así que mejor cerró la boca.

-¡Joder Butters! ¡Apártate! ¡Eres un estúpido!-

Un ruido, como el de alguien que había recibido un golpe, hizo que todos los chicos voltearon hacía la puerta, curiosos. Era Cartman quien estaba acompañado por Butters. Kenny hasta ese momento no había reparado en la ausencia del rubio. A veces creía, en sus momentos de reflexión, que era mono-neural. Sospechaba que su cabeza no podía procesar distintos pensamientos a la vez porque solo tenía una sola neurona, la cual –para variar- todo el tiempo estaba ocupada pensando en sexo. Eric le había soltado un manotazo al pequeño rubio, para rechazar su ayuda. Kenny sintió un poco de rabia y frunció el ceño para mostrar su desagrado. Stan también lo hizo. Él no estaba feliz con la nueva compañía, aunque se le hacía extraño que la visita de Cartman con la directora había durado tan poco.

-Está bien, Eric- se disculpó Butters, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, con infinita paciencia. Solo había tratado de ayudarlo a caminar. Cartman tenía los ojos tan hinchados que se habían vuelto unas simples líneas entre carne amoratada. No parecía que pudiera ver por donde pisaba.

Stan cerró la llave del agua, tomó su toalla, se cubrió con ella y se fue de ahí, dirigiéndole una mirada de infinito desprecio a Cartman cuando pasó a su lado.

-¡Hey Butters! ¡Acá hay lugar!- gritó Kenny, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y agitándolo con ganas, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho. Ser un chico, estar desnudo y llamar a alguien para que estuviera a tu lado no era algo precisamente muy…heterosexual. Todos los chicos voltearon a verlo, con los ojos desorbitados. Butters hasta hizo una mueca, incómodo, pero se acercó hasta donde estaba, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie mientras caminaba. Había sido algo muy estúpido por parte de McCormick, pero el grito había salido de su boca sin siquiera notarlo. Lo único que quería era alejar a Butters de Cartman lo antes posible. Le había enfadado que las buenas intenciones de Butters hubieran sido rechazadas y menospreciadas. La rabia que había sentido desapareció automáticamente cuando el chico estuvo a su lado. Todos los chicos regresaron a sus asuntos, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada insidiosa y una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

Butters dejó su toalla y abrió la llave del agua, sin decir nada. Kenny sabía que seguía perturbado por haberlo llamado tan vehemente, así que se mordió el labio inferior y trató de arreglar la situación diciendo:

-Cartman es un pendejo, no debes hacerle caso ni estar a su lado-

Butters soltó una risotada casi histérica y volteó a ver al chico con un gesto tan extraño que la piel de Kenny se erizó en un segundo. Parecía que quería echarse a llorar y golpearlo en ese instante por lo que había dicho.

-¿Butters…?- balbuceó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El otro chico sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido.

-Es el pendejo más grande del mundo- masculló, enjabonando su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Kenny se quedó parado como idiota, sin saber que decir. Él también empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, aunque más tímidamente que su compañero, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en estómago.

Craig cerró la llave de su regadera, se pusó su toalla alrededor de la cintura y canturreó _"Incómodooooo"_ cuando pasó al lado de ambos chicos, obteniendo su venganza por la seña grosera que había recibido antes por parte de McCormick. Kenny sintió unas ganas asesinas de aventarle el jabón en la nuca. Butters, para su sorpresa, rió.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, mostrando una leve sonrisa- No debí hablarte así.

El nudo en el estómago se desenredó inmediatamente, por arte de magia, y se sintió muy feliz, sin comprender muy bien porque ver mejor a Butters lo alegraba tanto.

Por otro lado, quien no era para nada feliz era Eric Cartman. Ya había conseguido un lugar en las regaderas. El agua se teñía de un leve tono carmín cuando entraba en contacto con sus heridas y arrastraba la sangre de las mismas, causándole dolor.

Wendy Testaburger era una maldita puta. Su enemigo público número dos, después de marica judío. Hacerla enfurecer le causaba infinito placer, aunque tuviera que pagar después con sangre esos momentos de satisfacción.

Lentamente empezó a lavarse el cabello, aunque le dolían los brazos por la paliza que había recibido. Había llorado histérico para salvarse del castigo por la pelea, pero no lo logró. Tenía que quedarse después de clases, acompañado de esa perra, haciendo limpieza de los salones. Si bien se había librado de sudar como un cerdo con el castigo del profesor de deportes, no se sentía satisfecho.

Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió por completo cuando el agua jabonosa que escurría de su cabello tocó su labio inferior.

Wendy Testaburger estaría pronto de rodillas, ofreciéndole perdón.

* * *

><p>Craig Tucker era un chico bastante sencillo. No le gustaba complicarse la existencia y mandaba al carajo cualquier cosa que pudiera interrumpir su perfecta y aburrida rutina diaria.<p>

Solo por una persona había decidido romper su pulcro círculo de monotonía y lo que más le agradaba de esa persona es que buscaba lo mismo que él: una vida sin grandes dificultades.

Se había vuelto a poner la ropa que llevaba puesta antes del cambio a deportes. Una simple sudadera azul, una playera negra y unos jeans bastante viejos. Anudó con pereza las agujetas de sus tenis y revisó la hora en el destartalado reloj que había en los vestidores: faltaban quince minutos para el fin del periodo. Después de deportes, tenían clase de comprensión de lectura obligatoria. No podían faltar, pues su asistencia era la calificación. Básicamente, hacían que leían un libro y le entregaban un reporte al maestro en turno. Nunca era el mismo, así que todos mentían diciendo que el anterior ya había recibido el trabajo, ganando así una hora muerta. Después, la libertad de la tarde. Aunque cuando se tienen diecisiete años en South Park, uno se daba de las pocas oportunidades para divertirse, fuera de los videojuegos o una buena partida de baloncesto o fútbol americano.

Craig chasqueó la lengua con enfado, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Tenía poco tiempo, pero era el suficiente para poder fumar un cigarrillo a gusto. Tweek ya se había ido a su casa. Él no tenía clases después de deportes y ni muerto se bañaba en las regaderas de la escuela. Alguna vez le había comentado algo acerca de un temor irracional que había nacido a causa de una película, en la que un payaso solía salir de la coladera en las duchas de una escuela para acosar a un niñito, y que desde entonces, no se bañaba en otro lugar que no fuera su casa.

El lugar perfecto para fumar sin que nadie lo jodiera era en el techo del edificio más alejado de la entrada de la escuela. La puerta nunca está cerrada y era un lugar solitario. Tal vez los maestros tenían la esperanza de que algún alumno se aventara desde ahí y tuvieran algo para comentar por semanas. Aunque tenía que caminar de más por rodear toda la escuela, valía la pena. Lo que no se esperaba fue toparse con cierto chico pelirrojo cuando abrió la puerta que daba al techo.

Kyle estaba ahí, en el techo del edificio, con el uniforme de deportes. Al parecer, se había escondido en ese lugar después de toda la escena con Stan. El chico se sobresaltó al ser descubierto, aunque no estaba haciendo nada más que estar sentado, abrazando sus rodillas. Se notaba que se moría de frío. Sus piel tenía un leve tono azulado.

Craig no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Con desgano sacó la cajetilla de su mochila y prendió un cigarrillo. Se acercó al borde para admirar la vista que se obtenía de ese lugar, ignorando olímpicamente a Kyle. Le estaba dando la espalda.

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Ahí estaba el grandioso Craig Tucker, pensaba, una persona que se había beneficiado de su separación con Stan. Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, en el mes y pedazo que no le había dirigido la palabra a su ex súper mejor amigo. Recordó la sensación del beso que había recibido y sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar; no porque le desagradara, sino porque eran demasiadas emociones para su organismo. Casi se sintió tentado a gritar "¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!" pero no era lo mejor estando con semejante compañía. Para su sorpresa, la monótona y nasal voz de Craig se hizo presente.

-Siempre he pensado que Stan es el menos pendejo de ustedes cuatro ¿Sabes?- habló. Kyle se enfadó. ¿Qué jodidos se suponía que era eso? ¿Una observación? ¿Un insulto? ¿Un sermón? El chico siguió hablando- Y tú haces que reafirme mi opinión-.

Años de aguantar a Cartman habían formado una barrera altísima de me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-digas, que habían hecho de Kyle un ser de infinita paciencia. Se puso de pie y se palmeó el trasero, quitando la suciedad del piso de su uniforme. Empezó a caminar para llegar a la puerta e irse de ahí. Craig le cerró el paso. Aunque median casi lo mismo, el pelinegro imponía con su presencia y hacía que un par de centímetros fueran una gran diferencia. Broflovski tragó saliva.

-¿Y a mí qué, Craig? Es un país libre, puedes pesar lo que quieras y me importa un bledo que creas que soy un pendejo- masculló, tratando de sonar indiferente. No obstante, tenía miedo que el otro le soltará un puñetazo repentino en la nariz. Lo único que hizo fue exhalarle el humo de su cigarro en toda la cara. Tosió. Los ojos le ardieron también.- Joder, Craig…-

-Se supone que eres listo, Kyle. Deja de ser tan pendejo y hazle caso a Stan de una puta vez. Me enfada que vaya a mi casa a llorar porque no correspondes a sus sentimientos-

El pelirrojo tomó ese momento para atacar.

-Seguro que te mueres de rabia ¿No? Que Stan no corresponda a tus sentimientos…-

-¿Disculpa?- el tono de voz de Craig sonó sorprendido. Kyle sonrió con malicia, creyendo que al otro le había dolido su comentario. No sabía de dónde jodidos había salido ese ataque de rabia y esa observación tan estúpida, pero se aferró a ella.

-¿Qué se siente que Stan este enamorado de mi y no de ti?- preguntó, tratando de ser un hijo de puta. De algún modo, buscaba lo que antes quería evitar, que Craig lo golpeara. Sin embargo, nada pudo prepararlo para lo que siguió…

Tucker se echó a reír con ganas. Soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que el cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago y se dobló a la mitad. Kyle quedó petrificado al instante por varias razones. En primera, nunca había visto reír a Craig y en segunda, su risa daba miedo. El pelinegro tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse de su anormal ataque de risa. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera antes de continuar.

-¿Crees… que… me… gusta…Stan?- habló entrecortadamente, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración y riendo por momentos. Kyle se sonrojó levemente y asintió, aunque ya no se sentía tan confiado con lo que había dicho. Craig tomó una gran bocanada de aire, finalizando con su escena de risa terrorífica.

-Deberías hablar bien con él- fue lo único que dijo, pisando el cigarrillo que estaba en el piso y yéndose de ahí, dejando solo a Kyle. El pelirrojo se colapsó. Cayó al piso sobre su trasero y restregó sus manos en su cabello, con furia. ¡Estaba tan confundido!

* * *

><p>En el baño de las chicas, Wendy Testaburger no podía reconocer su reflejo en el espejo. Bebe Stevens estaba a su lado, tratando de darle ánimos.<p>

-Velo por el lado positivo, Wendy. La hinchazón se irá en unas horas a lo mucho. El imbécil de Cartman tendrá los ojos como mapache por unas dos semanas, como mínimo-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero me da coraje no haber podido desquitarme bien- contestó la otra, palpándose con cuidado la cara. La carne estaba endurecida. La hinchazón tardaría mucho en desaparecer- ¡Estúpido, Butters!- agregó mascullando.

Bebe respondió con una sonrisa tensa y un cabeceo flojo. Sentía pena por su amiga pero se moría de ganas de preguntarle por lo que había ocurrido antes de la pelea. Con un leve titubeo en su voz, para no parecer una gran chismosa, preguntó:

-¿Lo del gran chisme que decías, pero que nunca me contaste, era acerca de Stan y Kyle?-

Wendy se sonrojó levemente. Había cumplido con Stan su promesa de no decir nada, así que contar los detalles después de su "destapadera", era irremediable.

-Sí. Stan está enamorado de Kyle- dijo simplemente, tratando de no darle mucha importancia, pero sin sonar muy convincente. El tema le daba mucha conmoción. Bebe soltó un bufido.

-Eso todos los sabíamos, Wendy. Stan y Kyle han estado juntos desde que eran niños. Lo que nos sorprendía a todos es que se hubieran tardado tanto en salir juntos del clóset, tomados de la mano. Debe haber algo más ¡Dímelo!-

La otra chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y solo ella pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir. Bebe lo hizo y prestó mucha atención.

-Stan está súper enamoradísimo de su mejor amigo, Bebe. Creo que se lo confesó, o algo así me dijo, pero el problema es que Kyle no gusta de él. A Kyle le gusta otra persona-

La rubia soltó un gritito de sorpresa. La idea de un triángulo amoroso le fascinaba, y el que rompiera con el dúo de súper mejores amigos le causaba un morboso placer. Los ojos le brillaron por la excitación.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Stan te lo dijo?-

Wendy suspiró, entre molesta y decepcionada, asintiendo. Bebe abrió los ojos como platos, como si la información que le fueran a revelar fuera la respuesta al por qué de la vida.

-Pero me tienes que jurar que no se lo vas a decir a nadie-

-Te lo juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida, Wendy-

-Si le cuentas a alguien, iré directo con Clyde a decirle que le has estado poniendo los cuernos con Kenny y sabrá dios quien más. Sabes que eso significa adiós a tu contingente gratuito de zapatos- amenazó la otra, cortando por completo la atmósfera de la gran revelación. La rubia palideció. Si había algo que adoraba más que los chismes, o "noticias frescas" como solía llamarle, eran los zapatos. Tragó con dificultad y asintió. Wendy habló solo hasta que se convenció del semblante serio de su amiga.

-A Kyle le gusta Eric Cartman…-

Fin del episodio.

* * *

><p>Drama Queen mode on.<p>

¿No les he dicho que la pareja principal de esta fanfic es KennyxButters y aún no hay ni un simple beso entre ellos? ¡Y ya vamos por el quinto capítulo! XDDDD

Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber qué es lo que opinan. Falta poco para el Bunny, lo juro. El próximo capítulo tratará acerca de lo que pasó entre Stan y Kyle. Trataré de actualizar más pronto, pero como les dije, el trabajo aplasta mis sueños de fangirl. Aún así, el amor por el Bunny permanece fuerte, aunque titubeo de vez en cuando. El Creeny me llama al lado oscuro y me está seduciendo. Al igual que el Candy. Es increíble ver los fanarts tan buenos que hay de esas parejas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Karen McCormick siempre había creído en algo así como un equilibrio en la vida. No podía irte mal todo el tiempo, sin que un poco de felicidad se asomara de vez en cuando. El caso principal, en el cual se basaba su creencia, era en su propia familia. Su hermano mayor, Kevin, podía ser y comportarse como un grandísimo pendejo, pero Kenny estaba ahí para compensar todas las fallas que el otro había tenido con ella. También sus padres podían ser un verdadero fracaso como modelos a seguir, pero su ángel guardián estaba ahí para llenar ese vacío, aunque no aparecía más que en los momentos difíciles.

Sin embargo, igualmente aplicaba del modo contrario. Sabía que no podía gozar de minutos de éxtasis de felicidad sin recibir un poco de mala suerte a cambio. Sin embargo, su cheque de karma había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Apenas había bajado las escaleras que daban al techo, después de haber espiado a los chicos de la preparatoria, cuando un maestro los descubrió a ella y a Dougie juntos, ahí. Subir al techo estaba totalmente prohibido así que Karen se había ganado un súper castigo por haberlo hecho. A Dougie también lo habían castigado, aunque él no era más que una víctima de las circunstancias. Ambos habían ganado un pase directo al salón de castigos, un lugar donde los alumnos no hacían otra cosa más que quedarse sentados en completo silencio hasta que pasaba el tiempo que les habían asignado.

Obviamente, Karen McCormick no era ninguna tonta que malgastaba su tiempo. Las próximas tres horas, lo que duraba el castigo, se la pasaría recreando en su mente hasta el más ínfimo detalle de lo que había visto en la preparatoria de South Park, desde los chicos con su diminuto uniforme, hasta el beso tan sensual que habían tenido los amigos de su hermano. Todo maximizado con un nivel de perversión infinita, mostrando una cara de póker al mundo exterior.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la escuela preparatoria, su hermano tampoco estaba muy feliz.

Kenny sentía un extraño desasosiego, manifestado por un leve dolor de estómago. Antes no se sentía así y su cerebro mono-neural había tratado de conseguir la mejor explicación posible: apenas estaba resintiendo todo el esfuerzo físico y la comida que había digerido en el almuerzo estaba preparándose para ser expulsada de un momento a otro, en forma de vómito.

El chico estaba en su clase de comprensión de lectura obligatoria. La clase apenas iba por la mitad y leía con aburrición el libro que tenía en las manos, sin entender absolutamente nada. Alzó la vista y echó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Craig Tucker, enfrente de él, se estaba quedando dormido por completo. Aunque no podía verle la cara, cabeceaba inclinándose peligrosamente con tanta regularidad que estaba seguro que caería al piso, dormido, de un momento a otro. Volteó a ver a Stan, que tenía la vista fija en el asiento vacío enfrente de él; fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Kyle no había entrado a esa clase. Recordó el beso entre sus amigos y se sonrojó levemente, tratando de no echarse a reír como idiota por los nervios. La verdad, jamás hubiera pensado que sus amigos se hubieran "destapado" de esa forma tan atrevida. De algún modo, siempre había tenido una idea más romántica de ellos dos, como que los vería llegar a la escuela, tomados de la mano, muy juntitos o que Kyle le prepararía el almuerzo a Stan, todos los días, tal como Butters lo hacía con él.

Espera.

_¿Qué?_

Su sonrojo fue en aumento, junto con el malestar de su estómago, cuando pensó en el pequeño rubio. Su mente recordó todos los momentos en que el chico le daba su almuerzo y le decía "Espero que te guste, es para ti" como si fuera una película en avance rápido. Trató de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmar el nerviosismo que lo había embargado momentáneamente y se obligó a pensar que estaba exagerando. Butters le daba su almuerzo porque era un buen chico y se habían convertido en amigos, nada más. NADA MÁS. Y eso, aunque no lo admitiera conscientemente, lo ponía de algún modo… incómodo.

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos pensaron que la semana de castigo haciendo deportes después de clases había sido una regañada de quince minutos por parte de su profesor, pero cuando lo vieron al filo de la puerta, después de que el timbre de salida había sonado y el maestro de su clase se había retirado, y ellos tenían todo listo para irse, supieron que el asunto iba en serio.<p>

-Debe estar bromeando- se quejó Craig, antes de que dijera lo que todos sospechaban.

-A la cancha. Todos. Ahora-

-¡Pero si no estamos todos los que formamos parte de su maldito grupo! ¡Es injusto que solo nos castigue a nosotros!- chilló Bebe. No quería tener que bañarse de nuevo en la escuela; el agua de las regaderas le dejaban el cabello espantosamente tieso, por más que se pusiera litros de champú y acondicionador. Y era cierto lo que decía, el grupo donde estaba Butters y el resto de la pandilla de Craig ya había salido desde antes.

-Los otros no importan, ustedes vienen o reprueban la materia-

Un quejido general inundó el salón, lanzando todo tipo de insultos al profesor.

-A mi no me puede castigar, yo seguí corriendo- habló de repente Stan, alzando la voz, haciéndose escuchar sobre todos sus compañeros.

-¡Te detuviste a besar al marica judío!- graznó Cartman, furioso. El otro chico tensó el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de írsele encima. El maestro, como adivinando sus pensamientos, sopló un silbato que les perforó los oídos a todos.

-Marsh, te puedes ir. Tú, gordito, tampoco vas a tener que correr. Tienes que quedarte a limpiar junto con Testaburger-

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!- chilló el castaño, mirándolo con enfado- ¡Y no quiero quedarme con la puta de Wendy! ¡Seguro que me dará una puñalada para terminar su ataque de novia furiosa!

-¡Y ganas no me faltan, culón!- respondió la chica, que estaba a dos filas de distancia de Cartman, con la cara enrojecida por la rabia.

Kenny, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, analizando la discusión en silencio, aprovechó la jugada de Stan para escapar también.

-¡Yo también seguí corriendo, profesor!- gritó, dando saltitos, sin impórtale mucho lo estúpido que lucía, mientras pudiera escapar- ¿Me puedo ir?-

-Tú eres el chico que se enterró los huevos en la nieve ¿No?- habló el mayor, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Kenny se sonrojó levemente pero aguantó la mirada del imbécil- Si, también te puedes ir.-

Kenny soltó un grito de alegría y Craig le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro. Salió del salón, acompañado de Stan, no sin antes voltear y levantar bien en alto ambas manos con los dedos medios extendidos, viendo a Craig fijamente y diciendo "Te jodes, marica" sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo moviendo los labios para que el profesor, que no había visto nada por estar de espaldas al chico, no le dijera nada. Craig Tucker: 1. Kenny McCormick: 2.

Stan quería escabullirse entre el bullicio de la horda de estudiantes que abarrotaban el pasillo y buscar a Kyle, pero Kenny no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sus amigos ya lo habían excluido lo suficiente y quería enterarse de todo lo que había pasado. Enganchó su brazo al de Stan y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Tú yo vamos a tener una larga charla, querido Stan- habló el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de enfado de su amigo- en las duchas no me dijiste nada, pero ya es hora que desembuches-

El pelinegro suspiró, mientras alguien lo empujaba y casi caía al suelo por culpa del agarre forzado de Kenny.

-Bueno, pero aquí no. Vamos a otro lado-

El lugar elegido para la "confesión" fue una cafetería cerca de la preparatoria. El lugar era bastante horrible: las mesas tenían una fina capa de grasa que jamás podía ser removida y las ventanas tenían aspecto sucio, aunque la comida era deliciosa. Todos sospechaban que la mugre que había en el lugar era lo que le daba sabor. Stan ordenó una hamburguesa con papas y Kenny solo un simple café, debido a que no podía costearse algo mejor.

Cuando la mesera, una chica bonita de cabello corto, dejó sobre la mesa lo que habían pedido, Kenny le guiñó el ojo. La chica se fue y regresó tres minutos después, llevándole una dona "cortesía de la casa". El rubio soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente una vez más, en agradecimiento. Stan bufó con enfado.

-Me jode bastante que puedas conseguir todo con tu carita linda-

-¿Conseguir todo?- preguntó, incrédulo- Cabrón, es una simple dona, no una langosta.

Stan rodó los ojos y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Da igual…-

-Debes aprender el modo "correcto" de conseguir lo que quieres. Coquetear no siempre funciona con todas las chicas- empezó a hablar Kenny, como si estuviera compartiendo una importante lección de vida-. Y obviamente besar a Kyle enfrente de todos tus compañeros no es la forma correcta de pedirle que vuelvan a ser súper mejores amigos-

Stan se atragantó con el pedazo de comida que estaba en su garganta. Tragó con mucha dificultad y pidió a gritos una soda, para poder pasarse la comida que aún sentía atorada en el gaznate. Cuando la chica le llevó una botella de Coca-Cola se bebió la mitad en dos segundos, aunque la garganta le ardió por el gas burbujeante. Kenny soltó una carcajada y eso no le pareció muy gracioso al otro.

-¡Que te den por el culo, Kenny!- chilló, enseñándole el dedo medio.

-Vale, vale. No debí hacerlo- se disculpó el rubio, sin realmente sentirse apenado. Marsh le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa-. Ya dime de una maldita vez que pasó, si no quieres que siga siendo un cabrón.

Stan suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor. Ya había contado su historia antes y no le había ayudado de mucho, más que sentirse estúpido y traicionado.

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman era por mucho la persona más horrible de todo el South Park. Nadie lo quería y a él no le importaba, mientras consiguiera siempre lo que quisiera. Él solo era feliz teniendo el amor de su madre y su gato, el cariño de los demás le importaba un bledo.<p>

En ese momento se encontraba sacudiendo con un simple plumero viejo las bancas de su salón, alegando que estaba demasiado maltrecho para hacer algo más. Wendy había aceptado hacer el resto del trabajo (Barrer, limpiar el pizarrón, quitar cualquier tipo de mugre con un trapo limpio, entre otras cosas) mientras Eric se quedara callado y no abriera su maldita boca para nada. Y él había obedecido. No porque ella mandara o algo por el estilo, sino porque estaba demasiado ocupado maquilando un plan para vengarse.

Nadie se burlaba o aprovechaba de Eric Cartman sin pagar las terribles consecuencias. Sin embargo, de momento, no se le ocurría un plan lo suficientemente malvado y original, digno de volver loca a la estúpida. No podía ser un simple castigo para cerrarle la boca o destruir sus sueños. Wendy siempre había logrado darle la vuelta de último minuto y estaba harto de eso. Sus amoratados ojos destellaban con rabia y malicia mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado que llevaba cinco minutos "limpiando de polvo" el mismo pupitre. Wendy, que si se había dado cuenta, tembló ligeramente de pies a cabeza, como si tuviera un escalofrío. Suspiró y alzó las cejas, rogando a cualquier entidad superior que Eric se matara de una maldita vez y dejara de hacer tanto daño a la humanidad.

Cerca de ahí, en la biblioteca de la preparatoria, Butters se encontraba rodeado de pilas enormes de libros y cuadernos, como si estuviera en un fuerte. No había regresado a su casa, como todos sus compañeros, porque él todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. En ese momento estaba sentado y recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en la mesa. Estaba tomándose un descanso de cinco minutos, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Una deliciosa somnolencia lo estaba acechando desde hacía rato y él se sentía muy tentado de aceptarla y quedarse dormido ahí. Sin embargo una vocecita interior, que para su terror sonaba igual que si sus padres estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo, le riñó por atreverse si quiera a pensar algo tan estúpido como quedarse dormido en la biblioteca. Se sobresaltó y tomó la cosa más cercana para darse un golpe y despejar el sueño que tenía. Para su mala o buena suerte, era su agenda de pasta dura de Hello Kitty. El golpe lo despertó por completo y le dejó un punzante dolor por un par de minutos. La abrió para revisar sus pendientes y notó algo que le causó un vuelco en el estómago: tenía que renovar su tutoría en la escuela secundaria del pueblo. Suspiró tristemente mientras pensaba que todo había sido bueno mientras había durado.

* * *

><p>Kenny miraba impaciente a Stan. El muy maldito no había dicho nada, solo había vuelto a comer su estúpida hamburguesa.<p>

-¡YA DIME!- chilló, causando que varios clientes voltearan a verlos. Stan rodó los ojos y se impacientó también.

-No grites, culón. Estoy pensando cómo empezar…-

Kenny soltó un resoplido.

-Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa…-

-_ES_ la gran cosa- puntualizó Stan, ofendido. Kenny alzó una ceja, incrédulo-. Está bien, está bien. Todo empezó hace… ya no recuerdo. ¿Hace meses? ¿Un año? Quien sabe…, solo sé que noté que Kyle me gustaba. Me gustaba realmente mucho. No era simplemente estar con él todo el tiempo, sino que me sentía mal cuando no estaba con él. Era como si se hubiera convertido en algo realmente fundamental para poder existir, algo tan necesario como el oxígeno para respirar.

El rubio agradeció infinitamente que en su familia, además del gen de la perversión, tuviera el don de poner una cara de póker cuando la situación lo requería. Sentía unas ganas enormes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, por lo estúpido y cursi que sonaba todo lo que escuchaba, pero reflejaba un gesto de seriedad y consternación en su cara. ¿Necesitar a alguien como si la vida se te fuera en ello? Eso era tan… patético. Imaginarse la relación de sus amigos siempre le había inspirado ternura, pero eso era tan estúpidamente dulce que sentía como la diabetes se estaba desarrollando en su organismo en ese preciso momento. Stan siguió hablando.

-Tardé mucho en darme valor para poder decirle a Kyle. Y lo digo enserio. Tardé realmente mucho. Me preocupaba bastante que se enfadara conmigo y decidiera terminar nuestra amistad. Tenía tanto miedo que a veces no podía dormir por la ansiedad. No era como las otras veces donde nos dejábamos de hablar por tonterías, como quien había tenido la culpa de haber sacado mala nota de un trabajo en equipo o por haber perdido magistralmente en una partida en equipo por el Xbox. Siempre volvíamos a hablarnos a los tres días, o a la semana por mucho. Pero sabía muy bien que esto era completamente diferente. Si Kyle no correspondía mis sentimientos, ya no podríamos ser amigos porque sabría que no podría verme del mismo modo que yo lo hacía con él. Sin embargo, era más doloroso estar en las sombras sin decir nada. Lo que me motivo a decirle que me gustaba mucho fue la esperanza de ser correspondido. Tal vez Kyle sentía lo mismo por mi y podríamos empezar una buena y larga relación. Hasta me imaginé que ambos teníamos unos treinta años y adoptábamos a un par de niños pelirrojos para criarlos como nuestros hijos…- agregó, sonriendo con tristeza. Kenny sintió un apretón de tripas. Eso lo había conmovido.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez cuando estuvimos juntos?- continuó hablando Stan- Cartman se había ido a su casa porque era el día que siempre iba con su madre a comprar la despensa y lo aprovechaba para comprar toneladas de comida chatarra. Tú te fuiste con Bebe, a manosearla toda la tarde-. Kenny asintió, recordando. Ese día se había enterado que Butters iba a ser el tutor de su hermana-. Una corazonada me decía que ese era el día perfecto para confesar mis sentimientos a Kyle. Fuimos a su casa a jugar videojuegos. No había nadie de su familia y él se estaba comportando un poco extraño, era algo así como el destino. Te juro que hasta pensé que terminaríamos teniendo sexo como animales en celo- agregó, riendo. Sin embargo la risa momentánea duro muy poco. Le dio un trago a su soda antes de seguir hablando- No sé qué paso. Estábamos sentados en el piso, hombro con hombro, pateando traseros de infectados, jugando Resident Evil 5, cuando Kyle carraspeó. Parecía que estaba teniendo dificultad para decidirse a hablar y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando tímidamente me preguntó si podía confesarme algo. Sentí que el cielo se abría ante mí, solo de pensar que Kyle me diría lo que yo tenía tantas ganas de decirle…

Stan hizo una pausa para volver a tomar un tragó de refresco que estaba a punto de terminarse. Kenny hubiera jurado que la voz se le estaba quebrando al chico y que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar. Hasta se sintió terriblemente mal de haberse reído internamente de él. Stan suspiró antes de continuar con su relato.

-Kyle estaba a mi lado, evitando mirarme a los ojos y haciéndome jurar que no me fuera a reír por lo que me iba a decir. _¿Reírme?_ Si me decía que le gustaba me iba a lanzar sobre él para besarlo hasta que los labios me sangraran. Pero nada en el mundo me pudo haber preparado para el golpe que me esperaba. Era el peor escenario que pudo haber salido a relucir en toda mi existencia. Yo estaba todo emocionado, aliviado de no ser yo quien tenía que confesarse, cuando Kyle me dijo que "estaba confundido". Que un pensamiento obsceno con Cartman le estaba quitando el sueño en las noches. Sentí que todo el mundo alrededor se hizo pedazos. Creo que hasta olvidé como respirar. Sentí que algo helado bajaba por mi garganta y me quedaba sin fuerzas, como si mi alma hubiera escapado de mi cuerpo. Sentí tantas cosas _malas_. Kyle me miró y me pidió un consejo, porque él no sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el destino, dios, o lo que fuera, me había escupido directamente en la cara. Casi pude ver todos mis sueños hechos pedazos, como trozos de vidrio, alrededor de nosotros. Los chicos pelirrojos que había imaginado como nuestros hijos me veían con una tristeza infinita desde un pedazo de cristal roto. Creo que eso es lo que la gente llama entrar en shock. La tristeza pasó a ser remplazado por la furia. El enfado de ver todas mis esperanzas destruidas porque a Kyle le gustaba Cartman fue algo que no pude soportar. Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si Kyle hubiera elegido a alguien más, cualquier otra persona, me hubiera resignado, pero... ¿Cartman? ¿El imbécil que le había hecho la vida imposible desde la primera vez que se habían conocido? ¿Él? Creo que lo aventé lejos de mí y me puse de pie. Él también lo hizo, completamente confundido. Me preguntó enfadado por qué había hecho eso y yo solo le grité que era el pendejo más grande del pueblo. Lo golpeé aunque no muy fuerte, pues un ligero rastro de razón evitó que juntara la fuerza necesaria para reventarle la boca. Creo que causarle dolor físico era una forma de hacerle sentir el infierno en el que me había arrojado con ese comentario. Creo que también me eché a llorar, pero no lo había notado en ese momento. Salí de su casa hecho una furia, y corriendo, sin voltear atrás ni un solo momento, aunque Kyle me pedía que me detuviera y le explicará por qué había hecho todo eso. Mis piernas me dirigieron automáticamente a la casa de Craig. Estaba hecho todo un desastre para cuando llegué. Me había caído en el trayecto y tenía el pantalón roto por las rodillas; también me había golpeado la cara y hasta entonces noté que estaba llorando como un poseso. Era como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Para mi suerte, Craig abrió la puerta. Creo que su madre o hermana me hubieran cerrado la puerta en la cara, gritando asustadas, tan solo de verme. Realmente era un despojo humano…-

Kenny estaba absorto en el relato. Su café ya se había enfriado por completo y ni siquiera iba por la mitad. Podían rellenarle la taza gratuitamente si se quedaba sin líquido, pero aún no aprovechaba el beneficio. Stan le había transmitido todos sus sentimientos y comprendía por qué antes se había mostrado tan renuente a hablar con él. El nudo en la garganta le impedía tomar si quiera un poco de café. Sin embargo, su mono neura notó algo extraño en lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué fuiste con Craig?- soltó de repente, casi sin darse cuenta. Stan lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar. Cuando había relatado su historia se había quedado viendo un punto indefinido sobre la mesa. Para su sorpresa, se echó a reír de nerviosismo cuando contestó.

-Bueno. Creo que fue porque Craig había pasado algo parecido a lo mío y yo lo había ayudado a superarlo. Creo que quería que alguien me consolara como yo había hecho con él-

La imaginación de Kenny se disparó al instante. Pudo ver claramente a Stan y Craig, en el cuarto de este último, desnudos y jadeando desesperados mientras Craig arremetía con furia contra el trasero de su amigo. Stan, que estaba acostado boca abajo y con las caderas en el aire, pedía a gritos que siguiera, que lo necesitaba para olvidarse del estúpido de Kyle que había roto su corazón. Craig, gimiendo con su voz ronca, le susurraba que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, mientras se agachaba para besarle la espalda y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas sobre su piel.

Tal vez fue la pequeña gota de saliva que escapó por la comisura de sus labios, o el hecho de que olvidó seguir fingiendo una cara seria y cambió por completo a la de un maniático sexual, pero Stan se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-¡No tuvimos sexo!- chilló, estirando su mano y dándole una palmada en la cara, regresando dolorosamente a Kenny a la realidad. El rubio aulló de dolor, sobándose la nariz.

-¿Y cómo fue que lo consolaste, entonces? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te consoló él a ti?- preguntó acosadoramente, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor- No creo que Craig dejó que llorarás sobre su hombro-

Stan se sonrojó levemente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, eso es algo que solo nos concierne a Craig a mí…-

-Uy, perdona. No sabía que ustedes eran tan súper amigos…-

-No lo somos. Ambos fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias y solo él podía entender como me sentía. Me imagino que es como cuando dos personas se vuelven "cercanas" por haber estado juntas durante un accidente, o algo así, aunque antes no se conocieran en absoluto-

Kenny lo miró con enfado, sin creerle demasiado. Para él, ellos habían tenido sexo y punto. Stan siguió hablando para evitar que su amigo siguiera diciendo estupideces, aunque omitiendo realmente muchos detalles de lo que realmente había pasado. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero...

-Me quedé a dormir en su casa- dijo sin más, evitando de nuevo el contacto visual con Kenny-. El día siguiente sin embargo me desperté con la firme resolución de pedirle disculpas a Kyle. Craig discutió conmigo diciéndome que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Que quien estaba en equivocado era Kyle, no yo. Que si quería podía ayudarme con eso…-

-Si se acostaron ¿No? Ya, confiésalo- interrumpió el otro, con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Que no!- chilló Stan, de nuevo, sonrojado hasta la médula- Cierra la maldita boca Kenny o ya no te voy a contar nada-

-Vale, soy una tumba-

Stan soltó un bufido y continuó:

-Estábamos discutiendo cuando tú hiciste acto de presencia. Tal vez en ese momento no lo mostré, pero realmente estaba agradecido de ya no hablar más de eso por el momento. Llegamos a la escuela y encontré lo que justamente no deseaba ver: Kyle estaba con Cartman. Todo lo demás ya lo sabes…-

-No es cierto- habló Kenny- Kyle se fue pero tú lo seguiste aunque Craig te había sujetado por el brazo ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué hicieron? No recuerdo mucho porque ese día fui pisoteado por una hora de estudiantes, pero sí recuerdo que no regresaron a clases…-

-No hicimos nada- contestó el otro- Kyle se escondió y no supe a donde fue. Lo busqué por toda la preparatoria sin encontrarlo. Luego supe lo que te pasó…, después de clases me fui con Wendy y ya…-

-¿Y con ella si te acostaste?-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- contraatacó el otro, casi con fastidio. Kenny alzó los hombros, dándole a entender que le importaba una mierda, pero que si le interesaba saber si los pechos de la chica eran tan suaves y firmes como se veían, pero se quedó callado sin decir nada.

-Y eso es todo básicamente. El peor escenario que se podía desarrollar se hizo realidad. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo, contándote lo cruel que el destino puede ser-.

-A la mierda el destino- respondió el rubio, bebiéndose el resto de su café, completamente helado, de un solo trago.

Stan sonrió levemente. De algún modo, aunque no lo admitiera, hablar con su amigo le había ayudado un poquito.

-Ey ¿Te parece si vamos a jugar en los videojuegos de maquinitas, de 25 centavos?-

-Cabrón, no tengo dinero y eso bien lo sabes- habló Kenny, como si le hubiera dolido el comentario.

-No seas marica. Yo te invito el café y con eso ya tienes para jugar. Necesito despejarme un rato- contestó el otro, con una risita, poniéndose de pie. Dejó quince dólares sobre la mesa, pagando así su hamburguesa y soda, el café de Kenny y hasta dejando una propina para la mesera.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó volando para Karen McCormick. El "castigo" se le hizo tan corto que ni siquiera notó cuando las horas pasaron. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos perversos que había disfrutado cada segundo que había pasado. Estaba atardeciendo cuando salió del salón de castigos y se despidió de Dougie en el pasillo. Aún había mucha luz, pero tenía un toque anaranjado muy intenso. De algún modo, sintió que algo interesante iba a pasar en ese rato y eso la puso de tan buen humor que no se fijó cuando dobló en un pasillo de la escuela, que daba justo a la puerta de entrada. Chocó de bruces contra alguien y eso no le molestó. Hasta le pareció, mientras caía sobre su trasero al frío piso, que era lo que había esperado.<p>

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?-

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Butters. El chico tenía cara de preocupación mientras se acercaba a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cuando la reconoció, se sobresaltó ligeramente

-¡Karen, perdóname! ¡No te vi, discúlpame!-

La chica rió levemente mientras se levantaba del piso.

-No te preocupes, Butters. Estoy bien. Creo que fue mi culpa por no fijarme en lo que hacía…- se disculpó, mientras sacudía un poco su ropa- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Venía a ver algo de las tutorías que tengo a mi cargo- contestó sin más, como si no quisiera dar gran detalle.

-Oh, es cierto. Tú ayudas a varios chicos aparte de mí- contestó la chica, recordando con ternura las veces que había estado con él y su hermano.

-¿Ya te vas a tu casa, Karen? Puedo acompañarte si quieres, solo debo ir por un papel a la oficina de control escolar. ¡Hasta podría invitarte un helado para disculparme por tirarte!- agregó, sonriendo.

La chica sintió mariposas en el estómago de la emoción y se sonrojó levemente.

-No es necesario, pero vale. Acepto el helado y la escolta a casa- respondió. Si eso era el buen presentimiento que había tenido, estaba feliz de la vida.

-Espérame aquí mientras voy rápido por lo que necesito- habló el rubio mientras se echaba a correr, dejándola sola. Karen aprovechó para dar saltitos de felicidad mientras reía como posesa. Adoraba estar con Butters. El chico le transmitía un inexplicable sentimiento de dulzura y serenidad, como si supiera que todo iba a estar bien tan solo con estar a su lado.

El chico regresó diez minutos después, con la respiración agitada por correr. Salió con Karen y tal como le había dicho, le invitó un helado de gigante de nuez cubierto de chocolate. Era estúpido que existiera una nevería en South Park, donde todo el maldito tiempo estaba nevado. Sin embargo, tal como la mugrienta cafetería donde habían estado Kenny y Stan hace rato, la única nevería del pueblo tenía los mejores helados de todo Colorado. Butters se compró un helado igual, pero sabor limón.

Karen se sintió casi como si estuviera en una cita.

Muy cerca de ahí, apenas a tres locales de distancia de la heladeria, Stan y Kenny se separaban después de haber gastado solo cuatro dólares en videojuegos de maquinas, durando más de tres horas. Claro que eran unos viciados y se habían divertido pateando los traseros de niños que era ocho años menores que ellos. Stan, contrario a lo que había creído (Que esa tarde con Kenny sería todo un tormento) se había equivocado. Realmente había disfrutado estar con su amigo. Se despidieron chocando sus puños amistosamente y ambos tomaron rumbos contrarios. Kenny iba directo a su casa, dispuesto a dormir toda una eternidad, cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermana con Butters. Se congeló al instante, como si los hubiera descubierto en pleno acto sexual.

Karen sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Butters hablaba animadamente. No podía escuchar nada de la conversación pero sentía un monstruo nacer en sus entrañas y reclamar con odio el cuerpo de su hermana.

_¿De su hermana?_

Se sintió imbécil, como si hubiera tenido el pensamiento más estúpido de todo el universo.

El monstruo que sentía en la barriga lo conocía desde hacía tiempo. Había nacido cuando vio a Karen, de apenas nueve años, tomada de la mano con un chico. El monstruo había reclamado como sacrificio al tonto que había osado tocar a su hermana, sin embargo trato de no darle importancia. Todas las niñas tenían un "romance de primaria" y era muy injusto de su parte negarle la oportunidad a su hermana solo por unos simples celos. Cuando la descubrió llorando, una semana después, porque el chico "había terminado con ella", le rompió la nariz al susodicho, deformándosela de por vida.

El monstruo de su barriga era algo así como el interior-malvado de Kenny, que solo salía a relucir cuando de verdad estaba furioso o celoso. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para despejar sus "pensamientos idiotas". Obviamente estaba celoso de ver a Butters con su hermana, pero el problema tenía que ser el chico, no ella. Sintió rugir al monstruo y casi lo escuchó decir _"El problema es tu hermana. Está con él. Tú quieres estar en el lugar de ella"_ mientras se quedaba boquiabierto, incrédulo.

Karen y Butters iban a una cuadra y media de distancia, alejados de él. Butters le estaba contando lo que había pasado de clase de deportes, y ella fingía total sorpresa, como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Yo seguí corriendo por puro miedo, la verdad- se confesó el chico, como si estuviera apenado- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre las tutorías y el estudio extra, como para perder mi tiempo en un castigo. Además… tu hermano me ayudó de inspiración, debo confesarlo.

La chica sonrió, aunque no se sintió precisamente feliz. Fue más bien como una cortesía por haber mencionado a su hermano.

-Eres un chico muy lindo, Butters- soltó de repente, sonrojándose al instante. El rubio sonrió, tomándolo como un cumplido.

-Gracias, Karen…-

La chica, como para cambiar de tema, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y qué era lo que tenías que arreglar de la tutoría en la secundaria?-

La sonrisa de Butters decayó. No quería tocar el tema y sin embargo había salido a flote.

-Tenía que arreglar los nuevos horarios. Me asignaron nuevos alumnos y fui a confirmar que los aceptaba. El miércoles será el último día que te de tutoría-.

Karen sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría. Se había divertido tanto en las tutorías con Butters que había olvidado por completo que solo serían por cierto tiempo. Había mejorado notablemente sus notas gracias a él pero no quería que terminaran esas visitas a su casa los miércoles y viernes. En primera, porque le gustaba mucho la casa de los Scotch. Ese lugar era acogedor y limpio, no como la pocilga donde vivía, aunque los padres del chico se comportaban muy groseros con ella y su hermano. Además, Butters se había convertido en algo más que su amigo y… ¡No podía ni quería aceptarlo! Su mano perdió la fuerza que necesitaba para sostener el cono de helado y éste cayó al piso, salpicándole los zapatos a ambos. Karen parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

-¡Pero no te pongas así, Karen! Que ya no te de clases de repaso no significa que ya no podamos…!- Butters no terminó la frase. Un ruido estruendoso, de neumáticos chirriando sobre el asfalto, inundó el lugar. Butters no sabía de dónde provenía el ruido, pero por puro reflejo cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo, temiendo que un coche hubiera perdido el control y se abalanzara sobre ellos. La chica gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, temiendo también que un coche los fuera a golpear, pero no fue así. Segundos después de escuchar el chirrido se oyó como algo había sido golpeado. Ambos voltearon a ver qué había pasado, cuando descubrieron que estaban fuera de peligro. Ese algo había sido Kenny.

Kenny había estado tan absorto en su lucha interna, de asegurarse que estaba celoso de Butters y no de su hermana, que no se dio cuenta que había atravesado la calle sin fijarse en los automóviles que pasaban por ahí. Una mezcladora de cemento lo vio y trató de evitar el golpe, pero era demasiado tarde. Kenny fue embestido de lado por más de tres toneladas de metal. Su cuerpo reventó al instante por el golpe y se separó en diversos pedazos deformes que volaron en distintas direcciones. Esos últimos segundos de vida, antes de que todo se volviera infinita oscuridad, le parecieron larguísimos. Vio como Butters tenía abrazada a su hermana protectoramente y el gesto le pareció tierno, aunque sintió celos.

"_¿También me abrazarías así, si tuvieras la oportunidad?"_

Ambos miraban la masa de carne en la que se había convertido su cabeza (Y donde su cerebro, convertido en una simple masa gelatinosa, aún procesaba milagrosamente lo que un ojo azul registraba) Lo veían completamente asustados. Karen soltó un grito desgarrador, aunque para él sólo fue un eco lejano. Todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro y antes de que todo desapareciera, sintió una tristeza infinita por Butters, más que por su hermana.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Larga actualización, muy larga! Y escrita en este fin de semana. Mañana mi jefe me va a soltar una bitch slap por no hacer el trabajo que tenía que hacer, por estar escribiendo este capitulo. Lloraré esta noche para prepararme mentalmente.<p>

sajkdfhsjdfhjdhs. Soy toda una reina del drama. Tuve que meter un poco de CraigxStan por que la pareja me mata. ME MATA. Es superior a mi. Me encanta mucho Craig y verlo con Kenny o Stan me causa morbo. Por cierto, la "intensidad" de este fanfic irá subiendo de nivel, me muero por escribir cosas pornosas. Mi Kenny interior me pide acción entre los personajes. Es un hecho que habrá lemmon en el futuro. Y hablando de Kenny... volví a matarlo. Lo siento, pero me encanta hacerlo. El que sea inmortal me fascina de un modo casi orgásmico (?) Morirá más veces más dentro de esta historia, a él le gusta el dolor.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Literalmente me quedé sorprendida con todos sus bellos mensajes que tocan mi corazón de pollo. Por cierto, necesito preguntarles algo que me carcome el alma desde hace tiempo. Hay un dibujo oficial de Kenny y Butters juntos, en un avión que dice "Mi amigo Kenny y yo" que viene en el reverso de "South Park: A Little Box of Butters", una cajita con mercancia mágica de Butters ;A; Pero no sé si sale en algún episodio de South Park. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que aún no los veía todos? Si es que SÍ sale en algún episodio, podrían decirme por favor cúal es? Mataría por saberlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meltdown.**

21-02-2012

Desde que despertó, ese frío lunes por la mañana, Sheila Broflovski presintió que ambos de sus hijos terminarían mal ese día. ¿Instinto materno? Seguramente, aunque siempre decía que ese tipo de cosas eran tonterías del tamaño del universo. Para su mala suerte, no estaba equivocada.

Cuando vio llegar a Kyle, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, supo que algo no andaba bien. Su hijo llegó balbuceando cosas sin sentido y ella, cuando fue a encararlo para darle una buena regañiza acerca de lo importante de las clases y por qué no deben saltarse así como si nada, se asustó al verlo.

Kyle iba con el uniforme de deportes, su piel estaba muy pálida y hasta tenia cierto tono azulado; ardía en fiebre y apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. Ella hizo lo que cualquier madre haría con un hijo enfermo: regañarlo por haber sido tan imbécil de llegar en ese estado, mientras lo duchaba con agua tibia para bajar la fiebre. Kyle se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera le importo que su madre lo viera desnudo. Como el chico no cooperaba en nada, hicieron del baño todo un desastre, inundándolo con agua y jabón. Después lo arropó y le dio de tomar un sinfín de remedios caseros que sabían horrible y que realmente no le ayudaron de mucho.

Ike llegó de la secundaria un rato después, justo cuando Kyle tomaba su tercer vaso de licuado de naranja con repollo, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar y sin mejorar ni un poco desde que había llegado. La fiebre inclusive había aumentado. Fue entonces que Sheila llamó a un doctor para una consulta a domicilio; no quería que su primogénito muriera. El "chiste" le valió unos quinientos dólares, entre el gasto del doctor y las medicinas. Kyle estaba pasando por un simple resfriado, pero el haber estado expuesto a bajas temperaturas y desgaste físico extremo, le costó caro a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuatro horas después de que el chico había regresado a su casa, casi al borde de la muerte, se encontraba mucho mejor: las medicinas lo habían drogado hasta casi hasta el borde de la inconsciencia y lo harían dormir al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Sheila suspiró agradecida, pensando que no tendría más problemas, cuando un grito de dolor, acompañado de un estruendoso golpe, inundó toda su casa.

_Mierda, Ike.  
><em>

La mujer corrió hacía donde se encontraba su hijo, lo más rápido que su rechoncho cuerpo le permitía. Ike estaba tirado en el suelo del baño, gritando y llorando de dolor. El chiquillo no había visto que el piso estaba mojado y había caído estrepitosamente sobre su espalda; el golpe hubiera sido limpio y sin más daño que un dolor de trasero que hubiera durado por un par de horas, pero por reflejo había tratado de meter las manos para evitarlo. El resultado: la muñeca rota.

La mujer trato de brindarle primeros auxilios a Ike, pero él no la dejaba acercársele. Lloraba desesperado y gritaba de tal forma que parecía que lo estaban torturando. El mal presentimiento que había tenido desde la mañana se agudizó y se convirtió en auténtico terror. Su hijo necesitaba ir a urgencias, aunque el asunto no era tan "grave" como para llamar una ambulancia. Ella debía llevarlo al hospital pero no podía dejar solo a Kyle. Para culminar su mala suerte, su esposo estaba en Denver, a la mitad de un juicio importante y no regresaría a South Park hasta el día siguiente.

Su cerebro trato de buscar la solución más fácil para escapar del problema gigantesco en el que estaba y apareció casi por arte de magia unos segundos después. Corrió como loca al teléfono.

* * *

><p>Stan Marsh realmente no sabía cómo iba a continuar con su vida. No es que fuera a suicidarse o una mierda por el estilo, pero realmente estaba en terreno desconocido, sin Kyle a su lado.<p>

Y se había dado cuenta de eso un par de minutos después que se había separado de Kenny. Había sido muy divertido pasar la tarde con él, sí. Pero no era lo mismo. Tenía ese maldito sentimiento en el pecho que le recordaba que había echado todo a perder. Suspiró con cansancio y siguió caminando, directo a su casa, dispuesto a dormir hasta el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera prestó atención al chillido de llantas que escuchó a lo lejos, seguido por un grito agudo. Seguro alguna niña idiota se quedaría sin perro, pensó, sin siquiera sospechar que Kenny estaba pasando por sus últimos segundos de vida en ese instante y quien había gritado había sido su hermana.

Su teléfono celular sonó pero a él no le importó demasiado. Quienquiera que fuera le valía una mierda, hasta que notó el tono de la llamada. La canción era exclusiva del contacto de Kyle. La indiferencia desapareció al instante y fue suplantada por una terrible ansiedad. Buscó como desesperado entre su mochila hasta que encontró el pequeño aparato, que seguía vibrando y sonando sin parar.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Si no se orinó de miedo en ese momento fue porque no tenía líquido alguno en su vejiga. Con los dedos temblorosos y un hilo de voz, contestó.

-¿Kyle?-

Si escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo se iba a morir de felicidad y terror, estaba seguro. Sin importar que le fuera a decir su amigo, él se disculparía y se arrastraría por todo el pueblo si fuera necesario, con tal de obtener su perdón. Por un segundo sintió que todo iba a estar bien…

-¿Stan Marsh?-

De nuevo, todas sus esperanzas fueron pulverizadas en una fracción de segundo. No era Kyle, era su madre. Y estaba seguro que también escuchaba chillidos ahogados al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola señora Broflovski…-

-Stan, necesito de tu ayuda, por favor…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado por los gritos- ¿Kyle está bien?-

-Más o menos. Es Ike quien está mal. Necesito que cuides de Kyle en lo que llevo a Ike al hospital, creo que se fracturó la muñeca-

Stan tragó saliva con dificultad. Se moría de ganas de echarse a correr y llegar a la casa de los Broflovski en menos de diez segundos; pero esa sensación de haberla cagado lo hacía titubear y pensarlo dos veces. Seguro Kyle le soltaría una patada en las bolas apenas lo viera. Sheila pareció leerle el pensamiento así que metió un poco de presión mezclado con chantaje emocional.

-Stan, sé que tienes un problema con mi hijo pero eres la única persona a la que se lo confiaría. Gerald no está en el pueblo y no puedo dejarlo solo. Kyle tiene un catarro agudo, llegó a la casa hecho un desastre pero ya está bien. Ni siquiera está despierto. La medicina lo tiene tumbado en la cama y no creo que despierte hasta bien entrada la noche. Tengo miedo que vomite y se ahogue, solo tienes que vigilarlo por un rato, te lo suplico-

-Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda- contestó el muchacho casi automáticamente. Colgó el teléfono y se echó a correr como loco en dirección a la casa de su ex súper mejor amigo, sacando energía de la nada, castigando a su cuerpo aún más. ¿Por qué mierdas aceptaba? Aunque Kyle estuviera dormido una parte de él no quería verlo. No sabía cómo afrontarlo. Algo se había roto entre ellos definitivamente y no había vuelta atrás. Y aún así, había otra parte, la más dominante, que quería estar con él aunque solo obtuviera cruel y horrible indiferencia. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para castigarse por ser tan imbécil y marica, y sintió una terrible pulsada de dolor que no se esperaba. Había olvidado por completo que Kyle lo había mordido y le había hecho una herida. Se maldijo mentalmente cien veces más, hasta que llegó unos quince minutos después, con un terrible dolor en las costillas y a punto de vomitar por el esfuerzo.

Sheila trataba de meter con cuidado a Ike en el automóvil, pero el muchacho complicaba demasiado la hazaña pues se la pasaba gritando histérico, cualquier simple movimiento le causaba olas de dolor que iban a parar directo a su muñeca; no era para menos su reacción. La mujer suspiró aliviada cuando vio Stan.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- exclamó, abrazándolo. Stan se petrificó al instante- Kyle está en su cuarto, completamente dormido. El número del hospital y de mi teléfono celular están al lado del teléfono; llámame por favor si ocurre algún problema. Llamaré de todos modos cuando llegué allá para ver como están las cosas, así que contesta el teléfono. Si llama Gerald, no le digas nada, invéntate alguna tontería pero ni una sola palabra de Ike o Kyle, porque debo ser yo que le diga todo. Ten, las llaves, debes poner seguro a la puerta cuando estés adentro. Hasta luego, Stan.

La mujer habló tan rápido que el chico apenas y si entendió algunas palabras de lo que dijo. Sheila le dejó las llaves y se subió de inmediato a su automóvil, susurrándole a Ike que todo iba a estar bien. Stan tragó saliva con dificultad y la vio partir. Su cabeza estaba llena de caos. No quería ver a Kyle, pero ahí estaba, abriendo la puerta de su casa y caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba. Su mente imploraba un poco de raciocinio pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecer a su estúpido cerebro. Sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, un segundo antes había estado con Kenny ¿No?, estaba de pie justo al lado de la cama de Kyle.

El pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido pero parecía muy enfermo. Completamente rodeado de cobijas y almohadas, respiraba con dificultad y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera teniendo alguna pesadilla; su cabeza era lo única parte de su cuerpo que sobresalía en todo ese mar de telas. Incluso balbuceaba cosas que Stan no alcanzaba a comprender, simples palabras que no tenían sentido alguno, acompañadas de jadeos y uno que otro quejido.

Stan sintió unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar como un bebé cuando lo vio. Se dio cuenta del peso que habían tenido todas sus decisiones. Cayó torpemente al piso, sobre sus rodillas, pensando en que tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera juntado nunca el valor para decirle algo a Kyle, o al menos, no lo hubiera besado horas antes. ¡Todo estaba tan mal y no había solución alguna! Siempre había sido un torpe con sus sentimientos. Sin notar en qué momento se había echado a llorar de verdad, sus lastimeros balbuceos despertaron al pelirrojo, aunque no por completo. La medicina lo tenía al borde de la inconsciencia y de un momento a otro podía quedarse dormido de nuevo.

-¿Stan?- susurró quedito, adormilado.

El chico se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo. Kyle tenía los ojos entreabiertos y no parecía que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos; con rapidez se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se ponía de pie. Kyle se rió suavemente.

-Siempre has sido un llorón- le dijo, casi como si le estuviera reclamando. Stan lo estudió un momento antes de continuar. No parecía que Kyle estuviera completamente despierto y Sheila le había dicho que la medicina tenía que haberlo mantenido dormido por horas; seguramente él había hecho demasiado ruido cuando se echó a llorar, y era eso lo que lo había despertado. Seguramente Kyle pensaba que eso era un sueño.

-Solo lloro cuando es importante- respondió, sentándose en la cama y tratando de no sonar con la voz quebrada. El pelirrojo soltó otra risita y cerró los ojos. Stan pensó que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pero el chico siguió hablando.

-Recuerdo que lloraste por toda una semana cuando terminaste definitivamente con Wendy…-

-Ella me botó-

-Y llorabas a escondidas cuando la veías-

Stan suspiró mientras recordaba, eso era cierto. Aunque habían terminado en "buenos términos", le había dolido mucho romper con Wendy; por eso se sentía tan mierda en ese momento con Kyle. Las cosas habían empezado mal desde su confesión y solo habían ido empeorando, como si una pequeña bola de nieve hubiera caído cuesta abajo y se hubiera convertido en una gigantesca avalancha. De repente, una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza. Recordaba haber visto alguna vez en la tele que las personas sonámbulas contestaban todo lo que se les preguntaba, ya que no estaban lo suficientemente conscientes para mentir si se les placía. Tal vez era estúpido pero se arriesgó.

-¿Kyle…?- preguntó, esperando que el chico siguiera "despierto"; el otro chico dio una cabeceada, como dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, así que continuó- ¿Me quieres…?-

-Por supuesto que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo- contestó, mientras se acurrucaba. Stan bufó. La primera parte de la frase le había dado un vuelco al corazón pero el final le había enfadado. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? Recordaba a el término vagamente… ¡Ah, sí! _Friendzoned_. Así era cuando tu "persona especial" te clasificaba como amigo y jamás salías de ahí, por más intentos de conquista que trataras o algo por el estilo.

-¡A la mierda!- masculló, levantándose de la cama solo para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una silla que estaba cerca del escritorio donde Kyle tenía su computadora. Se estaba comportando peor que una niña en pleno brote de inestabilidad hormonal, a la mitad de la adolescencia. Había pasado de feliz a preocupado y enfadado en menos de media hora. ¿Qué estado emocional completamente irracional seguía? ¿Euforia? ¿Histeria? Salió del cuarto por un par de minutos, dispuesto a conseguir algo de tomar para calmar sus nervios; conocía tan bien la casa de los Broflovski que sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Gerald tenía una buena reserva de vino en el sótano, para momentos especiales. Aunque la bebida no era muy fuerte en contenido de alcohol, le importaba un comino en ese momento; lo único que quería era pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el pelirrojo. Tomó el sacacorchos de la cocina y subió de nuevo al cuarto del chico; podía emborracharse un poco pero no dejarlo sin supervisión. Por más hijo de puta que fuera Kyle, no merecía una muerte tan penosa como morir ahogado con su propio vómito.

Abrió la botella, se sentó a buena distancia del chico y dio un buen trago directo de la botella. La bebida apenas y si le irritó un poco la garganta; el ardor de pasar rápidamente un buen trago de vino era nada comparado al de tomar whisky o vodka, pero le ayudo a calmar un poco sus nervios. Sin quitar la vista de Kyle un segundo, siguió disfrutando de la bebida hasta dejar la botella vacía en menos de media hora.

Sheila llamó justo en el momento que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, tal como había dicho. Stan se cayó de la silla donde estaba cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, además de casi romperse la boca por caminar completamente desorientado hasta donde estaba el aparato, para contestar. Ike tenía la muñeca rota y en ese momento ya lo estaban atendiendo, según la mujer estarían de regreso en menos de una hora. Stan se despabiló un poco de su borrachera y aprovechó el tiempo para ocultar el crimen que había cometido. Metió la botella vacía en su mochila, guardó el sacacorchos en su lugar y se llevó cualquier evidencia de culpabilidad. Kyle seguía dormido como una roca y, para su molestia, tenía una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando la madre de Kyle regresó. Ike tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la tarde y un bonito yeso. Stan evitó quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario, por temor a que Sheila descubriera que había tomado; apenas la vio le dijo que no había habido ningún problema con Kyle, le dio las buenas noches y se fue, tratando de caminar con normalidad y no irse de lado con cada paso. Apenas llegó a su casa, quedó dormido como una roca sobre su cama.

Sheila Broflovski, por otro lado, durmió hasta muy tarde. Esperó pacientemente hasta muy entrada la noche para hablar con su esposo, con quien habló por horas. Cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada, cuando la mujer estaba apagando todas las luces y cerrando con llave la puerta de la entrada, escuchó que Kyle la llamaba desde su habitación. El chico había despertado y sentía unas terribles nauseas, a causa de la medicina.

-¡Kyle! ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!- exclamó emocionada, yendo a besarlo en las mejillas; el chico se revolvió molesto, tratando de liberarse de la asfixiante muestra de cariño.

-¿Qué me pasó, mamá? Siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima…-

-Tenías fiebre, regresaste a casa hecho un desastre después de la escuela, no sé qué te pasó. Llevabas el uniforme de deportes.-

Kyle sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría cuando escuchó eso, pues el recuerdo de Stan besándolo lo golpeó con intensidad. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó hasta lograr que su piel tuviera un color carmín tan intenso como su cabello. Trató de cambiar el tema con cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué horas son? Tengo un hambre tremenda- mintió; lo único que quería era vomitar por los nervios y por la medicina.

Sheila se tragó su mentira. Suspiró aliviada y bajó a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer a su hijo.

* * *

><p>El sol se colaba a través de la ventana, pegándole de lleno en el rostro. Cuando Kenny despertó, supo que ya era muy tarde para molestarse en ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, no quería pasarse la tarde en su casa. Se cambió de ropa y salió de ahí, sin algún rumbo fijo. Solo quería caminar para poder pensar en lo que había pasado antes.<p>

Pocas veces se sentía afortunado de tener el súper poder de ser inmortal, pero esa vez estaba feliz. Al haber muerto, su estúpida neurona había sido eliminada también y había sido reemplazada con una nueva que no tenía pensamientos homosexuales con Butters. O eso creía. ¿Qué mierdas había sido todo eso de querer estar abrazado por otro chico? No es que fuera homofóbico o algo así, pero él amaba las tetas y en general, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el cuerpo de la mujer. Amaba la sensación de llenarse las manos con protuberancias femeninas y Butters estaba más plano que una tabla. Estaba tan concentrado en comparar las virtudes del cuerpo femenino con el de Butters, que no se dio cuenta que su pequeño amigo estaba reaccionado un poco. Tampoco notó que su subconsciente lo había traicionado y lo había llevado directo hasta donde realmente quería ir, pero no se atrevía a aceptar: la preparatoria de South Park.

El último periodo había terminado y muchos chicos ya habían salido de clases. Se dio cuenta que había llegado ahí cuando una chica sin querer lo empujó y lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos. Estaba a la mitad del pasillo principal.

-Oh, mierda.- susurró, sintiendo que el monstruo de su barriga empezaba a protestar y exigir por la presencia de Butters. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para tratar de localizarlo entre el mar de alumnos que transitaba por ahí. Casi como si tuviera un radar, localizó el cabello rubio de Butters, acompañado por otro chico de cabello alborotado que definitivamente tenía que ser Tweek. Se acercó hasta donde estaban, para no parecer un retrasado gritando su nombre desde lejos.

Butters estaba acompañado por Tweek, quien lo abrazaba de tal forma que parecía que le estaba dando apoyo. Craig y Stan estaban cerca de ellos, aunque a prudente distancia para darles cierta privacidad. Kenny se sintió terriblemente celoso, aunque trató de ahogar el sentimiento pensando que era un estúpido. Quiso dar media vuelta e irse de ahí antes de ser notado, pero en ese momento Butters hizo contacto visual con él. Aguantó la respiración por un par de segundos cuando vio al menor, el chico parecía realmente devastado y por un momento pensó lo peor, como si ese día Butters se hubiera enterado que su madre o padre habían muerto; tenía los ojos tan hinchados que se notaba a la distancia que había llorado por horas, sino que por más tiempo. Sin importar que luciera un poco estúpido, se echó a correr para eliminar rápidamente la poca distancia que los separaba. Butters se separó suavemente de Tweek y caminó hacía Kenny. Craig y Stan, que vieron como iba a suceder el encuentro, se les antojó como una escena increíblemente cursi y ridícula. Kenny abrazó a Butters apenas estuvo a su alcance. No sabía que le había pasado, pero no quería verlo así. Butters, por la diferencia de altura, quedó acurrucado en el pecho de Kenny y empezó a sollozar bajito.

Craig rodó los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo náuseas. Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Si él había sido patético con lo que había hecho con Kyle, Kenny lo había superado con creces. Lo único que faltaba es que empezara a sonar la canción de _"Lovin' you"_ de Minnie Riperton, con todo y fondo de pajaritos cantando felices. ¿Qué coño se suponía que estaba Kenny haciendo?

El propio McCormick no tenía ni la más remota idea que es lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo, movido por un resorte.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Butters, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo de estar abrazándolo, pero incapaz de soltarlo.

-Fue horrible, Kenny- balbuceó el otro, tratando de dejar de llorar-. Cuando moriste, un carro que no había visto lo que quedaba de… tu cuerpo pasó encima de ti y Karen y yo quedamos…- El chico fue incapaz de continuar pero McCormick no necesito mucho esfuerzo para imaginar que había pasado. Una imagen de Karen y Butters siendo bañados en sangre y pedazos de carne humana apareció claramente en su cabeza. Estrechó más cerca el pequeño cuerpo del menor, sintiendo claramente el calor que emanaba. El monstruo de su barriga y su estúpida neurona bailaban conga de la felicidad.

Sin embargo, la escena romántica se rompió bruscamente por un grito histérico de Tweek.

-¡UN ZOMBI! ¡NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS, SE VA A COMER NUESTROS CEREBROS! ¡ARGH!-

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Tweek tomó su mochila y con todas sus fuerzas la balanceó contra Kenny; el chico apenas si tuvo tiempo de apartar a Leopold antes de recibir de lleno el golpe y caer bruscamente al piso, golpeándose la boca.

-¡Santo señor Jesucristo!- exclamó Butters, soltando un gemido de sorpresa y tapándose la cara con horror. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que pasar algo malo cuando estaba cerca?

-¡TWEEK!- chilló Stan, deteniendo al chico que ya se preparaba para rematar a su víctima, tirando su mochila desde lo alto contra su cabeza, como si fuera una burda imitación de una lapidación.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE SE COMA MI CEREBRO!- se defendió el rubio, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba tan rápidamente que entraría en un paro cardiaco de un momento a otro.

-¡No es un zombi! ¡Carajo!- bufó Stan, poniéndose entre el cuerpo inerte de Kenny y Tweek para crear una barrera. Butters se arrodilló al lado de la víctima para ver cómo estaba- No esta vez, al menos…-

-Yo creo que sí es un zombi- habló Craig, echando leña al fuego para provocar que la situación se volviera fea- Deberías darle un buen golpe, Tweek. Solo para asegurarte. Tal vez Stan también es un zombi y por eso lo está defendiendo.

-¡CRAIG! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- chillaron Butters y Stan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- gruñó de repente una chica, asomando su cabeza desde el salón más cercano. Era Wendy. La chica miró todo el espectáculo y supo que algo extraño estaba pasando.- ¿Qué carajos?- agregó, acercándose.

-¡Puta, no te largues!- chilló Cartman, al ver que Wendy salía del salón y lo dejaba solo; salió en su persecución- ¡Eres una idiota si crees que voy a limpiar todo solo!-

-Cierra la boca, culón. Yo soy la que está limpiando todo, metete ese estúpido plumero en el trasero- le respondió la chica, mirándole con ojos asesinos.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos, justo como Craig quería. Wendy y Cartman empezaron a insultarse a gritos, y Stan se metió, como buen ex novio que era. Tweek quería seguir golpeando a Kenny pero Butters se portaba como un escudo humano, poniéndose de tal manera que era imposible golpear a Kenny sin golpearlo a él también, y Tweek apreciaba tanto a Butters que no quería lastimarlo.

Kenny, por otro lado, aunque estaba medio inconsciente, estaba feliz de que Tweek lo hubiera golpeado. Así al menos tenía una excusa. Si acaso, cosa que creía improbable, se había enamorado de Butters, todo sería por culpa de una contusión y no porque él lo deseara. Era la salida perfecta a la situación tan comprometida en la que estaba, en donde le faltaba poco para ponerse a bailar de la felicidad por sentir a Butters a su lado.

* * *

><p>Sé que es veinte todavía, pero tenía que mover un poco las fechas. Jo. ¡Es solo porque quiero celebrar el séptimo aniversario desde que empecé a escribir fanfics con un capitulo nuevo! ¡Yaaaaay para mí! *se echa confeti encima* Mañana estaré demasiado ocupada y agobiada con el trabajo, por eso prefiero adelantarme. Soy una horrible persona porque apenas he terminado dos o tres de todas mis historias, pero tengo fe que esta no la abandonaré. Quiero pensarlo de ese modo y por eso trato de mantenerme firme en el fandom de South Park. ¡Al fin un poco de Bunny! ¡Los momentos definitivos vendrán ya! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer sus bellos comentarios ¡Los adoro!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Meltdown

21-03-2012

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo me fui?- preguntó de repente Kenny, como si nada. Tenía un chichón enorme en la frente y el labio inferior roto. Stan era el único que estaba con él; Butters había desaparecido con un "Estoy castigado" como excusa y Craig y Tweek se separaron casi inmediatamente después, sin siquiera despedirse.

Stan encontró la pregunta como algo realmente ofensivo. No es como si le importaran mucho las muertes de su amigo; estaba tan acostumbrado a éstas, que verlo "vivo" por mucho tiempo se le hacía extraño; pero sabía por parte de Craig, que se había enterado por Tweek, que Butters se la había pasado llorando entre clases por culpa de él. Le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el hombro como castigo. Era obvio, después de la escenita tan "cursi" que había presenciado, que algo estaba pasando ahí.

-¡¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso?- preguntó adolorido el rubio, sobándose con fuerza el hombro.

-Porque eres un imbécil- se limitó a contestar el otro.

Ambos caminaban de regreso a sus respectivas casas, aunque Kenny más bien acompañaba a Stan a la suya; con la esperanza de recibir una cena gratis y una tarde jugando videojuegos juntos en su Xbox.

-Es viernes- contestó el pelinegro después de un rato.

Kenny soltó silbido. Se había ido por cuatro días. El que los demás recordaran sus muertes y tardara más de lo acostumbrado en "regresar", le hacía pensar que poco a poco su poder iría desapareciendo y ya nunca jamás podría regresar del más allá. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana, se sobresaltó. Iban pasando justo enfrente de la secundaria de South Park. Karen McCormick reía a carcajada limpia, acompañada por una chica que iba peinada en dos coletas y que Kenny reconoció automáticamente como la hermana de Craig Tucker. Ambas chicas iban platicando muy felices de algo que ambos no podían escuchar, por culpa del barbullo que había a su alrededor. Al igual que en la preparatoria, las clases ya habían terminado en la escuela secundaria y los alumnos salían por hordas, felices y con todo un fin de semana libre para descansar.

-¡KAREN!- gritó su hermano, extendiendo y moviendo frenéticamente la mano, para que la chica lo reconociera. La mencionada se sobresaltó ligeramente y buscó al chico con la mirada, ubicándolo al instante. Sin embargo, en vez de alegrarse como Kenny lo había hecho, frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta donde estaba él, dando grandes zancadas.

-¡KENNETH MCCORMICK, ERES EL PENDEJO MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!- gritó, haciendo lo mismo que Tweek Tweak había hecho apenas media hora antes: tomar su mochila como un proyectil y arrojarla contra Kenny. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la mochila le pegó de lleno en la cara; tirándolo al piso.

Stan, que tampoco tuvo tiempo para hacer nada antes, iba a sujetar a la chica antes de que se lanzará de nuevo sobre su hermano, pero una voz aguda interrumpió toda la escena.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?-

Muchos alumnos habían formado un círculo alrededor del disturbio y una mujer de pelo carmesí se abrió paso hasta ellos a base de empujones bruscos: era Carol McCormick, la madre de ambos chicos. Llevaba cargando un par de bolsas de papel llena de comida refrigerada y cervezas. La comida del fin de semana.

Karen palideció y bajó la mochila que estaba a punto de lapidar a su hermano. Kenny se incorporó al instante, tratando de encarar a su madre y echarse toda la culpa, pero Carol ni siquiera le dejó abrir la boca para dar explicaciones.

-¡Qué bonitos!- exclamó con sarcasmo- Dos de mis hijos armando un espectáculo a la mitad de la calle, como un par de bestias.

-Básicamente lo que tú haces con papá, en la pocilga que llaman nuestra casa- respondió la afilada lengua de Kenny, arrepintiéndose al instante. Stan comprendió que debía esfumarse en ese momento y así lo hizo; tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de estudiantes que habían silbado divertidos ante esa muestra de rebeldía.

Carol McCormick enrojeció tanto por la ira, que la piel de sus mejillas llegó a imitar el tono exacto de su cabello. La idiotez de Kenny le valió a él y a su hermana pasar castigados todo el fin de semana sin salir de casa y pasándosela limpiándola, para no seguir llamándola "pocilga". Para variar, eso empeoró el enojo de Karen hacía su hermano y el pobre de Kenny ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan molesta con él.

El fin de semana no pasaba tan rápido cuando se tenían que matar arañas, fregar pisos y limpiar un descuidado jardín lleno de arbustos secos, pero Kenny jamás había estado tan feliz de que el lunes llegara con su horrible pesadez. Acompañó a su hermana a la secundaria, que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto y lo ignoró olímpicamente, y llegó con tiempo de sobra a la preparatoria, antes de que empezaran las clases.

Sin embargo, el lunes llegó demasiado rápido para Eric Cartman, que no quería que la semana empezara. Por culpa de la pelea que había tenido con la idiota de Wendy y el pendejo de Stan, le habían doblado el tiempo de castigo a él y a la chica, teniendo que quedarse de nuevo a limpiar salones por otra semana. Lo que más odiaba es que aún no se le ocurría algo lo suficientemente malvado para "castigarla".

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ese día algo pasaría. Algo tan grande que los llevaría a una crisis. Kenny empezaría a tener una ansiedad que no sería satisfecha; Eric obtendría la forma perfecta para vengarse y Stan, que no sería más que una válvula de escape de las circunstancias, al fin recobraría lo que había perdido tiempo atrás. Curiosamente, la persona que iniciaría el cambio no era otra más que Kyle Broflovski.

El pelirrojo caminaba solo hacía la preparatoria. Antes solía ir junto con Stan, pero eso había cambiado desde que se habían peleado. De algún modo muy bizarro, le parecía curioso como antes solía buscar cualquier excusa para pasar algún tiempo con él y ahora hacía hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. Sin embargo, le dolía echar a la basura una amistad de tantos años; en especial porque era la primera vez que se la pasaba convaleciente en su cama, sin su súper mejor amigo a su lado para darle ánimos. Suspiró con amargura, ignorante al hecho de que Stan lo había cuidado cuando peor había estado; ya que su madre había considerado que era mejor no decirle nada. De repente, tal como si lo hubiera invocado, escuchó a Stan hablando. El chico iba acompañado de Craig Tucker e iban cuchicheando de algo que no alcanzaba a oír; metros más adelante. Sintió una punzada de vergüenza al recordar la plática que había tenido con Craig y no pudo evitar sentir también algo de celos. Si no había nada entre ellos ¿Por qué carajos se la pasaban juntos? ¿Qué lazo era el que los unía si jamás habían tenido una relación cercana? ¡¿QUÉ? Bufó tan fuerte que los chicos voltearon a verlo. Stan hizo contacto visual con Kyle y ambos apartaron la mirada al instante, siendo demasiado obvios. Craig le enseñó el dedo medio a Kyle con gesto grosero y se llevó a Stan a rastras, alejándolo del pelirrojo.

Las clases dieron inicio del mismo modo monótono de siempre. Si Kyle ya había sentido una punzada de dolor con el encuentro que había tenido camino a la escuela, tembló de rabia al ver que Stan se había cambiado de lugar; ya no se sentaba más detrás de él y estaba justo al lado de Craig, hablando con él y Kenny. Aventó su mochila con rabia y se sentó, echando humo por la cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía celos? Era un estúpido.

A unos lugares cerca del suyo, Eric Cartman miraba con desesperación el reloj aunque no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que empezara la primera clase. No quería asistir a la estúpida clase de deportes y tampoco quería quedarse después a limpiar salones con la idiota Testaburger. Tenía que planear algo y rápido que lo sacara de la escuela, aunque no tan "pronto" o sería demasiado obvio.

-¿Por qué estás evitando a Kye así?- susurró Kenny al ver como había reaccionado el pelirrojo ante el nuevo cambio de lugar de Stan. El pelinegro se alzó de hombros.

-Siempre me toca a mí dar el brazo a torcer- dijo sin más.- Es hora de que sea él quien se disculpe.

-Ah, como sea- exclamó Kenny, sin querer involucrarse. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas para pensar por su cuenta. Tenía que preguntarle a Butters si sabía por qué su hermana estaba enfadada con él. Algo tenía que haber pasado en su ausencia que molestara a la chica; además, el viernes no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, pues había desaparecido casi inmediatamente y también quería saber por qué estaba castigado. Tenía una corazonada que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas.

En ese momento, llegó la profesora. Una cuarentona amargada que se parecía demasiado a la señorita Selastraga, su maestra muerta de cuarto grado, excepto que no tenía pechos que le llegaban a la cintura. Kenny supo que era momento de dormir; puso los brazos sobre la mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre ellos, dispuesto a no despertar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Para su mala suerte, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando fue descubierto.

-¡McCORMICK!- Chilló la profesora, despertándolo bruscamente -¡SI TANTO DETESTA MI CLASE, HAGA EL FAVOR DE TOMAR SUS COSAS Y SALIR DEL SALÓN!-

Kenny quiso replicar que no estaba dormido, pero lo habían tomado demasiado por sorpresa. Toda la clase lo estaba viendo y volteó a ver a Craig, desesperado por conseguir una respuesta a lo que pasaba; el chico susurró "Fue por culpa de Stan" sin apenas mover los labios y comprendió todo. Seguro la profesora había notado el cambio de lugar del chico y por eso lo habían descubierto a él. Frunció el seño y obedeció sin decir nada más. Se colgó la mochila bajo al brazo y salió del salón, ante la mirada de burla de algunos.

-¡Jodida perra!- pensó con amargura cuando estaba en el pasillo. Aún era _demasiado_ temprano para poder irse de pinta, pues todo iba a estar cerrado y no podía regresar a casa porque su madre seguramente le echaría bronca. Además, estaba el asunto con Butters. ¿Qué haría? La respuesta le vino a la cabeza casi inmediatamente: seguiría con su plan de dormir hasta el almuerzo; ahí hablaría con el chico y se iría de la escuela antes de que empezara deportes, pasándosela en alguna función del cine porno al que tanto le gustaba ir para matar tiempo. Conocía un modo fácil de entrar y se la pasaría jalándosela tanto tiempo escuchando gemidos de mujer y viendo tetas enormes, que cualquier pensamiento homosexual del pasado sería borrado de su mente. Solo era necesario encontrar un escondite adecuado para dormir y recordó que había un viejo salón que utilizaban para dejar cachivaches en mal estado, casi como una bodega.

La iluminación también llegó para Eric Cartman, de repente, rato después. La respuesta era tan fácil que pensó que se estaba volviendo un retrasado por no ocurrírsele antes.

-¡Proooofeeeesooooraaaaa!- habló, interrumpiendo la clase, y poniendo un tono especial de dolor en cada sílaba que pronunciaba- Me siento muy mal ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería por favor?-

Era ya el segundo periodo, algebra, y tenía poco tiempo para poner en marcha su plan. Haría lo mismo que Kenny; huir antes de terminar el almuerzo fingiendo un dolor de barriga terrible, sabiendo que su madre no se molestaría de ningún modo con él, y hasta lo llenaría de golosinas para "hacerle sentir mejor". La profesora, una mujer regordeta de pelo negro y corto, lo miró poniendo una expresión de hastío, dándole a entender que no le creía.

-¡Lo digo enserioooo!- insistió Cartman, agarrándose el estómago y doblándose, fingiendo dolor- ¡Por favor, profesora!-

- Broflovski, acompáñalo- sentenció la mujer, secamente.

-¡¿Por qué yo? / ¡¿Por qué él?- protestaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, enfadados.

-Si no vas acompañado, Eric, no vas y punto. Confío lo suficientemente en Kyle como para evitar que te desvíes del camino a la enfermería-

Cartman vio amenazado su plan, pero sabía que podía sortear ese obstáculo.

-Está bien- contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Vamos Kaaaaal-

-Es Kyle- corrigió el pelirrojo, disgustado. Ambos chicos salieron del salón; y lo último que vio Kyle antes de cerrar la puerta fue que Stan ni siquiera había movido la vista fuera de sus apuntes, cosa que de nuevo lo hizo temblar de rabia. Ambos chicos caminaban rumbo a la enfermería cuando el pelirrojo notó que Cartman había olvidado fingir sentirse adolorido.

-¡Culón de mierda!- explotó de repente, a la mitad del pasillo, - ¡Espero que no sea una de tus mañas! ¡Estoy perdiendo clase por tu culpa!-

-Puedes largarte, Kaaaal. Sé llegar solo a la enfermería, no necesitas perder tu tiempo conmigo- respondió el otro, sin preocuparse. Si Kyle se largaba, el camino quedaba libre y él podía escapar al fin; y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que se iría para seguir estudiando.

Pero Kyle adivinó sus pensamientos.

-¡Te piensas largar!- exclamó, enfadado, deteniéndose y mirando incrédulo a Cartman.

-¡No es asunto tuyo, pedazo de marica! ¡Vete de una jodida vez!- respondió el otro, empujándolo bruscamente lejos de él.

El pelirrojo tembló de rabia, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Odiaba que Stan estuviera enfadado con él y se sentía mal de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos; aborrecía la insolencia de Eric que no había hecho otra cosa más que empeorar con el paso del tiempo; pero lo que más detestaba es que, a pesar de todo lo anterior, no podía evitar disfrutar esa agradable y tóxica sensación de pelear con Cartman cada cinco minutos; como si fuera un veneno que necesitara tomar constantemente para poder vivir. La sangre le bombeada con demasiada fuerza en la cabeza, sintiendo incluso el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. Con el juicio nublado por la excitación y el odio, estampó el cuerpo de Eric contra la pared, besándolo con brusquedad.

Cartman jamás lo vio venir. La sorpresa y el miedo lo invadieron con tanto ímpetu que se congeló al instante, incapaz de reaccionar. Kyle lo había empujado con tanta facilidad que se sintió ofendido, pero el hecho de que lo besará le dejo la mente en blanco. Sintió el corazón latir en sus oídos sin poder hacer otra cosa más que cerrar la boca con fuerza, para evitar más contacto.

Lo que ambos no habían notado es que Butters los miraba a poca distancia. El chico había salido de su clase para ir al baño, que se encontraba justo al doblar el pasillo, cuando los escuchó gritar. Preocupado de que se metieran en problemas por pelearse a mitad del horario escolar, y tratando de ser más rápido que algún maestro, corrió a separarlos cuando se paró en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba. Si no soltó una exclamación de sorpresa es porque evitó respirar para delatar su presencia. Sabía que Cartman lo mataría a golpes si descubría que los estaba viendo, así que obligó a su cuerpo a alejarse de ahí sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido y olvidar lo que había pasado. El problema era que sus piernas no le respondían en absoluto, y una morbosa curiosidad lo mantenía clavado ahí. Tembló a causa del miedo, pero sintió un suave cosquilleo en el vientre por observar una escena tan privada y a la vez violenta. Era la misma sensación placentera que experimentaba cuando veía pornografía en su cuarto, sabiendo que sus padres podrían entrar en cualquier momento y castigarlo. La adrenalina de saber que se está haciendo algo prohibido. Tragó con dificultad y escuchó con claridad los latidos de su corazón bombeando con fuerza en sus oídos, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Por un momento, parecía que los tres se habían quedado atrapados dentro de una burbuja donde no pasaba el tiempo, o transcurría tan lento que parecía no avanzar. Todos compartían un ritmo cardiaco acelerado, que les retumbaba en la garganta y oídos; uno motivado por el enojo, otro por el miedo y uno más por la excitación. Cartman, que no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, a diferencia de Kyle que sí lo había hecho, sintió la presencia de alguien más y su vista se desvió lentamente de la cara del judío para detenerse justo donde estaba el rubio.

Las miradas de Eric y Butters se encontraron y la burbuja se rompió al instante. Las piernas de Leopold le respondieron al fin y se echó a correr, lo más lejos posible de ahí, sin otro pensamiento más que poner una distancia de varios kilómetros entre él y el castaño.

Cartman parpadeó un par de veces y empujó con brusquedad a Kyle lejos de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo, que había bajado la guardia por completo, cayó de espaldas contra el piso, golpeándose con fuerza el trasero y la cabeza, cuando se estampó contra el suelo de la preparatoria.

-¡JUDÍO MARICA!- chilló el castaño, alejándose de ahí tan deprisa como le permitían sus gordas piernas, sin siquiera mirarlo, y en dirección contraria al camino que había tomado Stoch.

Kyle trató de decirle algo, pero de su boca no salieron más que balbuceos sin sentido. ¿Qué carajos había hecho? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? Se puso de pie y se encerró en el primer cubículo vacío que encontró, en el baño de donde había salido Butters, echándose a llorar.

Mientras, el rubio corría tan rápido por los pasillos de la preparatoria que su maestro de deportes, de haberlo visto, se hubiera sentido orgulloso por su velocidad. Sin embargo, Butters corría por miedo a que Cartman le partiera ambas piernas. Sabía de las atrocidades que había cometido el castaño en el pasado y por eso prefería estar a su lado que en su contra, pero sabía que acababa de presenciar algo que no tenía perdón. Cartman no descansaría hasta inclusive matarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Con un grito de desesperación, entró en la primera puerta que encontró, azotándola una vez dentro del lugar, dispuesto a no salir hasta el fin del mundo. Para su mala o buena suerte, había entrado al salón abandonado que Kenny había escogido para dormir; su grito lo despertó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al piso desde la maltrecha banca en la que estaba dormido.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?- exclamó McCormick, asustado. Trato de ponerse de pie tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus desorientados reflejos, pero no pudo; sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando vio a Butters, hecho un desastre. El otro chico había gritado de nuevo al verlo y aterrizó también en el suelo, cuando sus piernas cedieron a la sorpresa repentina. Había un perfecto rastro de lágrimas que se confundían con el sudor que le escurría por la cara; y tenía un reflejo de miedo en los ojos tan impactante, que por un momento pensó que algún loco se había metido en la preparatoria con una pistola y había matado a más de un estudiante.

-¡K-kenny…!- balbuceó Butters, acercándosele con rapidez, a trompicones. El chico corrió también a su encuentro, dispuesto a protegerlo con su cuerpo, por si la puerta se abría de repente y el loco entraba a matarlos. Sin embargo, al igual que Eric no había esperado el beso de Kyle; Kenny jamás imaginó que Butters se abalanzaría sobre él, a besarlo.

Los labios suaves del chico se precipitaron torpemente contra los suyos; en un beso tan desesperado y agitado que la mente se le puso en blanco. Automáticamente, su boca empezó a moverse, respondiendo el beso con el mismo vigor. Leopold gimió y pegó su cuerpo al de Kenny, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo apretado. Los dos estaban arrodillados en el piso y cuando Butters se pegó al cuerpo de Kenny, éste último sintió un bulto en su pierna, provocando que se sonrojara. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Butters aparecía de repente, cachondo y asustado? Todo intento por querer razonar se borró de su cabeza cuando el otro chico gimió una vez más y restregó su erección sobre su pierna, sintiendo claramente como "Little Kenny" empezaba a reaccionar gustoso, creciendo y engordando con rapidez.

-B-Butters…- jadeó Kenny, rompiendo el beso con el mencionado para tomar una bocanada de aire y dejando un hilo delgado de saliva entre ambas bocas- ¿Qué… ha… pasado?- preguntó, dispuesto a besarlo una vez más y tirarlo en el piso para meter su manos debajo de su ropa, listo para tocar, lamer y morder cada centímetro de la piel del menor.

Pero fue su estúpida pregunta la que rompió toda la magia. Leopold salió del trance de la adrenalina y cobró total lucidez a lo que pasaba. Sintió la considerable y palpitante erección de Kenny sobre su vientre y la suya propia, apretada contra la pierna del mayor, con tanta claridad que sus mejillas se colorearon al instante por la vergüenza.

-L-lo siento- balbuceó, apartándose rudamente y rompiendo todo contacto. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, provocándole ardor. –L-lo siento mucho, Kenny- sollozó, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta con tanta rapidez que parecía no aguantar un segundo más ahí. Kenny vio como se echaba a correr y desaparecía por el resquicio de la puerta, dejándole un _gran _palpitante y doloroso problema entre las piernas.

¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN! *baila*

¡La escena entre Butters, Cartman y Kyle la planeé desde el inicio del fanfic y al fin pudo salir! Soy tan feliz que estoy brincando de la emoción. Tuvieron que pasar ocho capítulos, pero habrá acción Bunny de ahora en adelante. Y lo que me urge (?) es escribir un buen p0rn; hay tan poco material explicito en español de ellos dos que se me cuecen las habar por cambiar la clasificación a M

¿Ya vieron la nueva temporada de South Park? ¡¿YA VIERON EL PRIMER CAPITULO? Debo admitir que estuve deprimida todo un día por el pobre de Clyde; de algún modo siempre me he sentido identificada con él y después de lo que le pasó, no pude evitar estar triste por un buen rato. En teoría, estoy esperando a que suban el segundo episodio pero se están tardando. Espero que se den una vuelta por la página oficial de South Park para fangirlear; estoy pensando en meter cosas que van pasando en los nuevos capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, los quiero!

Por cierto... **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KENNY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Meltdown

9 de mayo de 2012

¡Hola a todo mundo! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, la inspiración se había escapado por ahí. Muy a mi pesar, no hay lemmon en este capítulo ¡Pero habrá en el siguiente! ¡Y será Bunny! En una extraña y bizarra visión mía, ja. La primera mitad de la nueva temporada de South Park ya terminó, pueden verla en www . southparkstudios . com Obviamente quiten los espacios para acceder a la página. Los capítulos son con su audio original (Inglés) pero ¡Deben verlos! Voy a usar ciertas referencias de esos nuevos capítulos (Que justamente me ayudaron a librar ciertas trabas al momento de escribir) pero de una vez doy un ligero resumen de los capítulos a los que me refiero:

Butterballs: La abuelita de Butters es una bitch y maltrata al pobre niño.

Cartman finds love: Lamento decirles a los que odian el Kyman que así se hace OFICIAL con letras mayúsculas y en negritas. Las chicas al creer que Kyle es gay se emocionan mucho. (Deben verlo, a mi ni siquiera me gusta mucho la pareja y me dio coraje/risa ver lo asquerosamente oficiales que se han vuelto. Stan y Kyle se van separando más y más)

En fin, esto es como un inicio.

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿QUÉ HABÍA PASADO?<p>

El mono neural cerebro de Kenny no podía procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba mucho más allá de sus capacidades. Tal vez por el sencillo hecho de que mucha de su sangre, en vez de circular y oxigenar su cerebro, se concentraba en otro punto de su cuerpo. Con las manos temblorosas trató de desabotonar sus pantalones y darse alivio, pero una pequeña voz interior le gritó que no lo hiciera. Masturbarse por haberse excitado con Butters estaba mal; terriblemente mal. Aunque tuviera una reputación que expresaba lo contrario, apenas y si había estado con chicos, y lo más lejos que había llegado había sido a chupársela a ese conductor de radio, muchos años atrás, solo porque hubo dinero de por medio. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y trato de pensar en cosas desagradables para bajarse la emoción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Butters gimiendo justo en su boca.

Eric Cartman tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado; corrió lo más rápido que sus regordetas piernas le permitían, azotando con fuerza la puerta de su casa una vez que estuvo dentro. Para su suerte, su madre no estaba. Subió a su habitación y se echó sobre su cama, terriblemente humillado. La rana Clyde, el peluche que había mandado a exhumar de su tumba años atrás, le miraba sonriente desde su trono, justo sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

Siempre había odiado a Kyle por ser un maldito judío, pelirrojo y sabihondo. Era un hecho que su alma estaba condenada al infierno por pertenecer al pueblo que había asesinado a Jesús, pero su lugar se había reafirmado aún más, casi como si pusieran una gruesa línea debajo de su nombre en la lista de "Bienvenidos al infierno", cuando se había destapado plenamente homosexual con Stan. Al chico le dio un escalofrío solo de recordar que también lo había besado a él.

La rana Clyde solo lo miraba en silencio, con sus enormes ojos vidriosos, casi como si lo estuviera cuestionando. Era obvio porqué había hecho eso: Kyle quería arrastrarlo al infierno con él; sin embargo, debía haber algo más.

-Vamos, Eric. Piensa. ¿Cómo puedes usar algo que te perjudicó en tu beneficio?- habló Cartman, en un tono más agudo para darle voz al peluche. La rana Clyde siempre le había ayudado a exteriorizar sus pensamientos más profundos, como si fuera otra parte de su consciencia. Recordó el beso de Kyle y se sintió extrañamente pegajoso. El beso había sido desagradable porque consideraba al otro chico inmundo; además, seguramente todo era parte de alguna broma estúpida y bien planeada de la cual no formaría parte. Él haría como si nada hubiera pasado, para evitarle el gusto al judío de hacerlo sentir humillado; sin embargo había una falla en su plan de _"Aquí no pasó nada" _y ese era Butters. El rubio los había visto y eso si que lo hacía sentir avergonzado. Tenía que evitar de cualquier modo que el rubio dijera algo al respecto, aunque eso significara romperle algunos huesos como advertencia.

De repente, casi como por arte de magia, lo que buscaba llegó a su mente como una iluminación caída del cielo. El sentimiento de vergüenza y humillación se vieron reflejados en la cara de Wendy Testaburguer al imaginarse que la besaba enfrente de toda la clase. La zorra de cabello negro lo odiaba y él a ella, pero la diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que Eric tenía el poder de controlarse. Así como no mostraría cambio alguno frente al maldito colorado; él podría besar a su peor enemiga y no hacer otra cosa más que poner un gesto de repulsión ante Wendy, después de hacerlo, sin sentir otra cosa más que el puro placer de la venganza. Al fin de cuentas ¿Todas las chicas lloran si después de besarlas el chico les pone cara de asco, no?

* * *

><p>Kyle tardó un poco en darse cuenta que encerrarse en el baño había sido mala idea. Respiró hondo para calmarse y dejar de llorar, pero los ojos le lagrimearon del asco al instante; el lugar apestaba a orines y a sarro, y él era especialmente sensible a ese tipo de olores. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvió y estuvo a punto de vomitar pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Vomitar significaría acercar su cara al retrete, fuente principal del olor, y eso sería peor que la muerte. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el chico recobrara por completo la compostura; tiempo suficiente para idear un plan: tomaría sus cosas y se iría de ahí. No aguantaba la idea de ver a Eric por el resto del día escolar sin sentirse peor que una cucaracha pisoteada. ¿Así era como se sentía Stan por su culpa? Reflexionó, hundiéndose mentalmente aún más en la fosa de "Personas detestables". Estaba abriendo la puerta de su cubículo cuando alguien abrió la puerta principal del baño con brusquedad, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y cerrar su puerta inmediatamente. El nuevo acompañante entró con mucha prisa al cubículo que estaba justo a su lado, azotando la puerta y bajándose el cierre de los pantalones con mucha prisa. Un gemido de gozo y el agua del retrete chapotear hicieron que Kyle pusiera una cara de repulsión infinita. Oír orinar a alguien era bastante desagradable y odió que su estúpida preparatoria no tuviera el presupuesto suficiente para tener orinales. ¡Los baños eran idénticos al de las niñas! Excepto que el de los hombres no tenían esos despachadores de tampones y toallas femeninas. Su amargura dirigida a la pobreza de la escuela se vio interrumpida cuando su acompañante pronunció su nombre, continuando con su acto.<p>

-Jodido Kyle-

El pelirrojo se enfureció al reconocer el tono de la voz. Su vecino de cubículo era Craig Tucker. Sin siquiera pensarlo, golpeó con fuerza el pedazo de plástico que servía como pared separadora entre ambos.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO?- exclamó el pelinegro, sobresaltándose y salpicando el retrete y sus propios zapatos de pis, pues aún no había terminado cuando sucedió el ataque sorpresa. Se guardó todo en su lugar y salió echó un tornado, listo a romperle la boca al gracioso que había hecho eso. Abrió la puerta del cubículo y se encontró con Kyle, con la cara roja de la ira y la respiración agitada, ya sin importarle un comino que el lugar olía a orines rancios.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, BROFLOVSKI?- exclamó Craig, acercándosele peligrosamente. Kyle no se dejó intimidar y no se movió ni un ápice.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, Tucker?- atacó el pelirrojo, rechinando los dientes- ¿Por qué salgo a relucir en tu visita al baño?-

Craig se echó a reír con enfado.

-Eres un jodido pendejo. ¿Dónde está Cartman?- preguntó, asomándose al cubículo, como si el chico pudiera estar escondido entre Kyle y el retrete- Su visita a la enfermería duraba demasiado y la profesora no dejaba salir a nadie al baño hasta que estuviera tu culo de nuevo en el salón- continuó hablando- La vejiga me explotaba y tuve que salirme sin permiso. Fin de la historia.

El pelirrojo ignoró por completo la mención de Eric y siguió mirando a Craig con infinito desprecio.

-¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo con Stan?- explotó de repente, sincerándose con lo que de verdad tanto le molestaba y quería saber- Pensé que no eran amigos, que no había nada entre ustedes, como me lo habías dicho.

Tucker alzó una ceja, a modo de sorpresa.

-Yo nunca dije que no había nada entre Stan y yo- respondió, sintiendo regodeo al ver que Kyle reaccionaba entornando los ojos con odio y temblando de rabia- No has hablado con él ¿verdad?- agregó, bufando.

-No- respondió el otro secamente y apartando la mirada por primera vez. Le enfadaba ser reemplazado. Stan fácilmente había conseguido estar con alguien más, mientras él había mantenido la vacante de "nuevo mejor amigo" vacía. Se llevaba bien con otros chicos, pero sentía un terrible hueco que solo Stan podía llenar, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, Kyle; aunque seas un pendejo- habló Craig- Stan es como un perro. Es como la versión humana de su jodido perro gay, Sparking.

-Sparky- corrigió automáticamente el otro, con enfado.

-Me da igual su maldito nombre. Como sea, Stan es como su perro. Necesita amor y lo va a buscar en donde sea. Deja de ser tan cerrado y dale un buen _"red rocket"._ Si sabes a lo que me refiero- agregó, alzando ambas cejas picaronamente. Kyle abrió la boca tan desmesuradamente que pensó que la mandíbula se le había caído.

-¡ERES UN JODIDO ENFERMO!- chilló, indignado. Craig soltó una risita apenas audible y lo dejó solo.

* * *

><p>Si Kenny hubiera salido corriendo detrás de Butters para alcanzarlo, se hubiera dado cuenta que el chico no había ido demasiado lejos. Se había detenido justo en el pasillo, dejándose caer sobre el piso, pegado a la pared del lugar de donde había acabado de salir. Sus piernas le habían fallado y no lo dejaban correr, por más que quisiera alejarse del lugar.<p>

Al igual que su compañero, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sentía como su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente, buscando algo de atención de su parte. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gemir ante la sensación. Si alguien lo veía ahí, excitado y saltándose la clase, se metería en graves problemas. Sus padres lo castigarían hasta la llegada del apocalipsis. Además, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Kenny era su amigo y había roto la confianza y simpatía que tanto trabajo le había costado crear entre ambos. Aunque… ¿Por qué ambos se habían excitado tanto? Si Kenny se hubiera molestado por lo que había hecho, no hubiera reaccionado teniendo una erección del tamaño del Everest. Jadeó al recordar la sensación sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, recordó lo que había pasado antes: el beso entre Eric y Kyle, y fue entonces que el miedo lo hizo reaccionar. Tenía que salir de ahí y esconderse hasta el otro lado del mundo o el castaño lo mataría a golpes. Sin importarle mucho sus cosas, salió corriendo de la escuela. Sabía que sus padres no regresarían hasta tarde, así que podía refugiarse en su cuarto, atrincherándose. Caminaba extraño por culpa de la erección que aún conservaba, pero que poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

-¡Butters!-

El chico se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar su nombre, que cayó al piso abruptamente, casi al punto de mojar sus pantalones por el miedo de imaginarse a Cartman a unos pasos cerca de él. Pero no había sido él quien había gritado, sino una chica de cabello castaño.

-¡K-Karen!- exclamó, tragando saliva con dificultad. La chica se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡No pensé que ibas a reaccionar así!- se disculpó la chica, avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la secundaria?- preguntó el otro, rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Karen no notara que tenía una tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Estaban a varias cuadras de la secundaria y preparatoria.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar en la preparatoria?- contraatacó ella, con sorna- Yo me fui de pinta, con Rubí.

-¿Rubí?-

-Rubí Tucker, la hermana de Craig- aclaró Karen, señalándola con una cabeceada. La mencionada estaba sentada en una mesita, afuera de una cafetería, ubicada a unos diez metros de donde estaban ellos. Su cabello cobrizo estaba sujeto en dos coletas y parecía estar jugando con su teléfono celular.

-Vaya. Suerte, Karen, yo me tengo que ir- contestó el rubio, impaciente. Quería irse de ahí y una larga plática con la hermana del chico con el que había tenido un encuentro casi-sexual era lo menos que quería en ese momento. Pero ella insistió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, agarrándolo por un brazo- Te veo muy extraño, Butters.

-Estoy bien- contestó Leopold, liberándose bruscamente del agarre y yéndose de ahí. Karen se quedó estática en su lugar, incapaz de hacer o decir algo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa al idiota?- exclamó Rubí, quien había visto todo desde su lugar y se había acercado a la chica, ofendida por la actitud del rubio. Su voz hizo reaccionar a Karen.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar- respondió, echándose a correr detrás de él.

-¡Carajo, Karen!- exclamó Rubí, sintiéndose aún más insultada por ser abandonada por su amiga y enseñándole el dedo medio, en señal grosera, para demostrar su enfado.

La chica siguió con disimulada distancia al joven Stoch, sintiendo como las mejillas se le congelaban a causa del frío viento que le golpeaba en la cara. Butters no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa, a pesar de que las costillas le dolían a causa del esfuerzo por tanto correr. No tenía ni cinco minutos dentro de su hogar cuando el timbre sonó, haciéndolo soltar un gritillo de sorpresa. ¿Cartman ya lo había alcanzado, listo para darle su merecido? Se asomó por la ventana, tratando de no hacerse notar entre las cortinas, para ver quién era. Obviamente era Karen.

-¡Se que estás ahí, Butters!- gritó ella, adivinando el plan del chico el cual consistía en ignorarla por completo. Leopold maldijo en sus adentros y le abrió la puerta a regañadientes. Si bien ya no tenía una erección entre las piernas, seguía sin tener ganas de hablar con ella. Abrió la puerta y cuando Karen estaba a punto de hablar, él la cortó groseramente.

-¿Por qué me seguiste, Karen?- habló en un tono bastante cortante y enfadado- ¡Te dije que no quería hablar con nadie!-

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Leopold?- preguntó la chica, dolida. -Que seas lindo no te da derecho a ser tan cretino, yo solo quiero ayudarte-

-Lo siento, pero quiero estar solo- suspiró el otro, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Karen se quedó parada como idiota en el umbral de la casa, sintiendo claramente como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sollozó, temblando de rabia y se marchó de ahí lentamente, volteando hacia atrás con cada paso que daba, como si tuviera la esperanza de que Butters abriera la puerta en cualquier momento y se disculparía; pero no fue así.

El chico la había escuchado llorar desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no saldría a consolarla. Sí, se estaba comportando como un cretino pero su cabeza era un caos en ese momento. Subió a su cuarto y se acostó sobre su cama, respirando con dificultad. No tenía ni una hora que se había besado con Kenny y ya sentía un remordimiento infernal. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido para hacerlo? Él ya tenía a una persona especial y se había dejado llevar por el miedo. Sobre la mesita de noche, que había al lado de su cama, estaba un portarretratos con una fotografía que mostraba a dos muchachos rubios sonrientes, en la playa. Butters la miró y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se había tomado esa foto con Bradley apenas unos meses atrás, cuando se reencontraron después de haber perdido el contacto desde que estuvieran en ese campamento. Leopold había ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano con su tía que vivía en Los Ángeles pero para su mala suerte, su abuela también había coincidido en la visita. La vieja seguía maltratándolo, a pesar de ya no seguir siendo un niño, así que prefería salir toda la tarde y vagar sin rumbo cerca de la playa para no tener que soportarla.

Un día de esos fue cuando se reencontró con Bradley. Ni siquiera lo hubiera reconocido si el otro no lo hubiera reconocido a él; estaba sentado en la arena observando a los chicos que surfeaban cuando uno de ellos empezó a gritarle emocionado y se le acercó. El tiempo había sido generoso con Bradley y lo había cambiado mucho. Tenía un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso y una piel bronceada, su cabello seguía siendo rubio y rizado, pero ya no tenía un nido de pájaro como peinado; lo mantenía corto y se veía muy bien. Después de todo lo que había pasado en el campamento, gracias al ejemplo y valentía de Butters, aprendió a tener confianza en sí mismo y en aceptarse tal cual era. Su familia se mudó a Los Ángeles tiempo después y básicamente su vida había ido en asenso desde entonces. Ambos pasaron el resto de las vacaciones de verano juntos, poniéndose al día con sus vidas y con lo que les había pasado, charlando por horas. Leopold se sentía tan feliz de no aguantar los maltratos de su abuela y estar con alguien tan simpático como Bradley que era lógico que terminara desarrollando cierto apego con él. Apenas tres días después de su reencuentro, terminaron besándose en la playa, incapaces de reprimirse un segundo más. A Leopold no le molestaba ya que siempre había aceptado su bicruriosidad y se sentía muy feliz de al fin tener una relación. Jamás había tenido algo serio con nadie, pues en su escuela siempre era ignorado o maltratado por todos. La fotografía la habían tomado el día que Butters regresaba de nuevo a South Park, con la promesa de verse de nuevo en cuanto pudieran. Desde entonces no habían perdido contacto, aunque todo se basaba en videollamadas por internet.

Leopold clavó su cara en la almohada, incapaz de seguir viendo esa fotografía un segundo más, pero recordando vívidamente también lo que había pasado con Kenny. ¡Aun sentía claramente el maldito roce de sus labios!

* * *

><p>-Vaya, pero si tenemos muchas faltas el día de hoy- exclamó el profesor de deportes al terminar de pasar asistencia. Faltaban cuatro personas: Kenny, Butters, Kyle y Cartman.<p>

-¡No regresaron de la enfermería y seguro están juntos!- cuchicheó emocionada Bebe Stevens a Wendy, refiriéndose al pelirrojo y al castaño, pero Wendy no la escuchaba pues estaba demasiado enfadada. Si Cartman se había volado las clases, ella tendría que limpiar los salones, completamente sola. Bebe siguió hablando- ¿A qué no es romántico? Bueno, es una pena que Kyle, siendo tan buen partido, este con alguien como Cartman, ¡Pero el amor es el amor!-

Stan, que estaba a un par de metros de las chicas, miraba con enfado a Bebe. Sentía una ganas asesinas de estrellar su cara contra el piso y dejarla muerta. Pero eso era ilegal y debía reprimirse. Craig, quien estaba a su lado, se reía internamente de su reacción y sentía que necesitaba disfrutar más antes de contarle que lo había vivido en el baño; aunque tampoco sabía qué es lo que había pasado para que Kyle terminara ahí.

-Bien, el día de hoy es actividad libre; pueden hacer lo que quieran- habló el profesor, mostrando una vez más su nula capacidad como maestro- pero quiero verlos mover el culo- advirtió.

Todos gruñeron. Estaban en el patio, lejos de la protección que les brindaba el gimnasio del cruel clima del pueblo. Así que los chicos decidieron ponerse a jugar fútbol americano para entrar en calor y las chicas formaron un grupito para cuchichear en lo que les echaban porras. El partido no llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando llegó Kenny, con el ridículo uniforme puesto. Nadie le prestó atención cuando llegó, así que se fue sentar en la única banca que ocupaban los chicos que no habían querido jugar: Craig y Tweek.

-¿Qué hay?- los saludó, mirando a los chicos que estaban jugando y descubriendo, tanto para su alivio como descontento, que Butters no estaba ahí. Craig y Tweek lo voltearon a ver como si fuera un bicho raro escupiendo pus.

-¿Qué hay? - ironizó el pelinegro, imitándolo- ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? ¿Y donde estuviste en el almuerzo?-

-Por ahí- contestó el Rubio sin más. -Oye Tweek, has visto a Butters?-

Tweek gritó y se le fue encima, zarandeándolo con brusquedad.

-¡BUTTERS FUE SECUESTRADO POR ALIENS! ¡GAH! ¡NADIE ME CREE, PERO SALIÓ AL BAÑO Y YA NO REGRESÓ! ¡ES LA ÚNICA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA!-

Kenny quiso hacerse el sorprendido, aunque el otro chico lo estaba lastimando.

-¿Ya no regresó? ¿Y sus cosas?-

-Voy a tener que regresárselas a sus padres como único recuerdo de Butters. Seguro en este momento ya está fuera del sistema solar ¡GAH! Pobres señores Stoch, seguro los alienígenas están haciendo experimentos sexuales con su hijo...-

Kenny bufó ante el comentario.

Kyle no había regresado a su casa por temor a que su madre le diera tremenda bronca por saltarse las clases; ya era suficiente con el arrepentimiento que sufría por su cuenta. De hecho seguía en la escuela, en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás se había encontrado con Craig, después de besarse con Stan. Le parecía irónico estar de nuevo ahí por la misma razón, casi como una cruel broma del destino. Desde su "escondite secreto" podía ver claramente a sus compañeros reunidos en el patio, jugando. Stan era fácilmente reconocible entre todos ellos, se notaba su habilidad y destreza para jugar fútbol americano. El chico gritaba órdenes a su equipo y todos le obedecían sin chistar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kyle se le quedó viendo fijamente, suspirando.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de los Cartman. Eric jamás abría la puerta, aunque fuera el único que estuviera en la casa, porque encontraba las visitas de los demás realmente innecesarias y molestas; pero había ordenado Pollo Kentucky a domicilio por que su madre aun no había llegado a casa y tenía que recibir el delicioso manjar. Se llevó un chasco terrible al ver a Wendy Testaburguer en el umbral de su puerta.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, puta?-

La chica, tal como hiciera Kyle en la mañana, tomó bruscamente a Cartman del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Erik se paralizó de la sorpresa y creyó por un segundo que ella lo besaría; pero no fue así. Quedaron separados por centímetros.

-Tuve que hacer yo sola el castigo de los dos- masculló, clavándole su mirada de odio- Lo he hecho desde la semana pasada, pero al menos tu culo gordo también ha estado en la escuela y saber que te pierdes tus estúpidas caricaturas es lo único que me consuela.  
>Erik tragó saliva con dificultad.<p>

-Si mañana haces de nuevo tu chiste de faltar, te voy a reventar las bolas con mis propias manos, Cartman. Las apretare tan fuerte que te voy a exprimir la poca sangre que circula por ahí- finalizo, soltándolo violentamente. Le echó una última mirada intensa de odio, se acomodó el cabello que había escurrido sobre su cara y le sonrió fríamente antes de irse, como un recordatorio de que no debía joder con Wendy Testaburger. Sin embargo, la intimidación falló, pues Erik no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más excitado.

* * *

><p>¡Estoy tan emocionada! El Candy, que realmente me lo saqué detrás de una oreja, cuando ya tenía la historia planeada, está saliendo a relucir. Poco a poco las estrellas se alinearan para dar un orden al universo, ya verán. Lo de BradleyButters tuve que sacarlo también, se me hace una pareja increíblemente linda y ¡Oficial! ¡Jooo! Bueno, vale, no son oficiales, pero al menos se han dicho que se gustan mutuamente, y eso es algo que jamás tendré en el Bunny : ( Además, es algo que había mencionado desde el principio (Que Butters ya tenía a alguien) y solo UNA persona, de todos los que me han dejado sus bellos reviews, lo notó y comentó.

Estoy en una buena racha de inspiración, así que espero no tardar en escribir el siguiente capítulo. ¿Ya les dije que habrá lemmon Bunny? Sí. Lo más seguro es que no se consensual, pero eso es lo divertido. ¡Gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios!


	10. Chapter 10

Meltdown

9 de junio de 2012

Como ya era costumbre desde que su hermana le dejara de hablar, Kenny se despertó muy tarde. No tenía reloj, pero lo intuía ya que el sol se veía alto en el cielo.

-¡Joder!-

No había nadie en casa y eso se lo hacía de lo más extraño; por lo regular siempre estaba alguno de sus padres, quejándose de estar demasiado ebrios o drogados como para poder levantarse de la cama, pero el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió corriendo hacia la preparatoria. Tenía que hablar con Butters de lo que había pasado. No podías meterte un buen calentón con alguien con quien tenías cierto apego y hacer como si no pasara nada por el resto de tu vida. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño presentimiento que lo hacía sentir incomodo, como si supiera que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Cuando Kenny entro a la preparatoria, todo el lugar estaba sumido en silencio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que tal vez habían aplicado un examen sorpresa en toda la escuela y por eso todo estaba tan callado. Corrió con más ganas por los desiertos pasillos para llegar a su salón cuando se detuvo en seco. Justo a la mitad del pasillo había una chica de cabello largo y rubio, sujeto en dos coletas con moños, que vestía solamente un camisón de pijama. Estaba de espaldas.

-¿Pero qué carajo...?- movido por la curiosidad, Kenny se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y notó que la tela del camisón era un poco transparente, dejando ver que solo llevaba puesta unas bragas. No sintió ningún temor cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, aunque cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que la tipa era una loca por estar vestida así en una escuela.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó suavemente, echando una última y nada disimulada mirada a su trasero antes de que ella volteara. Se llevo una sorpresa que casi lo hace desfallecer al ver que era Butters. Aunque no era un Butters-niño, sino una Butters-niña. Era una Marjorine de carne y hueso. El largo cabello rubio nacía directamente de su cráneo y su camisón dejaba ver unos pequeños senos, donde se notaba la silueta de dos tiernos pezones. La cintura de la chica era estrecha y curveada, uniendo se a una cadera también pequeña. Había una cara de Hello Kitty estampada en las bragas de la chica. Con el simple hecho de ver los detalles de su anatomía, Kenny sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la entrepierna: su pantalón era una molesta jaula para la erección que sufría y que se había formado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Oh, no me jodas- exclamó, hablándole a su pequeño amigo. Marjorine agachó su cabeza y notó el bulto en los pantalones del otro. McCormick quería salir corriendo de ahí pero tenía los pies clavados al suelo. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

-Debemos terminar lo que empezamos ayer- habló Marjorine, usando la voz de Butters. Sus pequeñas manos desabrocharon el pantalón de Kenny y este jadeó al sentir el roce de las manos sobre su entrepierna, aunque había ropa de por medio. La sensación lo volvió loco. Cuando su miembro quedó liberado, la chica lo sujetó con delicadeza con ambas manos y empezó a moverlas, recorriendo toda la longitud del mismo. Kenny gimió e inconscientemente empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas entre las manos de Marjorine. La sujetó de los hombros y la acercó para besarla bruscamente.

La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era la misma que tenia con Butters y la sensación al besarla era jodidamente genial por las circunstancias en las que ocurrían. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran a mitad del pasillo, eso le daba un morbo enfermizo y de algún modo sabia que nadie los iba a interrumpir, aunque el mal presentimiento seguía por ahí, esperando pacientemente su turno para hacerse presente. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica con hambre cuando la besaba, hasta llegar al borde del camisón. Apretó con rudeza los pequeños senos y acarició el trasero cuando sus manos pasaron por ahí. Levantó el camisón bruscamente y se lo quitó, dejándola solo en sus diminutas bragas. Marjorine, que solo se había detenido para levantar los brazos y poder liberarse de su ropa, siguió con su labor de masturbar a Kenny. Su respiración era ligeramente agitada, pero no se comparaba con los sonoros suspiros que el otro liberaba.

Sin embargo, el rubio pensó que no era justo que él se llevara toda la diversión. Su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna de la chica y, sobre las bragas, la acarició. Marjorine jadeó y detuvo su trabajo, apretando sus muslos contra la mano del chico para evitar que siguiera acariciándola.

-¡K-Kenny!- gimió, formando un círculo perfecto con sus labios- ¡Detente!-

El chico sonrió y la besó una vez más, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, que no podía evitar seguir jadeando ante las expertas manos de Kenny que acariciaban su vulva. Los gemidos eran los mismos que Kenny había escuchado en clase de deportes y que tanto le gustaban: jodidamente obscenos pero emitidos con una voz suave, como si estuviera fornicando con un ángel caído del cielo. La chica había dejado de masturbarlo y sus manos trataban de sujetar los brazos de Kenny para detenerlo, pero era imposible, se notaba que apenas si tenía la fuerza suficiente para que sus piernas no flaquearan y cayera al suelo. Kenny no tenía tiempo de bajarle las bragas, así que solo apartó el diminuto pedazo de tela que servía de barrera e introdujo un dedo en ella. Marjorine se tensó y jadeó, clavando sus uñas sobre los brazos de Kenny y recargando se sobre su pecho para evitar caerse. La sensación era magnifica. Kenny sonrió y besó su cabeza, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de ella y empezando un vaivén rítmico y rápido. Su otra mano dirigió la atención sobre los pequeños senos y los apretó con rudeza, pellizcando los pezones y acariciándolos.

Se estaba comportando como un animal en celo, cegado por la lujuria, pero era la primera vez que tenia sexo después de semanas de celibato. Curiosamente, desde que había empezado a estar con Butters no había hecho nada más que largas sesiones de trabajo manual y era justo descargas todas esas ganas acumuladas sobre él... O más bien sobre ella. En ese momento no le importaba demasiado.

Marjorine le mordió con fuerza la clavícula como represalia a lo que le estaba haciendo. Sin poder aguantarse más, Kenny se hincó y le bajó las bragas, dejando a la vista un monte de Venus lleno de un dorado vello púbico. Marjorine soltó un jadeo y se llevo las manos a la cara, incapaz de seguir viendo lo que Kenny se proponía hacer en su cuerpo. Aunque al chico se le antojó como la cosa más bella del mundo y quiso comérselo en ese instante, se detuvo un momento.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, mirando a la chica con un gesto pervertido y sonriendo, mostrando que se la estaba pasando en grande.

Ella retiro las manos de su cara apenas por unos centímetros para mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y tenia los labios húmedos.  
>-H-hazlo de una vez- suplicó, tragando saliva con dificultad.<p>

Kenny obedeció la orden. Con ambas manos separó los pliegues de carne para dejar a la vista el objetivo de sus deseos y lo lamió. Marjorine jadeó y gritó:

-¡Kenneth, es la quinta vez que te hablo, levanta el culo de la maldita cama, de una puta vez!-

El sueño se esfumó al instante y Kenny se despertó bruscamente, esta vez de verdad. Sus calzoncillos, lo único que usaba para dormir, estaban humedecidos. _"Little Kenny"_ se podía notar entre las sabanas, bastante emocionado. El chico bufó enfadado con el mal presentimiento clavado en el pecho. Claro, todo tenía que haber sido un maldito sueño, Butters no tenía vagina alguna y Marjorine no era más que una invención que lo habían obligado a llevar hacía mucho tiempo. Trató de ponerse de pie y vestirse, pero su amigo aun seguía muy despierto. Suspiró y tratando de recordar todos los detalles de su sueño empezó a masturbarse.

* * *

><p>La campana de inicio de clases sonó con estruendo cuando Kenny llegó patinando al salón. Stan seguía de arrimado en el lugar que no le correspondía con tal de evitar a Kyle, así que eso significaba tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarse dormido durante clases. Además, de cierta manera era beneficioso, ya que lo que menos necesitaba a la mitad del horario escolar era tener sueños húmedos. El recuerdo de ButtersMarjorine seguía muy vivido. Las clases dieron inicio y como siempre, no les entendió una mierda.

Wendy exponía junto con Bebe algo de la historia de Estados Unidos que realmente no le importaba y su cerebro, para evitar trabajar a marchar forzadas, tomó la salida más fácil: distraerse mirando a su alrededor. La nuca de Craig era poco interesante y la de Stan también. Sin embargo notó que alguien también estaba mirando a Stan: era Kyle. El pelirrojo, aunque muy disimuladamente, volteaba a ver al chico cada diez minutos, aunque se alternaba con voltear a ver a Cartman también, pareciendo algo incomodo. Kenny les puso mucha atención y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban comportándose muy raros. Kyle jamás se la pasaba mirando hacia atrás. Aún cuando Stan se sentaba en la banca detrás de él, no se distraía en lo absoluto. Era demasiado sabihondo y quejicas, como para prestarle atención a los demás, en la mitad de la clase. Y Cartman tenía cierta expresión en el rostro que daba miedo, como si estuviera demasiado concentrado en planear algo.

Quien tampoco podía concentrarse en clase era Butters. Aunque lo separaba el concreto y la distancia de Cartman y Kenny, no le parecía suficiente. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanto pánico? Tal vez desde que Trent Boyett saliera de la cárcel y amenazara con darle una paliza, cosa que al final hizo. Y realmente no esperaba un destino diferente esta vez. Sabía que había cometido dos terribles errores: vio algo entre Cartman y Kyle que no debía; y comportarse como un idiota con la hermana de Kenny, así que estaba seguro que ambos le patearían el culo. Lo único que esperaba era que al menos fuera al mismo tiempo, así se ahorraría tiempo y doble cuenta en el hospital, aunque solo de imaginar el dolor que sentiría, lo hizo jadear lastimosamente.

-¿Estás bien, Butters?- la voz de Tweek, su vecino de pupitre, casi lo hizo gritar.

-S-sí, estoy bien. Muy bien.- balbuceó, mintiendo sin sonar nada convincente. Sus temblorines a causa del miedo no se comparaban en nada a los provocados por la cafeína en Tweek. Los superaba.

Cartman, sin embargo, no planeaba patearle el culo. No a él en primer lugar, al menos. La puta de Testaburguer era quien ocupaba ese puesto en la lista.

Mientras la chica exponía acerca de la guerra de Vietnam, Cartman la veía con intenso odio. Ella reunía los atributos que mas odiaba, haciendo a un lado el cabello rojizo y la religión judía: ser hippie y jodidamente sabihonda. Podía enumerar hasta el fin de los tiempos las razones por las que la odiaba, aunque lo que más detestaba es que jamás había logrado someterla. Ella siempre había logrado salirse con la suya en los momentos donde parecía tenerla de rodillas, haciéndolo ver a él como un idiota. Y ahí seguía ella, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y hablando de las manifestaciones en contra de la guerra. Solo para molestarla, empezó a bostezar sonoramente.

Wendy lo ignoró al principio, pero Eric subió la intensidad de sus bostezos hasta el grado de que mucho de sus compañeros le prestaban más atención a él que a las chicas.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche, Eric?- preguntó la profesora, soltándole una mirada asesina, cosa que Wendy también hacia.

-No es eso profesora. La manera en que Wendy maneja el tema es lo que me da sueño...y asco, me atrevería a decir. - respondió el chico, logrando que todos soltaran una expresión de sorpresa. Wendy tembló de rabia.

-Si no te parece como expongo mi tema, bien podrías hacerlo tú- exclamó ella, desafiándolo. Grave error pues eso era lo que justamente esperaba el chico.

-Claro que si- respondió él, altaneramente.

-Entonces mañana expondrás en clase el mismo tema, Eric Cartman- habló la profesora, sellando lo que sería la destrucción de Wendy y el cumpliendo de la venganza de Cartman, aunque ninguno de los involucrados lo sabía todavía.

-¡Qué divertido!- exclamó en voz baja Craig, sarcásticamente, para que solo Stan lo oyera- Voy a aburrirme dos veces en la vida con el mismo tema.

Stan soltó un gruñido y miró a Kyle instintivamente, hasta ese entonces su mirada se intercalaba entre Wendy y Cartman; y descubrió que Kyle también lo estaba viendo fijamente a él, con los ojos como platos. Se aguantaron la mirada cerca de cinco segundos, antes de que el pelirrojo la apartara bruscamente, avergonzado. Stan ahogo un suspiró en la garganta, sintiendo claramente como el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos.

* * *

><p>Tweek sabía que algo muy malo le pasaba a Butters cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo: el pobre chico se echo a llorar; y aunque le preguntaba qué le pasaba, Butters balbuceaba que era algo que no podía decirle y que nadie podía ayudarlo. Sin poder evitar pensarlo, la idea de un Butters traumatizado por diversos experimentos sexuales realizados por extraterrestres se hizo presente, anclándose a su cabeza y decidida a no desaparecer.<p>

-Al menos déjame estar a tu lado ¿Si?- le pidió al chico, con la esperanza de que al menos los extraterrestres se la pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlo de nuevo si estaba con alguien más- Vayamos con Clyde, Token y Nichole- agregó, tratando de formar una mini-armada para proteger a Butters, aunque la idea le parecía algo idiota. El rubio aceptó.

Kenny salió disparado fuera del salón de clases cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Corrió hasta el comedor con la esperanza de encontrarse a Butters y hablar con él, aunque no tenía idea de qué le iba a decir. Contrario a lo que el joven Stoch creía, Kenny no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado entre el otro chico y su hermana, solo quería aclarar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aunque sin duda iba a ser algo muy _bochornoso_ decirse el porqué habían terminado excitados y abrazados en un lugar solitario. Y ni que decir de tener sueños húmedos con una contraparte femenina imaginaria. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al comedor sintió un retorcijón traicionero y doloroso en las tripas. Soltó un jadeo lastimero y salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

Mientras, en el salón de clases, el resto de los compañeros de Kenny apenas iban saliendo del lugar. No obstante, Eric seguía guardando sus cosas, con una lentitud casi desesperante. Kyle estaba en el marco de la puerta, esperándolo. No quedaba nadie más en el salón y eso le parecía perfecto, ya que no quería que otra persona se enterara del tema. No había podido dormir nada en toda la noche del miedo de como afrontaría todo. Como Cartman parecía ignorar su presencia a propósito, le habló:

-Eri... Cartman, Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre qué _Kahl_?- pregunto el otro, como si nada. El chico ya había guardado todo y caminaba hacia la puerta con su mochila en el hombro.  
>Kyle abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó callado. Que Eric reaccionara tranquilamente era un escenario que no se había esperado para nada; todos los escenarios que se había imaginado terminaban en golpes o peleas a base de insultos verbales. Era obvio que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior no había significado absolutamente nada para el chico robusto. Sin poder articular cualquier otra palabra, se fue de ahí, dolido y enfadado.<p>

Eric sonrió al verlo ir por un par de segundos, antes de ir en busca de su tercer objetivo a machacar en el día: Butters. El jodido idiota se enteraría de lo que le pasaría si se le ocurría abrir la boca acerca de lo que había visto.

* * *

><p>El joven Stoch almorzaba con Tweek y el resto de la pandilla de Craig, incluida Nichole, la novia de Token desde que iban en la primaria. Butters se sentía increíblemente relajado y seguro con ellos, pues el ambiente amistoso reinaba en esa mesa del comedor. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber podido disfrutarlo antes, encerrado en su pequeño mundo de <em>"estudiar todo el maldito día, aún en la hora del almuerzo"<em>aunque no había estado tan mal los últimos días, acompañado de Kenny. Tan solo de recordar, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no pudo tragar el pedazo de sándwich que tenía en la boca, sintiéndose una asquerosa persona.

-¡Butters!-

El chico brincó en su lugar del puro susto y se lastimó el cuello al voltear bruscamente para ver quien le había hablado. Para su sorpresa, era Kyle. El pelirrojo le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y el chico obedeció, un poco a regañadientes.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- le pidió el ojiverde, en tono de súplica.

Butters asintió y ambos salieron del abarrotado comedor hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario, donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación. Kyle tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar, como si necesitara una fuerza sobrehumana para poder hacerlo, aunque el otro chico sabía exactamente sobre qué seria la plática.

-Se que ayer nos viste a Cartman y a mi bes..., juntos en el pasillo- se apresuró a corregir justo a tiempo- y te agradecería infinitamente que no se lo dijeras a nadie, Butters-

El otro chico no respondió al instante, así que continúo hablando…

-Se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero como sabrás, mis relaciones personales últimamente son un asco- se sinceró- Y tener más problemas de los que ya tengo... Pues no tengo muchas ganas de soportarlo.

-N-No le he dicho nada a nadie, Kyle- contestó, un poco aliviado de no recibir una amenaza de muerte por parte del pelirrojo para sellar su "silencio"- y no tengo planes de hacerlo. Fue imprudente de mi parte haber ido a asomar mi cabezota donde no me llaman.-

-No seas tonto, no fue tu culpa- respondió el otro- Yo también hubiera ido a averiguar el por qué de tanto escándalo.

El chico sonrió apenado y Kyle, muy contrario a su comportamiento, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Gracias, Butters. Ya veo por qué Kenny siempre se junta contigo. Eres un buen chico y no estás lleno de la mierda que sufrimos Stan y yo.

El rubio se sonrojó al instante y comenzó a balbucear frenético:

-¡¿Kenny? ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que paso? ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Qué pena! ¡Me emocioné por verlos a ustedes, que se veían tan eróticos y...!-  
>Para su bendita suerte, habló tan rápido que el pelirrojo no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Aprovechó el momento de confusión para inventar algo y huir lo más rápido posible.<p>

-¡Había olvidado que Tweek iba a decirme algo importante, tengo que regresar!- habló, sin darle la oportunidad a Kyle de responderle algo. Dio media vuelta y se echo a correr. Lamentablemente, su _"buena suerte"_ se esfumó tan rápido como el alcohol. Tan solo al doblar el pasillo que daba al comedor, ya que casi iba llegar a "zona segura" se topo de frente con Kenny.

-¡Butters! ¡Te estaba buscando!-

El chico casi soltó un grito de terror al verlo, pero trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Hola!- respondió, fingiendo efusividad y fallando terriblemente. Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Kenny notó su incomodidad y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si, de maravilla ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No hace tanto frío, eso es muy bueno. Tal vez la nieve se derrita lo suficiente para dejar ver algo de pasto.-

De nuevo, el incontrolable parloteo significaba que algo iba mal. Cuando los señores Stoch se comportaban groseros con él y su hermana, cuando habían durado las tutorías, Butters inventaba todo un discurso para disculparlos y echarse él toda la culpa.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-E-Estamos hablando, Kenny-

-De lo que paso ayer-

Butters tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el puño del otro se enterrara en su nariz. Era una pena que su ropa se llenara de sangre, el suéter que llevaba puesto le gustaba mucho. Kenny lo miro confundido.

-H-hazlo de una vez- suplicó Butters, tragando saliva con dificultad.

¡El volumen de su voz, el tartamudeo y hasta el tono de súplica habían sido los mismos que Kenny había soñado antes! Pensando que tenía que ser un maldito deja vu, y mareándose ligeramente por la sorpresa, el recuerdo de Marjorine jadeando entre sus brazos asaltó de nuevo su mente. Un instinto animal, manifestado por un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre, lo impulsó a tomar a Butters por los hombros y acercarlo bruscamente a su cuerpo para besarlo.

El otro chico gritó, pensando que lo habían aventado contra la pared para hacerle daño y romperle más de un hueso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. El grito de Butters asustó a Kenny, quien lo malinterpretó por completo, y evitó el contacto de sus labios apenas por medio centímetro. La atmósfera se volvió incomoda al instante. Kenny liberó a su compañero, totalmente avergonzado, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia. Butters tenía los ojos como platos y estaba inmóvil, incapaz de mover un solo músculo por la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>*brinca de un lado a otro*<p>

¡Yay! ¡Al fin mi fanfic es p0rn! Fue divertido hacer un KennyxMarjorine, ya era hora que hubiera material de ellos dos XD

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el Bunny ya se está encarrilando a ser puro amor, aunque no lo parezca. Jo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Meltdown

21-06-2012

Lo primero que hizo Butters al llegar a su casa, después de saludar a sus padres cortésmente, fue subir a su cuarto y prender su computadora. Suspiró mientras la pantalla brillaba y mostraba el fondo de escritorio con todos los iconos de los programas anclados en el escritorio. Aunque sabía que era poco probable, esperaba que Bradley estuviera en línea.

Los segundos en los que tardó el programa de video llamadas en arrancar le parecieron eternos. Una mezcla de terror y pesar inundaron su pecho cuando lo que quería se hizo realidad: el icono verde estaba justo al lado de "Bradley", lo que significaba que estaba en línea. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y dio doble click sobre el nombre, haciendo la invitación a una videollamada que Bradley aceptó.

-¡Butters! ¡Hola!- saludó el chico, sonriendo. Iba vestido con ropa holgada, como si recién hubiera regresado de la playa. Butters le sonrió también, aunque su sonrisa era más bien tímida y se veía un poco forzada.  
>Rápidamente ambos iniciaron una charla que duró un par de horas; los temas eran de lo más variados y en general todo rondaba alrededor de lo que Bradley decía, Butters solo respondía o hacia pequeños comentarios, pero jamás comentó algo de toda la situación por la que estaba pasando. Y "por toda la situación" se refería por completo a Kenny McCormick.<p>

Lo que más le gustaba de Bradley era que significaba la esperanza de poder estar lejos de South Park con alguien que lo quisiera, sin importar nada más. No es que odiara su pequeño pueblo, pero se le hacía muy aburrido: todo el tiempo estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque estuviera soleado; Y si quería salir a divertirse, tenía que tomar un autobús que lo llevara hasta Denver, haciendo un viaje de al menos un par de horas. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba quedarse para siempre ahí, echado en la nieve, si Kenny estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano. La sola idea de imaginarse el escenario lo hizo sonrojarse violentamente, cosa que Bradley no pasó por alto.

-¿En qué piensas Butters?- preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

El chico suspiró y sintió como se le estrujaban las entrañas a causa del dolor. Bradley siempre había sido bueno con él y le parecía terrible botarlo sin darle alguna explicación. Y aún así no podía pronunciar en voz alta todo lo que había pasado entre Kenny y él, como si fuera un secreto que nadie más tenía derecho a conocer.

-Solo pensaba en las vacaciones, para vernos pronto- mintió Butters, agregando una capa más de culpabilidad en su interior.

Kenny no estaba mejor que él. Tenía clavado en el pecho el remordimiento de haber echado todo a perder, tal y como Stan se había sentido meses atrás. Después del intento fallido de besar a Butters, se había marchado de ahí, rojo de la vergüenza y dejando al otro chico dentro de su trance sorpresa. Desde que había regresado a su casa, se había echado sobre su cama sin hacer nada más que ver al techo. Ni siquiera se había peleado a gritos con Kevin al entrar, que era como su forma de avisar que ya estaba en casa.

Respiraba pausadamente y no se atrevía a hacer otra cosa, como si moverse o hablar le fueran a provocar un dolor incapaz de soportar. Lo que más le enfadaba, o sorprendía, es que nunca antes se había sentido así por una chica. A todas las había querido, aunque fuera solo físicamente, pero cada una había sido especial a su modo. Adoraba los cuerpos de las chicas, sus cinturitas delicadas, las piernas contorneadas, las caderas anchas, bocas juguetonas, ojos coquetos y senos suaves. No consideraba nada más bonito que el cuerpo de una chica y aún así lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar con Butters; tocando, acariciando y besando su cuerpo, hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de escuchar esos suaves sonidos escapar de su boca. La ironía del asunto es que ni siquiera podía ver el video pornográfico donde salía la actriz que tanto le gustaba: solo había una televisión en toda la casa y estaba en la sala, donde todos podían verla. Con Kevin, o incluso su padre, no tenía problemas de ponerla y darse un buen trabajo manual para satisfacerse en el sofá, pero si su madre o hermana lo descubrían, la primera seguro lo mataría de un golpe en la cabeza, y la segunda no lo volvería a ver a los ojos por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>La inevitable llegada de un nuevo día escolar se hizo presente. Kenny agradeció infinitamente que Butters estuviera en otra clase, muy lejos de él, ya que no tenía ni una pizca de ánimos para verlo. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar en la escuela, pero su madre lo había acompañado hasta la entrada de la misma, gracias a que había conseguido un trabajo cerca y así podía acompañarlo para evitar que se fuera de pinta. Se sentía el imbécil más grande del planeta. Su mal humor se incrementó al descubrir que Stan seguía sentándose cerca de su lugar, y no detrás de Kyle, donde debería estar.<br>-Coño, Stan. Lárgate de aquí, no me dejas dormir con tranquilidad- soltó al llegar a su lado, gruñendo. Stan, que estaba platicando con Craig, lo miró enfadado  
>-¿Que mierdas te pasa, Kenny?- le preguntó. El rubio, completamente enfurruñado, aventó sus cosas sobre su pupitre y se sentó.<br>Craig y Stan cruzaron una mirada y Kenny soltó una patada al respaldo de la silla de enfrente.  
>-¡Al carajo con sus miraditas!- exclamó.<br>Craig _"Yo no aguanto las mierdas de nadie" _Tucker se levantó de su pupitre y dio media vuelta para encarar a McCormick. Si Kenny buscaba una pelea para descargar toda su frustración, la había encontrado. La mano de Tucker se había cerrado con fuerza y ya se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la cara del rubio cuando una voz detrás de él lo hizo perder la concentración.

-No te atrevas-

Era Kyle.

Stan y Kenny pusieron los ojos en blanco y tuvieron que contar cada una de las pecas del pelirrojo para cerciorarse que no lo estaban confundiendo con alguien más. Hasta Craig alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Kyle Broflovski no metía las manos por nadie que no fuera alguien de su familia o por Stan. Nadie más y mucho menos Kenny, que aunque era su amigo, Kyle no se lo pensaba dos veces en salvar su trasero y dejar al rubio por su cuenta, tal y como había pasado en ese estúpido Jubileo Judío años atrás.

Craig iba a decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando la profesora de historia llegó. Era un dolor en el culo tomar esa clase dos días seguidos en el primer periodo, pero no quedaba más que resignarse. Kyle se fue a sentar a su lugar no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Craig y luego a Stan, como si le recriminara por ser tan imbécil de seguir juntando se con el primero. Stan no pudo aguantarle la mirada y volteó a otro lado, cohibido.

La profesora, aún bastante enfadada por lo que había hecho Eric el día anterior, no tardó nada en llamarlo a exponer, usando un tono áspero y amargado.

-Por supuesto, profesora- contestó el chico, quien se puso de pie, pasó al frente y apagó la luz. Tenía listo el proyector de pantalla y estaba a punto de hablar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Butters se asomó por la puerta y las tripas y el corazón de Kenny se estrujaron dolorosamente en una fracción de segundo.

-P-Perdón por la introducción. ¿P-profesora Mary?- preguntó, buscando a la maestra que se había instalado en el fondo del salón. Cuando tuvo contacto visual con ella soltó su mensaje- El profesor Charles necesita verla ahora mismo, Profesora.

-Iré al final de la clase, Stoch- respondió la mujer cortantemente. Butters se agobió.

-Insisto, d-debe venir conmigo- pidió, sonando bastante insignificante.  
>La mujer chasqueo la lengua con furia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.<p>

-Continua, Eric. Y no quiero problemas- le advirtió a todos. Butters le echó un vistazo a Kenny y ambos se miraron. El primero esbozó una sonrisa tímida y Kenny apartó la mirada, incapaz de verlo un segundo más. No quería verlo porque no quería hablar con él, solo quería besarlo hasta que le sangraran los labios.

Después de la interrupción, Cartman empezó a hablar. Aunque hablaba de lo mismo que Wendy ya había explicado antes, su uso de la retórica era brutal. Eric era un maldito genio con una pésima personalidad. Justificaba la guerra con el discurso de "El socialismo como arma represora" e ignoraba por completo el hecho de la derrota de su país, llegando a limites extremistas. Wendy temblaba de rabia en su lugar, incapaz de creer todo lo que escuchaba, reaccionando justo como Eric quería que lo hiciera. Lo que buscaba era sacarla de sus casillas para soltarle una bofetada. El clímax llegó cuando decidió hablar del movimiento hippie.

-Los andrajosos que se manifestaban en contra de la guerra- habló, usando un genuino tono de rencor- solo buscaban no servir a su país. Nada de "amor a los demás", esas son puras patrañas. Lo único que buscaban era salvar su culo de entrar al ejército mientras se drogaban y fingian un "movimiento liberal"

-¡Eso no es cierto!- explotó Wendy, mordiendo el anzuelo del chico- ¡La guerra era totalmente injustificada y egoísta! ¡Las manifestaciones pacificas fueron fundamentales para ayudar a regresar a las tropas estadounidenses!-

-Cierra la boca, Wendy, yo no interrumpí tu estúpida exposición- contestó Cartman, completamente tranquilo.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste!- chilló ella- ¡Por eso estas exponiendo tú!-

-Tu exposición tenía una visión errónea y claramente apoyaba el asqueroso movimiento hippie-

_**Bum.**_

El límite de paciencia de Wendy había sido agotado. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a zancadas hasta donde estaba Eric, completamente enfurecida. Todos en el salón estaban pegados a sus asientos, conteniendo el aliento y siguiendo cada detalle de lo que pasaba. Hasta Kenny había olvidado su ánimo gruñón y miraba todo con interés, esperando que la sangre de alguno de los dos fuera ofrecida en señal de sacrificio.

-¡Eres un jodido pendejo, Cartman!- chilló Wendy, con la cara roja por la furia. Estaba a punto de seguirle gritando cuando Eric no aguantó un momento más. Era hora de su venganza. Tomo el largo cabello de Wendy que le colgaba de los hombros y lo jaló con brusquedad, acercándola a su cuerpo. La chica gritó del dolor por un par de segundos antes de ser silenciada por los labios de Cartman. Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, ahogando el aliento. Wendy forcejeó por separarse, pero el chico la tenia fuertemente sujeta por el cabello.

Stan estaba estupefacto por el hecho, como todos sus compañeros, hasta que algo dentro de su cuerpo reacciono como un resorte. El recuerdo del amor que alguna vez había sentido por Wendy se hizo presente. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a golpear al gordinflón para separarlo de la chica cuando alguien más se le adelantó: Kyle, quien se sentaba en primera fila y estaba e menos de medio metro de distancia del hecho, pateó a Eric justo en la espinilla. El chico aulló de dolor y liberó a Wendy, quien empezó a gritar por la conmoción y trato matarlo. Todo el caos se desató: las chicas gritaron, otros reían histéricos por la pelea y alguno más soltaban gritos de apoyo hacia alguno de los participantes.  
>La profesora de historia regresó y encontró todo el escándalo en su apogeo. Graznó maldiciones y se acercó hasta donde estaban peleando para tratar de separarlos, pero era inútil. Craig sonreía emocionado al ver como Wendy estaba histérica tratando de golpear a Eric, quien sorpresivamente la tenia sujeta de las muñecas con fuerza, inmovilizándola.<p>

-¡Esto es tan divertido! ¿No lo crees, Stan?- habló el pelinegro, desviando su mirada de la pelea un segundo para mirar a su compañero que seguía de pie. Pero Stan no lo escuchaba. De hecho, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba, aunque todo el ruido de los gritos, abucheos y risas inundaba el lugar. Un silencio asfixiante lo envolvía y hasta todo le parecía que transcurría en cámara lenta. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Kyle, quien también estaba de pie y al parecer le sucedía lo mismo que a él. Ambos se miraban mutuamente, sin prestar una pizca de atención a todo el caos a su alrededor.

-¡BASTA! ¡SILENCIO!- aulló la profesora, separando a Wendy de Eric y sujetándolos con fuerza para mantenerlos alejados uno del otro- ¡ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO ES INTOLERABLE! ¡SE COMPORTAN PEOR QUE UNAS BESTIAS!-

-¡¿Donde está la paz y el amor que tanto profesan los hippies, puta?- jadeó Cartman, haciendo enfadar aun mas a la chica

-¡CINCO MINUTOS! ¡SOLO NECESITO CINCO MINUTOS A SOLAS CON ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA PARA DARLE SU MERECIDO!- chilló Wendy, señalando a Eric y tratando en vano de liberarse. Los vítores de los demás causaban tanto escándalo que varios curiosos, que estaban en el pasillo, se asomaban desde la puerta para ver qué estaba pasando. La profesora los sacó a ambos del salón y se los llevo a base de empujones y jaloneos hasta la dirección.

El asunto se había catalogado como " la pelea" del ciclo escolar, si no es que del maldito año; enterrando en el olvido la espectacular salida del closet del ex-capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y su ex-mejor amigo; El beso entre Stan y Kyle en plena clase de deportes. La diversión ocasionada por la adrenalina de la pelea se le bajó muy rápidamente a Kenny, que sintió la pesadez de todo el asunto en el fondo del estómago. Haber visto a Butters durante una fracción de segundos y estúpidamente no corresponderle enterraron su ánimo hasta el inframundo. Stan y Kyle estaban peor que él.

Si Stan se portaba como idiota e ignoraba a Kyle es porque le quería dar una lección y hacer que le ofreciera una disculpa por primera vez en su vida. Con un simple "Lo siento Stan, la cagué" era suficiente para volver a entablar comunicaciones, aunque el sentimiento de cariño estaba enterrado por ahí, sintiéndose como un vidrio lacerando su carne. Kyle por su cuenta, se sentía terriblemente enfermo. Cartman había besado a Wendy a la fuerza, del mismo modo que lo había hecho él. Si antes albergaba un poquito de esperanza de que Eric le correspondiera en su sentimiento, ahora estaba más que claro que jamás lo haría, porque él si se había dado cuenta de todo el plan del castaño. Era el único, de todo el salón, que había notado toda la ternura que Eric había querido transmitir, aun por encima de la violencia. ¿Wendy Testaburger y Eric Cartman juntos? Eso tenía que ser el apocalipsis.

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Butters esperaba que Kenny se presentara en el comedor en cualquier momento, pero jamás lo hizo. Tuvo que tragarse a la fuerza el almuerzo que le había preparado su madre, tratando de no ahogarse en el intento. El nudo que sentía en la garganta apenas y si le dejaba pasar saliva. Kenny no había ido al comedor porque sabía que se encontraría a Butters ahí. En vez de almorzar, acompañó a Stan y a Craig a fumar en el techo donde nunca había vigilancia. Ignorar los problemas no le ayudaba a resolverlos, pero al menos dejaban de molestarle un rato. Sin embargo, no se sentía muy cómodo estando ahí. Pensaba que de un momento a otro Stan y Craig comenzarían a besarse. Irradiaban una atmósfera tan íntima, aunque no hacían nada más que fumar unos malditos cigarrillos, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarles si ya se habían tenido un encuentro sexual.<p>

Todo el día transcurrió dolorosamente lento. Wendy y Eric se gritaban acusaciones a todo pulmón en la dirección, sacándoles canas verdes a los orientadores. Wendy no podía ser expulsada porque era una alumna modelo, presidenta del consejo estudiantil e impulsora de un sin fin de proyectos. Cartman, aunque era un buscapleitos, tenía el mejor promedio de la escuela, aún por encima de Kyle. La escuela no podía darse el lujo de perder a alguno de los dos, y ellos lo sabían, pero era imposible mantenerlos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. Kenny podía escuchar los gritos de ambos cuando iba saliendo de la escuela, aún por encima de barbullo general de todos los alumnos que salían de clases, y le sorprendía que alguno de los dos no estuviera afónico para ese entonces. Iba acompañado de Craig y Stan, que hablaban de algo de "Ir a jugar videojuegos" a la casa del primero, y aunque lo invitaban, a él no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era echarse de nuevo en su cama y no hacer nada. Estaba tan deprimido y aburrido que deseaba desaparecer en ese instante. De hecho, la idea de morir y desaparecer por un buen rato le pareció genial, tanto así que una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios al pensar que al menos muerto podría descansar un buen rato.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Butters que le gritaba que lo esperara. El pequeño rubio, siendo tan delgado y enclenque, se abría paso con dificultad entre los alumnos. Aún con la estaca de "Bradley" dolorosamente atravesada en el pecho, quería estar con Kenny. Quería tirarse en la nieve y estar a su lado... ¿Para qué mentirse? Simplemente quería besarlo.

Butters pudo alcanzar al grupito a una cuadra de la escuela. Kenny se llevó un susto de muerte al verlo aparecer a su lado "de la nada" y Craig y Stan intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, como entendiendo la razón del porqué del mal humor de Kenny.

-¿P-podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Butters, sin aliento a causa del esfuerzo. Craig y Stan los miraron interesados, sonriendo nerviosamente, como sabiendo que ahí se armaría un buen espectáculo. Kenny los miró con enfado.

-¿No tenían un asunto de enterrarse el "videojuego" de uno en el trasero del otro, idiotas?- les preguntó con enfado, tomando al menor por los hombros y llevándoselo lejos de ahí. Craig levantó ambas manos y le dedicó ambos dedos medios, Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, ligeramente abochornado por el comentario.

Caminaron en silencio sin rumbo alguno, como esperando el momento indicado para empezar a hablar, pero sin encontrarlo correcto todavía, y aún así la atmósfera no era pesada o incomoda, sino más bien tranquila. Llegaron al estanque Stark antes de darse cuenta, al toparse con la cerca del imitadora les cortó el paso.

-¿Quieres ir a tirar piedras al charco?- preguntó Kenny tímidamente.

Butters asintió con una seca cabeceada. McCormick saltó la cerca con una agilidad asombrosa, solo por fanfarronear, aunque se salvó por un pelito de encajarse las filosas puntas de la misma en la entrepierna. Una vez del otro lado, ofreció su mano para ayudar a Butters, quien se negó, argumentando que no era una chica y no necesitaba ayuda. También cruzó la cerca de un salto, pero más calculado y seguro que el que había dado Kenny.

Había una capa de escarcha sobre todo el pasto que se encontraba alrededor del estanque, cuya agua no estaba congelada, solo terriblemente fría. Ambos se acercaron a la orilla. Kenny tomó una piedra y la aventó al agua, logrando que el proyectil brincara varias veces sobre la superficie antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Tu turno- Le habló a Butters, escogiendo una piedra perfectamente plana y dándose la en la mano. El otro chico la recibió, la miró por un par de segundos y simplemente la tiró al agua, haciendo chapotear la superficie. No había llegado ahí con la intención de tirar piedras, aunque eso era lo que había aceptado hacer.

-Bésame- pidió, mirando fijamente a Kenny, casi suplicándole. El otro chico titubeo un par de segundos antes de acercarse lentamente y posar con timidez sus labios sobre los del menor, quien jadeó ante el contacto.

El beso duró apenas un par de segundos cuando se separaron. La respiración de Butters se agitó considerablemente a pesar del fugaz encuentro.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Kenny, cuyas manos cobraron vida propia y se posaron en la espalda baja del menor, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Butters, quien no separaba la vista de los labios de McCormick asintió.

-Cállate-jadeó, poniéndose de puntitas y atrapando los labios del mayor, esta vez en un beso más apasionado y con de una diminuta pizca de lujuria, manifestada en como ambos estrechaban sus cuerpos, queriéndose fusionar en uno solo. No había ningún pensamiento de Bradley en la cabeza de Butters, y la estúpida voz que oía Kenny, la que le decía que _"estaba mal emocionarse con un beso recibido por parte del joven Stoch", _se había callado. Solo estaban ellos dos, besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

><p>¡Wow! ¡Una actualización que no tardó un mes! ¡Yaaaay! Pues queridas lectoras ¿Y lectores? Esta historia estuvo a tres segundos de no continuar jamás. Todo lo escrito en este fanfic ha sido redactado en forma de notas desde mi ipod (que posteriormente me envío por correo y edito en la computadora), pero pasó algo feísimo: un día después del trabajo, cuando llegué a casa, no encontré mi ipod en la bolsa. Sufrí, lloré y traté de localizarlo en vano. Estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma que quise matar a todo mundo. Jo. La única esperanza que me quedaba era haber olvidado el ipod en el trabajo y gracias al dios del yaoi, fue así. Casi me puse a llorar de felicidad en la oficina. Así que para evitar más contratiempos, subo este capítulo antes que mi ipod decida desaparecer de mi lado.<p>

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡No saben cómo me hacen reír como idiota todo el día con sus bonitas palabras! Aunque estoy teniendo una pésima semana en el trabajo, trato de escribir lo más rápido que el estrés y la angustia me dejan, para darles un poquito de felicidad (?) ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

Meltdown

Dieciséis de Julio de 2012

Kyle Broflowsky sabía que el destino estaba en su contra. Al parecer, no bastaba que sintiera como un bicho llamado arrepentimiento, acompañado de sus mejores amigos culpa y vergüenza, le mordisquearan las entrañas desde hacia días. Ese día en particular, desde que había despertado todo le había salido mal: el agua para bañarse jamás se calentó y tuvo que ducharse así, sintiendo como cada gota de agua helada le perforaba la piel, doliendo hasta los huesos. Después, tardo más de quince minutos en encontrar una de sus botas, que había sido tragada por un hoyo negro bidimensional para simplemente aparecer frente a sus narices en un lugar completamente obvio. Cuando su madre lo llamó para desayunar, Ike se había tragado todos los hot cakes que ella les había preparado, dejándole la única opción de comer cereales. El colmo fue que la leche ya estaba podrida, y se dio cuenta hasta que la masa grumosa cayó sobre su plato rebosado de cereal, salpicando todo a su alrededor: la mesa, el piso y su cara.

-Yikes- exclamó Ike, limpiando sin éxito alguno un rastro de mermelada que había caído sobre su enyesado brazo cuando había devorado todos los hot cakes. Kyle no hizo nada más que estrellar su frente contra la mesa.

-Me rindo. Ya no quiero vivir-

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, cariño?- preguntó su madre, bastante escandalizada, que había escuchado su comentario justo al entrar a la cocina.

-Estoy candado, mamá. Todo me sale mal y no puedo soportarlo.

Sheila frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, molesta.

-¿Tienes problemas en la escuela? ¿Con un profesor? ¿Con algún otro chico?-

Kyle pensó automáticamente en Craig y en las terribles ganas que tenía de golpearlo en la cara. Si se había metido a "defender" a Kenny solo había sido para tener una excusa de enterrarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-La verdad es que es todo el asunto con Stan- respondió sinceramente después de unos cuantos segundos de meditarlo- No me ha dirigido la palabra desde hace mucho tiempo...-

-¿Siguen peleados?- preguntó la mujer, sorprendida- Pensé que habían limado asperezas hace semanas... Como el vino a cuidarte cuando te enfermaste...- agregó en voz baja, hablando más para ella misma que para su hijo, pero él alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamó levantando su cara de la mesa. Tenía una mancha roja donde su frente y nariz habían tenido contacto con el mueble

-Uhm ¿Te acuerdas cuando regresaste a casa muy enfermo? El día que Ike se rompió el brazo-

-Solo recuerdo que me la pase durmiendo. A Ike lo vi la mañana siguiente con el brazo así- dijo, señalando el brazo de su hermano. El yeso estaba rayoneado con dedicatorias de sus amigos y hasta fue capaz de reconocer un mensaje de Karen McCormick al que Ike le tenía cierto cuidado.

-Pues Ike se rompió el brazo cuando estabas durmiendo. Como estabas tan nockeado a causa del medicamento no podía dejarte solo. Le llamé a Stan para que viniera mientras no estaba, para que cuidara de ti-

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Kyle y un tono carmín invadió sus mejillas levemente.

-¿S-Stan me cuidó?- preguntó, balbuceando. Ella asintió.

-No te lo había dicho porque pensé que volverían a hablarse en cualquier momento y que el tema saldría a relucir tarde a temprano entre ustedes...  
>Kyle se levantó de un brinco de la mesa tan repentinamente que su madre y hermano se asustaron, pensando que había recibido una descarga eléctrica salida de la nada. El chico fue a su cuarto por su mochila y abrigo. Aunque Se le hacia un poco tarde para llegar a la escuela, tenía un asunto que arreglar. Podía sentir claramente las palpitaciones de su corazón rebotarle en la garganta.<p>

* * *

><p>La felicidad puede estar justo al doblar la esquina y aparecer sorpresivamente de un momento a otro. Kenny McCormick no recordaba estar así de contento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde que alguien le había hecho una felación en un estacionamiento público por primera vez, o la tercera vez que había estado con una chica, donde su propio cuerpo desnudo no le daba pena y había logrado aguantar más de quince minutos. Sí, estaba muy feliz. Tenía una sonrisa de idiota que todo mundo notó y miró con malos ojos, pensando que estaba drogado. Y la verdad es que lo estaba, de una manera asquerosamente cursi. Besarse con Butters en el estanque de Stark lo había hinchado de felicidad, como un globo al que llenaban de helio hasta casi hacerlo reventar. Lo que era curioso es que a pesar de haber sido intenso, no hubo nada de toqueteos lascivos o erecciones sorpresa, solo cariño en su casta y pura expresión.<p>

-¿Podrías dejar de sonreír como imbécil?- preguntó Stan, rompiendo su burbuja del bello recuerdo donde Butters besaba su mejilla con ternura- Pareces idiota.

-Es un idiota- aclaró Craig, haciendo especial énfasis en la primer palabra pronunciada.

Era de mañana e Iban juntos hacia la escuela. Por suerte para el rubio, su madre descansaba ese día y no tenía que acompañarlo. El Kenny de antes hubiera sospechado que Stan apareciera mágicamente junto a Craig en el camino a la escuela, cuando habían pasado la tarde anterior juntos, pero estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos que no le importó un comino. De hecho, si Stan y Craig hubieran sido atropellados por un camión en ese instante, su humor no se vería afectado en absoluto. Estaba feliz y punto.

A media cuadra de la escuela, los chicos se toparon con Kyle, creando una atmósfera incómoda al instante. Por lo general, dado los últimos encuentros, Stan y Kyle solo se miraban por un par de segundos antes de seguir "como si nada", pero esta vez fue diferente. Kyle les cerró el paso a propósito, plantándose en frente de Stan, quien se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Kenny silbó y agarró a Craig del brazo, llevándoselo de ahí a rastras, ya que era más que obvio que ellos dos no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Craig soltó un gruñido y se soltó del agarre del chico pero siguió caminando, dejando a Stan y Kyle a solas.

Stan miró a al pelirrojo, sin decir nada, aunque sentía que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. ¿Qué le iba a decir, después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse? ¿Cómo iba a empezar? ¿Qué iba a hacer? El corazón le palpitaba en los odios a causa de la expectación.

-Eres un idiota- soltó de repente Kyle, mirándolo cejudo. Stan abrió y cerró la boca como pez al que habían sacado del agua, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, soltando una risotada entre histérico y divertido. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo, donde la diferencia de estaturas era notoria y el pelinegro sobresalía por unos cuatro centímetros- ¿Tus primeras palabras son _"Eres un idiota"_ después de tanto tiempo?- agregó, tratando de usar un tono amenazante, pero no podía contener la risa que el cinismo de Kyle le causaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías estado conmigo cuando me enferme?-

_Wow_. Esa era una pregunta que el otro no esperaba.

-Solo vigilé que no fueras a vomitar por la medicina y ahogarte- respondió Stan, quitándole importancia al asunto con un levantamiento de hombros.

-Oh, vamos. Deja de ser tan idiota- repitió Kyle, colmando la paciencia del otro.

-No me digas idiota, que si acaso hay uno aquí eres tú- respondió Stan a regañadientes. Se hizo a un lado para rodear al pelirrojo y entrar a la escuela cuando una mano lo sujetó de la manga de la chamarra.  
>-Tienes razón. Soy idiota y vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa- habló el chico, casi en un susurro. Stan quiso por un momento hacerse el sordo e ignorarlo, pero una fuerza dentro de su cuerpo lo impidió. Dio media vuelta y lo encaró.<p>

-Sigo teniendo sentimientos por ti- habló, esperando su respuesta. Kyle tragó saliva con dificultad y dio una leve cabeceada.

-Lo entiendo-

-¿Y...? ¿Aún te sigue gustando el gordinflón?-

-Creo que el que haya besado a Wendy y le guste, le quita mucho de su atractivo...- respondió, imitando el mismo tono que había usado Stan para restarle importancia a todo el asunto de cuando había estado enfermo. Sin poder evitarlo, Stan sonrió levemente. Escuchar eso de Kyle significaba que le daba una diminuta oportunidad, aunque la sonrisa se le borró al instante.

-Espera ¿Le gusta Wendy? ¿A Eric Cartman le gusta Wendy Testaburger?- preguntó conmocionado.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Eso creo, al menos. Pienso que no ha podido superarla desde que lo besó en la primaria ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Si, si me acuerdo- respondió ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo? Wendy era su novia y aún así, en sus narices y enfrente de toda una audiencia, había besado a Cartman en la boca. Aunque ella le había dicho que no había significado nada, al parecer para el gordo no había sido así. Silbó y se quedó viendo un punto indefinido, sumido en sus recuerdos. Kyle lo jaló una vez más de la manga de su chamarra.

-Es tarde, tenemos clases- habló, apresurándolo. Stan asintió y ambos entraron a la escuela. El ojiazul casi caminó dando brinquitos de la felicidad. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Kyle volvía a ser su amigo ¡Su amigo! ¡Y se había disculpado! Se sentía como una niña a la que le habían regalado un pony que tanto había esperado.

Al parecer, todo el universo estaba en armonía. Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Stan y Kyle entraban juntos al salón. Stan no se sentó al lado de Craig sino justo detrás del pelirrojo, como debía ser. ¡Al fin podría dormir entre clases! Pensó emocionado, y estaba seguro que escuchó a Craig murmurar enfurruñado.

* * *

><p>Todo el balance había regresado a la normalidad: Stan y Kyle se hablaban, Cartman (y Wendy) no estaban por que habían sido suspendidos una semana, así que no los escucharía quejarse, Butters lo besaba y él podía dormir entre clases. ¡Sí! Todo era perfecto, aunque su mente divagó un poco y pensó en Karen. Su hermana seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y no sabía por qué. Lo primero que haría regresando a su casa seria hablar con ella.<br>Le pareció que habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían comido todos juntos a la hora del almuerzo. En una sola mesa estaban reunidos todo el equipo Stan y el grupo de Craig, incluidos Nicole y Butters. Kenny sentía que todo era perfecto y nada podía ir mal. Con una mano comía la mitad del sandwich que Leopold había traído para ambos y la otra estaba entrelazada con la del joven Stoch, debajo de la mesa y protegida de las miradas curiosas. Butters igual parecía muy animado y sonreía a todo mundo. Stan y Kyle parecía que nunca habían peleado en su vida. Aunque no hablaban animadamente, dado que nunca había sido su estilo, estaban juntos y se veían tranquilos. El único que parecía un poco molesto era Craig, aunque no sabía si era por el reencuentro de los súper mejores amigos o solo porque era un maldito huraño que no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de mucha gente alegre.

Después de clases, Stan y Kyle se fueron juntos, sin despedirse de nadie. Kenny casi gritó de la emoción al verlos salir del salón, comportándose como todo un fanático de la pareja. La verdad se emocionaba y se sentía muy feliz por Stan, más que nada porque sabía todo lo que había sufrido por conseguir lo que quería. Craig le alzó el dedo medio y lo puso tan cerca de su cara que por un momento pensó que se lo metería en la nariz. Kenny se quedó sorprendido, y en parte ofendido, pero le restó importancia.

-Eres un Idiota- le murmuró, antes de salir e ir directo al encuentro con Butters.

Leopold Stoch esperaba al lado de la puerta del salón donde tomaba su última clase. Ya todos se habían ido y era el único que quedaba ahí. Sonreía muy feliz y sentía un agradable hormigueo en la mano derecha, la mano que había utilizado para agarrar la de Kenny durante el almuerzo. No esperaba que se dieran muestras de cariño dentro del colegio, aun a escondidas. A Bradley solo lo besaba cuando estaba súper seguro de que nadie que conociera pudiera verlo, si es que estaban en un lugar público, o al menos si llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol y una gorra para cubrir su cabello. No le gustaba exhibirse en público porque pensaba que las muestras de cariño eran algo muy personal. El breve recuerdo de Bradley lo entristeció levemente, haciendo decaer su sonrisa. Seguía sin hablar nada con él y no se atrevía a hacerlo porque le parecía una canallada botarlo por medio de una videollamada. De nuevo, eso era algo muy personal donde sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en persona, aunque fuera mil veces más difícil.

-¡Butters!-

El chico se sobresaltó y sonrió al ver a Kenny acercarse hasta donde estaba. El fantasma de Bradley se ocultó en un rinconcito del corazón de Leopold, esperando volver aparecer de un momento a otro. Sin tomarse de la mano ni otra clase de muestra de afecto cursi, salieron juntos de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Stan y Kyle habían desaparecido de la escuela para ir a la casa del primero a jugar videojuegos. No había nada para confirmar la amistad de dos hombres que matar zombis hambrientos de cerebros mientras ellos se abarrotaban el estomago de frituras, golosinas y soda burbujeante. Stan no podía creer que solo necesitaba un encuentro de un par de minutos para volver a recuperar la amistad de Kyle. Había sido tan fácil que se le hacía inverosímil. ¿Enserio? ¿Era todo real? Soltó una carcajada solo de pensar que tal vez todo era un sueño y seguía dormido.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kyle, matando a un zombi con un bate de béisbol con una terrible facilidad. Su mano buscó la bolsa con frituras de queso y se llenó la boca.

-¿Te despertaste pensando que la tarde la pasarías conmigo?- preguntó Stan, sonando mas cursi de lo que esperaba. Kyle soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por la comida que tenía en la boca. Tragó y sintió un burbujeó en el estomago que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la mezcla de glucosa, harina y gas de las frituras, golosinas y refresco que había devorado hasta entonces. Eructó sonoramente y se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

-Extrañaba este tipo de tardes-

Stan asintió.

-Craig Prefería jugar Call of Duty- respondió, sonriendo con sorna, como burlándose de Tucker- A mí me gusta más Left 4 Death, como a ti- respondió, matando otro zombi con una sierra eléctrica sin apenas poner atención. Su mano fue en busca de la bolsa de frituras que estaba justo al lado de Kyle. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, frente al televisor, en plena sala de la residencia Marsh. Hombro a hombro, lo único que los separaba era la tonelada de comida chatarra que habían comprado para consumir.

El burbujeo dentro del estomago de Kyle se hizo un hervidero de emoción al escuchar el nombre de Craig. Eran celos. Simples celos que nunca aceptaría. Jamás. ¿A él qué le importaba lo que le gustaba a Craig o hacia con Stan? Eructó una vez más y apartó toda la comida que había entre ambos. Stan volteó a ver lo qué hacia cuando notó que las pecas de las mejillas de Kyle estaban tan cerca que podía contarlas con facilidad. Pudo contar diez antes de sentir que los labios de su amigo se posaban sobre los suyos. El aire abandonó sus pulmones por la sorpresa y sus manos dejaron caer el control inalámbrico del Xbox; inmediatamente después se colocaron sobre el cuello de la chamarra del pelirrojo para acercarlo aún más. Kyle jadeó al sentir que la lengua de Stan se colaba en su boca, y aunque por un momento pensó que era algo desagradable, junto con el sonido que hacía, correspondió. Acarició torpemente con su lengua la lengua de Stan y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo. Sus movimientos eran torpes y trataban de imitar los de su compañero, pensando que lo haría sentirse bien. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Stan y trató de fundirse en un abrazo tímido, aunque la posición era algo incomoda. Después de un par de minutos de intercambio salival, se separaron. Ambos con la respiración agitada.

-Sabes a queso...- jadeó Stan, relamiendo se los labios. Kyle sonrió, tomó su control del xbox y quito la pausa que se había activado automáticamente en el juego cuando el control de Stan se había estrellado contra el piso. El beso se había sentido muy bien, aunque era algo extraño. Su mejor amigo no le inspiraba ese sentimiento de atracción enfermiza que sentía por Cartman, esas ganas de golpear carne, romper huesos y arañar piel. No estaba seguro si era un sádico o solo tenía ganas de darle una golpiza a Eric. Soltó una leve carcajada mientras un zombi caía abatido bajo el yugo de los golpes de su bate de béisbol. La adrenalina corría frenética por sus venas.

* * *

><p>La tarde con Butters había consistido en ir al cine a ver el último estreno de moda. No hubo palomitas ni alguna golosina para disfrutar la función, ya que no tenían dinero suficiente pero no importó. De hecho, ni siquiera vieron la película: todo el tiempo se la pasaron besándose, cobijados por la oscuridad y relajados por el hecho de que nadie les prestaba atención.<p>

Los besos de Butters eran jodidamente buenos, pensaba Kenny, mientras regresaba a casa. Sus labios eran suaves y sabia como utilizarlos para causarle un cosquilleo único en el estómago, un cosquilleo que solo experimentaba después del orgasmo. Si se ponía así de contento por unos simples besos, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de tener sexo con él alcanzaría el maldito Nirvana. Cuando llegó a su casa pasaba de las nueve de la noche. Karen estaba sola viendo la televisión, vestida con su pijama, ni Kevin ni sus padres estaban.

-¿Ya me vas a hablar o hasta cuando vas a seguir enojada conmigo?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Karen alzó ambas cejas y apretó los labios con fuerza, molesta.

-Vamos, Karen. ¿Le hablas a Kevin y no a mí? ¿Ya se te pegó la estupidez de la familia?- preguntó, tratando de hacerla reír.

La chica soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe a Kenny en el hombro.

-Eres un cretino- le dijo entre risas- Si papá te oye decir eso te va a tirar todos los dientes.

-Si mis viejos y deteriorados dientes son el precio para que vuelvas a hablarme, lo haré- dijo, sonando demasiado teatral. Karen le dio otro golpe.

-De nuevo, eres un cretino- repitió. Kenny vio el acto como el entierro del hacha de la paz. No quiso agobiar a su hermana así que no dijo nada más. Ambos vieron la televisión por un rato, en el único canal que su maltrecho aparato lograba sintonizar: el canal de las novelas. Y no cualquier tipo de novelas, sino dramáticas, absurdas y viejas novelas mexicanas. Después de un par de horas, decidieron que era suficiente de idiotizar su cerebro.

Karen entró a su cuarto y Kenny se quedó en el filo de su puerta, dándole la espalda y mirando la pared del pasillo para no molestarla.  
>-¿Por qué no me hablabas?- preguntó quedamente- Es algo que no logro entender...<p>

Su hermana suspiró y tardó un rato en contestar. Estaba arreglando su cama para poderse dormir.

-¿Te acuerdas de la última vez cuando moriste enfrente de mí? Iba acompañada de Butters...-

Kenny asintió. Claro que lo recordaba. La vez que había explotado en cachitos y una pequeña parte de su cerebro había tenido la consciencia suficiente para sentir pena por el pequeño Stoch y no por su propia hermana.

-Pues fue horrible. Asqueroso seria la definición correcta -narró ella- Tu sangre y carne estaban regadas sobre la calle y sobre nosotros. A mí me dio un ataque de pánico. Butters se mantuvo en calma, aunque también estaba aterrado. Me llevo a casa y estuvo conmigo hasta que me calme y pude dormir- habló, sonando tan soñadora y encantada que su hermano sintió una pizca de celos- A Butters lo castigaron por llegar tarde a su casa y cubierto de sangre. No pude recibir mi última tutoría con él porque los idiotas de sus padres no lo dejaban salir de su cuarto y me enteré que se la pasaba llorando en la escuela por todo lo que había pasado. Por eso estaba enfadada contigo- finalizó, usando un tono recriminatorio.

-Lo dices como si él te importara mucho- contestó Kenny, dolido. Karen se acostó sobre su cama y se cubrió con todas las cobijas.

-Pues claro que me importa. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Y es lindo. Físicamente lindo. Es un gran chico- contestó, soltando una risita nerviosa. Su hermano se giró y volteó a verla, sospechando y temiendo lo que vendría después.

- Me gusta mucho- continuó ella, sonrojándose y riendo como si estuviera aliviada de contarle su secreto. Kenny sintió como si le perforaran el estómago con una aguja gigante. Por un momento fue incapaz de respirar.

-¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con él?- agregó, dándole la estocada final directo en el corazón y haciéndoselo trizas.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar con él?- preguntó su hermano con un hilo de voz. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y sentía que se caería en cualquier momento. Karen rió.

-Buenas noches, Kenny- habló, finalizando la conversación.

-Buenas noches, Karen- respondió su hermano, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. No podía creerlo. Su cerebro se negaba a hacerlo. Su respiración se había agitado en cuestión de segundos y aunque trataba de inhalar grandes cantidades de aire, no sentía que recibiera el oxigeno suficiente para pensar con claridad. Todo a su alrededor se había nublado y a duras penas había podido llegar a su cuarto, tropezando todo tipo de basura que tenía regada por el piso hasta llegar a su cama.

Su hermana estaba enamorada del mismo chico que él. Eso tenía que ser una jodida y asquerosa broma. Ningún dios podía ser tan cruel como para permitirlo. Apenas y si había pasado un día desde que pudo besar los labios de Butters con todo el derecho de ser correspondido y ahora se habían vuelto algo totalmente prohibido. No podía estar con el pequeño rubio sabiendo que su hermana también estaba enamorada de él. Karen había dejado de dirigirle la palabra por un tiempo solo porque había perdido la última tutoría con Butters; si le decía la verdad jamás volvería a hablar con ella en su vida.

No podía dormir y sentía que las paredes de su cuarto se cerraban a su alrededor, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Sin poder seguir soportando un segundo más de ese ambiente claustrofóbico, salió de la casa. El frío viento le azotó de lleno la cara y se sintió ligeramente mejor, aunque no era suficiente. Caminó varias cuadras sin rumbo fijo, esperando que la respuesta a su encrucijada cayera de la nada por gracia divina. Estaba tan preocupado que no se fijó en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Si hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera notado como una persona sospechosa lo seguía de cerca. Un vagabundo con las venas hinchadas de alcohol y heroína estaba tan solo a unos pasos de distancia detrás de él. Sin previo aviso y con un golpe certero, el tipo le clavó una navaja en los riñones. Kenny gritó, olvidándose por completo de las idioteces amorosas e incapaz de soportar el dolor, totalmente aturdido. El atacante rodeó al muchacho, arrastrando la cuchilla y partiendo por completo su abdomen en un corte limpio. El chico pudo ver como sus entrañas caían sobre sus pies, salpicando todo de sangre. Durante una fracción de segundo, entre toda la confusión, pensó que sus intestinos tenían un bonito color rosa. Sin embargo, el alcoholizado vagabundo no estaba satisfecho con su ataque. Clavó un total de 23 veces su navaja sobre el pecho del muchacho, destrozando sus costillas, pulmones y corazón. El dolor y las heridas fueron demasiado para su cuerpo. Perdió el conocimiento y murió minutos después.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p>En realidad lo terminé el quince de Julio, pero ya ven como fanfiction tarda un poco de tiempo en subir los capítulos.<p>

ASDJKFHSJFHSJ ¡STYLE! ¡Escribí Style! Créanlo o no, está en contra de mi ética profesional (¿?) Y hablando de mi profesionalismo, no escribí mi proyecto de titulación por hacer este capítulo (Y otro, de un fanfic de Hetalia) ¡Nunca tendré mi título profesional nunca! ¡Soy una pésima persona!

De por sí soy un asco de persona al matar a Kenny (¡Ya extrañaba hacerlo!) y mantenerlo separado de Butters. Sí, la interferencia de Karen (junto con la de Bradley) estaba planeada desde el principio. Lo bueno es que habrá una intervención de un personaje que adoro, por muy secundario que sea… ¡Damien!

¡Gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ¡Los quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de empezar:

Este no es un capitulo nuevo *insertar troll face*. Lo subo de nuevo pero agregando la parte Candy que necesitaba (¡Y ya no queda tan corto, como antes!) ¿La razón? El capitulo que sigue es el especial de Craig y de ahí, el arco final, entonces necesitaba meter esa escena porque... ¡Pronto lo sabrán! Espero terminar esta historia en los próximos cinco capítulos, a lo mucho, y lo que me atrasa un poco es que me exprimo la cabeza porque quiero meter buenas escenas lemmon y no soy muy buena en esos asuntos. Me ha gustado tanto escribir la historia de Craig ;_; es súper especial y, si todo va bien, este fin de semana la subo. ¡Gracias por su atención!

* * *

><p>Meltdown<p>

Seis de agosto de 2012

Veintidós de agosto de 2012 (Extra)

Cuando Kenny despertó, terriblemente sediento, sabía que estaba muerto. Aún así, cada célula de su cuerpo dolía y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba acostado sobre un suelo rocoso y hacia un calor insoportable. Los pulmones se le llenaron de hollín y ceniza cuando quiso respirar y el resplandor rojizo le despejaba cualquier duda acerca de su paradero. Estaba en el infierno.

Quiso incorporarse pero un fogonazo de fuego explotó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, obligándolo a tirarse al piso de nuevo para protegerse; un peso muerto cayó sobre su pecho tan bruscamente que lo hizo gritar del dolor, junto con el hecho de que casi se rompe el cráneo al chocar contra el piso de nuevo. A pesar de estar muerto, su alma actuaba como un "cuerpo espiritual" y reaccionaba como si fuera una entidad viva; sentía, olía y pensaba del mismo modo que si estuviera en la tierra.

Quien había aparecido de la nada y caído sobre sus costillas no era otro más que Damien, el hijo de Satanás.

-¡Tus suplicas fueron escuchadas, Kenneth McCormick!- aulló el chico, estirando ambos brazos en modo de alabanza y soltando una carcajada segundos después. La voz sonaba metálica y hacia un eco espectral.

Kenny jadeó ante el esfuerzo de respirar hollín y tener que aguantar el peso de Damien, quien parecía tan pesado como un maldito edificio. Alzó sus brazos y trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero fue imposible, solo araño con debilidad sus tobillos. Sin poder aguantar el dolor que le provocaba en las costillas y las ganas que tenía de respirar, empezó a toser incontrolablemente, asfixiándose. Damien rió aun más.  
>- Oh. ¿Te estoy lastimando? Lo lamento, no fue mi intención- rió, aplicando con sus talones una presión extra al momento de bajarse del cuerpo de Kenny. El rubio escuchó como sus costillas crujían bajo el peso y vomitó un chorro de sangre segundo después, seguido de un ataque de tos.<p>

-I-Imbécil- jadeó, limpiándose la boca del hilo de sangre que le escurría. Damien sonrió con la pura maldad reflejada en sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un pulcro traje negro, como si estuviera de luto. Su pálida cara y sus intensos ojos rojos resaltaban macabramente.

-¿Así es como me agradeces?- preguntó, fingiéndose dolido- Tú pediste ayuda y yo te la ofrecí...-

-¡¿Cuando hice eso?!- preguntó Kenny, alterado- ¡Jamás pedí estar en el infierno!-

-¡Pediste ayuda para solucionar tus problemas! Si no estás vivo, no estás entre la espada y la pared con tu hermana y tu pequeño amante- respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

Kenny escupió otro chorro de sangre. Damien le había reventado las costillas y los pulmones. Le dolía el pecho terriblemente.

-¿Tú me mataste?- preguntó, incrédulo.

Damien asintió.

-Tenemos cierto control sobre las personas a las que les espera el infierno ¿Has oído como ciertas personas cometen terribles crímenes solo porque escucharon "voces"? Pues no es nadie más que mi padre susurrando les al oído- dijo, sonando bastante complacido, como si ese don fuera de lo más divertido- Y así estaba yo, diciéndole a ese vagabundo que eras un monstruo. Las alucinaciones causadas por la droga y el alcohol hicieron el resto-

Kenny lo maldijo y quiso ponerse de pie una vez más, pero el dolor era insoportable. Vomitó de nuevo.

-A-ayúdame, por favor- le suplicó a Damien, jadeando. El hijo del anticristo gruñó y le hizo caso muy a regañadientes. Si había traído a Kenneth al infierno había sido para divertirse con él, torturándolo de todos los modos posibles; pero si estaba echado en el piso vomitando sangre sin que se pudiera mover, era imposible. Encajó su mano dentro del pecho de Kenny, quien aulló por el dolor al sentir esos dedos incandescentes en su interior, y dos segundos después, la retiró del cuerpo. El rubio estaba sanado. Kenny se palmó el cuerpo solo para asegurarse que estaba entero y se puso de pie.

-Gracias, supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- preguntó, sobándose el pecho donde la mano del otro había atravesado su cuerpo.

Damien se encojió de hombros.

-Supongo que hasta que quieras irte- respondió, desganado.

Kenny sonrió con tristeza. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que decidiera regresar a la tierra.

* * *

><p>Eric soltó una carcajada estruendosa cuando vio la sección policiaca del diario local, esa donde mostraban los logros importantes de la policía o fotografías grotescas de terribles asesinatos. Kenny lucía espantoso con todas las tripas de fuera, acostado en un charco de sangre e inmundicia. Una fotografía de su cuerpo apuñalado ocupaba toda la página de la sección, junto con una pequeña reseña de su asesinato y como habían encontrado el cadáver a medio devorar por los perros.<p>

-Jodido... Pobre- jadeó, incapaz de respirar y con ganas de seguir riendo al mismo tiempo. Volvió a carcajearse, dando golpes sobre la mesa donde estaba desayunando y derramó un poco de la leche que estaba en su plato, rebosante del cereal de colores que tanto le gustaba.

Era casi medio día y Eric apenas se había levantado de su cama. Estaba suspendido y no podía ir a clases, pero estaba feliz. Consideraba su expulsión temporal como unas minis vacaciones. No era un lector asiduo de las noticias locales, pero su madre había comprado el periódico y había una sección llena de historietas para niños; las estaba buscando cuando se topó con la noticia de Kenny. La reseña del asesinato narraba las veintitrés puñaladas que había recibido el cuerpo; y como había sido encontrado por culpa del pestilente olor de sangre y excremento que emanaba por todo el lugar, a causa del vaciado contenido de los intestinos rajados de McCormick. También se decía que habían abusado sexualmente del cadáver. Riendo a carcajadas y enjuagándose las lagrimas de la risa, Cartman arrancó la pagina y la guardó como si fuera un tesoro. Se la restregaría a Kenny apenas estuviera de vuelta, y tendría para burlarse de él por varios meses.

Quien también leía la noticia del asesinato de Kenny en el periódico era Stan. Estaba en el comedor de la escuela acompañado por sus amigos y sentía que vomitaría sobre toda la mesa en cualquier momento. Tal como el día anterior, estaban todos reunidos, menos Kenny por obvias razones. Aunque los demás no le daban gran importancia, argumentando que solo de cuestión de horas para que volviera caminar entre los vivos, El único que estaba tan mal como él era Butters. El rubio estaba tan pálido como la cera y parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Craig había comprado el periódico y se los había prestado a todos para que leyeran la noticia del asesinato; muchos hicieron un gesto de asco al leerlo y pocos decidieron ni siquiera mirarlo, como Kyle que paso de largo el papel, sin hacerle caso.

Butters se sentía terrible. Un día antes se había besado con Kenny y al siguiente aparecía destazado en la calle. Aunque no existía relación alguna con los hechos, se sentía culpable; como si él mismo hubiera enterrado ese cuchillo 23 veces dentro del cuerpo del otro; además de abrirlo por la mitad y sacarle las tripas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó una voz a su lado que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Stan. El chico lo miraba preocupado y estaba a su lado; no se dio cuenta que había sonado el timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo y ya muchos se habían levantado de la mesa. Tweek, Clyde, Nicole y Token lo estaban esperando unos metros más allá, un poco impacientes.

Butters asintió mientras tomaba su mochila y la colgaba sobre su brazo. El pedazo de pizza que había comido descansaba perezosamente entre su garganta y su estómago, como sabiendo que jamás llegaría a su destino natural, sino que sería vomitada en unos diez minutos. Sin pensar lo que hacía, abrazó a Stan con fuerza, estrujándolo. Stan jadeó por la falta de oxigeno y palmeó la cabeza de Butters con torpeza, como si fuera un perro. Es lo que hacía cuando Sparky, su viejo perro gay, se abalanzaba sobre él para exijirle muestras de cariño. Butters se separo de él con lentitud y volvió a formular su pregunta. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con los de su grupo, arrastrando los pies.

Stan se sintió muy mal por el pobre chico. Si él se sentía triste por la muerte de Kenny, era obvio que Butters estaba devastado. Alguien lo tomó de la mano y dio un respingo. Era Kyle quien estaba a su lado.  
>El pelirrojo hizo uso de toda su voluntad para hacer ese movimiento. Por dentro, se moría de pena y quería que la tierra se lo tragara, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. A él le dolía muy poquito la forma en que Kenny había muerto, pero si hipotéticamente se sintiera tan mal como se sentía Stan o Butters, lo mínimo que le gustaría que hicieran por él es una muestra de cariño. Stan apretó su mano antes de susurrar, entre risitas, para que solo ellos dos escucharan:<p>

-¿Si notas que esto es súper gay, verdad?-

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había sospechado, el pedazo de pizza había reclamado su libertad una vez iniciado el segundo periodo. Butters tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar su almuerzo. Ni siquiera llegó a tiempo: vació el contenido de sus tripas un par de metros antes de llegar al baño de los chicos. Para su suerte, no había nadie en los pasillos así que huyó de la escena del crimen antes de que lo vieran; lamentándose del conserje que después tendría que limpiar su desastre. Entró al baño de los chicos para lavarse las manos, ya que en su intento por no vomitar en el pasillo había tratado inútilmente de taparse la boca logrando únicamente ensuciarse las manos... y ropa. Descubrió las manchas cuando se vio al espejo.<p>

-¡Oh, demonios!- se quejó, mirándose más detenidamente. La ropa se le había manchado y no tenía ni un suéter para ponerse encima y ocultar la suciedad. Trató de lavar su ropa con el agua de la llave y un poco de jabón barato de manos, para disimular lo mal que se veían, pero solo logró empeorar su aspecto.

Leopold "Soy-imbécil-y-me-vomité-encima" Stoch tuvo que fingir que no veía las miradas de asco que le dedicaban algunos alumnos, acompañados de susurros viperinos, gracias a su aspecto. Regresó al salón y se hundió en su asiento, sintiendo que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Nicole, la novia de Token, le prestó su suéter para que se cubriera y no se burlaran de él. Butters aceptó, pero no sentía que tener un suéter de niña color fucsia con detalles de flores arreglara mucho la situación. Aún así, el destino quiso sonreírle un poco: el resto del horario escolar pasó muy rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya podía irse a su casa.

Nicole le dijo que se podía llevar su suéter ya que Token, un poco celoso de que su novia fuera tan amable con todo mundo y aprovechando la situación para portarse como todo un galán, le había prestado su chamarra. Butters le agradeció y se sintió terriblemente celoso por dentro. Token era un chico detallista y amable y Junto con Nicole, una chica madura, guapa y alegre hacían la pareja perfecta de todo el universo.

Salió de la escuela y corrió directo hasta su casa, ignorando los chiflidos y groserías que algunos chicos le lanzaron al pasar. Sus padres todavía no regresaban de trabajar, así que tenía tiempo de tapar su pequeño desastre. Se quitó el suéter de Nicole y lo colgó en un gancho con cuidado, para después quitarse toda la ropa a la velocidad de la luz y darse un largo baño.

La sensación de estar dentro de un hoyo negro no había desaparecido ni un ápice desde que había visto las fotografías de Kenny asesinado. Se echó a llorar sin poder aguantarse un segundo más y se dejó caer al piso, en un gesto dramático. Sabía que Kenny regresaría, siempre lo hacía, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que esta vez no todo iba a estar bien.

Sollozó por unos minutos más, hasta que escuchó que su madre ya había llegado a casa.

-¡Butters, cariño!- gritó la mujer, desde el piso de abajo. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la distancia y porque el chico tenía cerrada la puerta del baño- ¡Recuerda que las duchas deben ser rápidas, no debes desperdiciar el agua!-

-¡Si, mamá!- respondió el chico, cerrando las llaves de agua. Ni siquiera se sintió mal porque no lo saludara, ya estaba acostumbrado a solo recibir órdenes y castigos; y con lo que ya sentía por Kenny, era bastante miserable. Se puso un cambio de ropa limpia, que consistía en una camisa beige tejida de manga larga que era tan calientita que no necesitaba ponerse un suéter encima; y unos jeans acompañados de unas botas. Bajó para encontrarse con su madre en la cocina, ya que seguramente tenía muchas órdenes que darle.

-¡Pero qué guapo te ves, Butters!- exclamó la mujer, soltando una risita tonta. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente, sorprendido por el comentario. Estaba a punto de agradecerle el cumplido cuando ella siguió hablando- ¿Podrías ir al mercado a comprar unas verduras? Tengo que preparar la cena y he olvidado que ya no teníamos en casa-

La sonrisa que se había empezado a formar en los labios del chico se desvaneció por completo.

-Sí, mamá-

-¿Te has echado el jabón en los ojos?- preguntó su madre de repente, con un gesto y tono de desaprobación- Tienes los ojos enrojecidos.

-Si, mamá, por accidente- contestó el otro con un hilo de voz, incapaz de explicarle que en realidad había llorado en la ducha por la muerte del chico que le gustaba.

-Jovencito, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces. Ve por las verduras y no seas tan torpe de tirarlas, o comprarlas podridas- le hablo su madre, dándole el dinero y mirándolo con severidad- ¡O tendré que castigarte!-

Butters asintió con la cabeza gacha, tomó el dinero y fue rumbo al supermercado. Ojalá un camión lo aplanara para poder estar con Kenny, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que no pasara carro alguno para poder cruzar la calle. Casi a dos cuadras de llegar al supermercado Escuchó unas atronadoras carcajadas, muchos pasos de gente corriendo a todas direcciones, un llanto desgarrador y una voz gritando groserías a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo.

-¡CORRAN, IMBÉCILES! ¡CORRAN! ¡QUE SI LOS ALCANZO LOS VOY A VIOLAR CON UN CUCHILLO Y LES VOY A DESGARRAR LAS TRIPAS YO MISMA!-chilló una chica, casi al borde de la histeria. Butters volteó a ver la escena, como muchos curiosos que pasaban por ahí, y se dio cuenta que la chica que gritaba era Rubí Tucker, con el puño bien en alto y la cara enrojecida por la ira. A su lado, en el piso, Karen McCormick estaba arodillada en el piso, llorando desconsolada. Impulsado por un resorte debajo de su estomago, el rubio corrió hacia donde estaban.

-¡¿Pero qué paso?!- preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Karen. La chica, que tenía el rostro cubierto con las manos, lloró más fuerte. Rubí fue la que hablo, restregándole un periódico en las narices.

-Unos idiotas la estaban molestando con esto. Al parecer encontraban muy gracioso de que abusaron del cadáver de su hermano-

El joven Stoch no necesitaba ver la fotografía de Kenny una vez más. Le arrebató el periódico a la chica para arrugarlo y aventarlo lejos de donde estaban. Abrazó a Karen para consolarla, aunque él mismo quería echarse a llorar también. Karen sollozó más fuerte, aferrándose a su cuerpo en busca de apoyo.

* * *

><p>Dado que habían agotado casi todas las soluciones razonables para ayudar a resolver el problema que existía entre Wendy y Eric (Castigos, suspensiones y largas pláticas que terminaban en gritos) los padres de ambos chicos, y los altos mandos de la escuela, habían decidido mandarlos con un especialista; ya que la situación se les escapaba de las manos.<p>

El Dr. Angus Bumby era un psiquiatra muy conocido en Denver. Sus servicios eran caros pero infalibles. Aunque casi nunca salía de su lujoso consultorio en el centro de la ciudad para dar consultas externas, viajaba a South Park por una jugosa comisión extra que tenían que pagar los padres de ambos chicos, ya que el resto lo pagaba la escuela. Tenían que traer a un psicólogo de otro lado porque el del pueblo seguía metido en su personalidad de restaurantero chino.

Lo peor del caso es que las citas eran los sábados temprano y Eric estaba renuente a ir.

-¡Mamááááááá!- se quejó el muchacho, haciendo una rabieta mientras iba en el auto rumbo a un consultorio improvisado dentro de la escuela, tratando de convencer a su madre de que diera media vuelta- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? La que está mal de la cabeza es la estúpida hippie de Wendy-

-Cariño, no digas groserías, sabes que no me gusta- habló Liane, usando un tono de petición más que de orden- Tenemos que ir, porque de lo contrario no te dejaran regresar a la escuela. Ya lo hablamos-

-¡Pero Mamáááá!-

-Eric, si te portas bien prometo comprarte una cubeta grande de KFC cuando salgas ¿Te parece?-

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

-¿Con acompañamientos y postre?-

-Si, cariño, con acompañamientos y postre grandes- respondió su madre, aliviada. Eso significaba que Eric no se quejaría por el resto del día. Aunque tenía un poco de remordimiento por cebar a su hijo con premios con tal de que se portara bien, trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Veinte minutos después, Eric y Wendy estaban sentados en un sillón grande de cuero negro, que hacía sonidos chillantes e incómodos cuando cambiaban de la posición en la que estaban sentados, sin dirigirse la palabra o mirarse si quiera. El psiquiatra estaba en el pasillo, hablando con sus padres.

La mamá de Wendy parecía demasiado abochornada de estar ahí y le lanzaba miradas de odio a Liane, culpándola en silencio de tener que estar ahí y que su hija, que siempre fuera tan bien portada, tuviera que estar sufriendo la pena de hacer terapia junto con su asqueroso retoño.

-Jodida manera de gastar el sábado en la mañana contigo- gruñó Eric, en voz baja, solo para que Wendy pudiera escucharlo.

-Pues me vale mierda. El castigo es peor para mí, imbécil- contestó ella, también en voz baja.

Cartman chasqueó la lengua. Tenía la esperanza de hacerla explotar para evidenciarla como una loca violenta histérica que necesitaba de medicación, y él como la pobre víctima.

-Chúpame las bolas, Wendy-

Ella soltó una risotada.

-No podría verlas, Cartman. Están escondidas debajo de tu barriga. Seguro que tú tampoco te has visto la salchicha en un buen rato; a menos que te agaches y te agarres la panza con ambas manos- contestó ella, soltando veneno en cada palabra.

Eric enrojeció de ira y vergüenza.

-¡Mi salchicha es de un buen tamaño! ¡Seguro ni siquiera podrías metértela en la boca, estúpida!-

-¡A mí no me digas estúpida, cerdo inmundo!-

Ambos habían olvidado hablar en voz baja; se gritaron insultos a todo pulmón y se levantaron del sillón, dispuestos a iniciar una pelea física en cualquier momento.

-¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¡Alto!- el doctor entró al salón, escandalizado por todo el ruido- ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!-

-¡Fue su culpa!- chillaron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalando al contrario acusadoramente.

-No griten, no es necesario alzar la voz- respondió Bumby, tratando de tranquilizarlos- Por favor, tomen asiento-

Los chicos obedecieron, gruñendo.

El doctor dio un largo suspiro antes de empezar. Había leído el gran expediente escolar de Eric, una carpeta gorda llena de hojas donde estaban escritos todos los castigos, suspensiones y fechorías que había cometido. El de Wendy, que también había revisado, era pequeño en comparación, aunque tenía la peculiaridad de que todas las anotaciones estaban relacionadas con el chico; como si solo tuviera problemas por su culpa. Era bastante claro que había algo entre ellos que no estaba resuelto y que si no lo solucionaba, terminarían matándose.

La sesión comenzó cuando el doctor Angus Bumby se presentó. Eric tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar una carcajada. Después Wendy fue la primera en hablar.

Tuvo que charlar acerca de su vida, de cómo tenía demasiadas responsabilidades en la escuela y como eso le llevó a terminar definitivamente con su novio de toda la vida, pues se sentía demasiado agobiada para hacerle caso y su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas como para ser romántica y agradable con él. Aunque realmente su relación había perdido la llama del amor desde hacía varios años, al menos de su parte.

-Pues a tu ex-novio no le afectó tanto que lo dejaras, con eso de que le gusta besuquearse con su súper marica amigo- habló Cartman, burlándose. Las manos de Wendy se crisparon y la chica lo miró con odio, pero no respondió nada.

-Eric ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ti? Wendy ya lleva una hora charlando de sus problemas ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?- preguntó el mayor, como modo de castigo por haber interrumpido a su compañera.

-Yo no tengo problemas- soltó el chico, bufando indignado.

-En tu expediente escolar hay anotaciones de antisemitismo, abierta actitud pro-nazi y hasta comportamiento agresivo a causa de tu sexualidad- habló el doctor, leyendo unas hojas- ¿A caso eres gay, Eric? ¿Por eso te comportas así? ¿Por, como dicen vulgarmente, estas encerrado dentro del clóset? -

Cartman enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, Wendy tuvo que ahogar una carcajada fingiendo un ataque de tos.

-¡Yo no soy marica y mi pene es de un tamaño bastante considerablemente grande!- chilló el muchacho, enfadado.

-Jamás te pregunte por el tamaño de tu pene, Eric-

Wendy tuvo que voltear a otro lado porque de verdad no podía contener la risa.

-Lo siento; no debí ser tan agresivo- se disculpó el mayor, reconociendo su error. Quiso seguir hablando pero el muchacho continuó hablando:

-¡Nadie me conoce, ese es el maldito problema! Solo se quedan con "la primera impresión", como suelen decir- continuó, haciendo comillas en el aire, irónico, y quejándose con amargura.

-¿Pero qué mierda dices? ¡Siempre has sido así!- chilló Wendy, indignada- No tienes amigos porque tratas a todos con la punta del pie todo el tiempo, idiota-

-Señorita Testaburguer, modere su lenguaje- habló el Dr. Bumby, sonando severo, e interrumpiendo a Eric antes de que la insultara. Sin embargo, ya entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. Cartman quería cambiar para que los demás lo trataran diferente, pero no encontraba una buena razón para hacerlo. O al menos, que los demás le creyeran que estaba cambiando. Y resolviendo el problema de Cartman, los de Wendy también desaparecían, aunque tenía cierto complejo de Mesías.

Por lo regular, medicar a los pacientes es algo que se da en casos desesperados, después de muchas sesiones de terapia y como última opción, pero con el historial de Eric en sus manos, el Dr. Bumby no dudó en sacar el recetario apenas terminó la primera sesión, una hora después.

-Debe comprar este medicamento para Eric, asegúrese que tome un par de pastillas cada veinticuatro horas- habló el doctor con Liane Cartman, rato después, mientras le entregaba la receta. La sesión ya había terminado y los padres de ambos chicos habían ido a recogerlos. La señora Testaburguer miraba con recelo la escena, temerosa de que su hija también necesitara medicamento; sin embargo, cuando el Dr. Bumby se acercó a ella solo para decirle que esperaba ver a Wendy la próxima semana sin falta, suspiró aliviada y pensó que Eric Cartman se lo merecía. Casi se sentía mal por tener pensamientos tan ponzoñosos pero saber que el perfecto historial de su hija había quedado manchado por una escoria como él, hacía desaparecer su remordimiento.

* * *

><p>-Se revuelca-<p>

¡Qué capitulo tan corto! Mátenme, por favor.

La razón es que estoy picadísima escribiendo un capitulo súper especial que de hecho será el siguiente. Muchos me han preguntado ¿Y qué onda con Craig? El misterio será revelado. Necesito sacar de mi sistema su historia, porque es justo y necesario que la conozcan. Hasta es posible que modifiqué el rumbo de lo que pase después. Jo. Tal vez es necesario que relean el capitulo 6, para refrescarse un poco la memoria 3

Y hablando de Craig ¿Recuerdan que me estaba enamorando de Crenny? Pues ya no :( Estoy comenzando a detestar la pareja, de verdad. Y por razones realmente infantiles *se tira al piso a hacer berrinche* Uno de mis pilares Bunny se cambió al Crenny y me dolió como no tienen idea. Aún me sigue ardiendo. Lloró en las noches tan solo de pensar que la chica que más me hacía feliz con sus trabajos (Y que de hecho fue quien me hizo fan del Bunny) ya no dibuja nada más de ellos. DRAMA MODE ON.

Ahm ¿Qué más? Uy sí. Ya comencé a escribir mi trabajo para titularme. Si le hecho ganas en medio año me convierto en licenciada. Yup. Además, comenzaré a contestar sus reviews ¡Perdón por ser tan imbécil por no hacerlo antes! Hay comentarios que me llegan que me hacen muy feliz.

Disculpen el pequeño diario, pero estas memorias me servirán cuando mi memoria sea un asco y no recuerde nada. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Extra:**

El Doctor Angus Bumby es un personaje que aparece en Alice Madness Returns, un juego que adoro porque es bellísimo visualmente y la trama hace que mi corazoncito me duela.

Un mes después, no he avanzado nada en mi trabajo de titulación. Estúpido Asesor. Te amo-odio.


	14. Chapter 14

Meltdown

28-08-2012

**Capítulo especial**

**Primera parte: El encuentro de Stan y Craig**

Craig es, siempre ha sido, y siempre será una persona sin complicaciones. Aunque muchos lo consideran aburrido, él es práctico. No gasta su tiempo en resolver problemas disparatados que le causen estrés o frustraciones, ya que prefiere aprovecharlo en hacer cosas que le gustan, por muy simplonas que parezcan a los ojos de los demás.

Y enamorarse es sin duda el punto que encabeza la lista de las cosas que se tienen que evitar para llevar un estilo de vida "simple" pero feliz.

Sin embargo, tal como no pudo evitar tener súper poderes una vez, sacar rayos de luz por los ojos y salvar el mundo (Lugar número dos en la lista de las cosas-por-no-hacer) tampoco pudo evitar enamorarse. Y ahí fue cuando todo su estilo de vida sin complicaciones se echó a perder.

Se había enamorado de Red, una chica pelirroja de bajo perfil, como él. No sobresalía demasiado ya que era demasiado callada. Apenas si hablaba entre clases, a pesar de ser amiga de Wendy y Bebe (Esta última considerada la chismosa del salón) y sus notas eran regulares, como las suyas. No era una belleza, pero tampoco era fea. En todos los sentidos, era una chica promedio. Y eso le gustaba.

La conocía desde que iban juntos en la primaria, como a todos los chicos en South Park. La única ventaja (y peor maldición) de ser un pueblo miserablemente pequeño era que todos se conocían entre todos. Pero por diferentes cuestiones de la vida, había perdido contacto con ella y apenas si se hablaban. Fue gracias a un proyecto escolar donde tuvo la oportunidad de acercársele de nuevo y conocerla mejor. Quedó encantado y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Era curioso el hecho de que no se sentía perdidamente enamorado, como el tonto de Clyde lo estaba por Bebe, o "seriamente comprometido" como Token y Nicole. Era un nivel mucho más bajo de "compromiso" pero que aún así requería cierta responsabilidad de su parte. Cuando se mentalizó compartiendo parte de su valioso tiempo, el que utilizaba para divertirse o relajarse, con alguien más, y en especial ella, se dio cuenta que estaba listo para pedirle que fuera su novia.

_Aún recordaba el fatídico día._

Era muy raro que lloviera en South Park, y cuando la ocasión se presentaba, se caía el cielo...literalmente. Ese día había llevado un paraguas idiota color naranja con flores blancas que era de su hermana. Se le había hecho tarde y fue el primero que tomó antes de salir corriendo, aunque ella le gritó desde el marco de la puerta que era un imbécil por llevárselo. No la escuchó por el ruido de la lluvia.

McCormick fue el primero en burlarse de su paraguas. El primero de muchos que lo hicieron; él solo respondió gruñendo y dedicándoles ambas manos con los dedos medios bien en alto. El día escolar en la preparatoria fue deprimente y aburrido. La lluvia creaba una atmósfera pesada en todo el lugar; como si causara una depresión colectiva. A Red y a él les daba igual, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco alegre; pues al menos alguien compartía su apatía por el clima.

Sin que él lo planeara, el destino los hizo juntarse para regresar a casa. Alguien le había robado su paraguas a Red; y como era de un simple color negro, como los de muchos otros alumnos en la escuela, era imposible saber quien lo había tomado.

-Me gustan las flores en tu paraguas. Son lindas- había comentado ella cuando iban a mitad del camino, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. Ambos estaban tratando de mantenerse a salvo bajo el paraguas pero el agua caía tan copiosamente como si estuvieran vaciando cubetas justo sobre sus cabezas. Sus botas estaban arruinadas por culpa de los pequeños ríos torrenciales que se formaban en los cruces de las calles, que arrastraban nieve sucia, tierra y basura.

Como todo un buen caballero, comportamiento del todo inusual en él, la iba a acompañar hasta su casa para evitar que se mojara, aunque ambos parecían que habían atravesado el pueblo nadando.

-Ya llegamos- avisó ella, cuando estaban frente a su casa. Craig, un poco nervioso, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decirle de repente:

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti-

Red abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó hasta el punto de que su piel igualó el tono exacto de su cabello, cosa que el chico interpretó como algo positivo. Pero estaba equivocado. La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, muy apenada.

-L-lo siento, Craig- se disculpó- Pero...uhm. No siento lo mismo por ti. Eres un buen chico pero preferiría que solo fuéramos buenos amigos.

Craig no le dijo nada. Le puso el paraguas en la mano y él se fue caminando sin decirle nada más. Red se quedó parada con cara de tonta. Sin poder mover un músculo para alcanzarlo o hacer algo, solo se le ocurrió decir:

-¡Te olvidas de tu paraguas!-

Pero él ya no la escuchaba.

A pesar de que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, ya había oscurecido por culpa de la intensa lluvia. Craig estaba sentado en la acera, tiritando de frío, con el trasero congelado y el alma en el fondo de alguna alcantarilla. La lluvia le pegaba de lleno en la cara y le dolía. El sonido del agua caer en el suelo era lo único que podía escuchar y se sentía muy triste por eso. El alumbrado público iluminaba pobremente la calle, dejando muy limitado el campo visual de cualquiera. Craig apenas si podía ver dos metros más allá, antes de que todo se volviera un borrón gris. Por eso era normal que se llevara un susto de muerte cuando escuchó que alguien gritara su nombre.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces ahí, Craig?!-

Era Stan. Tenía cargando una bolsa de supermercado y llevaba un paraguas idéntico al que él le había dejado a Red, que era de Rubí, y pensó en lo idiota que había sido; su hermana sin duda le patearía el culo por haberlo perdido porque él ni loco iría a pedirle a Red que se lo devolviera. Stan notó que se le quedaba viendo y pensó que se burlaría de él; como sin duda Cartman o Kenny lo hubieran hecho.

-¡No es mío!- se excusó, sonando alterado y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. Tenía que hablar a gritos para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de la lluvia- ¡Es de Shelly!-

Su hermana malvada lo había sacado a patadas de la casa, aventándole su paraguas y quince dólares para comprarle varias cajas de tampones porque se le habían terminado y los necesitaba con urgencia; por eso el más joven de los Marsh estaba en la calle, usando un estúpido paraguas y cargando una bolsa de supermercado, pero esos eran detalles que no necesitaba comunicarle a Tucker.

-¡¿Te lo puedo comprar?!- preguntó de repente el otro, también a gritos.

Stan casi se dejó caer al piso por la impresión.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Quiero tu paraguas!- repitió el otro, como si nada. Stan chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Que no es mío! ¡Es de mi hermana Shelly!- repitió y un poco desesperado añadió- ¿Podrías levantarte del borde de la calle? Un automóvil te puede pasar por encima, grandísimo idiota- farfulló, y hecho toda una furia, empezó a caminar. Craig se puso de pie y lo siguió. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumido por haber estado sentado mucho tiempo y por culpa del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, pero sabía que su hermana no dejaría de joderlo hasta conseguirle un paraguas igual al que le había perdido. Stan se volteó a encararlo:

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿De verdad quieres este paraguas?- preguntó, incrédulo; no estaba seguro si el otro le estaba tomando el pelo para hacerlo enfadar, pero vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Craig asintió. -¡Pues muévete, que Shelly debe estar loca por sus estúpidos tampones!- gruñó, echándose a caminar de nuevo, a pasos apresurados, protegiendo la bolsa como si cargara algo sagrado. Craig lo siguió de cerca, sin decir absolutamente nada. Hablar era completamente innecesario por el estruendoso sonido de la lluvia.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de los Marsh, saltando charcos, esquivando pequeños ríos que se formaban al borde de las aceras y gritando una sarta de groserías a todos los idiotas que iban en carro y pasaban a su lado, salpicándolos por completo. El paraguas no le sirvió de nada a Stan, quien llegó igual de empapado que Craig; ambos escurrían agua y sus botas hacían un sonido chicloso al caminar, por culpa del agua que tenían en los calcetines y en las suelas.

-¡Stan, cariño!- era su madre, quien había ido a recibirlo con un trapeador cuando lo escuchó llegar.- ¡No me vayas a mojar la casa, acabo de limpiarla!-

La mujer se detuvo en seco al verlos.

-¡Craig Tucker!-exclamó sorprendida. Obviamente sabía quién era. La señora Tucker, una rubia menudita con cara de estar preocupada todo el tiempo, era su amiga. Ignoró por completo a su hijo y se puso enfrente de la inesperada visita- ¡Pero mira como estas! ¿Cómo atravesaron el pueblo, Stanley, nadando? - preguntó, enfadada con su hijo y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche. Sin darle oportunidad de que alguno de los dos abriera la boca para poder responderle, le quitó la mochila y chamarra a Craig, las cuales escurrieron un chorro de agua sobre el piso- Stan, préstale un poco de ropa a tu amigo, que se nota que está a dos segundos de que le de hipotermia-

Stan arrugó el entrecejo y estaba a punto de reclamarle la orden (¡Craig no era su estúpido amigo y no le iba a prestar de su ropa!) cuando escuchó unas fuertes pisadas en el piso de arriba, acompañadas de un grito espeluznante.

-¡PEQUEÑO MOJÓN!-

Era Shelly.

Su hermana bajó las escaleras de dos en dos escalones para recibirlo. Sacaba chispas de furia por los ojos e ignoró olímpicamente a su madre y al extraño que también estaba ahí. Stan trató de no temblar.

-¡CINCUENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS!- chilló, arrebatando la bolsa que tenía su hermano en la mano- ¡TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO POR CINCUENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS! ¡ESTÚPIDO MOJÓN!-

La chica se volteó completamente indignada y subió de nuevo a su cuarto, azotando la puerta al entrar. Sharon encontró ese comportamiento totalmente razonable.

-¡Stanley, estas encharcando la entrada, vayan a cambiarse la ropa de una vez!- exclamó la mujer con impaciencia, dándole unos empujoncitos a su hijo. Stan gruñó y le dijo a Craig que lo siguiera. Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la casa, pasaron el cuarto de Shelly donde una canción de Justin Bieber sonaba a todo volumen, y entraron a la habitación del muchacho.

Marsh farfulló toda una serie de insultos en voz baja mientras le buscaba un par de jeans viejos y una holgada playera a su "visita" en un montón de ropa que había en una esquina de su habitación. Le aventó las prendas en la cara y le dijo que se cambiara ahí. La ropa no era limpia, y Craig se dio cuenta al ponerse la camiseta; que olía a Stan. No era un dolor desagradable, tenía que admitir, aunque era una extraña mezcla entre colonia y un poco de sudor. Al parecer, ese montón de ropa eran prendas que Stan había usado alguna vez, pero que no consideraba lo suficientemente sucias para ponerlas a lavar. A Craig realmente le daba igual. Ambos se cambiaron y Sharon subió minutos después para recoger su ropa mojada y ponerla a secar; al igual que sus zapatos.

La tormenta seguía sin menguar un ápice y cada vez se ponía más oscuro.

-Seguro se va a inundar el pueblo- comentó Stan mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto- Tal vez la casa de Kenny se inunda. Ojalá no haya escuela mañana- agregó, esperanzado.

Craig no respondió nada. De hecho, notó que no había dicho palabra alguna desde la pequeña charla de la compra del paraguas de Stan. O más bien de su hermana, que era una loca colérica. A pesar de ya no usar brakets, que en teoría eran la causa de su comportamiento al provocarle dolor, seguía siendo una chica terriblemente violenta. Aunque claro, el único que seguía pagando todos sus arranques de furia era su hermano.

-Bueno, Craig, al carajo- habló el otro chico, acercándosele- ¿Quien te pateó el culo? ¿Te quitaron tu dinero?- preguntó, bastante curioso y de un modo algo ofensivo, buscando una reacción igual de ofensiva por parte de Craig; pero el chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama de Stan y veía un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Tal vez Craig no se daba cuenta, pero Stan si notaba que algo andaba muy mal con él. Por lo general, el chico reaccionaba a todo levantando el dedo medio, por lo mínimo, y con Stan en especial solía tener una lengua filosa para contestarle sus provocaciones. Pero no hacía nada. Nada. De repente, Craig dejo caer su espalda sobre la cama, acostándose parcialmente. Sus piernas colgaban desde un borde.

-Fue una chica ¿No?- preguntó Stan, recordado todas las veces que se había deprimido por culpa de Wendy; sentándose en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama, cerca de Craig. Como se recargaba en el mueble, le daba la espalda al muchacho, quien susurró un apenas audible "Sí, algo así" y suspiró aliviado de que no se vieran a la cara, porque sintió que los ojos le ardieron con fuerza, señal de que podría echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Entonces empezó a hablar de cómo lo habían rechazado.

Stan y Craig, hasta ese entonces, no eran amigos cercanos. Les gustaba pelearse de vez en cuando, soltarse comentarios ponzoñosos y hacerse señas obscenas en el salón de clases, con la esperanza de que algún profesor pillara al contrario y lo castigara, pero eso no significaba que se llevaran mal. Por lo general, ambos compartían la misma opinión en muchos asuntos, y si Kenny también estaba presente, solían salir juntos a algún lugar. Pero solo eran "amigos", a secas, sin ningún grado profundo de intimidad. Pero todo fue diferente a partir de entonces.

Craig sintió, o al menos quiso imaginárselo así, que Stan hacia guardia de su pesar. Ambos se parecían muchísimo, pero la diferencia entre ambos era básicamente sentimental. Craig no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas. Sufría el tiempo que consideraba suficiente y después salía a la calle con la dignidad bien en alto, valiéndole todo un pepino. Stan en cambio, por su naturaleza hippie y fatídica, tenía que sufrir hasta que todos se dieran cuenta y se empaparan de su drama y sufrimiento. No podía conformarse con un periodo corto de "cinismo de mierda", por decirlo de alguna forma; tenía que estirar todas las situaciones a los extremos, involucrando a los demás y llevándoselos consigo. Era como si necesitara que los demás sufrieran con él para que se dieran cuenta del dolor que tenía que soportar, o si no se enfadaba con todo mundo porque nadie lo comprendía.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta, sin poder explicárselo muy bien, que crearon una conexión. Stan ayudó a Craig, tal vez sin proponérselo y a regañadientes, con darle un refugio y estar a su lado cuando atravesaba un mal momento. Y Craig estuvo tan agradecido por eso, que empezó a tenerle cierto respeto.

Desde entonces pensaba que era el menos pendejo del grupo con el que se juntaba, y eso era decir mucho, ya que consideraba a Kyle como un dolor intenso en el trasero, Cartman el rey de los imbéciles y a Kenny solo como un idiota.

La amistad de Craig y Stan se profundizó por la desgracia, pero su comportamiento seguía siendo el mismo. Seguían siendo groseros entre ellos cuando estaban en compañía de otros. Lo único que cambiaba era la atmósfera cuando se quedaban completamente solos. En vez del ligero sentimiento de rivalidad y ganas de molestarse mutuamente, había cierto toque de tranquilidad. De que todo estaba bien, e inclusive, de que Craig estaba en deuda con Stan.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte: Donde Craig es el único que puede ayudar a Stan<strong>

Cuando Stan había recibido la desagradable noticia de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado del peor idiota del mundo en vez de él, se sintió terriblemente desesperado. Salió corriendo de la casa de Kyle trastabillando con los escalones de la entrada y cayéndose estrepitosamente sobre la acera. Sus pantalones se rompieron a la altura de su rodilla izquierda y su boca se inundó con el desagradable sabor de sangre mezclada con tierra. Fue entonces que se echó a llorar por culpa del dolor, pero no se dio cuenta. Tan rápido como pudo, se puso de pie y se echó a correr.

Su mente estaba llena de ruido blanco, como en los televisores que no sintonizan ningún canal. Sus oídos no podían escuchar ningún sonido, tampoco. Y no sentía el dolor físico provocado por los golpes. Tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Era como si su mente hubiera apagado el switch de los sentidos. Una diminuta parte de su consciencia, una leve voz que no había sido aplastada por la nada, le decía que estaba en shock, completamente frito.

Quería estar en su casa y esconderse hasta el fin de los tiempos, como si negándose al mundo pudiera evitar la realidad y no aceptar que Kyle estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero esa diminuta voz racional le decía que no fuera un estúpido. Necesitaba estar con alguien más o sino terminaría enloquecido por la contundente mezcla de ira y tristeza. Sus piernas temblaron y no aguantaron su peso; cayó una vez más al piso, raspándose los brazos al querer meter las manos para suavizar el golpe. Gimió por el dolor y se dio cuenta que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de su casa. Por un momento no reconoció el lugar, y estúpidamente temió que había corrido tan lejos que había llegado a otro pueblo. Soltó una risotada amarga y tuvo un ligero chispazo de lucidez. Estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda.

Había sido un milagro que un coche no lo hubiera arrollado hasta ese momento, ya que no había tenido una pizca de cuidado en cruzar las calles. Fue entonces que reconoció donde estaba: un par de meses antes, en ese lugar un día lluvioso, se había topado con Craig Tucker justamente ahí. Casi le pareció una señal divina. No eran súper amigos, pero Craig lo entendería por que había sufrido la misma situación. Tenía que ir con él, aunque fuera para poder desquitarse a golpes.

Se sorbió los mocos y se puso de pie. Sollozó y enjuagándose las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, se echó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tucker. En el trayecto se cayó un par de veces más, hasta que llegó hecho todo un desastre hasta su destino. Cuando tocó la puerta se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al hacerlo. Si la hermana menor de Craig, o su madre, le abrían, seguro gritarían al verlo. Pero no fue así. Craig abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

Stan gritó y se abalanzó sobre él con el puño derecho bien en alto, dispuesto a enterrarle un puñetazo en el estómago. No quería herirlo realmente. Deseaba que Craig se enfadara con él y lo golpeara para después charlar. Al fin de cuentas, los hombres resuelven así las cosas: primero los golpes y después la plática. Pero Craig pudo evitar fácilmente el golpe haciéndose a un lado y le propinó un puntapié que lo tiró al piso, dentro de la casa. Craig cerró la puerta, para evitar que sus vecinos vieran el espectáculo, y lo inmovilizó con una terrible facilidad sentándosele encima y pasándole un brazo por debajo del pescuezo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!-exclamó, enfadado. La neutralidad e indiferencia que siempre lo dominaban habían valido un carajo cuando Stan había irrumpido con violencia en su puerta. Stan pataleó, forcejeó e hizo hasta lo imposible por quitarse al otro de la espalda, pero fue inútil. Aulló como si fuera un animal herido al admitir su derrota, mientras sus brazos se aferraban al brazo de Craig. El otro aflojó el agarre y se le quitó de encima; se arrodilló a su lado y lo obligó a incorporarse también sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Pero qué coño?- volvió a preguntar, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Stan no contestó y dejó caer su peso sobre el otro, en un extraño abrazo. Pasaron un par de segundos donde nadie dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones agitadas y pesadas; no había nadie más aparte de ellos en la residencia Tucker.

La tregua de la pelea hizo que Stan se diera cuenta de todos los golpes que se había dado en su carrera al tratar de llegar ahí. Por un momento creyó que tal vez se había roto un hueso o algo y soltó otra risa histérica. _"Mira, Kyle, me has roto"_ pensó, aferrándose más a Craig. El otro chico no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse un poco. Dos minutos de tensa calma después, Stan comenzó a hablar.

Le confesó a Craig todo lo que había pasado con Kyle, tal como lo haría tiempo después con Kenny en una sucia cafetería. ¿De dónde había salido ese repentino sentimiento de confianza? No lo sabía. Era pura desesperación de arrastrar a Craig a su nivel para hacerlo entender porqué estaba tan mal. Cada palabra salía atropelladamente de su boca, tartamudeando y balbuceando sin parar, apenas teniendo tiempo suficiente de tomar aire para poder respirar antes de comenzar con la nueva avalancha de palabras.

Craig se sentía terriblemente incómodo en ese momento. No era bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás, y realmente no tenía la paciencia si quiera para hacerlo, pero sabía que le debía una a Stan y tenía que pegársela poniendo cara de aflicción, darle unas palmaditas de ánimo para confortarlo y tal vez decirle que todo iba a estar bien, aunque a él le importaba un comino.

Las bocanadas de aire que Stan succionaba para poder respirar se hacían cada vez más cortas y rápidas, como si no tuviera suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones. Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico y se estaba asfixiando. De repente, se dejó caer de espaldas al piso mientras sus manos se agitaban en el aire.

Craig, que ya había pasado por ese tipo de situaciones, no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar una bolsa de papel y ayudarlo a normalizar su respiración poco a poco; tenía que sacarlo del trance o se ahogaría ahí mismo. Sin pensarlo muy bien, lo besó en la boca y trató de pasarle un poco de aire, tal y como había visto una vez en un aburrido programa de primeros auxilios. Stan jadeó y se dejó hacer. Cuando su garganta reaccionó y pudo volver a respirar; apartó a Craig de un empujón y tosió incontrolablemente por unos segundos, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie; inevitablemente cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-¡¿Por... qué...hiciste...eso?!- preguntó entrecortadamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo. El pecho le dolía y no sabía si era por culpa de Kyle o su estúpido ataque de pánico.

-Salvaba tu vida, imbécil- respondió el otro, también un poco agitado. Stan frunció el cejo, sin creerle demasiado, y Craig se defendió- Clyde también tiene esos ataques. A veces recuerda a su madre y se pone a llorar tan desesperadamente que no puede respirar...-

-¿Te besas con Clyde?- preguntó Stan, un poco burlón. Craig enrojeció y enfureció. Le plantó el dedo medio al otro muchacho muy cerca de la cara.

-¡Que te den por el culo, Marsh! ¡No me beso con Clyde!-gruñó- Si no fuera por mi seguirías asfixiándote, así que no te comportes tan chulo conmigo...-

Stan no respondió a su frase, solo se le quedó viendo fijamente. Aún en el trance de necesitar aire desesperadamente, los labios de Craig se habían sentido suaves y apetecibles. Y el único pensamiento que existía en su cabeza es que quería sentirse bien, porque Kyle había sido un idiota que le había destrozado el corazón.

Ambos estaban en el piso; de repente, Marsh se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos rostros quedaran separados por escasos centímetros. Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos antes de que Stan besara al otro chico, quien no se apartó bruscamente ante el contacto. El beso fue una simple unión de labios de un par de segundos, sin ningún otro gesto de pasión o cariño; y aún así, la respiración de ambos se agitó.

A Craig no le molestaba besarse con otro chico. Dentro de su escalera de complicaciones en cuestión de gustos, el sexo de la otra persona no importaba mientras se sintiera bien estar a su lado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había besado con alguien que los delgados labios de Stan le parecían deliciosos.

Ambos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión ya que sin decirse absolutamente nada más, se acercaron mutuamente para volver a besarse, esta vez con más ganas. La respiración de ambos, de por si agitadas, se disparó hasta el grado de jadear entrecortadamente entre cada beso. Marsh tomó al otro por la nuca y lo acercó aún más para profundizar el beso, donde las lenguas de ambos se tocaron, acariciaron y jugaron. Tucker lo estrechó e hizo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran sin querer.  
>Stan se sonrojó al sentir como Craig se estaba excitando y descubrió que él también estaba empezando a tener una erección. Gimió por la sorpresa cuando unas frías manos se metieron dentro de su chaqueta y recorrieron sus costados, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.<p>

-C-Craig- jadeó, separándose para tomar una bocanada de aire. Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, pero él mismo se encontraba explorando el cuerpo del otro con la misma curiosidad. A pesar de ser delgado, Craig tenía cierta complexión musculosa que le hacía pensar que hacia ejercicio a escondidas o algo por el estilo, ya que nunca lo había visto correr por el parque o ejercitarse de verdad durante la clase de educación física.

En un brusco movimiento y con rudeza, Craig aventó al piso a Stan, quien se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza. El pobre chico soltó un gemido de dolor y estuvo a punto de soltarle una patada en represalia, cuando el otro empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna. El gemido de dolor se convirtió en uno de placer mientras Tucker se colocaba entre sus piernas, acariciándole la entrepierna con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha subiendo la chamarra y playera que le estorbaban para dejar el abdomen expuesto, el cual mordisqueó sin nada de delicadeza.

Stan jadeó. La brusquedad de Craig lo estaban excitando muchísimo; sus manos temblorosas trataban de desabotonar el pantalón que mantenía presa su erección, pero sus movimientos eran torpes e inútiles.

-Aquí no- susurró Craig mientras se quitaba de encima de Stan y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Entre empujones, besos agitados y tropezones, llegaron a la habitación del chico.

Stan se quitó la chamarra y la playera en un instante, al igual que Tucker, pero cuando se tuvo que quitar el pantalón se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de qué carajos haría después. ¿Tendrían sexo? ¿Una simple felación o "trabajo manual"? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Craig qué pasaría porque el chico continuó con su ataque hacia su entrepierna y su piel. Stan prácticamente fue tacleado hacia la cama, arqueando toda la espalda ante la avalancha de sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, facilitando que Craig besara y mordisqueara sus pezones.

No es que fuera la primera vez que alguien lo masturbaba; Wendy lo había hecho incontables veces antes, pero la fricción causada por la rudeza de las manos de Craig sobre su miembro lo estaban volviendo loco. Mientras jadeaba y gemía sonoramente, su pelvis se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante, acompañando con ligeras embestidas los movimientos de la mano del otro. Se enfadó al pensar que no se había quitado toda la ropa y que seguramente la sensación seria mil veces mejor si sus jeans de mezclilla no estuvieran en el camino.

De repente Tucker se detuvo y Stan gruñó en señal de protesta, logrando que Craig soltara una risita.

-Parece que tienes mucha prisa- se burló, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano un poco de saliva que tenía en el mentón. El otro se sonrojó por el enfado.

-Cállate, idiota- farfulló mientras se incorporaba un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo. Sus manos buscaron el pantalón del otro chico y lo desabrocharon, bajando la prenda solo lo suficiente para poder liberar su pene. Craig jadeó ante el contacto e hizo acto reflejo con Stan. Unos segundos después, ambos falos se encontraban liberados y acariciándose.

Ambos gimieron por el contacto entre el beso. Al tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, Stan comprobó que Craig estaba igual de emocionado que él, ya que ambos miembros tenían grosor y erección parecidos. Soltando una risita, se deshizo de sus pantalones por completo, al encontrarlos demasiado engorrosos. Ya no le importaba que pasaría después, solo quería tener su orgasmo porque su cuerpo lo exigía. Craig también se quitó los pantalones y se acomodó entre las piernas de Stan, aprisionando ambos miembros dentro del abrazo que se dieron para seguir besándose.

La cama crujió por el peso y ambos se rieron ante la bochornosa situación. De repente, hubo un momento de calma donde no hicieron nada más que mirarse en silencio. A Craig le pareció que Stan era muy bonito, a pesar de ser un imbécil en todos los aspectos de su vida. Sus manos recorrieron con delicadeza sus rasgos faciales y se encontró besando con ternura sus mejillas antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Stan suspiró ante el gesto y también lo besó tiernamente en la comisura de los labios. Era la parte de la exploración que se habían saltado por pasar a la acción desde el principio.

Un segundo después, y un poco incómodo por la momentánea sesión de ternura, Stan restregó su pelvis en la cadera del otro, recordándole que necesitaban terminar. Craig lo besó una vez más. Sin penetrarlo, comenzó a embestirlo; logrando que ambos falos se acariciaran dentro de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Stan jadeó y se unió al vaivén de caderas, gruñendo maldiciones al oído de Tucker y susurrando que se sentía jodidamente bien. Ambos seguían atrapados dentro del asfixiante abrazo y él solo podía arañar la espalda del chico para mostrarle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación.

Craig volvió a besarlo mientras lo soltaba del abrazo y una de sus manos se dirigía donde estaban ambos miembros; Stan lo mordió en el cuello cuando sintió que lo masturbaba con rudeza. De nuevo, no le molestaba en absoluto la falta de delicadeza sino que lo encontraba fascinante. Craig gimió de dolor ante el mordisco y le hizo lo mismo al otro en represalia, con más fuerza. Stan soltó un gemido mezclado de placer y dolor, apretando más sus mandíbulas en la piel del otro. Sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, así que enterró sus uñas en los omóplatos del otro mientras eyaculaba entre ambos y suspiraba el nombre de su compañero. Liberó a Craig de la mordida que lo tenía sujeto y dejo caerse sobre el colchón.

El otro chico todavía no terminaba; acomodó sus manos entre la cabeza de Stan para tener mayor impulso y siguió embistiéndolo mientras jadeaba con su voz ronca. Marsh volvió a incorporarse sobre sus codos para besarlo y con un poco de timidez tocó su pene. La respiración de Craig se detuvo momentáneamente por la sorpresa y jadeó complacido. Stan empezó a masturbarlo, primero lentamente y después ganando la confianza suficiente para estrujar el miembro con la misma rudeza con la que el mismo había sido tratado. Craig lo besó en la boca con violencia mientras eyaculaba sobre sus manos y abdomen.

Stan jadeó cuando Craig volvió a tumbársele encima, esta vez para descansar después de toda la acción. Sus respiraciones agitadas se fueron normalizando poco a poco y cuando el menor de los Marsh quiso preguntarle a su compañero "¿Y ahora qué?" lo escuchó roncar sonoramente. Se enfadó y lo quiso patear en ese instante; Craig estaba prácticamente encima suyo, aplastándolo parcialmente. Como sus intentos de liberarse eran inútiles, suspiró y trató de dormir un poco, sintiéndose pegajoso y sin pensar un segundo en Kyle.

Eso vino después.

Cuando despertó en la madrugada, Stan sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho. Por un momento pensó que Craig seguía aplastándolo y le impedía respirar, pero el chico dormía a su lado, dándole la espalda. Entonces se acordó de como Kyle le había arrancado y machacado el corazón al decirle que le gustaba Cartman. Jadeó adolorido y sintió unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar, haciéndolo un par de segundos después. Las lágrimas resbalaron calientes por sus mejillas y un hipido escapó de sus labios.

-_No me jodas_-pensó, apretando los labios con fuerza para evitar sollozar- _No llores como niña al lado del jodido Craig Tucker._

Pero no pudo. Como el maldito-sentimentalista-necesitado-de-amor que era, se volteó y acurrucó en la espalda de Craig, hundiendo su cara en ella y abrazándolo con fuerza, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo con sus sollozos. Lo que ignoraba es que Craig ni siquiera estaba dormido. Con el entrecejo fruncido y maldiciendo a imbécil de Kyle, trataba de ignorar el llanto de Stan mientras sentía como temblaba acurrucado en su espalda.

-Deberías soltarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando lo veas- le dijo Craig en la mañana, cuando iban a la escuela. Stan tenía los ojos un poco irritados por haber llorado.

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó, tallándose los ojos y empeorando la irritación. Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras hasta que Stan volvió a hablar.

-¿Lo de anoche no significó nada, verdad?- preguntó, avergonzado. Se sobó la nuca con incomodidad, haciendo una mueca. La pregunta le calaba en las entrañas y necesitaba saber la respuesta para evitar terribles contratiempos después. Él seguía acostándose con Wendy de vez en cuando y lo hacía solo como diversión.

Craig asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No significó nada- contestó, sintiéndose un poco molesto- Pero eso no quita que seas un imbécil...- agregó, enseñándole el dedo medio.

Stan estaba a punto de contestarle cuando llegó Kenny a interrumpirlos, dando enterrado el tema hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte: Donde Craig cae en crisis<strong>

Craig era la única persona que soportaba a Stan en su estado de cínico de mierda; por la sencilla razón de que el también lo era, en una versión diferente.

El aceptó desde un principio que todo a su alrededor era una cagada, aunque no llegaba al grado de paranoia de ver mierdas hablando y caminando por la calle. Solo ignoraba a todo mundo, incluido a Stan. Y como lo ignoraba, no se enfadaba como todos los demás que no podían soportar el pésimo humor del chico.

Stan podía pasar horas quejándose de lo amarga que era la vida, de como todos estaban en su contra, y de como Kyle era el estúpido más grande de la tierra. Craig podía escucharlo sin cambiar su estado de ánimo en lo más mínimo. Y eso le agradaba a Stan. Al menos Craig no huía como Kenny, quien había puesto tierra de por medio por no poder aguantarlo, aunque todavía se hablaban. Cuando Marsh se cansaba de escupir veneno fuera del horario escolar, hacían algo de provecho, que básicamente era jugar videojuegos.

Craig le pateaba el culo en Call of Duty y él, por más que trataba, no podía vencerlo. Y lo que más le desesperaba del otro es que no cambiaba su expresión neutral, como si le diera igual y no sintiera ni una pizca de adrenalina cuando lo vencía.

Las únicas veces que Stan lograba hacerle cambiar de expresión era cuando le decía cosas como "¿Lo hacemos?" cuando menos se lo esperaba. Por lo general cuando estaban solos.

-No seas idiota, quedamos en ya no hacer eso de nuevo- respondía Craig, dando un respingo mientras se enfadaba y enrojecía levemente; como si estuviera prohibido hablar del tema.

-Nunca quedamos en eso; habíamos dicho que no había significado nada- corregía el otro, mientras se regodeaba interiormente con su logro. Y eso era verdad: desde que Kenny los había interrumpido, nunca habían vuelto a sacar el tema a relucir. Craig le enseñó el dedo medio y él rió- Solo era una broma, no tienes que tomártelo enserio-

-Pues qué torcido sentido del humor tienes, Marsh- contesto Tucker, enfurruñado.

Lo que no sabía Stan es que estaba jugado con fuego. El terrible descaro que tenían sus "bromas" prendía a Craig de un modo silenciosamente obsceno. La experiencia que habían tenido le había gustado muchísimo, tanto que no se atrevía a admitirlo por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, sabía que no se repetiría ya que estaba bastante claro que Stan babeaba por Kyle, y cada vez que pensaba en eso, su creencia de que Marsh era el menos pendejo de su ex-grupo se hacía muy débil.

Stan le tenía tanta confianza que inclusive tomaba whisky en su presencia, a veces, cuando se quedaban jugando videojuegos hasta muy entrada la noche en la casa de Craig. Siempre se pasaba de tragos y el otro chico tenía que aguantar sus fases de borracho violento y amoroso. Tucker lo acompañaba fumando, pero sin tomar una gota del licor corriente que el otro bebía como si fuera agua. En esas ocasiones llegaban a besarse, aunque a Craig le daba nauseas el sabor del whisky barato que Stan tomaba, por la horrible mezcla de sabor que se formaba con el cigarro que él había fumado. Marsh siempre se acomodaba en su regazo, abrazándolo con tanta vehemencia y desesperación que le inspiraba ternura. Cuando el chico ebrio caía dormido, era donde se vengaba. Lo dejaba tirado en el piso de la habitación en una posición tan incómoda que al día siguiente le dolían todos los huesos al pobre, cosa que lo hacía quejarse aún más y lloriquear. Y Craig era el que tenía que consolarlo.

Los encontronazos entre Stan y Kyle enfadaban de sobremanera a Craig. Dado que el pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a dirigir miradas de odio, sentía la terrible necesidad de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara para darle una verdadera razón de verlos con enfado, dado que carecían por completo de sentido. Y Stan seguía en su lista, ya que no hacía nada más que poner una cara de idiota dolido.

-Pareces imbécil, Marsh- gruñía, cuando se lo llevaba a rastras lejos del pelirrojo. El otro no hacía más que asentir y dejarse hacer.

La pasividad de Stanley era irritante, pero le enfadaba más la petulancia de Kyle. Todo debía girar en torno al idiota pelirrojo, todos los problemas solo los podía tener él, todos tenían que atender sus caprichos. Odiaba tener que encontrárselo en los lugares más imprevistos y tener que actuar como un intermediario entre él y Stan.

-¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo con Stan? Pensé que no eran amigos, que no había nada entre ustedes, como me lo habías dicho-

El último encuentro a solas con Kyle había sido desastroso. ¿A él que le importaba lo que hacía con Stan? Tenía muchas ganas de restregarle en su pecoso rostro la verdad.

-Yo nunca dije que no había nada entre Stan y yo- respondió, sintiendo regodeo al ver que Kyle reaccionaba entornando los ojos con odio y temblando de rabia- No has hablado con él ¿verdad?- agregó, bufando.

-No-

-Te voy a dar un consejo, Kyle; aunque seas un pendejo- habló Craig, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su estómago, silenciosa y peligrosamente- Stan es como un perro. Es como la versión humana de su jodido perro gay, Sparking.

-Sparky- corrigió automáticamente el otro, con enfado.

-Me da igual su maldito nombre. Como sea, Stan es como su perro. Necesita amor y lo va a buscar en donde sea. Deja de ser tan cerrado y dale un buen _"red rocket"._ Si sabes a lo que me refiero- agregó, alzando ambas cejas picaronamente. Kyle abrió la boca tan desmesuradamente que pensó que la mandíbula se le había caído.

-¡ERES UN JODIDO ENFERMO!- chilló, indignado. Craig soltó una risita apenas audible y lo dejó solo. Pero estaba en lo cierto. Stan estaba con él porque era un necesitado de cariño físico, ya fuera en forma de besos, abrazos o caricias.

Si Kyle quería volver a estar con Stan, tenía que dejar de actuar como un imbécil y tener una pizca de humildad y disculparse. Y el día que eso pasó, no lo podía creer.

Un terrible sentimiento de aprehensión se anidó en su pecho la mañana que Kyle les cerró el paso, a él, Stan y Kenny, para hablar con quien fuera su mejor amigo. Mientras Kenny trató de llevárselo a rastras tuvo tantas ganas de quedarse ahí para impedir la reconciliación, que se sintió enfermo. Actuar como un novio desquiciado por los celos estaba tan fuera de lugar que se fue de ahí, incapaz de soportar lo que era inevitable.

Desde entonces, Kyle y Stan volvieron a ser amigos y él fue excluido de nuevo al papel de "Idiota con el que me llevo más o menos bien". Pero no quería estar así. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta, tal como había pasado con Red, que se había enamorado de Stan.

Un día que no podía dormir, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, lo notó.

Estaba acostado en su cama cuando tan solo de pensar que Stan prefería estar con el pelirrojo en vez de estar a su lado le dificultó respirar. Quería que todo fuera mentira, que el azabache apareciera en su puerta, tal como había pasado esa vez, pidiendo por él. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, con fuerza, ahogando un grito que quería escapar de su garganta.

* * *

><p>¡AAAAAAHHHHH! –insertar grito fangirl-<p>

¡Hora de confesiones! Llama a tus amigos, vamos a decir unas cuantas verdades.

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca para un fanfic ¡Y fue hecho, en su mayoría, durante una travesía en Argentina! Pase ahogándome literalmente en fanfics Cran en todos los lugares que podía robarme alguna señal de Wi-fi. Reí, lloré y fui feliz.

¡Sí, incluí CraigxStan! Lo lamentó por los que esperaban Creek *se pone a cantar trololo*

Cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, hace ya casi un año atrás, tenía bien claro que habrían tres parejas: Bunny, Cartyle y Cran (De hecho ¿Creo que lo mencioné por el capitulo dos…?) pero el desarrollo era bastante estúpido. Básicamente Craig le pagaba a Cartman para separar a Stan de Kyle y así quedarse con el azabache, pero era un comportamiento tan OoC que no me convencía (Y esta razón es doblemente tonta por que los personajes están plasmados bastante OoC en realidad XDDDDD) así que lo modifiqué a Bunny, Style, Candy y Creek.

SI, IBA A HABER CREEK.

En el capitulo donde corren muchas vueltas, el beso Style, puse ligerísimas insinuaciones de esa pareja que creo nadie notó. Al final, el Creek iba a tener un punto fundamental para la culminación del Bunny. En la planeación de este capítulo, hace mucho tiempo, estaba pensado que Craig sería rechazado por Tweek pero…

Lo inevitable sucedió.

Hay fan arts Creek bellos que conmueven mi alma pero fuera de eso… la pareja no me llama la atención. Estaría mintiendo si digo que soy fan de la pareja. No me desagrada pero tampoco me gusta. Estoy en una opinión neutra, por decirlo de algún modo. Y por lo regular algo que no me llama la atención suele ser ignorado por el resto de mis días (?) Y el CraigxStan seguía en mi cabeza, deseoso de aparecer. Así que todo fue modificado para que se adecuara a la historia.

¡El CraigxStan necesita amor! Perdonen lo patético del lemmon (?) Hace tanto que no escribo p0rn que seguro di pena XDDD

Pero no significa que sea la pareja definitiva, aún hay oportunidades para el Style. Jo.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Esta historia pronto se va a acabar ;_; Espero terminarla en los próximos cinco capítulos, a lo mucho. Lo peor ya pasó.


	15. Chapter 15

Meltdown

11-09-2012

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Kenny se había ido? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? ¿Una década? El calendario solo marcaba un mes, pero a Butters le parecía mucho más tiempo. Los primeros días después de su muerte siempre despertaba con la esperanza de que ya estaba de regreso.  
>Completamente emocionado, salía más temprano de su casa y daba todo un rodeo para llegar hasta la secundaria de South Park. Sabía que Kenny tenía que dejar a Karen antes de ir rumbo a la preparatoria, así que cuando veía que la chica llegaba sola, sentía que un pedacito de su corazón se secaba. Por eso, a un mes de distancia, era normal que sintiera una pasita vieja atorada en el pecho, a causa de la tristeza, en vez de un corazón.<p>

Kenny, en el infierno, estaba peor que él.

Damien tenía toda la eternidad para jugar con él. Sus torturas eran un abanico completo que lo hacía experimentar todas las escalas de dolor. Tanto llegaba a sufrir que a veces pensaba que su alma quedaría completamente destruida y desaparecería por el fin de los tiempos, pero el anticristo siempre lograba salvarlo en el último instante, remendando su alma con sus poderes sobrenaturales y hasta llegando a besarlo por simple juego, susurrándole que había sido _"Un buen chico"._

-¿Por qué no me conviertes en un maldito ornitorrinco y me dejas vagar por el infierno?- preguntó una vez, sollozando lastimeramente a causa del dolor. Damien le había partido la columna vertebral, dejándolo como una muñeca rota. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre las piedras cubiertas de hollín y ceniza que constituían el piso del infierno, en una posición grotesca. El polvo se le metía en la boca y apenas si podía respirar, ya que estaba boca abajo. El azabache flotaba un par de metros sobre el suelo, dando piruetas en el aire, muy feliz.

-¡Pero Kenneth!- exclamó, falsamente horrorizado- ¿Qué tiene de divertido verte como un simple mamífero? Así no podría lastimarte. Seria cruel maltratar a un pobre animalito indefenso- finalizó, completamente conmovido.

Kenny quiso burlarse pero solo escupió un borbotón de sangre y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Damien suspiró y se dejo caer bruscamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo crujir hasta el último de sus huesos. Kenny gritó, aullando de dolor. El azabache, que había caído de rodillas sobre la espalda del otro, enterró sus manos en la maltrecha alma.

Al anticristo le encantaba hacer eso. Le parecía fascinante poder reparar algo que había destruido. Un brillo intenso e incandescente, aunque diminuto, se desprendía del lugar donde sus manos desaparecían en el cuerpo de Kenny, quien seguía gritando a causa de la invasión. Podía sentir con claridad cada órgano o hueso y sentía unas terribles y deliciosas ganas de estrujarlos hasta machacarlos y convertirlos en masas sangrantes. Pero hacerlo sería terminar con su diversión y estaba fuera de discusión. Una a la vez fue uniendo todas las vértebras desconectadas o rotas, reparando la columna vertebral por completo; sacó sus manos y Kenny jadeó adolorido, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

Damien se levantó y lo miró en silencio un momento, sonriendo. De una patada en el costado del rubio, que le arrancó otro grito de dolor, giró su cuerpo para hacerlo quedar boca arriba, antes de desaparecer en una explosión de fuego. Kenny se echó a llorar, incapaz de soportar el dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo. No quería regresar porque sabía que si lo hacía, no dudaría ni un instante en ir con Butters para llenarlo de besos y amor, y si Karen se enteraba, que seguro lo hacía, se sentiría tan triste por ella hasta el punto de quererse morir de nuevo y jamás regresar, esa vez para siempre.

Su penitencia en el infierno era una forma de evitar el pecado, por decirlo de un modo muy burdo.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Haz notado que está muy tranquilo?-<em>

_-¿Serán las pastillas?-_

_-Pues deben ser tranquilizantes de oso para mantenerlo así...-_

La gente cuchicheaba cuando Eric Cartman caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Las pastillas le habían arrancado el alma: ya no era grosero y pocas cosas lo hacían enojar. Era como la vez que César Milán lo había convertido en un niño dócil y calmado a base de entrenamiento. Nadie sabía quién había iniciado los rumores de que Eric tomaba "pastillas para calmarse", la única persona que sabía, aparte de él, era Wendy, pero ella jamás había hablado nada al respecto con nadie. Y aún así, todos lo sabían. Butters volvía a juntarse con él, dado que no sentía ánimos de estar con alguien más, como si no soportara estar cerca de personas "felices".

-¿Crees que deberíamos juntarnos de nuevo con Cartman?- preguntó Kyle un día, a la hora del almuerzo.

Stan casi escupió su comida por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- preguntó, entre enfadado y asombrado.

-Pues nosotros estamos solos y ¡Míralos! ¡Ellos dos también lo están! ¡Y se ven patéticos!- exclamó, señalándolos con los brazos extendidos- ¡Piensa en Butters, por favor!-

Eric y Leopold formaban el cuadro más triste del comedor. Todos comían felices su almuerzo en pequeños grupos y ellos estaban solos en una mesa ubicada en la esquina del lugar, luciendo miserables. Stan y Kyle comían solos porque el pelirrojo insistía que había una mala vibra en la mesa donde se sentaba Craig, así que Stan, para mantenerlo "a gusto", estaba en otra mesa solo con él, pero sin irradiar pena y desdicha.

El azabache se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, dudoso si creer en las palabras de Kyle o no. ¿No estaba buscando alguna excusa para estar con Eric? Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no estaba muy seguro de la relación que tenía con su amigo. Fuera del beso que se habían dado en la residencia Marsh y el apoyo que le había brindado por la fea muerte de Kenny, Kyle no había vuelto a darle una muestra de cariño. No eran novios, eso era obvio, y ni siquiera sabía bien qué relación tenían en ese momento. Pero pensó en Butters y, por la razón equivocada, Kyle estaba bien. El pobre rubio se veía tan deprimido como el primer día después de la muerte de Kenny.

-Está bien- susurró, mascullando entre dientes. Ambos tomaron su bandeja de comida y fueron hasta donde estaban los dos zombis. Cartman comía un almuerzo preparado en casa muy saludable, que consistía en una ensalada gigantesca y agua natural. Butters, en cambio, tenía un plato de espagueti frío que solo picoteaba con el tenedor mientras lo veía con infinito hastío; su cara estaba recargada en su puño izquierdo.

Stan carraspeó, Kyle estaba a su lado, sintiéndose un poco incomodo, como si se hubiera arrepentido de su brillante idea.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- preguntó, tratando de sonar amigable. Butters levantó la vista y el azabache sintió que lo miraba con asco, después miró a Cartman, dándole a entender que la decisión quedaba en él.

El castaño titubeó un par de segundos antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarle espacio a alguien a su lado, Leopold lo imitó, pero siguió jugando con su comida, sin hacerles mucho caso. Stan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Eric y Kyle se sentó junto con el rubio.

-¿Y cómo has estado, Cartman?- preguntó Stan, tratando de hacer una plática para llenar el silencio.

El chico se levantó de hombros.

-Bien, supongo-

Y no dijo nada más.

Stan tuvo que tragarse a la fuerza el resto de su sándwich, completamente incómodo por estar en esa mesa de muertos vivientes ¿Así se sentía "estar al lado de un agujero negro que absorbe toda la felicidad", como decía Kyle cuando se refería a él en su estado de cínico de mierda? Vaya que era todo bastante triste y miserable. De repente Eric comenzó a hablar:

-Lamento haber sido un cabrón con ustedes por tanto tiempo- se disculpó, mirando a Stan y a Kyle por intervalos.

El azabache casi se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la garganta. Eso había sido rarísimo y para nada común en él ¿De nuevo se había abierto un vórtice y un Eric amable y gentil estaba en esta dimensión? Miró a Kyle sin saber qué decir.

El pelirrojo estaba igual de atónito pero alcanzó a balbucear palabras.

-S-seguro, claro. No hay problema...-

Stan asintió:

-También nosotros hemos sido groseros contigo, así que supongo que también te debemos una disculpa- habló, no muy convencido.

Butters volteó a verlos, mirándolos un poco sorprendido por un par de segundos, antes de regresar a su labor de sentirse miserable y jugar con sus espaguetis.

Cuando alguien está enfermo, la gente suele ser amable con la persona por tenerle lástima o empatía. Stan no podía echarle en cara a Eric que sus disculpas le parecían falsas porque la medicina estaba hablando en su lugar, no él. ¿Pero cómo darle la oportunidad de cambiar si lo trataban igual? No muy seguro de lo que hacía, se hizo la promesa de no ser agresivo, a menos que el gordinflón fuera el que empezara primero.

Y así, el grupo que se había roto meses atrás, volvió a unirse de nuevo. Tanto Kyle como Eric decidieron darse una tregua. Aun había un tema pendiente con ellos, pero no era el momento para hablar del mismo.

Craig miraba toda la escena desde su mesa, donde estaba sentado con Clyde, Token, Nicole y Tweek. Sus amigos hablaban de algo a lo que no le estaba prestando atención. Su único pensamiento se basaba en enterrarle su tenedor de aluminio a Stan en los ojos y dejarlo ciego. Estaba tan enfadado con él porque después de haberse arreglado con su súper marica amigo, lo había botado a un lado solo porque el pelirrojo no lo soportaba. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero en sus acciones se notaba que hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo cuando Kyle estaba presente, para no molestar al judío.

¡Estúpido Stan! ¿Qué no tenía voluntad propia? ¿A él qué mierda le importaba que Kyle no lo tragara? Él quería esta con Stan, no con el imbécil pelirrojo. Gruñó con enfado y se imaginó que su almuerzo, huevos revueltos con jamón, eran la cara de Marsh; clavó su tenedor con tanto odio y brusquedad que sus amigos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, interrumpiendo su plática por completo.

* * *

><p>Karen McCormick tenía la esperanza de que Leopold Stoch se fijara en ella. Era tierno, amable y un chico tan bien portado que no entendía cómo es que no tenía ya una novia. Bueno, tal vez no era muy guapo y era un completo cerebrito, pero era a base de puro estudio ¡Y eso era bueno! ¿Qué mejor que un novio cariñoso inteligente que te ayude a pasar materias? Prácticamente ya se veía en sesiones de estudio donde Butters la recompensaba con besos y abrazos por haber entendido la lección.<p>

Lo único que rompía su bella burbuja de imaginación era la edad que los separaba; cuatro años era un puente difícil de cruzar, teniendo en cuenta que ella solo tenía trece. Solo tenía que esperar hasta tener quince años para poder salir oficialmente... a escondidas; sino quería meter en la cárcel al pobre rubio. Después, cuando cumpliera dieciocho, ya no habría porqué esconderse y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Leopold Stoch era su novio. Hasta estaba segura que sus hermanos le darían el visto bueno a su relación, y en especial Kenny que conocía a Butters desde que eran niños. Suspiró emocionada y hasta se sonrojó.

Era tarde y ella se encontraba en la puerta de la preparatoria de South Park. Los chicos ya habían terminado sus clases y salían en hordas, gritando y riendo felices. Con el corazón desbocado y las mejillas coloradas, esperaba que el joven Stoch apareciera pronto flaqueando las puertas de la preparatoria. Pronto sus deseos se hicieron realidad: el chico apareció cruzando la puerta en cámara lenta mientras todo el sonido ambiental desaparecía por completo para ser reemplazado por la canción de "Kiss me" de Sixpence None The Ritcher. Todo esto dentro de la cabeza de la chica, obviamente. Su fantasía tampoco le dejaba ver con claridad que Butters estaba deprimido y cansado y remplazaba su expresión de hastío con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Butters!- gritó Karen, dando brinquitos y estirando su mano para hacerse notar. El rubio alzó la vista y la localizó fácilmente dentro de toda la gente que estaba dispersa en la entrada. Por una fracción de segundo, Leopold pensó que Kenny ya había revivido y que estaría al lado de la chica, esperándolo para que los tres celebraran su regreso. Sonrió al instante y se acercó rápidamente, llevándose la decepción de su vida al darse cuenta que Karen estaba sola. La sonrisa se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-H-hola-susurró, tratando de no sonar completamente destrozado, pero la chiquilla notó su tristeza.

-¿Sigues así por Kenny?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú como puedes estar tan tranquila?- chilló, sonando muy acusador y exagerado. Karen se enfadó un poco.

-Es muy difícil cuando tarda en regresar pero me he acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo. Al fin de cuentas, yo he estado más tiempo con él, que tú- contestando fríamente. Butters se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Perdón, fui un idiota- se disculpó, un poco avergonzado. Karen lo olvidó al instante.

-No hay problema. De hecho estoy segura que pronto volverá, aunque tal vez hay algo que lo mantiene allá arriba. O abajo- sonrió, con un poco de pesar.

Leopold quiso sonreír también, pero solo hizo una mueca extraña. Karen siguió hablando, sin notarlo.

-¿Estarás ocupado el fin de semana?- preguntó tímidamente- Hay un maratón de películas de vampiro en el viejo cine de la calle veintitrés. Conozco al que está en la taquilla y podría dejarnos entrar gratis, nosotros podemos meter chucherías a escondidas porque creo que las palomitas que tienen fueron hechas en el año en que nací-

Butters arrugó la nariz en señal de desacuerdo. El cine del que hablaba Karen era el viejo cine donde solían pasar películas pornográficas, y donde descubrió a su padre teniendo una doble vida.

-M-mejor va-vayamos a otro lado, Karen- pidió, tartamudeando, tratando de olvidar la imagen de su padre en pleno acto sexual con dos hombres en un gimnasio, el lugar al que había ido después de ir al cine. En ese entonces había sido un chiquillo inocente que no entendió porqué su madre se había puesto tan mal, pero pensarlo ahora, con la madurez de la edad que tenía, le parecía tan desagradable que le revolvía el estómago.

- V-vamos al estanque Stark o algo así-

La chiquilla sonrió.

-Esta bien, me gusta la idea- dijo, emocionada, dando un par de brinquitos- Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. Pasare por ti como a la 1 de la tarde a tu casa ¿te parece?- Preguntó el chico, tímidamente.

Karen pensó que los labios se le partirían por la sonrisa tan grande que tenía en el rostro y se transformaría en una vil copia del Guasón, villano de Batman.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te estaré esperando!- Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, se colgó del cuello de Butters en un asfixiante abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Nos vemos, Leopold!- Con la cara roja por la vergüenza, Karen se echó a correr tan rápido como sus delgaduchas piernas se lo permitían. Butters se quedó ahí, plantado al piso, mientras también se sonrojaba levemente y se tocaba la mejilla en el punto exacto donde la chiquilla lo había besado.

* * *

><p>Kenny despertó de su largo sueño. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de ver su desvencijado y ruinoso techo, pero se dio cuenta que seguía en el infierno cuando escuchó los espeluznantes gritos de lamento antes de terminar de abrir los ojos. Eso era lo que odiaba del lugar: los lloriqueos de las almas que no aceptaban su destino final; eran tan tristes y conmovedores que a él también le daban ganas de echarse a llorar eternamente.<p>

El cuerpo le dolía muchísimo y apenas si podía moverse. Soportando el intenso escozor de las heridas que tenía, logró ponerse de pie. Estaba en un lugar desolado donde no había almas cerca, aunque podía escuchar claramente los sollozos. No veía nada más que ríos de lava y grietas enormes por donde escapaban llamaradas de fuego. Lo único bueno es que no había señales de Damien y sus aparatos de tortura. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se arrepintió al instante, ya que se llenó los pulmones de ceniza, atragantándose. Tosió incontrolablemente por unos minutos, hasta que alguien lo golpeó suavemente en la espalda para ayudarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- una voz suave y amable se escuchó en el lugar. Aún ahogándose por la tierra que tenía en la garganta volteó a ver a su benefactor.

Un niñito rubio con un moño en el cuello estaba a su lado, sonriendo con pena. Kenny lo conocía. Sabía quien era aunque no recordaba cómo se llamaba.

-¡TÚÚÚÚ! ¡EL FRANCÉS!- gritó, señalándolo muy maleducadamente y echando un brinco por la sorpresa ¡Era el niño idiota que siempre excluían y trataban mal en la primaria!

El chiquillo se sorprendió un poco por la descortesía.

-Soy Phillip Pirrup, joven señor, y no soy francés. Soy británico- aclaró, un poco malhumorado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó incrédulo, casi soltando un chillido histérico. Le sorprendía verlo ahí, en el infierno. ¡Tenía la apariencia de un niño! ¡Como si nunca hubiera crecido! ¡¿Por qué estaba muerto?! Toda una avalancha de preguntas inundaba su cabeza. Como ya no lo veía en el pueblo, cuando eran niños, había pensado que Pip había regresado a Francia porque ya no los soportaba, o algo así, pero jamás había tenido la curiosidad de preguntarles a sus amigos qué había pasado con Pip. Dado que solo lo molestaban, y en ese entonces Butters también era un buen saco de huesos para golpear, jamás lo habían extrañado.

-Morí porque un robot gigante me aplastó-

Kenny recordó entonces a Barbra Streisand gigante. Y eso le hizo sorprenderse más.

-¡Pero porque estás aquí!- insistió -¿No eras una clase de súper ñoño amable? ¿No deberías estar en el cielo?-

El inglés parpadeó varias veces, inquieto.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes, joven señor? ¿Cuando estábamos vivos convivimos alguna vez?-

Kenny se sorprendió aún más. ¿Acaso Pip no lo reconocía? Estuvo a punto de decirle "¡Sí, mis amigos y yo te golpeábamos e insultábamos en la primaria!" pero le pareció demasiado cruel, y más encontrándose en el infierno.

-Es que por tu ropa tienes facha de niño bien portado- habló, sintiéndose incómodo.

Pip suspiró y entrelazó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Antes de morir odié a todos los que me trataron mal- habló, usando un tono rencoroso- Desee que todos ellos sintieran el dolor de tener todos los huesos y órganos destrozados...-

Kenny tragó saliva, sintiendo como la culpa le golpeaba en el estómago. Sabía a lo que se refería Pip. Había veces que el también deseaba que sus amigos experimentaran el dolor que él sentía, con tal de quitarles la opinión de que ser inmortal era "Súper genial".

-Pero creo que la razón por la que estoy aquí es que también odie a la única persona que había sido buena conmigo-

El otro chico no necesitaba tener muchas luces para saber a quién se refería.

-Leopold era un chico muy tierno- habló, usando un tono dulce y melancólico- un rubio menudito que era muy afectuoso conmigo. Supongo que era así porque los demás también se metían con él, no lo sé-agregó, alzándose de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir hablando- Cuando estuve a punto de ser aplastado, mi último pensamiento fue odiar a Leopold por no estar a mi lado. Una parte de mi deseaba su muerte para que no me sintiera solo. Fue algo egoísta y aunque pensé que terminaría en el purgatorio, caí en picada hasta el infierno. Y lo que más temía se hizo realidad. Estoy solo, en la inmensidad de este mundo. Pocos pueden ver mi alma así que no hablo con otros a menudo...-

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar Kenneth. Sintió una desdicha tan terrible que quiso abrazar el alma de Pip y estrujarla para darle el amor que tanto buscaba. Ya no quería estar en el infierno, quería estar en la tierra y besar y abrazar a Butters hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Era hora de regresar.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños Butters! :D<p>

¡Pude terminar el capitulo justo a tiempo! Aún falta una hora para que termine el once de septiembre así que oficialmente estoy a tiempo todavía XDDD Me da mucha emoción saber que nuestros cumpleaños quedan relativamente "juntos" Cof, cumplo años el quince de septiembre, cof.

¿Ven como no me tarde todo un mes esta vez?

Nada bueno que decir por el momento, solo que no he avanzado un ápice en mi trabajo de titulación, pero bien que sigo escribiendo capítulos largos de fanfics oTL Espero que estén bien.

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

Meltdown

28-09-2012

A las dos de la tarde del día sábado, la sesión con el psiquiatra Angus Bumby ya había terminado. El doctor estaba muy contento con sus avances: Eric ya no reaccionaba con tanta agresividad a todo y Wendy le había bajado dos rayitas a su nivel de petulancia. Si las cosas marchaban tan bien como hasta entonces iban, los problemas entre ellos quedarían resueltos y ya no habría riesgo de que se mataran mutuamente de un día para otro.

Ambos chicos salían del improvisado consultorio cuando Bumby le preguntó a Eric en voz alta si se estaba tomando sus pastillas con estricto orden.  
>El castaño le respondió que sí. Wendy, que había escuchado todo con cierta curiosidad, apresuró el paso para que no la tacharan de chismosa. Sus padres no podrían recogerla y tenía que regresar caminando hasta su casa; no podía tomar el autobús público porque estúpidamente había olvidado meter su cartera en la bolsa de mano que llevaba.<p>

Liane Cartman esperaba a su hijo en su mini-van, estacionada enfrente de la escuela, con una bolsa de McDonald's llena de hamburguesas y papas fritas, como un premio por ser un niño tan bueno que se estaba "curando". Testaburguer salió por la puerta principal, caminando a pasos apresurados. Eric estaba unos metros detrás de ella, como si tratara de alcanzarla, pero sus regordetas piernas no lo dejaban acortar distancias. La chica siguió su camino por la calle principal y él fue a la camioneta de su mamá.

-¿Te fue bien con el doctor, pichoncito?- le preguntó, apenas Eric abrió la puerta para entrar, pero el chico se detuvo. Miró la bolsa llena de comida que estaba entre el asiento del conductor y el copiloto y la agarró, cerrando la puerta después, sin subirse a la camioneta.

-Me voy por mi cuenta, Má. Te veo en la casa- avisó, echándose a correr detrás de Wendy y evitando que Liane tuviera tiempo de decirle que se detuviera o preguntarle por qué lo hacía.

Eric usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para forzar a sus piernas a correr más rápido y lograr alcanzar a Wendy, aunque jadeaba con un animal desbocado cuando llegó a su lado e hizo que ella le dirigiera una mirada mezclada de asco y sorpresa.

-¿Podemos... hablar...un...momento...por...favor?- preguntó, tomando inmensas bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra pronunciada.

Testaburguer lo miró recelosa. Abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera a la mierda y la dejara en paz, pero recordó todo lo que le había dicho el Dr. Bumby, de lo egocéntrica que era y que debía cambiar, así que se mordió el labio con fuerza y le preguntó amablemente de qué quería hablar.

-¿Podríamos...sentarnos...primero?- pidió él, agobiado por el esfuerzo. La chica soltó un bufido de enfado (¡No había corrido ni dos cuadras! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera agotado?) Pero controló su neurosis y aceptó.

Se sentaron en una barda que media apenas 50 centímetros, y servía para limitar los terrenos de la escuela. Eric le hizo señas a su madre para que se fuera y la mujer arrancó su mini-van, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

Wendy, con el ceño fruncido, estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando a que comenzara hablar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Uhm. Este...- Eric titubeó y recordó que cargaba la bolsa de McDonalds- ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó, sacando una hamburguesa y ofreciéndosela, Wendy la tomó pero la miró con verdadero asco.

-¿No te la sacaste del culo, verdad?-

El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Demasiado, para el gusto de Wendy, quien sospechó aún más.

-Cartman, si esta es una estúpida broma tuya, te voy a reventar la boca y a tirarte todas las muelas- gruñó, chirriando los dientes. Eric tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle como debía: _"Por dios, Wendy ¿Amaneciste con arena en tu vagina? Te estoy ofreciendo comida, deja de ser una perra y acéptala" _porque echaría a perder su plan demasiado pronto. Así que en vez de decir eso, trato de ser amable:

-No tienen nada, Wendy, te lo juro-

La chica lo miró ceñuda pero aún así no la probó. Cartman bufó; tuvo que agarrar una hamburguesa y darle una mordida para mostrarle que no tenía nada. Un poco recelosa, ella comenzó a comer también.

Pasaron unos minutos de tensa calma antes de que el simple hecho de comer algo rico relajara el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, o quien empezó a hablar, ambos empezaron a platicar. Eric de verdad tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no ser un imbécil y molestar a Wendy, contradiciéndola con cada cosa que decía. La chica le gustaba mucho por la personalidad tan fuerte que salía a flote cada vez que peleaban, pero también era muy agradable estar con ella cuando no le gritaba majaderías a todo pulmón.

* * *

><p>Craig no podía soportar el sentimiento que tenía anclado en el pecho. El repentino rechazo y evasión por parte de Stan lo ponían enfermo y lo hacían sentir terriblemente mal. Desesperado, caminaba por la avenida principal del pueblo hasta llegar a un mini súper.<p>

Kevin McCormick estaba recargado cerca de la entrada, con los brazos metidos en los bolsillos de la sucia y vieja sudadera que llevaba puesta, mirando pasar a la gente con gesto distraído. Craig se le acercó.

-Hey...- habló, a modo de saludo. Kevin lo miró, sin ponerle mucha atención.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?- preguntó con un poco de hastío. Tucker arrugó el entrecejo ¿Le había llamado niño? Como si el cabrón fuera todo un adulto por ser tres años más viejo.

-¿Tienes polvo?- le preguntó, yendo directamente al grano. La expresión idiota de Kevin cambió a una de suspicacia.

-¿Tienes el dinero?-

Craig sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares doblado cuidadosamente en forma de cuadrado. Kevin sonrió y disimuladamente estrechó la mano del chico, llevándose el dinero pero dejando una bolsita de polvo blanco sobre su palma. Craig cerró el puño y empezó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor para ver que no hubiera policías o mujeres chismosas estirando el cuello para ver mejor algo que no les concernía. De repente, alguien le cortó el paso tan bruscamente que el chico dio un respingo y casi se deja caer al piso por la sorpresa.

Era Stan.

-¿Por qué carajo estás hablando con el jodido hermano de Kenny?- habló rápidamente, susurrando enfadado ya que Kevin estaba apenas a medio metro de distancia. Stan había salido de la nada, de repente, pero la bolsa que llevaba cargando indicaba que acababa de salir del mini súper.

Craig bufó.

-Te vale una mierda- respondió, haciéndose a un lado para evadirlo y seguir caminando. El otro chico lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que escapara.

-Craig ¿Le compraste cocaína a Kevin?- preguntó ceñudo, mirando como metía la droga en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El joven McCormick alcanzó a escucharlos y desapareció como por arte de magia. El azabache volteó a verlo, impaciente.

-¿No tienes que chuparle las bolas a tu novio judío o algo por el estilo?-

Stan lo miró enfadado. Craig se moría de ganas que el otro empezara a soltar una eterna perorata del porqué las drogas eran malas para la salud, de cómo envenenaba su cuerpo a lo idiota y de que tal vez terminaría como un drogadicto muerto debajo de un puente, pero en vez de eso se relamió los labios y preguntó con un poco de timidez si podía darle un poco.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tucker, bastante sorprendido y con ganas de echarse a reír por lo imprevisible de la respuesta.

Stan lo miró, mezclando un gesto de enfado junto con el de súplica, y un segundo después, Craig lo sujetó del brazo, echándose a correr y llevándoselo hasta su casa.

Al entrar se toparon con Rubí, que caminaba por el pasillo principal con un plato de cereal con leche, y les dirigió una mirada de sospecha, entornando los ojos.

-Hey...- los saludó, recelosa.

Craig le dirigió el dedo medio de su mano derecha y se llevó a rastras a Stan escaleras arriba, mientras la chica los seguía con la mirada.  
>Marsh se sentía extrañamente cohibido. Tenía la boca seca y temblaba ligeramente por la excitación. Tucker dio un portazo y le puso seguro a la puerta. Un segundo después, sacó un espejo y una navaja de una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, se sentó sobre la misma y dejó el espejo en el pequeño buró que había al lado de la cama, donde distribuyó la droga hasta formar seis delgadas líneas blancas.<br>Stan, por su parte, sacó un billete de un dólar de su cartera y lo enrolló. Cuando la cocaína estuvo dividida, le pasó el billete a Craig para que fuera el primero en probarla, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza y le indicó que le cedía el honor.

Stan se arrodilló, colocó el papel enrollado dentro de un orificio de su nariz mientras se tapaba el otro orificio con una mano y aspiraba con fuerza, siguiendo la dirección de la raya e inhalando todo el contenido. Jadeó y soltó un leve grito de júbilo mientras se sentaba en el piso. Craig, que en ese momento había encendido su pequeño estéreo y puesto un disco de heavy metal, le quitó el rollo de papel e inhaló con la misma avidez la siguiente línea de cocaína.

Marsh sintió un ardor en la nariz que duró uno minutos antes de que la adrenalina y furor asaltaran sus sentidos. Su ritmo se aceleró y sintió una atronadora onda de emoción y felicidad. Tucker, que estaba echado sobre la cama, se echó a reír a carcajadas. La droga también empezó a hacer efecto en él.

De repente, todo le pareció buena idea a Stan. Pensó en Kyle y en cómo se alegraría si iba a su casa a gritarle cuánto lo quería, aunque no estaba seguro que el sentimiento fuera reciproco a pesar de las muestras de cariño que le había dado el pelirrojo. Se puso de pie, soltó un grito de gozo y caminó hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, curioso y un poco desorientado de no saber porqué no podía llegar a la puerta, hasta que se dio cuenta que Craig lo sujetaba de la parte trasera de su chamarra.

-¿A dónde vas, Marsh?- le preguntó, con la voz pastosa.

-Con Kyle- respondió simplemente.

Tucker arrugó el entrecejo y de un brusco tirón logró que el chico cayera sobre la cama. Sin darle oportunidad de poder quejarse, estampó sus labios sobre su boca del menor, que jadeó sorprendido al sentir que su entrepierna también era asaltada por una mano juguetona. El beso duró unos segundos donde el forcejeo y resistencia de Stan por separarse estuvieron siempre presentes, sin embargo, en vez de molestar al otro chico o hacerlo sentir decepcionado, le encantó la pelea. Sus bocas se separaron por la mutua necesidad de oxigeno y se miraron sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque las caricias continuaron. Stan estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras el otro chico estaba sobre su costado, abrazándolo por los hombros de tal forma que no se pudiera poner de pie, aunque sin estar encima de su cuerpo, aplastándolo.

La droga corría frenética por sus venas, aunque solo había sido una pequeña dosis. Las sienes le palpitaban a Craig y la necesidad de tener más lo hizo soltar al otro azabache. Con urgencia se abalanzó sobre otra línea de cocaína, aspirando hasta el último grano que la formaba. Su distracción fue aprovechada por Stan, quien se largó de ahí dando un portazo tremendo. Craig ni siquiera se molestó en darle la importancia al asunto, no ahora que la adrenalina inundaba sus venas. Lo haría después, cuando todos los efectos de euforia pasado, donde la realidad estuviera feliz de darle un escupitajo en la cara. Los ojos le ardieron con fuerza y se sorbió la nariz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inhaló otra raya de droga.

Stan corrió sin fijarse muy bien en donde pisaba. Fue un milagro que no se cayera por las escaleras y se partiera el cuello cuando bajó hasta la salida de la casa. Rubí se asomó para verlo, desde que escuchó sus pisadas en el piso superior, y bufó enfadada. Qué idiota era su hermano por _"dejarlo escapar"._

Marsh aspiró hondo cuando abrió la puerta y el aire le azotó en la cara. Un golpe de adrenalina inundó su cerebro y de nuevo cualquier estupidez le pareció buena idea. Corrió directo a la casa de los Broflowsky. Tocó la puerta como un desesperado y un dormilón Ike abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí...?- preguntó. El chiquillo había sido despertado de su pequeña siesta y miraba a Stan con algo de enfado. El azabache sintió unas ganas terribles de darle un bofetón para quitarlo de en medio y llegar hasta Kyle, pero se contuvo.

-¿Esta tu hermano?- preguntó, impaciente.

El niño se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Esta en su cuarto- respondió.

El azabache subió de dos en dos los escalones y entró al cuarto del pelirrojo sin siquiera tocar. Kyle dio un respingo y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando la puerta se abrió de repente; estaba estudiando cuando fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva visita de su amigo-novio-o-algo-por-el-estilo.

-¡Coño, Stan!- chilló enfadado, poniéndose de pie y con ganas de aventarle un pesado libro en la cabeza- ¿Pero quién mierda te crees para entrar así?-

El azabache se relamió los labios y se acercó al pelirrojo para besarlo. El movimiento fue tan repentino que Kyle no lo vio venir. Stan lo besó con impaciencia, como si estuviera completamente desesperado. El judío resopló sorprendido.

Fueron cinco segundos de intenso terror para Kyle. Marsh había dejado la puerta bien abierta, y si alguno de los Broflovski pasaba por el pasillo, los verían sin ningún problema. Apenas Stan se separó para tomar aire, el pelirrojo le dio un empujón para abalanzarse sobre la puerta y cerrarla lo más rápido posible, poniéndole seguro.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas te sucede?!- preguntó histérico. Tomó el objeto más cercano que estaba a su alcance, un libro de cálculo avanzado que estaba sobre su cama, y se lo aventó a Stan en la cabeza, fallando miserablemente en su puntería. El azabache se echó a reír, logrando hacer enfadar más al ojiverde. Kyle se acercó hasta donde estaba y lo empezó a golpear en el hombro.

-No-te-rías-idiota- habló, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe, pero el otro seguía riéndose con ganas.

-Coño, Stan ¿Acaso estas drogado?- preguntó impaciente, sacudiéndolo. El menor de los Marsh asintió, riéndose aún más fuerte entre las zarandeadas de Kyle.

-Jodido cabrón- masculló el pelirrojo, soltándolo de su agarre. Stan se cayó al piso, exagerando en su pantomima, dejando su cuerpo de costado.  
>Con la mejilla sobre la alfombra, el azabache dejo de reírse. El efecto de la droga empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando su mente más lúcida y con un profundo hoyo en el pecho. Kyle se sentó a su lado, acariciando su espalda y haciendo guardia hasta que los efectos se le pasaran. Stan jadeó y lo tomó de la mano.<p>

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó, anhelante. El judío hizo una mueca pero accedió. Se acostó sobre el piso, de frente a su súper mejor amigo, y estiró sus brazos. Stan se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y entrelazando sus piernas. De repente, se echó a llorar. Sus sollozos apenas eran audibles porque tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, delatando que lloraba. Kyle suspiró y lo estrechó con más fuerza, besando su frente con todo el cariño que podía demostrar. Stan se echó a llorar con más ganas mientras balbuceaba entrecortadamente _"No puedo soportarlo"_y se aferraba más a su amigo.

Paso cerca de media hora hasta que Stan se quedó completamente dormido. Los efectos con las drogas eran parecidos con los que sufría con el alcohol: al principio le daban una felicidad explosiva y amorosa pero al final siempre terminaba como un bebé llorón.

Kyle se levantó del piso, incapaz de soportar un segundo más el entumecimiento que sentía por estar en una posición tan incómoda sobre el suelo. Fue por una cobija y se la colocó encima al azabache para que no tuviera frío. Al fin de cuentas, estaba comenzando a atardecer y la temperatura empezaba a descender poco a poco. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta, feliz de que su madre no decidiera asomarse a su cuarto en todo ese rato, ya que se hubiera metido en graves problemas por la estúpida regla "No se permiten puertas cerradas en esta casa" que habían copiado de los imbéciles Stoch. Se sentó sobre su cama, escuchando como le crujían todos los huesos.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó, adolorido. De repente, unas atronadoras carcajadas llegaron hasta sus oídos. Alguien se estaba riendo a todo pulmón en la calle e identificó inmediatamente el tono de voz como el de Eric Cartman. Casi Impulsado por un resorte, se asomó por la ventana, pegando nada disimuladamente la cara contra el cristal.

Wendy y Eric estaban juntos, platicando muy amenamente mientras caminaban por la acera. Kyle contuvo el aliento ante la escena: ambos chicos parecían muy animados y no parecía que estuvieran peleando en lo absoluto. ¿Wendy Testaburguer y Eric Cartman llevándose bien? Eso tenía que ser una señal inequívoca de que el fin del mundo había empezado. Un dolor intenso se alojó en su pecho mientras sentía una pizca de celos en sus entrañas.

-¡Kyle, cariño!- su madre lo sacó de sus inminentes pensamientos de querer asesinar a la ex-novia de Stan cuando tocó la puerta tres veces para después abrirla sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático en la posición que estaba, aterrado de que su madre descubriera a Stan dormido en el piso, quien estaba dormido entre la cama y el escritorio. Aunque estaba fuera del rango de vista, por decirlo de algún modo, los pies del azabache se asomaban. Sheila miró a su hijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea, hijo?- le preguntó a lo que el pelirrojo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. La mujer sonrió y las arruguitas de su frente desaparecieron- Bueno, entonces vete a bañar y ponte ropa decente. Vamos a comer con los Cartman-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-chilló Kyle, tan alto que despertó bruscamente al azabache de su sueño. Al escuchar la voz de Sheila, y notar que estaba cubierto con una cobija, fue lo suficientemente listo para no moverse ni hacer cualquier clase de ruido.

-Me encontré con Lianne esta mañana. Mientras regaba el jardín, ella pasó por la acera y platicamos un rato- explicó la mujer tranquilamente-y fue ahí donde ella muy amablemente nos extendió la invitación.

-¡Pero, mamá! ¡Yo no quiero ir!- exclamó indignado el muchacho. Las arrugas que se formaban en la frente de la mujer cada vez que se enfadaba volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Si me das una buena razón no te lo reprocharé, pero sino solo estás haciendo un berrinche Kyle, y ya estas demasiado grandecito para hacer desplantes-

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. Pasaron unos quince segundos donde quiso decirle cualquier cosa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa lo suficientemente convincente. Ante su silencio, la mujer sonrió.

-Nos vamos en una hora, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte- dijo sin más, cerrando la puerta. Kyle bufó y se echó sobre la cama, ahogando un grito sobre la colcha y pateando incontrolablemente el colchón.

Stan suspiró, cerró los ojos y fingió seguir dormido.

* * *

><p>Karen McCormick necesitaba hacer milagros con el maquillaje barato que había sustraído a escondidas del cajón de ropa de su madre. Nunca se había maquillado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar.<p>

-Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea pedirle a Rubí que me ayudara- habló desesperada frente al pedazo de espejo roto que había en su baño. Suspiró e inició con su faena.

Primero tomó el rizador de pestañas y trató de levantar sus pestañas, aunque solo logró pellizcarse dolorosamente los párpados y dejar sus pobres pestañas rotas y nada estilizadas. Con pequeñas lagrimitas provocadas por el dolor comenzó a ponerse sobra en los párpados. Recordaba que las artistas solían ponerse tonos oscuros para resaltar sus ojos así que tomó una brochita, la rebosó de polvo negro y se la colocó en el párpado, esparciéndolo hasta casi llegar a la ceja. Después, con un lápiz plateado se delineó los ojos, dándose cuenta que tenía que haber hecho eso antes de tratar de rizarse las pestañas. Tomó el labial rojo pasión y se lo puso en los labios, exagerando en su aspecto. Al final, se puso mascara color café sobre las pestañas y se miro por completo en el espejo.

-¡Parezco un estúpido Panda que acaba de tragar bayas!- chilló, antes de comenzar a gritar exagerando en su arrebato de ira.

Carol McCormick, que por lo general se la pasaba trabajando lavando platos los sábados, estaba en casa porque ese día le habían dado el día libre. Alarmada por el grito de su hija, corrió hasta el baño, abriendo la puerta de repente.

-¡Karen! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

La pelirroja se quedó estática al ver a su hija.

-¿Pero qué mierda tienes puesto?- preguntó, entre sorprendía, enfadada y divertida.

En su afán de lucir más edad de la que tenía, Karen le había pedido prestada ropa a Rubí Tucker, quien era más alta que ella. Llevaba puesta una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, junto con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja y una blusa roja sin mangas, que junto a su maquillaje de "Panda" la hacían ver como toda una cualquiera. Carol se echó a reír con ganas, haciendo a Karen enrojecer por la vergüenza.

-¡No te rías, mamá! ¡No es gracioso! ¡No sabes lo importante que es para mí!- bufó dolida, sentándose en el retrete. Carol se enjuagó una lágrima que había escapado de su ojo izquierdo. Tomó aire y trató de ponerse seria.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hija. La mujer suspiró antes de continuar- ¿Y quién es el suertudo? ¿De quién te enamoraste?- preguntó.

Karen enrojeció.

-¿Y quién te dijo que era un chico?- habló para evadir la pregunta. La pelirroja rió.

-El día en que Kevin y Kenny empezaron a ser más cuidadosos con su higiene personal y se esmeraban en su aspecto, supe que era por una chica. En tu caso es obvio que es un chico ¿A poco no?-

Karen se sonrojó aún más y asintió con timidez. Carol sonrió emocionada.

-Mi hija pronto dejara de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una mujer- habló, exagerando en la emoción y en sus gestos, pues abrazó a la chica hasta casi asfixiarla.

-¡Mamá, no puedo respirar!- se quejó la otra, jadeando. Carol la soltó y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es quitarte todo ese maquillaje, porque si tu padre te ve, te va a dar un bofetón en la cara porque parece que vas a vender tu cuerpo en la gasolinera que hay en las afueras del pueblo...-

Karen soltó una expresión de profunda indignación.

* * *

><p>LA NUEVA MITAD DE TEMPORADA DE SOUTH PARK YA SE ESTRENÓ Y TENGO DEMASIADOS SENTIMIENTOS EN MI CORAZÓN, Y ME DUELEN.<p>

KSDJASDHJASHAJHJSAHA ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Ya lo vieron? Rápido, véanlo para poder fangirlear 3

Awwww para las chicas, y chicos, que estén leyendo esto ¿De dónde son? ¿No les gustaría hacer una súper reunión para fangirlear cosas de South Park? ¿Jugar Sarcastaball? No sé si ya haya reuniones de este tipo en el Distrito Federal, pero de verdad me gustaría hacer una, QUIERO FANGIRLEAR CON PERSONAS ACERCA DE SOUTH PARK AJSDGHASJGDA D:

Y bueno, fuera de este anuncio.

KSDHSJHSKHJA. ME MUERO. Craig me da tanta ternura que quisiera abrazarlo por el fin de los tiempos y ser muy feliz con él. Estúpido Stan, muérete. D': Perdonen por tanta tontería, estoy en shock por el nuevo episodio. Aún no estoy segura si estoy encantada o asqueada. Pero de lo que si estoy muy segura es de una reunión South Park-era. ¡Por favor, hay que congregarnos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

Meltdown

11 de Octubre de 2012

Butters sintió unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar cuando apagó su computadora. Lo que no quería hacer por considerarlo bastante cobarde y hasta de mal gusto, acababa de suceder. Oficialmente él y Bradley habían terminado por medio de una videollamada a través del internet, después de varios meses de relación. Estaba harto de fingir que no le pasaba nada y era feliz cada vez que hablaba con él, cuando en realidad se sentía de lo más deprimido. Incapaz de mentir ni un poquito, le contó a Bradley que se había enamorado de alguien más, y aunque esa persona no estaba a su lado en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Bradley lo quería tanto que no se molestó con la dolorosa verdad. En vez de recriminarle o despotricar en su contra, le dio palabras de ánimos y le deseó lo mejor, pues él, Butters, era la persona más tierna del mundo y merecía estar con alguien que lo hiciera muy feliz.

Con una triste sonrisa, Bradley se despidió, con la promesa de darse un tiempo y reencontrarse en un futuro, solo como amigos. La videollamada terminó y se llevó consigo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Quería gritar, patalear y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta y al parecer, sus glándulas lagrimales estaban atrofiadas. La incertidumbre de no saber porqué Kenny no regresaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Si al menos supiera con certeza que ya no regresaría de la muerte, comenzaría con su tiempo de duelo y se resignaría, pero una terca esperanza de la idea de Kenny siendo inmortal no se iba de su cabeza, dejándolo sumido en el tormento.

-¡Butters, cariño!- La voz de su madre lo hizo alarmarse. Con un movimiento ninja aventó su laptop lejos de su cuerpo, sacó un pesado libro de la nada y lo colocó donde había estado su computadora segundos antes, fingiendo que estaba estudiando. La mujer entró a la habitación sin tocar, sonriendo por ver que su hijo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Recuerda que tu cita con el oftalmólogo es en veinte minutos y no debes llegar tarde jovencito, así que mejor ponte presentable y vete de una vez- dijo, sin notar si quiera que Butters estaba devastado; sin embargo, el chico sonrió y le respondió que en un segundo estaba listo.

La visita al oftalmólogo era en realidad la excusa para salir y ver a Karen. A sus padres podría importarles poco su salud o integridad emocional pero se escandalizaban de sobre manera si se enfermaba físicamente. Butters pensaba que mantenerlo saludable era la única pantalla que podían poner ante los vecinos de ser una familia unida y feliz. Por eso no hubo ni una sola réplica cuando él les dijo que tenía que hacerse una revisión de los ojos, porque últimamente tenía la vista borrosa. Aparte, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para escoger un horario donde sus padres no podían dejarlo en la clínica.

Su madre salió de su cuarto y él se levantó del escritorio. No brincaba de felicidad por ver a Karen, pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todos los problemas que lo agobiaban, y ella era lo suficientemente simpática y divertida para poder dejar atrás su pésimo humor. Se baño y arregló en diez minutos, oliendo con un ligero toque de colonia y con sus mejores ropas, al menos para una cita "informal". Salió de su casa despidiéndose amablemente de sus padres y yendo rumbo al barrio pobre de South Park, donde vivían los McCormick.

Carol McCormick fue quien le abrió la puerta cuando tocó. La mujer pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo vio y le avisó que en unos minutos su hija saldría a recibirlo. Butters le dio las gracias, respondió a su sonrisa y se quedó afuera de la casa, esperando.

Karen salió a la calle un par de minutos después, despidiéndose de su madre a gritos. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje en la cara y llevaba un bonito vestido corto de manga larga de color rosa, junto con unos mallones blancos que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias del mismo color que hacían juego. Estaba preciosa y Butters así se lo hizo saber cuándo se acercó hasta su lado. La chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-G-g-gracias- tartamudeó, avergonzada. Era un vestido de segunda mano y la mejor ropa que tenía en su diminuto armario, pero no había necesidad de comentar nada de eso.

-La feria del pueblo inició ayer ¿Te apetece ir?- preguntó el chico con timidez- Prefiero ir ahí que ir al estanque, al menos habrá juegos y cosas por el estilo…-

Karen asintió, emocionada.

La cita era todo un sueño para Karen. Aunque no hacían nada más que caminar, le parecía que tenían un fondo musical romántico. Butters le explicaba un tema de biología que ella no entendía, pero en su mente, él lo recitaba en forma de poesía. Estar enamorada a los trece años agregaba sin duda alguna un toque de cursilería a todo, aunque la realidad fuera bastante diferente.

Los muelles de South Park eran casi siempre un lugar solitario, excepto cuando estaba la feria del pueblo. Una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna, otros juegos mecánicos y decenas de puestos y luces multicolores adornaban el paisaje, junto con la música que se oía a todo volumen en el lugar.

Karen sonrió emocionada cuando vio todo el panorama.

-¡Es tan bonito!- exclamó, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y alegría, sin embargo, fue momentánea porque de inmediato se desvaneció- Aunque no tengo mucho dinero...-

Butters, que estaba a su lado, sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, yo pago todo. Sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte no hacerlo- contestó, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza con cariño.

-¡No! ¡N-no!- balbuceó la chica, apenada hasta la medula por la vergüenza de ser pobre- ¡No tienes porqué!-

-Esta bien, no importa realmente- contestó Butters alzándose de hombros- Vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿Quieres?- agregó, ofreciendo su mano. Realmente quería salir de su nido de amargura por un momento, antes de volverse loco por la ausencia de Kenneth. Karen se sonrojó aún más y, ahogando un grito de emoción en la garganta, tomó la mano del mayor. Los dos se adentraron en la feria y pronto se perdieron de vista entre el gentío.

* * *

><p>Kenny regresó a la vida de forma brusca. Apareció en su cama, como siempre, pero con un dolor insoportable en el pecho y gritando asustado, como si estuviera siendo arrollado por un camión. Tragó bocanadas de aire, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, temblando incontrolablemente y a punto de llorar por la desesperación.<p>

No sabía por qué el regreso había sido tan violento, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Se puso de pie, o al menos esa era su intención, pero aterrizó de boca en el suelo. Un dolor punzante le adormeció la quijada, haciéndolo sollozar. Comenzó a buscar su ropa y sus botas entre todo el desastre que reinaba en su cuarto, haciendo piruetas, malabares y contorsiones, se vistió en menos de 30 segundos.

Salió apresuradamente de su cuarto y se topó de frente con su madre en el pasillo. Ambos gritaron por la sorpresa y Carol dejo caer el montón de ropa que llevaba en el regazo.

-¡KENNETH!-

-¡MADRE!-

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Jovencito!- chilló la pelirroja, empezando a darle golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice y soltando la riña- ¿Te largas por semanas y de repente te apareces como si nada? ¿Pero quién te crees? ¡Qué bolas las tuyas para mostrar tal desfachatez!-

Kenny abrió la boca para gritarle "¡Estaba muerto en lo más profundo del infierno, mujer!" pero recordó que su familia funcionaba diferente cuando estaba muerto. Por lo general, aunque lo veían morir, con el paso del tiempo olvidaban el trauma y explicaban sus desapariciones temporales con periodos de rebeldía o fiesta empedernida. Bufó enfadado y habló con impaciencia:

-Después me regañas todo lo que quieras, mamá, tengo algo importante que hacer-

Trató de esquivar a Carol; pero ella le cerró el paso.  
>-¿Pero a donde crees que vas, eh? ¡¿EH?!- chilló histérica, volviendo a darle golpecitos en el pecho- ¡Tu hermana estuvo preocupada por ti, y lo más seguro es que estabas por ahí, lamiéndole la entrepierna a alguna chica!-<p>

-¡MAMÁ!-

El rubio se sonrojó antes la declaración de su madre, quien estaba curtida con los reclamos más ponzoñosos e hirientes, gracias a años de peleas con su marido y primogénito. Kenny sintió una terrible desesperación. Las ganas de estamparla contra la pared para quitarla del camino le crispaban las manos, aunque sin atreverse por nada del mundo.

La pelirroja siguió riñendo a su hijo, reclamándole por ser tan pésimo ejemplo para su hermana menor que tanto lo admiraba, y por su tono de voz, que poco a poco subía de volumen, se notaba que no iba a terminar pronto.

* * *

><p>Eric llegó a su casa, dando brinquitos desde que se había despedido de Wendy con una sonrisa. Todo había salido jodidamente bien y podía ponerse mejor.<p>

-¡Mamáááááááá, ya regresé!- avisó, apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí- ¡La feria está desde ayer! ¿Vamos a ir?-

-¡Oh, no, dulcecito! ¡Ya estoy haciendo la comida!- le respondió ella desde la cocina- ¡Los Broflovski van venir!

El castaño, que ya iba rumbo a su cuarto a cambiarse la estúpida ropa formal que llevaba, se congeló.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- chilló, echándose a correr hasta la cocina. Su madre picaba verduras, muy atareada- ¿Por qué no cancelas la invitación y mejor nos vamos a la feria? Podemos comer delicioso cerdo frito en vez de que estés cocinando comida para los judíos-

-No, cariño. Es descortés cancelar invitaciones horas antes del compromiso, por simple capricho- contestó Lianne, demasiado ocupada para enfadarse por el egoísmo de su hijo.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-

-Cariño, no seas berrinchudo- sentenció severamente la mujer.

Eric bufó, enfadado porque su madre no le hiciera caso. Había pasado una tarde hablando con Wendy y eso había sido lo más genial que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, pero ahora su sábado quedaría arruinado con la indeseable visita de los Broflovski. Jodidos cabrones.

Sin embargo, no había marcha atrás. Tenía que arreglarse para lucir presentable para las visitas y sonreír todo el tiempo, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de patearles su judío trasero. Dejó a su madre sola en la cocina y él fue a tomar un baño y vestirse como todo un caballerito.

* * *

><p>-Stan, despierta. Stan- Kyle zarandeaba a su amigo con cuidado para despertarlo. Habían corrido con suerte de que su madre no lo descubriera. El azabache, que fingía estar dormido, dio la finta que despertaba un poco confundido.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me tengo que ir. Hay una estúpida comida con los C-Cartman- balbuceó, poniéndose un poco nervioso. Stan suspiró y se puso de pie, aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se sacudió la ropa y se dio cuenta que Kyle se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un traje.

-Te ves bien- le habló, a modo de cumplido. Kyle se sonrojó.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Bueno, pues me voy, nos vemos- se despidió el otro, abriendo la puerta. El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él y la cerró de golpe.

-¡No! ¡No te puedes ir! Mi madre no te vio y no sabe que estás en casa- susurró apresuradamente- Debes esperar a que nos vayamos, cuando el auto ya no este, debes salir por la puerta de atrás ¿Después hablamos, si?-

Stan asintió. Inmediatamente después se escuchó un grito amortiguado de Sheila, que estaba en el piso inferior "¡Cariño, ya es tarde!"

-¡Ya voy, mamá!- respondió a gritos. Miró con indulgencia a Stan y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta y salir de su cuarto. Marsh pudo oír como bajaba las escaleras y la puerta principal se cerraba. Con cuidado para no ser visto, se asomó por la ventana y vio como el pelirrojo se subía al coche y éste arrancaba.

Había algo en el pecho que le dolía cuando estaba con Kyle. La garganta se le cerraba y no podía respirar bien. Eso era el nerviosismo de estar enamorado ¿Verdad? O al menos eso es lo que quería pensar, pero no estaba para nada convencido. Se echó sobre la cama para descansar solo por cinco minutos pero de repente, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, la residencia Cartman se llenó del horrible olor de verduras cocidas y pescado asado, la comida menos preferida de Eric.<br>Lianne hizo milagros para cocinar una comida para 6 personas, tomar un baño, ponerse muy guapa, y tener todo listo justo a tiempo, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, con los Broflovski esperando del otro lado de ésta. El castaño, que en ese momento se encargaba de poner los platos en la mesa muy a su pesar, tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta a regañadientes, frunciendo el entrecejo; sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta, el gesto fue drásticamente cambiado por una sonrisa amable y ojos llenos de encanto.

-¡Buenas tardes, Señora Broflovski!- saludó alegremente, estrechando la mano de la pelirroja, quien rió encantada.

-¡Oh, Eric! Como siempre eres un encanto- contestó, soltando una risita tonta. Toda la familia iba vestida con ropas formales. Kyle estaba hasta el final, escondiéndose detrás de su padre. Tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, donde estuviera lejos de Cartman, pero le tenía más miedo a su madre enfadada que a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar con Eric.

Los Broflovski entraron a la casa y se instalaron en el comedor, donde Lianne comenzó a servir la comida que consistía en un guisado gourmet de filete de salmón, bañado en salsa de nueces acompañado de verduras hervidas. Comida que Eric bien podría tirar por la ventana y tragar medio kilo de pollo frito de Kentucky en su lugar, pero que los demás encontraron fascinante.

-¡Esta divino!- comentó Sheila, mirando con una gran sonrisa la comida- Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido si nos sirves comidas tan espléndidas, Lianne- agregó, riendo; risa que todos los demás secundaron.

Inmediatamente después, el ruido de tenedores y cuchillos chocando contra los platos de la vajilla fina inundaron el comedor, acompañados por una plática entre los mayores.

Kyle estaba sentado al lado de Eric y sentía una atmósfera muy extraña e incómoda que sabía que solo existía entre ambos. Trató de ignorarla y comer, pero el salmón le parecía tan seco, que se le atoraba en la garganta dolorosamente.

* * *

><p>¿Cuanta felicidad puede aguantar un corazón antes de que reviente? Karen había escuchado de cómo la gente moría por paros cardiacos todo el tiempo y estaba segura que el suyo palpitaba tan rápido que en cualquier momento caería muerta por la alegría que sentía. La tarde en la feria había sido mágica, por decirlo de un modo muy simple. Toda la cita había salido tan bien, que podría ponerse a gritar histérica y a dar brincos y piruetas de por la euforia. Tenía los labios y las mejillas entumidas por sonreír todo el tiempo, y aunque sabía que seguramente tenía un aspecto de payaso asesino, no le importaba y tampoco podía evitarlo.<p>

Atardecía sobre South Park y la feria se estaba llenando de más gente, los focos de colores que adornaban el lugar se reflejaban sobre el agua de los muelles y creaban una atmósfera hermosa.  
>Karen y Butters estaban en la fila de la rueda de la fortuna, esperando su turno para poder subir. El rubio tenía una sonrisa tímida, sintiéndose mucho más animado de lo que había estado en semanas.<p>

-Creo que he subido unos cinco kilos por las palomitas de maíz y los litros de soda y helado que hemos devorado- comentó Karen mientras se acariciaba el estómago. El rubio soltó una carcajada. Estaba a punto de decirle que no exagerara, cuando el juego mecánico se detuvo y muchos de sus pasajeros se bajaron, con inmensas sonrisas en el rostro. El encargado los dejó pasar, después de cobrarles la módica cantidad de 5 dólares por persona.

Butters y Karen se subieron en una canasta, sus manos se aferraron al tubo que tenían como burda seguridad, y esperaron ansiosos a que el juego comenzara a girar de nuevo.

De repente, para Karen, cuando estaban en el punto más alto de la rueda y se detuvo para permitirles disfrutar de la vista, todo el mundo se quedó sin sonido. No podía escuchar la música que sabía que se oía a todo volumen, o el ruido del motor que hacia funcionar la rueda de la fortuna; solo podía escuchar el ruido de su corazón palpitando en su garganta. De nuevo, una extraña distorsión en el espacio-tiempo le hacía ver todo a una velocidad lentísima, haciéndola capaz de ver hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Volteó a ver a Butters y pudo ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello y sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción. El chico giró su rostro y ambos se vieron a los ojos. El sonido de su corazón se intensificó tanto que le pareció tener un tambor en el pecho. Butters le sonrió y eso fue el factor definitivo para confesarse.

-M-me gustas...- balbuceó de repente, temerosa de vomitar todas las mariposas que tenía en el estómago- Me gustas mucho, Leopold. Te quiero mucho, de verdad-

Butters abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista, apenado. Karen sintió una punzada, incapaz de saber si ese gesto era bueno o malo. Butters volvió a mirarla, sonriendo con un toque de tristeza.

-Gracias Karen. Tú también me gustas, y te quiero mucho, pero no en el mismo sentido que tú lo haces conmigo- contestó, posando su mano sobre la de la chica, quien había comenzado a incrementar su agarre sobre el tubo de metal- Eres una chica muy linda y tierna, pero yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más-

Karen sintió que le daban una bofetada en el rostro. El sonido regresó de repente a sus oídos, aturdiéndola, y las mariposas murieron al instante en su estomago, convirtiéndose en acido corrosivo que le hizo daño. Quiso apartar de un brusco manotazo la mano de Butters, pero no podía, no se atrevía. La vista se le nubló y no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que los sollozos escaparon de sus labios. Leopold se alarmó terriblemente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Karen! No llores, por favor, hay que hablar bien de esto- pidió, preocupado, acercándosele para abrazarla. Pero ella no lo escuchaba. El ácido corrosivo que tenía en el estomago burbujeó incontrolablemente y lo vomitó encima del rubio y otros pobres desafortunados que estaban debajo de ellos, que protestaron furiosos.

* * *

><p>La comida Cartman-Broflovski había sido todo un éxito. Lianne, Sheila y Harold se la habían pasado tan bien que decidieron abrir una botella de coñac y seguir más allá con la fiesta. Como si fueran niños chiquitos, mandaron a Ike, Eric y Kyle ver la televisión para no estar escuchando "temas de adultos". A regañadientes, los adolescentes obedecieron y se postraron frente al televisor a mirar grandes cantidades de violencia en una extraña película japonesa.<p>

Ike seguía con su brazo enyesado y le causaba mucha comezón, por lo que utilizaba cualquier instrumento que estuviera para poder rascarse, aunque fuera un tenedor o una pluma para escribir, como hacía en ese momento. Eric lo vio con asco y soltó un bufido. No podía aguantar estar más un segundo con los hermanos-energúmenos, así que escapó a hurtadillas a su cuarto. Kyle lo miró y sintió que algo en su estómago le causaba un extraño ardor. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse con su hermano y esperar a que terminara la reunión para irse a casa, pero un borbotón de sangre en su cerebro le hizo tomar la estúpida decisión de seguir al castaño.

Cartman subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras para evitar cualquier crujido que delatara su presencia, seguido por Kyle que casi parecía un ninja siguiendo sus pasos muy silenciosamente. El regordete muchacho soltó un bufido cuando entró a su cuarto, mientras desamarraba el nudo de la engorrosa corbata que llevaba puesta.

-Cabrones judíos, espero pronto llegar al poder para exterminarlos a todos- masculló, lo suficientemente alto para que Kyle lo escuchara desde el marco de la puerta. El pelirrojo sintió que el ardor en su estómago empeoraba, causándole malestar, pero su grandísima bocota no se podía quedar callada.

-¿Te estás tomando correctamente tus pastillas, culo gordo?- gruñó, entrando al cuarto y logrando que Eric se sobresaltara y volteara a verlo- ¿Donde se supone que está tu buen comportamiento?-

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-Mira quién habla de bien comportamiento- ironizó, con desprecio- ¿Quién te dio permiso de subir, colorado? Regresa con tu hermano, el canadiense.

Kyle tembló de rabia. Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí y tenía que saber qué era. Cartman no se estaba comportando ausente y tranquilo, como solía hacerlo los últimos días en la escuela, sino que había regresado a ser el mismo hijo de puta de siempre. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de adivinar la obvia respuesta:

-¡Estas fingiendo, maldito cabrón!- chilló indignado, apretando los puños con fuerza. Eric bufó y soltó una risita despectiva.

-No sé de qué me hablas Kaaaaaahl- respondió.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer. Estaba completamente indignado y furioso. Cartman había fingido estar mal, ajeno y ausente, para que todos se portaran mejor con él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, como si no pudiera respirar por la sorpresa- Se supone que te están medicando, todos en la escuela lo dicen...-

Eric chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

-Placebos, Kaaalh, no estoy tomando otra cosa más que simples pastillas de azúcar. Cuando el chiflado me las recetó, busqué en internet y supe qué eran. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera creído el cuento de que eran medicinas de verdad y me está "curando"-

El sentimiento de desesperación que se anidó en el pecho de Kyle era imposible de soportar, tanto que le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar. Trato de razonar como Eric por un momento, para saber porqué hacia todo eso, y lo que ya sospechaba desde el momento del extraño beso en clase, se confirmó.

-Lo haces por Wendy ¿No es así?- preguntó, dolido. Cartman se sonrojó, aunque trato de evitarlo, pero era demasiado evidente.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te im...-

Pero el castaño no pudo terminar su frase porque Kyle le reventó la boca de un puñetazo, sin que siquiera pudiera ver venir el movimiento. El chico gritó por el dolor mientras se cubría la boca con las manos para mitigar las dolorosas pulsaciones de sus labios rotos y sangrantes. Kyle sollozó y salió corriendo de ahí. Abajo, ni Lianne ni el matrimonio Broflovski habían escuchado el grito de Eric pues, en ese preciso momento, los tres se habían echado a reír estruendosamente. Fue hasta que Kyle salió de la casa, azotando la puerta con fuerza, que notaron que algo extraño había pasado.

Fin del episodio.

* * *

><p>DHSJDHJDHKAJADJA<p>

¿Ya les dije que pronto nos acercamos al final? ;_; El reencuentro Bunny esta tardando un poco, pero es por que tendrá una buena razón de ser (Quiero escribir un lemmon cof cof cof) para los que odiaron a Karen, ya vieron que la pobre pagó XDDDD -Soy tan mala persona DDDD8-

¿Vieron el inicio de la temporada dieciséis de South Park con el doblaje en español?

STAN TIENE LA VOZ DE CRAIG. SDJAJKDHJAHSJKAHS. El domingo que vi el capitulo me dio un ataque de fangirlismo por que justamente StanleyM había actualizado su bellísimo fanfic Cran "Haven't had enough" (Que les recomiendo que lean, porque es muy lindo y la forma en que retrata a Stan es adorable) y tenía sentimientos encontrados. No me gusta el que hayan cambiado su voz, jajaja DDDD8 Lo malo es que también sucede con Butters y el cambio es terrible. Y SERÁ PERMANENTE PORQUE EL ACTOR DE DOBLAJE RENUNCIOOOO DDDDD8 Y me da un ataque de decepción.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personas que contestaron acerca de si querían hacer una reunión fangirl de South Park, fueron poquitas pero lo que lamento mucho es que no vivan cerca de donde estoy –En la capital del país, en México DF- u_u Aún así, gracias por responderme y no dejarme como una loca ;u;


	18. Chapter 18

Meltdown

28-10-2012

Kyle estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar racionalmente. Qué idiota había sido. Qué increíblemente ingenuo y estúpido. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando se enamoró de alguien que lo trataba como basura? Podía sentir claramente, mientras corría, como su mano, la que había utilizado para golpear al culón, palpitaba dolorosamente ¿Se había roto un hueso? No, seguramente solo se había lastimado el músculo al soltar el puñetazo y estrellarlo contra la bocota de Cartman. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, por eso seguramente su cuerpo lo había resentido. Qué imbécil. Su boca se movía con rapidez mientras murmuraba todo un fino catálogo de insultos en contra del gordo y para sí mismo. Tenía muchas ganas de estrellar su cabezota en contra de una pared y abrirse el cráneo para liberar la presión que lastimaba su cerebro y que obviamente había sido la culpable de tener pensamientos, y sentimientos, tan equivocados y estúpidos.

Con un hilo de aliento, después de correr desde la residencia Cartman, llegó a su casa hecho papilla. Iría directamente a su cuarto a encerrarse por el fin de los tiempos, aunque sin duda su madre lo sacaría y tendría reservada una tremenda regañiza por lo que había hecho, sino es que también le reventaba la boca de una bofetada.

Sollozó mientras subía las escaleras y contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Stan sobre su cama, una vez que entró a su cuarto. El azabache estaba dormido, muy tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido. Kyle lo odió. La sangre le hirvió al verlo descansar ahí. Envidió su tranquilidad y le enfadó su desfachatez de ignorar lo que le había pedido. Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a su cama y sacudió a Stan con fuerza y brusquedad, mientras decía su nombre, para despertarlo. El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa, totalmente aturdido.

-¿Q-Qué p-pasa?- balbuceó asustado, mirando a todos lados. Kyle gruñó.

-¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó enfadado, hablando muy rápido- ¡Te dije que te fueras!-

Stan seguía confundido por la brusquedad con la que había sido despertado, así que su cerebro no lograba captar bien todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyle?- le preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se tallaba los ojos. El pelirrojo puso una mano en su cadera y estiró la otra señalando la puerta:

-Vete- fue lo único que dijo, secamente. Stan tardó un poco en digerirlo.

-¿Porqué?-

-No te quiero ver- respondió fríamente el otro- No quiero saber nada de nadie en este momento. Vete-

-¿Pasó algo malo con Cartman? Puedes decírmelo...-

-Cartman es un pendejo- chilló Kyle, enfadándose cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sujetó a Stan con fuerza del brazo, enterrando sus uñas- Y tú lo eres aún más por no hacer lo que te pido ¡Vete, por favor!-

El azabache estaba sorprendido de ver al otro chico así.

-¡Pero hay que hablarlo!- rogó, tratando de tranquilizarlo- ¡Somos novios, se supone que me tengas la confianza suficiente para hablar de esas cosas!-

Eso fue la gota que colmó la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kyle. Tenía el cerebro hirviendo por el enojo, así que realmente no le importaba herir a Stan. De hecho, tenía muchas ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien, y lamentaba muy poco que su mejor amigo tuviera que pagar los platos rotos.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS, STAN!- gritó, llevándoselo a rastras hasta la puerta de su habitación- ¡NO LO SOMOS! ¡VETE!-

Kyle empujó al azabache fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Stan no lo podía creer. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Realmente había sucedido? ¿Seguía dormido? Soltó un ligero jadeo mientras recargaba su frente en la puerta. Escuchó como Kyle pateaba a diestra y siniestra en su cuarto, destrozando sus cosas.

-Abre la puerta, por favor- pidió, chocando su frente una y otra vez sobre la puerta dando golpecitos, Kyle volvió a gritarle:

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!-

Eso agrietó el corazón de Stan. No comprendía bien qué carajos estaba pensando, pero Kyle estaba demasiado enfadado para hacerle caso y darle respuestas. El grito de "No somos novios" resonó en su cabeza, en forma de un extraño eco y eso le dolió aún más. Los ojos le ardieron y sintió claramente como se le rebosaban de lágrimas. Se apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar llorar y se fue de ahí, esperando que en cualquier momento Kyle saliera de su cuarto y le dijera que lamentaba haberle gritado de esa manera tan desagradable, pero nunca pasó. _Como aquella vez, donde había terminado con Craig._

Stan llegó a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Se encerró en su habitación, junto con su viejo y gordo perro gay, ignorando a su madre que le reclamó en donde carajos había pasado toda la tarde, porque no había respondido a su estúpido celular y qué demonios había hecho con el encargo que le había pedido. Fue entonces que se acordó que había dejado la bolsa con $30 dólares compras en la residencia Tucker, y que también había abandonado a Craig a suerte, con varias dosis de heroína. Tragó saliva y sacó su celular, dispuesto a usar el pretexto de su bolsa para hablar con él y preguntarle como estaba.

Lo primero que mostró el aparato fueron las ciento cincuenta llamadas perdidas de su madre, apretó el botón de "cancelar" para evitar que le regresara la llamada y lo siguiente que mostró lo dejo sin aliento. Tenía diez mensajes sin leer por parte de Craig. Jadeó impaciente y los abrió uno a uno, con tanta rapidez con la que se lo dejaban sus temblorosas manos.

_"Imbécil" "Cabrón" "Come mierda" "Lame pitos" "Pendejete" "Mojón" "Imbécil" "Estúpido" "Marica" "Chupa bolas"_ Cada mensaje era un insulto diferente y podía imaginarse claramente al otro azabache mandando cada uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido. Y no lo culpaba. Apretó el botón de "Llamada" sobre el nombre de Craig y esperó a que contestara mientras se echaba sobre su cama. Sparky se subió al colchón y jadeó, buscando llamar la atención de su amo. Stan le acarició la barriga mientras esperaba ansiosamente que le contestaran.

El tono sonó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta seis veces, pero Craig no respondía. Finalizó la llamada y volvió a tratar de ponerse en contacto sin éxito alguno por tres veces más. Bastante preocupado y nervioso, se mordió el pulgar con fuerza.

-¿Tú qué harías, Sparky? ¿Vamos a patearle el culo a Craig por no contestar?- le preguntó al perro, que soltó un ladrido.- Vamos, pues.

El muchacho se puso de pie y buscó la correa de su mascota entre todo el tiradero que había en el piso de su cuarto. Sparky, al verla y notar como la sujetaban al collar de su cuello, ladró emocionado y movió la cola con frenesí, contento de saber que lo sacarían a pasear.

-Vamos, muchacho- habló, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Mamá, voy a sacar a Sparky a hacer del baño- gritó el joven Marsh mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con su perro. Sparky ladraba emocionado y trataba de moverse lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus viejas patas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!- chilló su madre desde la cocina, Stan se abalanzó sobre la puerta y se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía- ¡APENAS REGRESASTE DE LA CALLE! ¡STAAAAAAAN!-

Pero su hijo ya no la escuchaba porque corría con Sparky a su lado, emocionado. Sin embargo, el viejo perro se cansó tres cuadras después, jadeando cansado y gimiendo lastimosamente por un poco de compasión a su cruel amo que no se detenía. Stan, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujeto de la panza y lo cargó, abrazándolo y sin detenerse un segundo. Sparky al principio chilló asustado pero después sacó la lengua, feliz, recargando sus patas en los hombros del azabache, disfrutando el paseo gratis.

Diez minutos después, Stan estaba frente a la puerta de los Tucker, golpeándola frenéticamente mientras Sparky aullaba en su oreja. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, excepto por una tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas, como si alguien estuviera viendo la televisión.

-¡ABRAN, POR FAVOR!- gritó, aporreando la puerta.

Rubí Tucker gritó desde adentro.

-¡UN MOMENTO, IMBÉCIL!- la chica abrió con cara de pocos amigos, entre enfadada y asustada. En cuanto reconoció a Stan, chasqueó la lengua con enfado- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿No es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte de no haberte quedado?- preguntó con ironía, dándole a entender otra cosa. Stan se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, le dejo el perro en los brazos y, haciéndola a un lado, subió escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué?- chilló sorprendida, el viejo Sparky le quiso lamer la cara, pero logro apartarlo- ¿¡A donde se supone que vas!? ¡Espera!-

El azabache ya estaba en el piso superior, aporreando la puerta con fuerza. Tenía un mal presentimiento y hasta que no viera que Craig estaba bien, no regresaría a su casa.

-¡ABRE, CRAIG!-

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y la música de Heavy Metal seguía sonando a todo volumen, así que dudaba mucho que pudiera escucharlo. Rubí lo alcanzó muy pronto, seguida por Sparky que ladraba muy alto

-¿Pero qué pasa?- chilló alarmada al ver como Stan estaba tan desesperado por entrar

-¿Craig ha salido del cuarto?- preguntó él, siguiendo con su labor de hacer ruido- ¿Y tus padres?-

-¡No están! Salieron a un puto fin de semana romántico o una mierda por el estilo- explico, desesperándose- ¿Puedes decirme qué carajos pasa? ¿Qué sucede con Craig? No lo he visto salir y he estado todo el día aquí-  
>Stan soltó un jadeo mientras sus sospechas se hacían peores minuto a minuto. Con una gran burbuja de aire en el cerebro, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de tirar la puerta por su cuenta. Bueno, la idea no era tan estúpida; se volvió estúpida en el momento en que decidió usar su cuerpo para hacerlo y no romper el picaporte con un martillo.<p>

Tal como había visto muchas veces en las películas de acción, tomó impulso en el poco espacio que había en el pasillo y se abalanzó contra la puerta, embistiéndola con el antebrazo, como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol americano. En su primer contacto, falló miserablemente. Rebotó apenas entró en contacto con la puerta y cayó al piso, soltando un _"Puff"_ mientras todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones también escapaba. Rubí bufó y abrió la boca para decirle a Stan que iría por un martillo o algo, cuando el idiota se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y utilizando el codo en vez del hombro. La puerta cedió, pero sus huesos lo hicieron también. Un crujido y un dolor físico tan intenso que ya no experimentaba desde que había dejado el equipo de fútbol americano lo hicieron gritar, logrando escucharse aún por encima de los estridentes solos de guitarra que les perforaban los oídos. Rubí soltó un chillido, asustada y Sparky comenzó a ladrar para unirse al concierto de sonidos.

Stan sollozó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se sujeto el codo con fuerza para mitigar un poco el dolor, aunque sentía como su mano empezaba a entumecerse. La música tan alta no lo dejaba razonar y le perforaba los oídos, así que apagó el estéreo de una patada, rompiéndolo. Buscó con la mirada al azabache y lo vio acostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, junto con el espejo donde había distribuido las líneas de heroína, completamente limpio. Se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente, desesperado.

-Despierta, imbécil, despierta- chilló, sintiendo un agujero en el estomago, pero el otro no reaccionaba. De hecho, su cuerpo estaba completamente flácido y se sacudía con una terrible facilidad que daba miedo. Su hermana veía con horror la escena y ya había captado desde hacía rato que algo iba muy mal, tanto, que ya había empezado a llorar. Inclusive Sparky había dejado de ladrar y se había agazapado en una esquina, justo en donde estaba la jaula de un cobayo tan viejo como él, que se movía nervioso en su jaula.

-¡RUBÍ, LLAMA A EMERGENCIAS!- gritó Stan- ¡PIDE UNA AMBULANCIA, RÁPIDO!-  
>La chica soltó un chillido, asustada, y salió disparada hacia el piso de abajo, donde estaba el teléfono de la casa. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mientras marcaba el número del hospital "Paso al Infierno". Stan pudo escucha como gritaba histérica que necesitaban una ambulancia a quien fuera que había contestado su llamada. El azabache gimió y abrazó a Craig, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.<p>

¿Estaba muerto? No sabía si estaba respirando. La desesperación lo invadió, recordando todos los casos de estrellas famosas que se habían muerto a causa de sobredosis de drogas. Además, Craig no era Kenny, así que tampoco podía regresar del más allá si acaso estaba muerto, y la idea de ya no volverlo a ver nunca más le dio miedo, mucho miedo.

Sollozó y estrechó más el cuerpo del otro, ignorando el dolor que le perforaba todo el brazo. De repente, pudo sentir algo cálido contra su cuello. Era algo muy tenue, apenas perceptible, pero estaba seguro que era el aliento de Craig. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esperó a que sucediera de nuevo; después de varios tortuosos segundos, volvió a sentirlo. Craig si estaba respirando, aunque fuera de forma irregular y débil, pero lo hacía. Rubí había vuelto a subir y estaba en el marco de la puerta, temerosa y llorando. Stan la miró y le sonrió tenuemente.

-Todo va a estar bien, Rubí, todo va a estar bien- le habló para tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo estaba temblando de miedo. Afuera, se podía escuchar el ruido de una sirena que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Carol McCormick podía ser toda una perra cuando se lo proponía. Kenny, que había logrado soportar toda clase de castigos por parte del mismísimo hijo del diablo, no pudo librarse de ella. Su madre lo había obligado a limpiar toda la casa, permaneciendo a su lado en cada segundo para evitar que se escapara. Hasta que la loseta del piso de su mugrienta cocina no estuvo brillante, no pudo librarse de su castigo.<p>

Pero eso ya había quedado atrás y en ese momento corría a toda velocidad a casa de los Stoch, con paso desbocado, aunque cuidándose lo suficiente para no morir atropellado por un coche o cayendo de bruces y romperse el cuello. No iba a morirse hasta no ver a Butters de nuevo, eso era un hecho.

Linda fue quien abrió la puerta cuando tocó insistentemente el timbre. La mujer lo vio con una mueca de asco que el chico ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Esta... Butters?- preguntó jadeando, apretándose un costado que le dolía por correr tanto.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, jovencito- saludó la mujer cortantemente, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo- Leopold no está. Se supone que ya debería estar de vuelta de su visita con el oftalmólogo, pero no lo ha hecho, así que cada minuto que pasa es un día más en el que se quedara encerrado en su habitación.

Kenny frunció el ceño, con enfado.

-¿Como pueden ser tan horribles?- preguntó completamente horrorizado- ¿Su hijo podría estar en problemas y usted solo piensa en el tiempo que va a castigarlo?

Linda apretó los labios con enfado, mostrando una cruel expresión.

-Eres un majadero, muchachito- habló, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Kenny bufó. ¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba a punto de echarse a correr a la clínica de oftalmología cuando vio a una pareja reír muy animada; la chica sujetaba varios globos de helio en una cuerda y el chico, que la abrazaba de la cintura, llevaba cargando un peluche enorme en forma de perro.

¡La feria del pueblo! La idea se le ocurrió por gracia divina, y aunque todo le dictaba que fuera a la clínica, algo en su interior le gritaba que fuera mejor a la feria. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se echó a correr calle abajo, en dirección a los muelles.

En ese instante, su hermana menor estaba encerrada en un baño portátil, llorando. Ni siquiera le importaba el hedor del lugar, solo quería desahogar un poco el sentimiento que tenía anclado en el pecho y que no la dejaba respirar. Quería gritar histérica y jalonearse el cabello, pero no estaba en el lugar correcto para expresar todo lo que sentía.

Butters estaba metros más allá, esperándola en una mesita ubicada en la zona de comidas, con un helado gigante de vainilla recubierto con jarabe de fresas y acompañado de galletas de chocolate. Toda su tarde había quedado arruinada por la confesión. Los habían bajado a la fuerza de la rueda de la fortuna, en medio de chiflidos e insultos, porque Karen seguía vomitando por el puro nerviosismo. Y él no había podido hacer nada para poder hacerla sentir mejor o ayudarla, más que acompañarla al baño y hacer guardia, hasta que ella le pidió en voz baja que por favor la dejara sola.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Karen estaba enamorada de él y él estaba enamorado del hermano de ella. Y sabía que Kenny correspondía sus sentimientos, así que la única persona que salía perdiendo era Karen. Se angustió muchísimo al pensar especialmente en Kenny ¿Ya sabría acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana? Suspiró y deseó tener una solución, pero por más que se exprimía el cerebro, no encontraba ninguna. Dejó descansar su mejilla izquierda sobre una de sus manos y miró con atención como el helado comenzaba a derretirse lentamente.

Minutos después, Kenny llegó a la feria del pueblo, jadeando como un caballo desbocado y con un dolor lacerante en un costado, como si tuviera un cuchillo atravesado, a causa del esfuerzo. Aunque parecía un loco, comenzó a llamar a Butters a gritos, buscándolo desesperado, causando que varios voltearan a verlo con una mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación.

Leopold lo escuchó, pero lo ignoró por completo, pensando que su mente le jugaba una pésima broma de mal gusto, aunque los gritos se escuchaban bastante cerca. De repente, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo levantaba de su asiento para abrazarlo. Butters ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar por ayuda o algo, porque Kenny lo giró por los talones y estampó sus labios sobre su boca, haciéndole un poco de daño.

El cerebro del joven Stoch tardó en procesar todo lo que sucedía: Kenny, el chico por el que se la había pasado tan deprimido las últimas semanas, había vuelto, y lo estaba besando. Ni en sus sueños había imaginado un reencuentro así y sin embargo estaba pasando. Cuando Kenny se separó, Butters tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, tocándole la cara y jalándole el cabello, como si necesitara confirmar que la persona que lo estaba abrazando no fuera un fantasma o su imaginación.

-¡Estás vivo!- susurró el menor, pellizcándole la mejilla con fuerza.

Kenny rió

-Eso me duele- habló, tomando la mano de Butters con suavidad para evitar que siguiera lastimándolo- pero si. Ya regresé-

-Kenneth...McCormick...eres...un...grandísimo...idiota- chilló Stoch, dándole golpes en el pecho con sus puños, aunque no podía moverse mucho por la forma en que Kenny lo tenía abrazado, pues ambos cuerpos estaban casi pegados- ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé!-

Kenny estrujó al menos entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, primero en la frente, después sus mejillas y al último en los labios, robándole el oxigeno de los pulmones e introduciendo su lengua. Butters jadeó y se dejó hacer, regresando el beso con la misma intensidad y echando sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor.

A su alrededor, varias personas que iban caminando por ahí, o estaban sentados en las mesas de alrededor, los veían con atención, entre asqueados y sorprendidos.

En ese instante, Karen salió del baño, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo de la confesión y a pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho, con tal de pasar el resto de la cita en paz con Butters y conservar su amistad. Sin embargo, la cita ya no continuó. Cuando alzó la vista para buscar a Leopold en la zona de comida, donde dijo que la esperaría, se topó de frente con la escena del beso entre su cita y su hermano. Contuvo el aliento y se llevo ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndola, para evitar ponerse a gritar.

El dolor la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, sintiendo como la furia y la decepción le provocaban una mezcla insoportable de sentimientos, que la hicieron llorar de nuevo. Las lágrimas brotaron calientes y copiosas de sus ojos, y era imposible detenerlas. Su cuerpo necesitaba aire y cuando tomó una bocanada de oxigeno, su auto control le falló y soltó un chillido agudo, que empezó como un quejido y luego se escuchó cada vez más alto, hasta convertirse en un grito de puro dolor. Sus manos jalaron con fuerza su cabello, en un tonto intento de despertar de su pesadilla.

Su querido hermano, al que le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Leopold Stoch, se estaba besando con el susodicho ¡Y el otro le estaba regresando el gesto! El recuerdo de Butters diciéndole "Ya estoy enamorado de alguien más" se agolpó en su mente y se sintió peor

¡Él Estaba enamorado de su hermano! ¡Por supuesto, por eso había ido a la secundaria desde que él había muerto, para saber si ya había "regresado"! ¡Ah, pero qué estúpida! La verdad se mostró dolorosa y racionalmente frente a sus ojos. Soltó una risotada histérica, incapaz de creer como había sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta antes.

Butters y Kenny dejaron de besarse cuando escucharon el grito de Karen y la vieron de pie cerca de donde estaban. El menor se sintió tan expuesto y avergonzado, como si los hubieran descubierto desnudos en algo más íntimo, que quiso poner diez metros de distancia entre él y McCormick, pero Kenny se lo impidió, abrazándolo con fuerza. Karen y Kenny se miraron fijamente por unos diez segundos, con el ceño fruncido; Leopold pensó que tenían alguna clase de pelea telepática, hasta que ella soltó una risa histérica, los vio con odio una última vez y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

Butters jadeó y quiso alcanzarla, pero el mayor lo sujetó del brazo.

-¡Kenny! ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya!- pidió, tratando de liberarse del agarre del que era presa, pero el mayor no lo aflojó ni un ápice.

-Déjame ser egoísta con mi hermana por una vez en la vida- pidió el otro, acercando su boca con tanto deseo e ímpetu a los labios del otro, que Leopold no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y regresar el beso con la misma intensidad.

* * *

><p>¡AL FINAL ME DECIDÍ POR CRAIGXSTAN!<p>

Jojojojo, no me odien, soy muy feliz por haber tomado esa decisión. Después de meditarlo mucho pensé "Hay muchos fanfics Style por ahí, uno menos no hará la gran diferencia". Y así es como sucedió. El fandom necesita más Cran, no tienen idea lo feliz que hace sentir a uno. Son adorables y quiero creer que, así como esperé un capitulo Bunny Y AL FIN SUCEDIÓ Y SON CANON, saldrá algo de ellos dos. Toda esta nueva temporada el grupito de Stan y Craig se juntan mucho, así que tengo fe.

¡Y KENNY YA REGRESÓ CON BUTTERS! ¡Y FUE GROSERO CON KAREN! ¡Y NO ENCUENTRO INSPIRACIÓN PARA EL LEMMON DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

Solo unas pocas nuevas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

Meltdown

11/11/2012

**_"All I wanna do is make you happy"_**

Karen llegó hecha pedazos a su casa. No saludó a su madre cuando le abrió la puerta y se fue directo a su cuarto, a llorar a gritos como si estuviera loca. Carol McCormick trato de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero la chica no paraba de chillar, gritar y patalear. Parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche descomunal, pero había algo en su forma de llorar que indicaba que no era por una tontería.

Carol quiso consolarla, abrazarla y ayudarla, pero Karen la apartaba dando manotazos mientras gritaba aún más fuerte. Sus berridos se escuchaban por toda la cuadra y muchos de sus vecinos pensaban que la estaban matando o algo por el estilo, aunque sin mover ni un dedo para llamar a la policía porque la familia McCormick les valía una mierda. Además, siempre era un placer morboso leer acerca de asesinatos familiares, donde la tortura y salvajismo agregaban un toque extra.

Mientras, en los muelles, Kenny y Butters seguían juntos, aunque ya no en donde estaba toda la horda de gente, sino en un lugar alejado de la feria. Ya había anochecido por completo y la oscuridad les brindaba una intimidad que era aprovechado por otras parejas que se estaban besando con pasión y frenesí. Ellos, en cambio, solo estaban abrazados con ternura, sentados en uno de los tantos muelles de madera, dejando caer perezosamente sus piernas por el borde, casi a punto de tocar el agua.

Butters estaba feliz. Tenía su cara hundida en el pecho de Kenny, oyendo como su corazón palpitaba con lentitud y aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos estaban aferradas a la cintura del mayor, temeroso de que si lo soltaba, volvería a irse para siempre. Kenny, por su parte, estaba igual de tranquilo y feliz. No dejaba de observar al chico que estaba a su lado, admirando cada pequeño detalle, y disfrutando del toque de su cuerpo, como si lo necesitara para poder vivir. Y en gran medida eso era cierto, pues había regresado a la vida solo por él. Sin embargo, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su hermana. Había sido todo un grandísimo hijo de perra y ya le estaba entrando un poco de remordimiento. En contra de su voluntad, tomó a Butters por los hombros y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que irnos. Hay un asunto que tengo que arreglar- habló, acariciando el cabello del chico con cariño. Leopold entendió el mensaje y asintió. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron de regreso al pueblo, tomados de la mano. Kenny acompañó a Butters hasta la puerta de su casa, donde lo despidió con un tierno beso en los labios. Después, cuando Leopold tocó el timbre de la puerta, se escondió entre los arbustos para que los padres del otro chico no lo vieran; cuando el muchacho entró a la casa y la puerta se cerró, Linda y Stephen empezaron a gritarle que estaba castigado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Kenny regresó a su casa, y pudo escuchar con claridad los gritos de Karen desde media cuadra antes de llegar. Su madre era la única persona que estaba ahí, sentada en el desvencijado sillón, mirando la televisión a todo volumen, tratando inútilmente de sofocar los berridos de su hija.

-¿PERO QUÉ PASA?- gritó Kenny para hacerse escuchar entre todo el escándalo.

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO HA PARADO DE LLORAR DESDE QUE REGRESÓ! ¡NO SÉ QUE LE SUCEDE!- gritó ella en respuesta. El rubio bufó. Caminó en dirección al cuarto de su hermana y entró. Ella, al verlo, se puso a gritar más fuerte, sin dejarle la oportunidad de hablar. Kenny tuvo que huir cuando ella comenzó a aventarle todas las cosas que tenía al alcance: no quería terminar con un lápiz clavado en el ojo.

-¡Déjame hablar contigo, por favor!- pidió el rubio desde el pasillo. Karen soltó un aullido gutural que parecía el de un demonio, como si estuviera poseída.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- chilló, azotándole la puerta en las narices, antes de volver a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Kenny suspiró, derrotado. Había sido todo un bastardo, pero no había podido evitar comportarse así después de pasar tanto tiempo en el infierno. Aun así, tenía que hablar con su hermana. Si ella no lo quería escuchar a él, seguro escucharía a _"su ángel de la guardia"._

* * *

><p>Cuando Craig despertó, la lámpara que había justo encima de su cama era tan brillante que le lastimó los ojos. No tenía consciencia de donde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba sediento. Hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz y notó un dolor en el dorso de la mano, donde tenía metida una aguja que le brindaba suero, se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Sentía que algo hundía el colchón en donde estaba acostado, a la altura de sus piernas.<p>

Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama y vio como Stan estaba dormido, con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos, sobre el colchón. Unas cortinas azules separaban su cama de las de otros pacientes que también estaban en el cuarto, brindándole intimidad. Sin nada de cuidado, trató de despertar al chico que estaba dormido: le picó el hombro mientras lo llamaba por su nombre. El azabache gruñó y trato de ponerse lejos del alcance de Tucker para poder seguir durmiendo, pero terminó despertándose de todos modos. Se talló los ojos con una mano, perezosamente, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba correctamente en la silla donde estaba. Craig lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho dentro de un cabestrillo, con el codo enyesado.

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó, sonando demasiado preocupado para su gusto, y abofeteándose mentalmente.

Stan bostezó.

-Me rompí el codo cuando abrí la puerta de tu cuarto- contestó, sonando aún muy adormilado. Se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, tratando de despertarse- Dios, las pastillas que me dieron para el dolor me provocan nauseas, prefiero estar dormido- agregó, como si estuviera justificando porque estaba así. Miró a Craig y suspiró, aliviado- ¿Tú estás bien?-

El otro chico contuvo el aliento, sorprendido. ¿Por qué Stan estaba comportándose así? ¿No debería estar enojado con él por haberse lastimado por su culpa? Quiso imaginarse que Stanley estaba demasiado preocupado por él para fijarse en sí mismo, pero la idea era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Una sonrisa quiso asomarse en sus labios pero murió al razonar que tal vez el otro estaba trastornado por culpa de las medicinas.

-¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es estar muy feliz, masturbándome sobre mi cama, pensando en ti- agregó con mucha sorna. Stanley frunció el ceño con enfado y se sonrojo violentamente.

-No es cierto, maldito mentiroso- contestó el menor, refunfuñando- tenías los pantalones en su lugar cuando te encontré. Eres un idiota-

-Bueno, no me estaba masturbando, pero si estaba pensando en ti- habló Craig pausadamente. Se sentía demasiado cohibido de estar con Stan. Algo caliente y espeso, como la textura que tenía la miel, se alojó en su estómago. Quería echarse a correr lejos de él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse un centímetro. De hecho, quería que Stan se levantara de la silla y se acostara a su lado, en la cama, como pasaba en las escenas cursis de las películas.

El otro chico le explicaba todo lo que había pasado, de cómo había caído en una sobredosis y de cómo habían podido salvarlo por un pelito, pero Craig no lo escuchaba porque realmente no le interesaba.

-Te quiero- soltó de repente.

Marsh se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada, clavándola en el piso y deteniendo su explicación.

-Tuve una pelea con Kyle- comentó, suspirando. La ternura que Craig sentía por él se convirtió en enfado, pero no comentó nada al respecto, solo frunció el entrecejo. Stan tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó hablando, muy lentamente, como si le costara demasiado pronunciar cada palabra- Me duele el pecho cada vez que pienso en él. No puedo respirar y me pongo de mal humor.

Craig continuó callado. Ya había gastado mucha saliva antes, diciéndole que su súper mejor amigo era un súper pendejo. Con un gesto de la mano, golpeando el colchón, le indicó que se sentara a su lado, en la cama.

Marsh obedeció y un suspiro después, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Craig colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y le robó un beso. Stan jadeó. El beso, corto y dulce, hizo que los labios le temblaran y los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

-Pareces una niña, llorando todo el tiempo- comentó Craig, mordiéndose los labios, con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos, como si le gustara ver a chico sufrir. Stan, con sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, quiso decirle que era un imbécil, que lo odiaba, que por su culpa le dolía mucho el brazo y estaba mareado, pero un burbujeo proveniente de su estómago, acompañado de un intenso dolor de tripas, lo distrajeron. Craig ya se había inclinado a besarlo de nuevo con todo el cariño y delicadeza que podía ofrecer, cuando el chico lo aventó lejos de su cuerpo, se bajó de la cama de un brinco y abrió las cortinas con apuro, echándose a correr.

Segundos después, Tucker pudo escuchar los desagradables sonidos de alguien vomitando sobre una bolsa de plástico, acompañados de las expresiones "Muchacho ¿Estás bien?" y "Oh, pobrecito". Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, un gesto tan inusual en él, que no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Tuvo que esperar a que Stan regresara minutos después, que le parecieron eternos, con el gesto demacrado y bastante pálido.

-Me quieres- habló el otro chico, emocionado, sin poder contenerse un segundo más. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Marsh, que acababa de cerrar las cortinas que los separaban de las miradas curiosas de otros internos, frunció el ceño.

-Acabo de vomitar en un bote de basura, por si no te habías dado cuenta- masculló enfadado.

-Y eso significa que me quieres- puntualizó el otro, pegándose a una orilla de la cama y volviendo a hacer el gesto con la mano para indicarle a Stan que tenía que sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

El menor tragó saliva con dificultad, quedándose parado donde estaba. Quiso contestarle a Craig que las pastillas para el dolor eran las causantes de sus náuseas y del porqué había vomitado, pero sabía que no era del todo cierto. Él también sentía la misma masa pegajosa y caliente, que se asemejaba a la textura de la miel, alojarse en su estómago cada vez que estaba con Craig. Era una emoción que no podía describir exactamente, pero era la que le había nublado el juicio y causado pánico cuando el otro chico no había respondido a sus gritos cuando lo había llamado. Obediente, se subió a la cama e hizo lo que tanto quería el otro: se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, metiéndose entre las delgadas cobijas. Craig gorgoreaba de gusto por dentro, aunque por fuera seguía mostrando el mismo gesto blanco de siempre. Bueno, no era un gesto blanco del todo. Una sonrisa se quería asomar en sus labios y solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón más.

Stan se acercó al cuerpo de Craig, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico y pasando el brazo sano por su cintura, aunque el yeso del brazo fracturado era demasiado estorboso y le causaba dolor.

-También te quiero- habló, pero sus palabras apenas fueron audibles por la forma en que su cara estaba pegada al cuerpo del otro.

Listo. Eso era todo lo que Craig necesitaba para abrazarlo con la misma intensidad, sonreír como idiota y besarlo muchas veces en las mejillas.

* * *

><p>¿Cuantos litros de lágrimas puede derramar el ser humano? Karen había llorado lo suficiente para poder llenar un garrafón entero y aún así sentía que podía llorar todavía más. Jamás había experimentado la clase de dolor que sufría y se sentía terriblemente miserable. Aunque había dejado de gritar como una loca, seguía sollozando e hipando incontrolablemente.<p>

Ya pasaba de la media noche y todas las luces de la residencia McCormick estaban apagas. Karen veía a través de su ventana, acostada en su cama, la luna llena, brillando en todo su esplendor sobre un cielo sin nubes. De repente, la figura de una persona recortó la luz y ella supo quién era. Se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia la ventana, abriéndola de par en par y abrazando a la figura encapuchada.

-¡Mysterion!- chilló, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y sollozando.

Kenny jadeó ante la fuerza que Karen aplicó sobre sus costillas, pero no la separó. Susurrando cosas como "Tranquila" "Todo está bien ahora" y cosas por el estilo, esperó a que ella se desahogara y dejara de abrazarlo para poder comenzar a hablar.

Unos cinco minutos después, Karen estaba sentada sobre su cama, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que tenía sobre las mejillas, hipando levemente.

-¿Qué te pasó Karen?- preguntó él, usando ese tono de voz tan profundo que tanto le gustaba oír a ella.

-Fueron tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar- respondió la chica, con la voz cortada- Me gusta mucho un chico. Es muy lindo y es todo un encanto conmigo, p-pero él no está enamorado de mí. Esta enamorado de m-mi hermano- sollozó, mordiéndose los labios y cubriéndose con fuerza la cara con ambas manos para evitar llorar de nuevo.

A Kenny se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ella continuó:

-El idiota de mi hermano desapareció por un tiempo y el chico se puso muy muy muy triste. Te juro que hice todo lo posible por tratar de alegrarlo pero no pude ¡No pude!-

Kenny siguió en silencio, escuchando todo lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-Hoy mi hermano regresó. Y él se puso muy feliz. Al fin sonrió de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Y mi hermano también lo quiere. Los dos se corresponden y yo quedé recluida en una esquina. Los odio por no poder formar parte de su felicidad- habló, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Kenny se acercó hasta donde estaba y la abrazó. Ella le regresó el abrazo y lloró con más intensidad, quebrando por completo el corazón de su hermano con cada lágrima que derramaba.

-¿P-por qué?- balbuceó- ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo feliz? ¿Qué tienes tú, que yo no tenga, Kenny?-

El chico contuvo el aliento, sorprendido. Quiso separarse, pero Karen no se lo permitió.

-¿C-como sabes quién soy?- preguntó completamente sorprendido, dejando de fingir la voz y delatándose automáticamente.

-Hueles a él. Tienes su aroma en tu cuerpo- respondió simplemente la muchacha, disolviendo el abrazo y limpiándose las mejillas por enésima vez.

-Ugh. P-perdón. No quería que "esto" terminara así...-

-¿Lo del "ángel de la guardia"?- preguntó ella, con una risita- Está bien. No iba a durar para siempre. Me siento muy aliviada, de hecho-

Kenny suspiró. Sentía que algo se había perdido para siempre entre su hermana y él. Como si lo de Butters solo hubiera sido el principio de una gran bifurcación en su relación. Estaba a punto de hablar y disculparse por haber sido un grandísimo pendejo cuando su hermana le dio unas palmaditas en a espalda.

-Perdón por ser un dolor de cabeza. No puedo evitar sentir celos de ti y enfadarme contigo. Sería muy estúpido decir "Me conformo con que sean felices" porque no es cierto- habló, con la voz quebrada- Pero por un momento, al saber que eres Mysterion, me da un poco de paz. Digamos que no puedo estar enojada con él, y como tú eres él, tienes una tregua temporal conmigo-

Kenny sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias ¿Supongo?- le contestó.

-Ahora vete. No te quiero ver, ni a ti ni a él, por lo menos en tres siglos- le advirtió, entre dolida y enfadada. Kenny se levantó de la cama y le dio un último abrazo.

-Perdóname- le susurró al oído antes de separarse, desacomodarle el cabello como un último gesto de cariño, y salir de su cuarto.

Karen suspiró. Se acostó de nuevo sobre su cama y se acurrucó entre las cobijas. El cansancio por llorar y gritar por tanto tiempo le cobró factura, ya que se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que pasaba más de la media noche, Butters no podía dormir. Estaba tan feliz y emocionado por el regreso de Kenny que no podía conciliar el sueño. Podía ponerse a bailar y cantar de la emoción, pero sus padres se enfadarían con él y lo castigarían más severamente de lo que ya habían hecho, cuando regresó tarde a casa y mintió acerca de su visita al "oftalmólogo".<p>

El muchacho estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirando las estrellas y la luna con la cara pegada a la ventana, suspirando cada dos minutos, muy risueño. El hecho de vivir en un pueblito tenía como ventaja el que hubiera poca contaminación y así pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno. De repente, la luz desapareció por completo y el chico contuvo el aliento, sorprendido. Sin embargo, lo que había bloqueado la luz había sido la ondeante capa del súper héroe del pueblo. Mysterion se colocó sobre la ventana y Butters se apresuró a abrirla para dejarlo entrar.

-¡Kenny!- jadeó sorprendido- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Pero Kenny no le contestó, se abalanzó sobre sus labios y lo estrechó con fuerza. Butters soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero regresó el beso con la misma intensidad. El traje de Kenny estaba frío y le causaba escalofríos, pero era un detalle que podía ignorar fácilmente. Después de unos segundos, se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el menor, preocupado. El otro asintió mientras restregaba su frente en la del menor con ternura.

-Tengo el culo congelado ¿Te importaría si nos calentamos en tu cama un poco?- preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante. La frase sonaba mal y no era a lo que se refería. Leopold también captó el mensaje pervertido y se sonrojó.

-N-No es a lo que crees- se apresuró a corregir, sonrojándose- ¡No quiero tener sexo contigo!-

Butters soltó una expresión de sorpresa y lo miró dolido. Kenny se puso más nervioso aún.

-¡No! ¡Si quiero tener sexo contigo! ¡Muchísimo!- chilló, abrazando a Butters con fuerza, muy avergonzado- Solo que ahora quiero estar contigo en una forma...no sexual. Solo hablar y estar cerca- susurró, apretándolo con fuerza.

El menor soltó una risita y tomó la mano de Kenny.

-Vamos a la cama-

Como el traje de Mysterion estaba mojado por el aguanieve que le había caído en su travesía a la casa de Butters, Kenny tuvo que quitárselo, quedando solo en sus bóxers. El menor le ofreció una de los tantos pijamas que tenía, pero le quedaban demasiado apretadas por la diferencia de tallas, así que se metió a la cama solo con su ropa interior. Leopold, por otra parte, tenía una pijama de una sola pieza, con una cola de conejo esponjada en la espalda baja, justo donde iniciaba su trasero.

-Me gusta ese adorno- comentó Kenny con una sonrisa, mirando sin nada de disimulo el trasero del menor, mientras este trataba de meterse en las cobijas, a su lado.

-G-gracias- contestó, sonrojándose levemente. Kenny estiró ambos brazos y Butters se acurrucó en su pecho, pegando su oído en el lado donde estaba su corazón. Kenny lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, besando su cabeza. Quiso comentarle de sus aventuras en el infierno pero Leopold le dijo que escuchar eso lo ponía muy triste así que no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, le contó que Karen había descubierto su secreto de Mysterion. Sin embargo, cómo Butters no entendía porque era un gran problema, dado que él y todos sus amigos sabían que él era Mysterion, le tuvo que explicar lo del "ángel de la guardia" que le daba todo un giro al asunto.

Aunque Kenny era lo demasiado meticuloso para no dejar fuera algún detalle, la verdad es que el menor no le ponía mucha atención; estaba más preocupado por escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón que en lo que decía. El ritmo calmado y rítmico que escuchaba del corazón de Kenny lo hicieron caer en un dulce sopor. Podía escucharlo hablar, aunque no entendía lo que decía, y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo se le antojaba delicioso. Poco a poco, y sin notarlo, se quedó completamente dormido. Rato después, Kenny también lo hizo.

* * *

><p>ASDJKJDHSJADKHAKJSKJA –se tira del puente-<p>

Este capítulo iba a tener lemon, lo juro. P-p-pero el Cran era tan lindo y moe que no podía hacer cosas pervs después de sacar mi lado tierno y cursi. ASDGABSHDABA Esa pareja necesita más amor DDDDD: Hay tan poquitos fanfics de ellos que me duele y voy a tratar de cambiar eso. Solo espero que me llegue la inspiración necesaria XDDD

¡Y Karen! ¿Han visto la película del exorcismo de Emily Rose? Pensaba en los gritos de poseída que soltaba la actriz cuando escribía la parte donde ella está llorando histérica. Debo admitir que me causa un poco de risa pensarlo así. La escena con Mysterion fue algo que pensé desde el inicio de este fanfic. Es curioso cómo me tomó 19 capitulo llegar a ella.

Me voy a Perú, a un concierto, y estoy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que viajo al extranjero sin mi familia, y los extrañaré muchísimo. El vuelo será en la noche y tengo miedo DDD: Y TAMBIÉN LE DIGO ADIÓS A TODOS MIS AHORROS Y A MI TRABAJO, PORQUE SEGURO ME CORREN PORQUE NO PEDÍ PERMISO. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Este último párrafo ha sido escrito con toda la desesperación del mundo, no lo hagan chicas.

¡El próximo capítulo es el final, gracias por seguir esta historia! ;_;


End file.
